The Harem Collector
by PersonaJoker
Summary: Summary at 'Fanfiction Ideal Trailer'. Naruto/Harem collector game with RPGmaker game girls/The Carnal Kingdom/Ni xi ba wo mang! with Naruto being Caesar with Naruto and his slaves using Disgaea level system.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 New power discovery

Naruto Uzumaki, the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki, the so-called future Hokage is now having a shitty day. First, after bringing the asshole Sasuke Uchiha back, he was being slapped by his crush for hurting her precious Uchiha. Next is his thank to the Teme two chidori through his chest, he was forced to be in the hospital. It's also didn't help that the hospital staff not helping his situation at all. Not to mention, Tsunade baa san is not here because she had to deal with the council. Shizune busying with the other injuries, both of his pervert sensei now is who know where. Then after a while, Tsunade come back in and said "I'm sorry Naruto. I tried to but the council outvoted me and they want you to be banished of Konoha."

Great, let just say his day just getting shittier minutes by minutes. Tsunade then continues "What's more, your charka will be sealed away as well." Tsunade was hurt when she had to relay this to Naruto and cursing those idiots at the council for doing something like this.

Naruto might be an idiot but he's not a fool. They probably doing this so it's going to be easier for them to sending Hunter Nin to kill him. Well if they want to, then he just had to annoy them by wrecking their plan.

At the night, Naruto sneak out of the hospital and pack his thing and leave Konoha. Since he knows the village like the back of his hand at his pranking day, he can slip through the gate guard easily.

But he doesn't know his luck shitting him or just God want to screw him over, Danzo Root already had go after him. The leader said "Uzumaki, our leader wants you to come with us. We will use force if necessary."

"How about suck my fucking cock?" Asked Naruto as he uses multi Shadow Clone and spread out. But too bad for him, ROOT already prepare and hunt him down in no time. They then chase him at the border of Konoha, which is rumored that there are many people disappear here as well.

The leader than said "Give up Uzumaki. We have you surrounded."

"Forget it. I rather die then go back with you bastard." Said Naruto as he prepares to fight for his life. But then depend on this is bad or not, a rift of space suddenly appears and sucking Naruto in it. ROOT unable to reach in time as their target has disappear from their sight. One of them said

"What should we do?"

"For now… Let's go back and report to Danzo-sama. Mission failed." Said the leader as they go back. Unknowing to them, they are not the only one there. Sprout out from the ground was Zetsu. The white half said

"Leader-sama won't be happy about this."

" **Let just go back and report.** " Said the black half as they sink down

Meanwhile with Naruto, he now free falling from the rift then fall down the ground hard. He sits up look around and said "Where am I?"

He looks seeing a place that is quite dark and spooky wasteland. He then heard " **YOU IDIOT!** "

"Whoa who is that?" Asked Naruto

" **Who do you think it is? Fucking tooth fairy? It's me brat. Do you have any idea where you are?** " Asked Kyuubi

"What do you mean? Where are we?" Asked Naruto

" **We are in Makai. The land of Demon you dork. You need to get to somewhere safe before…** " " **What do we have here?** **A human?** " Said a voice interrupting his though

Naruto turns back seeing a bull like man looking at him. The Bull man said " **To think there's a human coming here for such a long time.** "

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH. He's going to eat me!" Shout out Naruto

" **Who do you think I am that I have such a barbarian taste?** " Asked the bull angry

"Wait you're not going to eat me?" Asked Naruto surprise

" **No of course not. But you're going to be a nice slave though.** " Said the bull man eye glint

"FUCK NO! I'M NO ONE BITCH." Shout out Naruto

" **Too bad~! You don't have a choice human.** " Said the bull as he swings his fist down but Naruto dodge.

" **Brat you need to do something fast and get the fuck out of here.** " Said Kyuubi

"Oh yeah I'm going to do something alright." Said Naruto as he charges up the Rasengan striking the bull but the bull just standing there okay.

" **That is a nice massage brat. I think I'll have you do it for me everyday when I have you as my slave.** " Said the bull

"Wait how is it not work on him?" Asked Naruto

" **Because unlike us Bijuu. He's the full blood demon. And Demon has a very high level of resistant over charka. They basically can ignore charka attack.** " Said Kyuubi

"Wait then how am I supposed to fight him?" Asked Naruto

" **This is why I told you to run in the first-place brat. Look I don't know if this work or not but I'm going to send my charka to you so the Youki in my charka can at least do some damage.** " Said Kyuubi

"Why the sudden cooperative?" Asked Naruto

" **The last thing I need is to have my jailer to be enslaved thus taking away more of my freedom. Thanks but no thanks.** " Said Kyuubi

"Okay then boost me." Said Naruto as he felt Kyuubi power. The bull then said

" **Hmm? Youki? So you're a half demon? Big deal.** " Said the bull as he charges in.

Naruto charges up another Rasengan and slam in the bull as the bull scream and skid back said " **You'll pay for that.** "

Naruto runs up fast not resting as he charges another Rasengan grinding the bull head repeatedly as he ignores the pain in his arm. After that, the bull stops struggling as it felt limp. Naruto sits down then said "Finally, I beat him."

" **It's a messy way to win but congratulation brat. You just defeat your first demon.** " Said Kyuubi

"Shut up." Said Naruto then the bull power then transfer to him and a board pop up in front of him that said "Status? What is this?"

" **It's something unique that allow you to check your parameter like strength, speed alike at the outside world no need to worry. Go ahead take a look.** " Said Kyuubi

"You know awfully a lot." Said Naruto as he checks the stats but then a stat caught his attention along with Kyuubi shock

 **Name: Naruto Uzumaki (?)**

 **Race: Human (Kyuubi Jinchuuriki)**

 **HP: 10000**

 **MP: #######**

 **Lv: 20**

 **Str: 25**

 **Dex: 60**

 **Vit: 150**

 **Int: 10**

 **Wis: 10**

 **Luck: N/A**

 **Perk: Healing Factor, Infinity Magic**

 **Skills: Rasengan, Shadow Clone, Sexy Jutsu, Summoning Jutsu**

"Eh? Wait what is this 'Infinity Magic'? And what is this MP that have a strange mark?" Asked Naruto

" **haha…BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA. OH MAN! THOSE FOOL HAVE NO IDEA WHAT KIND OF GEM THEY JUST THROW AWAY?** " Said Kyuubi laughing

"Wait? What wrong fox? What do you mean by that?" Asked Naruto

" **Oh man! To think you have this kind of luck brat. First is falling down to Makai, and now this.** " Said Kyuubi still laughing

"Stop laughing fox and tell me." Said Naruto as he unconsciously releasing his Mana making the sky tremble.

" **Wowowo stop and calm down.** " Said Kyuubi

"Wait what happen to me?" Asked Naruto looking down at his hand

" **Let find somewhere else so we can talk. No doubt your stunt caught a lot of attention.** " Said Kyuubi

They then go to the different place then Naruto said "All right Fox. Just what is this?"

" **First off let me explain about magic first. And before you asked, magic is real and it's the key to fight demon.** " Said Kyuubi as he starts to explained about magic.

At the end Naruto then said "Ok I guess understand now. But what about what happened before?"

" **It's because of your perk brat. Normally, that MP is only about 100 at most. Rarest is 1000000. I have never seen someone who has infinity amount of MP at all.** " Said Kyuubi

"And is it good?" Asked Naruto

" **Imagine your Rasengan. You can destroy a tree with that right?** " Asked Kyuubi seeing Naruto nodded as he continues " **Imagine if you add more power in to it what will happen?** "

"It'll be stronger of course." Said Naruto

" **Then what if you can add more power as many times as you want?** " Asked Kyuubi

"Of course it will… Wait you mean?!" Said Naruto as he starts to realize

" **You starting to realize it then. I don't know how you got that but I sure as hell not complaining.** " Said Kyuubi

"Then what about the weather, did I do that?" Asked Naruto

" **Yeah brat. Your magic is so potent that even just releasing it will cause quite a stir so I suggest you be careful.** " Said Kyuubi

"But I don't know how to control this." Said Naruto

" **That's why you have me is it? If you let me help you brat, you could easily become the strongest being.** " Said Kyuubi

"Why are you so nice to me now?" Asked Naruto

" **First you are no longer wish to be in that 'place' anymore and start to grow up instead of a whining brat.** " "Hey" " **Second is, you have potential to be strong and I won't want a weak human as a companion.** " Said Kyuubi

"What do you mean companion?" Asked Naruto

" **Come inside and I'll show you.** " Said Kyuubi

Naruto then go inside his mindscape to see a girl he never seen before. He then said "Um… Who are you?"

"Ahem… **Recognized me now?** "

"Kyuubi?" Asked Naruto in shock

"It's Ritsuko brat. I feel like you earn my respect to show you my human form." Said Ritsuko

"You're a girl?!" Said Naruto in shock

"Surprise? As expect my voice is quite demonic so you can't recognize me." Said Ritsuko

"Okay then Ritsuko? So what do you mean companion?" Asked Naruto

"Of course, about getting out of the seal." Said Ritsuko

"SO you were trying to break the seal?" Said Naruto as he's on guard

"No. You can do it for me." Said Kurama

"Eh? I don't follow." Said Naruto

"With your magic, it would be easy for you. Here is the deal, I teach you what I know and in return, you'll help me get out of the seal." Said Ritsuko

"What if you trying to kill me after that?" Asked Naruto

"Brat, after I'm done with you, I doubt you even have an opponent." Said Ritsuko

Naruto thinking for a while then he said "Swear it."

"All right… I swear on my demon honor that I won't tried anything harmful to you when I'm out. Is that enough?" Asked Ritsuko

"Okay… When do we start?" Asked Naruto

"Right now brat. Welcome to tor- I mean training." Said Ritsuko grinning making Naruto feel like he should have a second though about this.

(Konoha Council Room)

"YOU DID WHAT?" Asked Tsunade

"Like I said Tsunade. Because of the Kyuubi running away, I had send the ANBU to capture him. And I'll put him in ROOT." Said Danzo

"Wasn't you the one who said that he should be banished for being too dangerous?" Asked Tsunade

"That was after we seal away his charka. But now, he fled Konoha and had to face punishment." Said Danzo

"That's ridiculous! You make him resigned and now you said he break law?" Asked Tsunade

"Regardless Tsunade, the council had decided. After the boy is brought back, he will be assigned to ROOT." Said Homura as he though he had won. But then the ROOT ANBU bring the news that make him frown.

"Forgive us Danzo-sama. We had lost him." Said the leader

"How can you lose him?! He just a genin, and a dead last." Said Koharu

The leader then told them about the event. Danzo angry at that and said "WORTHLESS! SEND ALL SHINOBI TO FIND HIM RIGHT NOW."

"You don't have the right to command my ninja Danzo." Said Tsunade

"Tsunade! The Kyuubi now is on the loose. We need to find him before the other village find him first." Said Koharu

"He has a name! HAG!" Shout out Tsunade slamming her hand down.

"Regardless, we need to find him and take back. You have been outvoted Tsunade you can't stop this." Said Homura

"ARGGGG!" Said Tsunade as she throws the table breaking the wall behind Homura. She then storms off and said "Mark my word all of you! You screw him over like that and you'll regret it in the future." And go out of the room.

Koharu then turn to Danzo then said "Danzo. You said this is a full proof plan. So why is the Kyuubi is not within our grasp yet?"

"Relax. This is only a setback. We just had to find him before anyone else. I'll have ROOT double time to look for the brat. I don't believe that he can't hide forever." Said Danzo

As it turns out, it was because of Danzo fortifying the report about Sasuke incident making Naruto guilty and sending to the Daimyo. After that, all he had to do to wait for the brat to leave by himself and he just has to send ROOT after the brat. He had no idea that he had to pay for his greed in the future and it include interest as well.

At the office, Tsunade storms in and said "Shizune, I don't care what you say, just bring me the strongest sake NOW!"

"Rough meeting Hime?" Asked Jiraiya leaning at the window

"Save it Jiraiya. Where were you when the brat in the middle of break down?" Asked Tsunade looking at Jiraiya

"Well… When I heard about it, I though I just had to leave him to relieve some stream so…" Said Jiraiya

" WHERE. WERE. YOU?" Asked Tsunade pressing the word

"Well… At the hot spring." Said Jiraiya meekly then he was send flying by Tsunade.

"That bloody pervert idiot." Said Tsunade

"T-Tsunade-sama. Here…." Said Shizune bring in a bottle then Tsunade just snatch it and chug whole bottle in one gulp. She then gives it back to Shizune and said

"Not enough. Bring me more…"

"Tsunade-sama you can't drink off your sorrow like this." Said Shizune

"Then what should I do Shizune? The brat is now who know where and I can't trust anyone here to find him at all." Said Tsunade. Shizune trying to think but she got nothing. The ninja in this village probably celebrate if they found out Naruto had gone. Then a door knock was heard. Shizune opens the door revealing Sakura, Kakashi and the rest of Konoha 10.

"Sorry Shizune-san. We would like to ask Tsunade-sama about something." Said Shikamaru

"Um…" Truth be told, she doesn't think it's a good idea to meet Tsunade-sama in this condition. She looks like she's going to explode any minute and the remaining of team 7 might be the match that spark the powder keg.

"Let them in Shizune. I want to hear what they want to asked." Said Tsunade

"Yes…" Said Shizune as she opens the door as they walk in.

"So, what do you want to ask?" Asked Tsunade

"Um… We would like to ask where's Naruto? I haven't see him since yesterday." Said Shikamaru

"Who care about that baka? We need to ask what will happen to Sasuke-kun." Said Sakura as Ino nodded

Shizune starting to see veins popping out of Tsunade head as she starting to worry and tried to meddle the situation "Sakura. Naruto is still your teammate, right? Can you at least be concern about him?"

"Concern about him? I rather he disappears. He just keeps getting in the way between me and Sasuke-kun. If it weren't for him, Sasuke-kun wouldn't have left Konoha in the first place." Said Sakura

"I don't get it that why is that loser still is a ninja? Tsunade-sama. I think you should separate work from personal thing." Add in Ino

Attempt to meddle the situation had backfired as Tsunade starts to tremble. Shikamaru noticing that said "Um Ino, Sakura maybe you should stop."

"Huh? Why is it matter about that idiot? It's Sasuke-kun we should be worry about." Said Ino making Asuma winces as well since like Shikamaru, he also notices and start to see the situation starting to turn to worse.

"What about you Kakashi? Don't you feel worry about your student." Said Tsunade

"Well of course I'm worry about Sasuke." Said Kakashi

"What about Naruto?" Asked Tsunade as her fist tremble

"Well… I won't have to worry since I'm sure that he will just pop back up like nothing happen. He is always goofing around and an idiot so I don't have to worry much. After all, thanks to his 'condition' I'm pretty sure he will just look like new tomorrow. So, about Sasuke…" Said Kakashi as he unable to finish his word as he was send down to the ground hard. Tsunade then grab his collar and keep bashing him with her fist and shout

"YOU BASTARD! YOU STILL WANT TO PROTECT THAT TRAITOR? DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW HURT HE IS WHEN HE FOUND OUT NO ONE VISIT HIM? YOU ARE WORSE THAN SCUM, YOU DON'T DESERVE TO BE MINATO STUDENT."

"Tsunade-sama stop. You're going to kill him." Said Shizune as she lifts her master up and right now she was losing strength fast.

"LET ME GO SHIZUNE. I'M GOING TO KILL THAT PIECE OF SHIT. HE DIDN'T DESERVED TO BE A SENSEI, HE'S NOT EVEN DESERVED TO BE MINATO STUDENT." Shout out Tsunade as she struggler

"Wait wait Tsunade-sama what are doing?" Asked Kurenai

"YOU ASKED WHAT AM I DOING? I'M RID THIS BASTARD OF THIS WORLD. IT'S HIM AND HIS STUPID TEAM FAULT THAT NARUTO WAS BANISHED." Shout out Tsunade shocking the other. Well in Sakura case

"Good riddance. It's not like we need him." Said Sakura as she was slapped by Shikamaru

"Shikamaru what are doing?" Asked Ino in shock

"What am I doing? WHAT AM I DOING?! Naruto banished and she said 'good riddance'. So, you asked me WHAT AM I DOING?" Shout Shikamaru angry

"But he hurts Sasuke-kun." Said Ino

"SASUKE LOST THE RIGHT WHEN HE DECIDED TO BETRAY KONOHA AND GO TO OROCHIMARU." Shout Shikamaru

"I hate to admit it but Shikamaru is right. Sasuke chose this thus he had to know the consequence of his action." Said Neji

"He is the last Uchiha." Said Sakura as she standing up holding her cheek

"That title doesn't matter if it's missing nin." Said Neji

"It's matter my boy." Said Homura as he and Koharu walks in

"What do you want?" Asked Tsunade

"I think it's time the younger generation know about the truth, aren't they?" Asked Homura smirking

"WHAT? YOU CAN'T DO THAT. THE LAW FORBID YOU." Said Tsunade

"On the contrary, we can. The law state that 'not within Naruto ear'. But now, he nowhere near here." Said Koharu

"You bastard. Have you no shame?" Asked Tsunade

"Tsunade. It's time we put Sarutobi idea behind. It can't be hide forever." Said Homura

"You just want an excuse for him to be guilty and for your little pet free from all crimes." Said Tsunade

"Now Tsunade. All we want is for the Uchiha to be resurrect." Said Koharu

"Now young Genin, please gather in front of the Hokage Tower and all will be explained." Said Homura as they walk out.

The Genin along with their Jonin walk out of the office then Tsunade hit the table breaking it as she sobbing uncontrollable.

(At Akatsuki Lair)

"The Kyuubi disappear?" Asked Pain

"Yes Leader-sama. When we heard about he was banished, we go to Konoha and then he was chased by ROOT. After he being corner, suddenly he just shrinks and vanished."

"Space-time Ninjutsu perhaps?" Asked Itachi

"I don't think so. The brat doesn't have anything like that in his arsenal and the most advance is the Yondaime and I don't see any Kunai at all." Said Zetsu

"We just have to follow our plan then. In 3 years, we had to raise fund and prepare for the next stage of the plan. In the meantime, Zetsu I want you to gather the info about the other Bijuus for the time being. And search for the Kyuubi while at it." Said Pain

"Yes Leader-sama." Said Zetsu

 **DONE. The idea just come to me so I write it. This is the level meter**

 **1~2: Normal useless human**

 **1~5: Ninja academy student.**

 **1~10: Genin to Chuunin**

 **10~30: Elite Chuunin to Jonin**

 **30~45: Rank A to S shinobi**

 **45~75: Kage about Minato level**

 **75~100: Normal demon, Madara**

 **100~500: Can take down an entire shinobi village solo (Alone)**

 **500~2000: The Bijuus (Not demon Lord)**

 **2000~4000: Demon Lord**

 **4000~6000: Frieza level (Not Golden I think)**

 **6000~8000: Around Super Saiyan God or Blue**

 **8000~9999: Around Jiren level (Dragon Ball Super)**

 **Next chapter will be Naruto have his first slave. The four demonesses from The Carnal Kingdom. Please Pm or Review (Go easy on me please)**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Harem: 4 Demonesses part 1

After surviving the hellish training for 2 years, Naruto is now at lv 7000. He now had many magics. At that training, Ritsuko had to do a lot of fixing those bastards at Konoha damaged. Like fixing Naruto Taijutsu and fixing his knowledge, strategy, etc… Right now, Naruto is fighting a pack of Ghoul. The Ghoul may not fast but they are relentless. But with his level now, all he has to do is blasting a nuclear level magic then done. At first, he was still feel new about the place, but after Ritsuko stuff him with knowledge about it he starting to understand this place. This place is call Makai, the home of demon. The sky blood red because of thick demonic power while tree here is linger with death. Normal human won't survive even a few hours here but fortunately, he is not a normal human. The demon when they want a slave, they need to slap some kind of slave contract spell on the human for them to obey them and survive here. And the status board he sees the first time, turn out to be a common thing at outside. The reason why the Elemental Nation don't have this because it was isolated to the outside world. No wonder when the one inside the Nation when went outside, they no longer able to return. And right now, he is in front of the castle belong to the ruler of Makai, the four demonesses with unrivaled power. The reason why is he here…

(Flash back)

"So, do you have any idea how to separate us without killing?" Asked Naruto

"…" Said Ritsuko

"Wait? Don't tell me you don't even know?!" Said Naruto shocked

" **Hey how am I suppose to know? It's not like I can predict that I might in this situation in the future?** " Said Ritsuko

"So, what is the plan now?" Asked Naruto

" **Well… There is only one way… but you might not at the level at all.** " Said Ritsuko

"Well… spill it out. What is it?" Asked Naruto

" **You have to visit the ruler of Makai, and let me tell you, the chance you come back alive is pretty slim.** " Said Ritsuko

"Why am I have to go there? And who is this the ruler of Makai?" Asked Naruto

" **It's 'Rulers' not 'Ruler'. And in their vault might have something that can help us.** " Said Ritsuko

"Why is it 'might'? You're not even sure about it?" Asked Naruto

" **The Rulers vault has varied of treasure so I have no idea what it might have in there.** " Said Ritsuko

"Ooookaaaayyyy… So just who are these Rulers?" Asked Naruto

" **The first is the twin fire Demon. The older twin Ciel as she also the planner of the twin. Isadora the Headonist. She is the power and the plan executor of the twin. Rumor say that their fire can even burn the sun. Kurai the Princess of Beast. She has command of every beast in the Makai and her strength is unbelievable too so don't judge her weak just from her look or you will soon find yourself getting ripped apart by her. And finally, the last and the strongest of the four, Etna. She is the strongest demon in the world and also the one who is closest being the Overlord. Her weapon is the spear that kill the god, Longinus.** " Explained Ritsuko

"Okay… Then what am I suppose to do? I can't just walk in and ask them to let me see their vault?" Asked Naruto

" **Of course, 9 out of 10 if you do that then most likely you'll be fed to Kurai pet.** " Said Ritsuko

"Then what am I suppose to do?" Asked Naruto

" **The old fashion way in this world… Defeat them.** " Said Ritsuko

Dead silence after that. Naruto then clean his ear and said "I'm sorry could you repeat that?"

" **It's the only choice kid.** " Said Ritsuko

"Are you nut?! Didn't you just tell me about their feat. How am I suppose to beat them?" Asked Naruto

" **Other demon much less a human might not have a chance. But you have kid, your perk remembers?** " Asked Ritsuko

"You mean my 'Infinity Magic'? How is that suppose to help?" Asked Naruto

" **As you know magic is one of the best way to fight against demon. Beside that is using holy and light element. And because of human have lower magic then demon, that's why only few of the human can fight against them. But you don't have that kind of problem since…** " Explained Ritsuko

"Because I have infinity amount of Mana, am I right?" Asked Naruto

" **That's right.** " Said Ritsuko

"That won't help if my opponent is… wait what are they level again?" Asked Naruto

"… **Around 8000.** " Said Ritsuko meekly

"8000?! And how am I suppose to fight them?" Asked Naruto

" **It's not much of a problem. I mean you can fight a level 85 bull while you're only 20.** " Said Ritsuko

"That is a barely one and that thing was underestimate me. How am I suppose to fight someone who is near Overlord level?" Asked Naruto

" **C'mon. This is not the first time that you're in a disadvantage situation.** " Said Ritsuko

"At that time, I have to fight or die." Said Naruto

" **Then treat this as the same… Trust me, you can do it brat.** " Said Ritsuko

(End flash back)

"Can believe I actually standing here." Said Naruto as he looks at the big castle.

" **Don't complain anymore. You're here now so let do this.** " Said Ritsuko

"I hope I can come back alive." Said Naruto as he walks inside

" **Oh interesting. To think there's a human coming in here.** " Said a demon girl wearing purple fighter clothes. And the clothes are quite revealed.

"Um hey couldn't it hurt that you show me where is the vault is?" Asked Naruto

" **HAHAHAHAHA! This is rich. A human come here to robbed the four demonesses no less.** " Laughing the demon

"You could have just said 'no'." Said Naruto

" **Okay then, no and you'll be in the dungeon for trying.** " Said the demon as she charges in. Naruto just side step at that. The demon then said " **Hou so you can dodge huh? Then try this.** "

The demon unleashing demonic power on Naruto making it explode. The demon smirk at that and said " **Oooouuupppsss. I forgot that I need him alive to be a slave.** "

"Hey! I'm nobody bitch." Said Naruto as the demon looks at him surprise.

" **Wow… You're quite impressive for a human. Then I just have to put more power then.** " Said the demon as she charges up many energy ball and slam them in to Naruto. Then after she though it was over, a voice then said

" **What is with the noise? I can't sleep thank to that.** "

The demon looks back surprise seeing her then said " **K-Kurai-sama. I'm truly sorry for disturbing your sleep but we have an intruder.** "

" **Intruder? Haiz… How many idiots want to defeat us to gain fame already and can you make it less noisy?** " Asked Kurai

" **I-I'm sorry Kurai-sama. But this intruder is quite unusual since he's a human.** " Said the demon.

" **A human? You have a hard time against a human?** " Asked Kurai as she was surprised. Since when human was able to have this level of power.

"Oi do you have any idea how hard to find these clothes?" Asked Naruto as he stands up from the fallen brick wall. Naruto then saw a newcomer and said "Eh? Who are you?"

" **How dare you human? This is Kurai-sama. The princess of all Beast. You come in here and you're not even know who you are robbing?** " Said the demon as she raises her hand to show him

" **Robbing?** " Asked Kurai

" **Yes Kurai-sama. This human blatantly walks in here and ask me to show him where is the treasure vault.** " Said the demon

" **Hou? He has gut… All right then stand back.** " Said Kurai flexing herself

" **Eh?** " " **Stand back, I'll deal with him. Even though he's a foolish human but he's no weakling.** " Said Kurai

" **Kurai-sama. He's only a human, you don't have to…** " " **He is not, have you wonder why he can survive all of your power?** " Seeing her confuse look, Kurai then said " **That's because this human probably at level around 7000.** "

" **7-7-7-7-7000?! But that's impossible, no human was able to reach this level.** " Said the demon

" **Perhaps… or there is something special about him so I'll have find out myself… In the meantime, call the other and explain to them what I just said.** " Said Kurai

" **Y-Yes miss Kurai.** " Said the demon as she ran off to report.

" **Be careful. This will be the fight for your life.** " Said Ritsuko

" **So… Can I have the name of the brave human coming here?** " Asked Kurai

"… Naruto Uzumaki." Said Naruto

" **Maelstrom huh? Quite a power name you got there.** " Said Kurai

"Some don't think so." Said Naruto

" **Oh well…** " Said Kurai as she dashes in with claw. Naruto dodge barely as he amazed by her speed. Naruto then uses 'Firefist' to punch her. But Kurai just caught it with her bare hand. She then said " **C'mon human. You can't be at that level if you use this kind of weak magic.** "

"How about this?" Asked Naruto as he called out 'Explosion' straight to her face. Naruto was about to fall back but his hand is still caught as he heard " **Not bad but not good enough.** "

"LIGHTNING CLAD" Said Naruto as red lightning covering his body making Kurai let go of his hand. She then said " **That was a good trick. I actually feel it.** "

"FREEZE ZONE" Said Naruto as the ground via 5km freeze. Kurai feeling cold at her feet then mumble

" **Tch… Bad status effect huh? HAAAAAAAAAAA!** " Said Kurai as she powers up making the effect no longer work on her

"Ah great. Then I have to go mano to mano then. MAX BODY ENHANCEMENT, EARTH ARMOR." Said Naruto as he is now covering with Earth.

" **So you want a fist to fist now. Let see what you got then.** " Said Kurai as she faster than before. Naruto dashes to her as well then exchange punch and kick. After that, Kurai land down then suddenly the ground under explode. She looks at Naruto then said " **Earth mine? What happen to fist to fist?** "

"Technically, I never said fist to fist, I only said mano to mano only." Said Naruto

" **Haha I see then I have to do this then…** " Said Kurai as she starts to gathering her power on her hand and rise above. She then said " **This spell can destroy anything on the ground and the blast radius is very large. Normally I won't use this in the castle but I'm tired and bored now so… goodbye human.** " Said Kurai then she throws it down.

"I have to cancel it. Damn I hope this work." Said Naruto then he uses 'Darkness Cannon' and strike the spell. The two-spell struggle then to Kurai shock, Naruto spell start to overpowered her and blasting her. After a flash, Kurai then drop down at the destroyed hall as Naruto right now is exhausted but alive. Naruto walks to Kurai and said "Well then, it's look like I win huh?"

"Haha… It's seem so huh? But you still have the other three to fight left." Said Kurai as her voices soften

"I'm don't want to do this anymore. Can you just tell me where is the vault? All I want is one thing, then you all will never see me again." Said Naruto whining

"Haha… no… You want it, then you have to work for it… But it was fun." Said Kurai

"Why are you saying like you'll die?" Asked Naruto

"Well… Since I lost to you that mean I no longer able to stay here." Said Kurai

"Oh… That was harsh. Sorry?" Said Naruto scratching his head

"…HAHAHAHA. This is the first time I heard a human apology to a demon." Said Kurai

"Hey I can be nice you know." Said Naruto

"Just go. You have your objective, right?" Asked Kurai

"Will you be okay here?" Asked Naruto

"No worries. I maybe weak now but there's no way I can't defend my self from my own henchman." Said Kurai

"Okay then. I'll be right back." Said Naruto as he dashes off.

Kurai then mumble "What a strange human." As she smiles

Naruto then run deep inside then Ritsuko said " **I'm surprise you're still soft even after all of that shit you go through Konoha** "

"After travel at Makai for so long, I realize that the demon probably more human than the human themselves or is it ninja?" Asked Naruto then he sees a sign that said "Vault is this way."

"Really? Like I fall for that." Said Naruto

" **The younger you might**." Said Ritsuko

"Shut up." Said Naruto as he ran past the sign. Then he encounters a door with nowhere else to go. Naruto then go in as the room were dark. Then the light up as he sees two red hair twin girls sitting on the chair in the middle of the big assemble hall. The oldest one said

" **Well you certainly move like I expected.** "

" **But still, to think you were able to beat Kurai. You are quite strong for a human.** " Said the younger one

"Thanks for the compliment. So how about we introduce ourselves since it's hard to call you two since you two are twin right?" Asked Naruto

" **Very well. I'm Ciel and this is my younger sister Isadora. We are the twin fire demon.** " Said Ciel

"Okay then, I'm Naruto Uzumaki. Now introduction is over, can you guide me to the vault please?" Asked Naruto

" **Do you think we are just going to tell you?** " Asked Isadora

"Eh… It worth the shot." Said Naruto. Then Naruto force to block a very hot fireball with his 'Absolute Ice Wall'.

" **Wow that's one cold wall of ice. I could literary feel it coldness here.** " Said Isadora as she was the one who threw that fireball

" **Can you calm down instead of charging head first? This is the human that beat Kurai after all so we can't underestimate him.** " Said Ciel

"Great… So much for less troublesome win." Said Naruto

" **That won't be fun won't it?** " Said Isadora as her hand flame up and she blasts two fire magic on Naruto. Naruto dodge then uses 'Freezia' on Isadora but her flame is too hot for the ice to hold. Magic circle appear beside Naruto as Ciel starts to channeling the spell. A humanoid flame appears trap Naruto inside it and twisting making a fire dance.

"Okay this is way too hot. Absolute Freeze Zone." Said Naruto as the humanoid flame froze up and shatter.

" **Impressive. Then I'll have to bring it to another level then.** " Said Ciel as she motions Isadora to follow her lead and the two combining their fire power and target Naruto. Naruto then uses 'Majestic Shield' to raise a barrier blocking the flame but the flame is so hot that he had to blow up the roof and fly out

" **As expected of the flame that can even burn the sun. Even with that barrier you can still feel the heat.** " Said Ritsuko

"What am I supposed to do now Ritsuko? I don't think I can't take on two of them." Said Naruto

" **Well… LOOK OUT!** " Said Ritsuko as Naruto had to force to dodge a fireball. Then he was caught by Isadora as Ciel float up and said

" **It's not wise to be distracted in our fight human.** " Ciel then cup his face and said " **You are not half bad yourself. As expected from the Elemental Nation ninja.** "

"How did you…?" Asked Naruto in shock

" **I tend to research about my opponent before fighting them. But still… It seems that you all haven't learn your lesson yet?** " Asked Ciel

"What do you mean?" Asked Naruto then Isadora squeeze him tighter and said

" **Don't you know? Ninja slave quite favorite in Makai. Since their charka is ineffective on us and strong body like ninja make a good entertainment. Especially the Kunoichi since many male demons order them a lot.** "

"That's explain why none of them come back alive." Said Naruto

" **And you'll share their fate too human… But don't worry, you'll be treated special.** " Said Ciel as she traces her finger on Naruto cheek

"Yeah thanks but no thanks 'Holy flash'." Said Naruto as he uses a holy element to burst it out of his body making Isadora let go of him as the twin recoil back.

" **Should have expected you have something like this human.** " Said Ciel

" **What's now sis?** " Asked Isadora

" **We will do like we always do.** " Said Ciel as she looks at Isadora signaling her as Isadora charges at him. Naruto then uses 'Max Body Enhancement' to block the attack but it's still sting. Naruto then uses 'Dark Bullet' and shoot at Isadora. Isadora just uses her hand cover flame swatting them away. Isadora then said

" **How about little music human?** " Isadora bring out a guitar as she starts to hit it. Naruto hearing the music as he starts to feel dizzy.

"Damn it. A dizzy effect huh? 'Aramia'." Said Naruto as he uses the spell to cure himself.

" **You are wide open.** " Said Ciel as she done chanting and blasting Naruto with her flame. Naruto then seeing the magic is wide range thus he uses a special shield technique.

DDDDOOONNNN! The sound of explosion as heat generate around making the room as hot as the sun. Isadora then said " **Ciel I though you said you want him as a slave?** "

" **Sorry… It's quite hard to hold back on a human like him. Usual opponent not last this long against us so I tend to get overboard.** " Said Ciel

"And it's a good thing I'm not." Said Naruto making the two on guard. Naruto roses up shocking the two. Ciel then said

" **H-How?! That was the hottest flame. It can even burn the sun.** "

"Good thing I have a counter measure for that but can't say the same for my clothes though." Said Naruto as he looks down at his half-burn clothes. At that moment, Naruto uses 'Dimensional Shield'. It cancels out any magic contact with it via time-space. The only weakness is it took a lot of Mana, good thing he doesn't have that problem at all.

"Now then my turn. 'Cross Blizzard'." Said Naruto as he summons an ice tornado. Isadora tried to use her flame to stop the tornado but since they were fight for a long time and without Ciel, her flame is half the power thus the tornado slam into the two as the two have cut at all over their body. After that, they drop down with their clothes shred to piece. Ciel then said

"You shredded our clothes."

"Sorry about that…" Said Naruto as he scratches his head

"Just who are you anyway? You beat Kurai and now you beat me and my sister." Said Isadora

"I'm just lucky I guess." Said Naruto

"Luck doesn't cover it at all. You should be tired after fighting all three of us. Why are you still acting like it was just a breeze?" Asked Ciel

"I guess human are not as weak as you think?" Said Naruto

"You won't fool me. It's obliviously that you're a Jinchuuriki. I can sense another demon in you. But that doesn't explain why you managed to outpower us. That means… There's much be something special about you." Said Ciel

" **She's sharp. As expected from the tactician of the four.** " Said Ritsuko

"Um… I guess so haha." Said Naruto

"But still… A loss is a loss." Said Ciel as she starts to walk up to him

"Um… What are you doing?" Asked Naruto

"What else? Aren't you gonna make us your slave?" Asked Ciel

"Eh? Slave?" Asked Naruto

"Wait? Then what are you here for?" Asked Isadora

"Um… Like I said, I only want an item in your vault." Said Naruto

"Then after that?" Asked Ciel

"I just leave?" Asked Naruto as he wonders what they are talking about

"So, you don't have any sexual desire?" Asked Ciel as she lifts her chest up

"Wait… What are you doing?" Said Naruto as he looks away

"Hoh hoh… I see. You're still a virgin?" Said Ciel smiling

"Wait we were beat by a cherry boy?" Asked Isadora disbelieve

"Could you not call me that?" Asked Naruto

"But still… This is a surprise. I though innocence human is only in fairy tale~." Said Ciel smiling as she leans on him.

"Um… Could you put on some clothes?" Asked Naruto

"Ara… Don't tell me you like these 'fun bag'?" Asked Ciel as she looks down to her chest

"Hoh hoh…" Said Isadora as she suddenly hugs him from behind making him feeling 'them' from both front and back.

" **Ah C'mon brat. You are a man and you blushed from that?** " Asked Ritsuko

"S-Shut up… It's not like I have any experience…" Said Naruto as he then slips out much to the enjoyment of the two. He then said "Look can you point me to the vault please?"

"… Oh, what's wrong? What it too much for you to handle, cherry boy~?" Asked Isadora as she grinning.

"Just point me please." Said Naruto

"Well… I doubt you could take anything if you know the place." Said Ciel

"What do you mean?" Asked Naruto

"Ara… Didn't Kurai told you? The vault has four locks so you need the 4 of us energy signature in order to open it." Said Ciel

"…. ARE YOU KIDDING ME? AND WHY DIDN'T THAT KURAI GIRL TOLD ME?" Asked Naruto

"I could only think that… after fighting you, she just too lazy to tell you and went back to her nap." Said Ciel

"She naps 18 hours a day after all." Add in Isadora

"You got to be kidding me." Said Naruto

"It's not like the end of the world. All you need to do defeat Etona then all of us can open it for you." Said Ciel

"I have to defeat her too?" Asked Naruto tiredly

"Can't you stand tall? I mean, you are the first that make this far. Not to mention you're a human too." Said Isadora

"I have to admit; your achievement is quite impressive. Your existent might have been spread out through Makai already." Said Ciel

"Nooooooo…!" Said Naruto as he cries out

"C'mon. Conquering the last boss and earn your prize." Said Isadora as she puts her arm over Naruto shoulder as she raises her other hand up to the sky.

"And if you did good, then we'll give you a special prize." Said Ciel as she putting her finger on her lip winking at him

" **C'mon kid. We're almost there. Fight Fight Fight Fight~.** " Said Ritsuko as she channels her voice

Naruto could only sigh as he looks up to the broken roof.

 **Done. Next chapter will be Naruto vs Etona. Here is his level to this point:**

 **Name: Naruto Uzumaki**

 **Race: Human**

 **Job: Kyuubi Jinchuuriki**

 **Level: 8000**

 **Hp: 840589**

 **Mp: ###########**

 **Str: 589515**

 **Dex: 618688**

 **Vit: 625487**

 **Int: 518846**

 **Wis: 581345**

 **Perk: Healing Factor, Infinity Magic**

 **Skills: Shadow Clone, Transform, Element Magic, Dimensional Shield**

 **There are still other skills Naruto have so I'll update at the next chapter. Please PM or Review.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Vs Etona and a new dream (ambition)

Naruto now after leaving the twin, he walks to the next room that Etona was waiting for him according to the twin. He walks in and see Etona already sitting in a throne waiting for him. She then said

" **I'm surprise. You're actually make it this far. You're quite strong even though you're a human.** "

"Well I guess it was just luck." Said Naruto

" **We'll see.** " Said Etona as she brings out her spear, the Longinus. Naruto seeing that swallow a lump then he said

"Wait Ritsuko, what am I suppose to do now? I don't have a weapon?" Asked Naruto

" **That's quite a dilemma there…** " Said Ritsuko

"Don't just say that and leave me." Said Naruto desperately

" **So, are you going to bring out your weapon or you don't have it in the first place?** " Asked Etona looking at Naruto

"I guess my weapon are these." Said Naruto as he brings up his fist.

" **No weapon huh?** " Asked Etona as she put away her spear surprising Naruto. She then said " **I have to give you a fighting chance. I want to see just how you were able to beat the other three.** "

"Um… All right." Said Naruto as he took a peek to her stat.

 **Name: Etona**

 **Job: Represent of Power**

 **Lv: 9500**

 **####################**

"Holy crap…" Said Naruto

" **You should have expected that. I mean she's the closest being the Overlord after all.** " Said Ritsuko

"Why can't I see the rest of her stat?" Asked Naruto

" **Most likely her power is too great that her stats were block from your view.** " Said Ritsuko

"Great… Got any advice?" Asked Naruto

"… **Um… Try to stay alive?** " Said Ritsuko

" **Human? Are you going to move? If you don't… I guess I have to force you then.** " Said Etona as she concentrates her power on her palm as she blasts him. Naruto was force to move fast to dodge but the power was too great as he couldn't able to dodge completely. His left arm was hurt because of the blast. Etona then said " **C'mon human. I don't have all day.** "

"Haaaaa…HHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAA!" Said Naruto as he explodes his magic and boosting all of his parameter beyond his body limit. Etona looks surprise as Naruto charges in fast and deliver a punch at her. Etona then raise her hand to block and Naruto took that moment to uses 'Matoi Izuna' at close range as Naruto kick jump back and many white sparks start to appear on her body and electrocute her. But then she just flares her power up dispersing it and said

" **That was a nice trick… But it's only work on low level demon. If you want to damage me, at least use light element.** " Said Etona as she uses 'Meteor Storm' and sending many meteors down.

"How am I suppose to defense against that?" Asked Naruto

" **I don't know… Do something…!** " Said Ritsuko

"… I know… Please let it be on time…" Said Naruto as he preparing the magic. Then he shouts "White Nova" as an energy ball at the size of a ping-pong ball slowly drop down making Etona looks confuse. Then when it touches the ground, everything in front of Naruto exploding in a white flash. The meteors were incinerated along with any structure. Or so he though as Etona still standing there as the area behind her was undamaged. She then said

" **That's quite a spell you have there human. But it's still not enough.** " Etona then at the last part appear in front of him. Naruto was unable to act fast as she grabbed him by the collar and slam him on a war. She then said " **But you're not bad yourself. I was thinking about letting you serve me… So how about it human?** "

"Like I said before… I'M NO ONE BITCH!" Said Naruto as he uses 'Cross Flash' as a cross-shape energy appear from Naruto as expel anything away. But Etona just standing there showing that it's not work at all.

" **Ah but you see… I don't take no for an answer.** " Said Etona as she squeezes his neck hard.

" **Oi this is bad… You need to do something kid.** " Said Ritsuko

"What am I suppose to do? None of my power work at all." Said Naruto

" **Try something… Anything!** " Said Ritsuko hurry

Naruto then unknown what to do then suddenly his body light up and his Mana starts to turn golden. Etona was force to release him as her hand start to burn. A pop up appears in front of Naruto said " **For unleashing Mana continuously, your Mana has turn to Transcendental Energy. Transcendental Energy Mode skill were added: Effect last 1 minute (skill lv1)** "

"1 minute huh? That is all I need." Said Naruto as he uses 'Hercule Lance' creating a 5m light spear. Naruto then throw the spear to Etona. Etona then tried to block it with her power but she surprises that the spear is piercing through her shield. She was forced to dodge that as the spear sail through the building and destroy the star in the sky behind her. She then said

" **Quite impressive. It seems you're stronger now. Strong enough for me to bring this out.** " Etona then bring out her spear, the Longinus.

" **Do you have anyway to beat that kid?** " Asked Ritsuko

"I have one… But I need your help." Said Naruto as he starts to gather all of his energy and something dark in his hands and then… a spear was form. The spear was dark and have a cruel feeling that if it appears in the human world, every living thing via 10km might die. Etona saw it and said

" **Hou? That spear… It's has quite amount of darkness feeling in it.** "

"This… is the Spear of Despair. Like your weapon, it can kill the God with ease. Let see which is stronger, the spear that pierce through the God or the spear that dissolve the God?" Said Naruto as he prepares to throw it.

" **HAHAHAHAHAHA. Very well then… Let us see.** " Said Etona as she starts to channel her power into the spear as their energy start to make the entire Makai tremble. Many demons from all over start to scare as they running around like headless chicken. Kurai who was now sleeping suddenly work up and said

"Oi oi isn't this a bit overboard Etona?"

At the twin they then felt Naruto and Etona power start to spike up then Ciel said "I was right, he is an interesting human indeed."

"Let's go and see Ciel." Said Isadora as she and Ciel runs to the throne room.

At the Elemental Nation, Tsunade now doing paperwork then when she reaches to her tea cup then suddenly her cup handles broke. She sees that and though " _This is quite a bad omen… I hope nothing happen to the brat._ "

Back to the fight, Naruto and Etona start to get to their stance and then the two shouts out

"Soar! Spear of Despair!" " **Pierce through! Longinus!** "

The two clashes to each other as the power of the two starts to make large crack on the ground, the roof was already blow away as the sky was split in two. Naruto just keep channeling his energy into the spear as well as Etona. Two spears spark up as they keep gridding at each other and the area behind them blow away as well. Naruto then do one last push with all his might by keep refining the spear to be stronger and also strengthen his power on the spear at maximum speed. While that could have kill other but thanks to Naruto Healing Factor that he was able to withstand it. But he doesn't think he could does that much longer as his body start to scream at him as the time limit is almost over.

Ritsuko then said " **Oi hurry up… Your body won't be able to last much longer.** "

"I know damn it!" Said Naruto as he keeps pushing himself to the limit

" **It seems you're starting to hit your limit human… I have to admit this is the most fun I ever had but too bad…** " Said Etona as she spikes up her power and starting to overpower Naruto.

"Ah God damn it… What can I do What can I do?" Asked Naruto as he starting to losing strength fast.

" **Wait… Of course I forgot… Brat you still have one thing you haven't try yet.** " Said Ritsuko

"What? What is it?" Asked Naruto

" **Prepare for the boost brat. With your level now, you should be okay.** " Said Ritsuko as she channels her Youki into Naruto.

Etona see that and said " **Ah I see Jinchuuriki huh** **but not enough** " then Etona boosting her up making her stronger.

" **Oi brat, I'm about to transfer all my Youki in you… you better make it!** " Said Ritsuko as the Youki start to spike up as Naruto now had the strength to push back. Naruto starts to refine the spear faster and faster to the point that the spear change to something else. A board lit up " **Because of continuously refining your weapon, you have skill 'tracing' and 'Spear of Despair' change to 'Spear of Abyss'.** "

"HHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" Shout out Naruto as he pushes back Etona as she was losing strength and she was hit directly thus making a large explosion blowing everything via 10km away.

After the light died down, Etona was still alive but her spear Longinus was broken. Etona then stand up and said "To think I actually defeat by a human."

"ha…ha…ha… I don't think I can't muster any comeback at all." Said Naruto as he sits down on the destroyed ground.

"To think there's a human that reach this level. I guess this is the power of humanity huh?" Said Etona as she lied down.

"Unfortunately, many had forgot and trying to gain it through shortcut." Said Naruto as he recalls back when he was still in Konoha.

"Quite true… So what are you going to do now since you defeated me?" Asked Etona

"I have asked this so many times so please… just open the vault so I can get what I want… After that, you won't see me again." Said Naruto

"That's it? You risked your life for that?" Asked Etona surprise

"Blame the one sealed inside me." Said Naruto as he lied down as well.

It was then, the other three rushes in as well and said "Well I'll be… You beat Etona." Said Kurai

"As expected." Said Ciel

"Way to go Naruto~." Said Isadora

"So you expect me to be defeat by him, Ciel?" Asked Etona

"Well… Human tend to do wonder… Even some of them forgot about it… Anyway, you know what he wants right?" Said Ciel

"Yeah… To think there's a human like him." Said Etona as she standing up.

Naruto starts to standing up and said "So… can you girl open it and let me have it?"

"I don't know… How about round 2?" Asked Isadora

"Ah come on…" Said Naruto as he throws his hand to the sky

"No need for that. You don't even realize that you have grow stronger now." Said Etona as she looking at him.

"Yeah but I'm too tired now." Said Naruto

"Do you think we won't notice your Mana had completely restore? But still… your skill must be quite powerful to be restore this fast." Said Ciel making Naruto a little bit jumpy

"All right… Let's go and get this over with." Said Etona as she and the girls start to go to the vault.

After that, the four then start to transfer their power to the key as then the vault was open. Naruto and they walk inside then Etona ask "So what are you looking for?"

"Well…" Said Naruto

" **It's okay… You can tell them**." Said Ritsuko

"All right… You're known that I'm a Jinchuuriki from the Elemental Nation, right?" Asked Naruto as he seeing them nodded. He then continues "Well the truth is…"

Naruto then tell them the reason why. Etona then said "I see… So you wish to release the demon inside you? But still… Why would you do that? You have power and what you're going to do is throwing it away."

"Because I promised her… And I refuse to be at those asshole level." Said Naruto clenching his fist.

The girls seeing that confuse but then Ciel said "Well… Then at least we can trust you on that since you're not good with lie at all." As the girls start to laugh at him. Naruto just ignore that then Ciel said "Let's see… Ah there it is."

Ciel then pick up a weird looking knife as she looks at Naruto and said "This… is the Medea knife. From what you said, a seal was made in order to trap this Ritsuko inside you… So, all you have to do is just nick that place with this knife and problem solve."

"Wait this knife going to help me? I don't get it." Said Naruto

" **Don't underestimate it brat. That knife is a treasure itself. With just one nick, it can cancel out any seal, contract and many magic item effects as well. This knife is just what we need.** " Said Ritsuko

"Well… Couldn't hurt to try." Said Naruto as he takes off his shirt. He takes the knife from Ciel then he nicks it near his stomach then Ritsuko appears along with two things happened. The first is the Yondaime along with a red hair woman appear and the second is some kind of hanya-like ghost appear. The ghost said

" **Who dare tamper with my work?** "

"Where are we? And what is the Shinigami doing here?" Asked Minato

"I don't know Minato. Wasn't we suppose to be inside Naruto's seal?" Asked Kushina

Naruto then lift Minato collar then said "What. Do. You. Mean by that Yondaime?"

"Naruto?! Never mind that, let your father down Sochi." Said Kushina

"Father? Sochi?" Asked Naruto as he slowly turns toward the woman.

"So, this is your parent?" Asked Kurai

" **Wait what am I doing in Makai?** " Asked the Shinigami

"You are in my castle Shinigami or are you even one at all?" Asked Etona

" **Yo-You're… the Four Demonesses.** " Said Shinigami in shock

"Eh? These four are demons?" Asked Kushina as she looking at the girls.

"ANSWER ME WOMAN. WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY SOCHI AND WHY ARE YOU TELLING ME THAT THIS BASTARD IS MY FATHER? **"** Said Naruto as he brings up Minato by the collar enraged.

" **It…** Ahem… It's just as she said kid, your father is the one who sealed me into you and she is your mother." Said Ritsuko

"Then why didn't you tell me?!" Said Naruto

"Because you'll see them when the seal being temp with. Besides, do you think you'll believe me when I tell you?" Asked Ritsuko

Naruto just stand there silence then he turns to the Yondaime and said "Tell me… WHY ARE YOU SEALING HER IN ME?!"

"Son… Calm down. The truth is I want you to master her power in order to fight the mask man." Said Minato

"Here the news flash for you… I can't now since your precious village banished me already." Said Naruto shocking the two as well as surprise from the four demonesses.

"Wait… You banished?! Why?! WHY IS KONOHA BANISHED YOU?!" Said Kushina as she was enraged

"You want to know why… They want to protect their precious Uchiha pet so they do the next best thing… Framing me and get rid of me while at it. Two birds with one stone huh?" Said Naruto dryly laugh

"But why? Why would they do that?" Asked Minato

"Their pet betrays Konoha so I and 4 other Genins was assigned to bring him back. When I bring him back, did I receive a good job praise? NO! All I receive is a slap, a punch through my shoulder making me hospitality and finally banished. You know the best thing about when I banished, I was order to be back to become their mindless bitch! So there's your precious village. You want to protect them, do fucking it yourself." Said Naruto as he throws Minato straight to the pile of rubble.

"Wow… I know human are quite corrupt but this actually take the cake." Said Ciel surprise

"I'm surprise that he didn't snap and kill all of them already." Said Isadora

"Just who are you? And where are we?" Asked Kushina to the girl as she looking around

" **Don't disrespect them human woman. These four are the strongest demonesses in Makai. And let me tell you… Even I can't take them on at all.** " Said Shinigami making Kushina and the now awake Minato look at the demonesses in shock.

"You know what the funny part is… Your son had defeat them and he was the one release me." Said Ritsuko then the two plus the Shinigami looking at Naruto in shock as he never though a human like him had reach this level.

"Naruto do you realize what you have done?" Asked Minato

"I know and I don't fucking care…" Said Naruto looking Minato angry. He then looks at Kushina and Minato then said "So what do you think of the new me?"

"W-What do you mean?" Asked Kushina

"The new me will never helping Konoha at all. I rather watching the village destroy and seeing those arrogant council members on the street just waiting to be use for entertainment." Said Naruto laughing evilly unknowing making the four demonesses plus Ritsuko a little horny at that.

"Naruto you can't… It's your home." " **IT WAS NEVER MY HOME. AT THAT PLACE, YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW MANY TIMES I HAVE TO SUFFER AT THOSE BASTARD HAND? WELL NOT ANYMORE, IF THEY TRIED TO ATTACK ME, I WILL MAKE THEM REGRET THAT THEY EVEN TRIED TO CROSS ME.** " Said Naruto leaking KI like crazy making Minato recoil in shock. Naruto looks at Kushina and said "What about you Kushina-sama, are you going to be on his side?"

"No… After hearing you said, I don't think I can't." Said Kushina shocking Minato

"Kushina-chan… You can't…" Then he was punch by Kushina. She then said

"SHUT UP! I told you that it was a bad idea but NNNNOOOOO! You won't listen."

"I know and I'm regret that I ever make that decision but what can I do? It's my home, I can't just abandon it like that." Said Minato

"Oh yes you can." Said Kushina as she drags Minato by the collar to the Shinigami then said "Shinigami-sama, can we go back to the pure world. I want to get out of here and forget all of this."

"Hold up… Before you go, hand it over Shinigami." Said Naruto

" **What are talking about?** " Asked Shinigami

"Ritsuko other half. Hand it over." Said Naruto

" **I'm afraid that's not possible, it was the payment.** " Said Shinigami

"I don't care about your deal with that bastard, hand it over… NOW!" Said Naruto

" **Don't get cocky human.** " Said Shinigami as he brings out the knife on his mouth. Then Naruto flare up his Transcendent Energy shocking the Shinigami.

"You think human are that weak for you to bully? Well… I could just take it after I killed you with your own knife so what is it gonna be?" Said Naruto as he flares up more power making the earth shake.

Kushina looks shock seeing her son just threaten the Shinigami. But after seeing his power, she starts to believe that he could fulfill that threat.

Minato looks at Naruto as he afraid for Konoha. Since if Naruto march to Konoha now, the village will most likely be destroy.

Shinigami seeing that as he starts to sweat as he thought about Ritsuko word. Judging from the output of Naruto power and from what Ritsuko said, he won't stay alive if thing start to get violently. He then said " **Fine... It's just half of a soul, It not much of a big deal.** "

Shinigami then pull out something and hand it to Naruto. Naruto then hand to Ritsuko then said "Here…"

Ritsuko just take it as she absorbs to her body. She then said "Ah… It's good to be whole again."

Naruto then looks at the Shinigami and said "Well… What are you waiting for? Get lost."

"Oh… Right… Let's go you two." Said Shinigami as he brings the two to the pure world.

"Now then what should I do… Eh wait what wrong with you?" Asked Naruto as he looks at the four demonesses now breathing heavy

"Uh oh…" Said Ritsuko

"What do you mean 'uh oh'? Do I have to fight again?" Asked Naruto complaining

"Depend on your perspective, you might be the luckiest man in the world." Said Ritsuko

"Eh what do you meannnnnnnnn….." Said Naruto as he suddenly was dragged by the four to the bedroom.

After that, he was throw to the bed as he said "Wait wait what's wrong with you?"

"No talk, mate…" Said Kurai

"I have to agree with Kurai." Said Isadora as she takes off her clothes

"I did say that if you did good then I'll give you a reward, am I?" Asked Ciel as she also take her clothes off

"Just be quite and enjoy~." Said Etona as she also like the other three.

(Skip Lemon)

After that, it was a wild night. Ritsuko join in haft way though. Then at that morning, he starts to wake up seeing 5 females lying beside him nude. Ritsuko wakes up first and said "So how does it feel to be the luckiest man alive?"

"It was amazing I admit." Said Naruto

Ciel wake up next and said "Good morning Master, did you enjoy the night?"

"Eh? Master?" Asked Naruto

"Oh you don't remember? At that night, we already signed the contract. From now on, the four demonesses belong to you now." Said Etona snugging at him

"That's mean anytime, anywhere is fine." Said Isadora

"Strong male is master." Said Kurai

"Wait wait so I have slaves now?" Asked Naruto

"That's right kid. Congratulation, you have the four hottest demons as your slave now." Said Ritsuko

"So what are you going to do now Master?" Asked Etona

"Hmm… well…" Said Naruto

"How about a quick round… I don't mind at all." Said Isadora hugging Naruto from behind and he can feel her naked body press to him

He then remembers something "Hey Ritsuko quick question… Can you tell me about this slave thing?"

"Well… Slave is who follow your every order. Which is why beautiful female slaves being very popular. Not to mention you can have as many as you want." Said Ritsuko

"How to acquire slave then?" Asked Naruto

"Well, the first is what the demonesses did, via slave spell. Or I heard that there's a guild has 'slave collar' to acquire slave." Said Ritsuko

Naruto then just be quiet for a bit. The girls look at him confuse then Naruto said "Okay I have made up my mind."

"Oh what is it Master?" Asked Ciel

"I'll go to the human world and get myself… a HAREM of 151 beautiful slaves." Said Naruto as he pumps his fist up

Kurai and Isadora just clapped their hand. Etona then said "Why specifically 151?"

"Because it's a lucky number that's what." Said Naruto

At that day, Naruto dream from Hokage turn to the Harem Collector.

 **Done. Naruto journey to collect beautiful slaves' girl is start now. Please go easy on PM or Review.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Mansion + accountant

After the fight, Naruto then train like crazy under the tutelage of the five demons for the next few months. Now his stat is like this:

 **Name: Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze**

 **Race** : **Human**

 **Job: Kyuubi Jinchuuriki, Master of the fours Demonesses**

 **Lv: ########**

 **Hp: 15789848157**

 **Mp: ########**

 **Str: 1512315+**

 **Dex: 1815310+**

 **Vit: 2054846+**

 **Int: 1458985+**

 **Wis: 1579842+**

 **Luc: #########**

 **Perk: Healing Factor - Soul Recovery, Infinity Magic, Chantless magic, Quick Spell, Dual Spells, Ailment Resistant, Mental Resistant, All Element Resistant**

 **Skills: Transformation, Shadow Clone, Rasengan, Element Magic, Dimensional Shield, Spear of Abyss, Tracing, Magic Platform, Swordsmanship, Spearmanship, Sealing, Rune, Transcendent Mode, Limit Break, Super Break, Magic Storage, Body Enhancement, Teleportation.**

When Ritsuko sees his stats, she said "At this rate, I don't think even an army of Gods can even bring you down at all."

"Let see them try." Said Naruto

"Today is the day right Master?" Asked Etona

"Yep. Until the time I acquire a mansion, you girls better stay here first." Said Naruto

"I'm not surprise that you'll get one immediately after you go to the human world." Said Ciel

"So, we better start packing right?" Asked Isadora

"Yep… Oh and Etona." Said Naruto motions Etona to come over. He then raises the broken Longinus and he trails his other hand to a line and then the broken side just start to reform and then… it was back to the way it was. Giving back to the surprise Etona, he then said "Sorry about breaking it… I make it so it won't break easy anymore."

"I think I should be shock… But I don't think I can't at all." Said Etona as she puts her spear back to her Magic Storage.

"That would be useless right?" Said Kurai

"Well… I guess I better get going then." Said Naruto as he writing rune on the air then open up a portal.

"Better hurry up Okay Naruto?" Said Ritsuko

"I will." Said Naruto as he walks in

At the sewer, a portal appear as Naruto walks out. He then said "Now then, let's go up to the surface."

Naruto then climb up then he sees this place as he is now in a town. He then checks the newspaper on the date. He then though

" _Hmm... It seems that 1 year in the human world is 2 years in Makai huh? Well I guess that quite an advantage for me._ "

Naruto looking around then asked a scholar who was walking around "Excuse me, do you know where the Adventure Guild is?"

"Oh, are you new in this town?" Asked the man

"Um… yes." Said Naruto

"Well then… The Adventure Guild is right at the slum near here. Just look for the sword and the shield sign." Said the man

"Ah I see thank you." Said Naruto as he walks to the slum.

The slum is quite a rundown place, the church was abandon, many old house and he also see many children line up at a place. He then asks the people what it is about, they then said the children are orphan and they are line up to work there to get meal every day. He quite feels sorry for them as he also had the same thing when he was little only at least they get a job while he was chased away for doing his job. Naruto shakes his head then walk up to the Adventure Guild. He looks at the sign and said "This is the place huh?"

Naruto walks in then a twin tail pink hair girl greets him "Hello. Welcome to the North Market Adventure Guild. I'm Raina so what's your name handsome~?"

" _Okay… This girl is quite a flirt there. Hmm… Maybe she will be the candidate?_ Um hello. I'm here to sign up to be an adventure." Said Naruto

"Oh a new face huh? Then right this way so we can settle the paperwork." Said Raina as they go to the reception.

After she prepares the paperwork, she then leads him to a room and said "Please put your hand on this orb so we can determine your rank."

"Rank?" Asked Naruto

"Ah yes… We have from Rank G to Rank S. We will decide the mission you can get from the rank based on your level." Said Raina

"Oh… _So it's like the mission rank back in Konoha huh?_ Um… so how can I raise rank?" Asked Naruto

"From the mission you completed and from your achievement as well. Like fighting a dragon for example." Said Raina smiling making Naruto sweat drop

" _Okay… How in the world she expects a newbie to be able to fight a dragon of all things? If I remember right, wasn't the weakest one is around 1000 or something?_ I… I see…" Said Naruto

"Well then… Please put your hand on the orb." Said Raina.

Naruto nodded then he puts his hand on the orb. It was then he starts to remember to do one thing… he may hide his stat and job but he forgot about his level because human don't have this level at all.

It was the sight that Raina sees as she drops her clipboard. Good thing it was only the two of them in here or his stat will probably cause panic. She shutters out "W-W-W-Wha… What is this stat?! Even the heroes are nowhere near this level at all."

"Um due to the circumstance… So can you keep this a secret?" Asked Naruto

"But how... How were you able to? I know you are not a demon since the stat say you're a human?" Asked Raina in shock

"Um… Like I said, it's circumstance so can you keep the secret?" Asked Naruto

"Haiz… Okay but you own me this time cutie~." Said Raina as she then starts to get flirting.

" _Wow… What an adaptive level. But still…_ Why are you flirting with me like that?" Asked Naruto

"Well… Can't help it when I see a handsome man. Besides, you must have reason and it's not my hobby to dig in. I want you to do it yourself when you feel want to." Said Raina smiling

Naruto could sense that she telling the truth. She might be a little bit flirting but she's an okay girl so he'll list her as a candidate.

"Now then… Let's go back. I'm sure my dad the Guild Master won't want me to be here with you for too long." Said Raina as he remembers that guy looks at him when he was with Raina. He guesses he can rule it out that Raina is not someone who go to random guy.

After signing done, he then goes pick up and easy quest. Just to picking up some herb that's all. At the way, he then seeing a bread shop. Realize that he might be hungry at the quest, he goes to the shop and get some bread for the way.

He goes inside to see a girl with red hair remind him of his mother. She then said "Welcome. What would you like?"

"Um… First can I get your name please?" Asked Naruto

"Oh… That's quite a bold move there customer. Well… It's only a name so I guess it's okay. I'm Meline Uzumaki." Said Meline

Naruto widen his eye in shock as he wonders how she got here. He then said "Um You're from the Elemental Nation, right?"

"Yes… My mother was from there but how you knew?" Asked Meline

"Well… Because I'm Naruto Uzumaki." Said Naruto

"Eh?! Really?" Asked Meline surprise. Naruto then show her his status with only his name.

"Wow amazing… That's mean we might be cousin." Said Meline excited

"Well I have time so can you tell me about your family?" Asked Naruto as he takes a chair nearby to sit down.

Meline nodded as she starts to tell him. Apparently, her mother was one of the survivors of the Uzumaki clan. She escaped here and then was saved by an adventure from a demon. After that, the two then have Meline but then the adventure disappear to who know where and after a few months later, her mother died then Meline had work here ever since.

"So do you stay here long… big brother~?" Asked Meline

Naruto sighed as he keeps telling her that she doesn't need to call him that but after so many times he stopped.

"Well I was planning to do a quest after this. Maybe we could share the story after this if it's okay with you?" Asked Naruto

"With big brother, I'll always make time." Said Meline happy

Well he might have found the next candidate. She might be an Uzumaki but who care, many clans doing incest too so he doesn't have to worry. After that, he buys some bread then he goes out to do the mission.

It was boring, but after he meets some slimes along with a few goblins he finished the mission. He brings the herb back to the guild and receive his reward. He then goes back to the bake shop and meet Meline as the two starts to talk.

Then after a week, he finished a lot of mission. Now he is in the welcome party to welcome new guy like him and also for going up to E rank. The Guild Leader said "Everyone, I would like introduce you to Naruto Uzumaki. He's worked long and hard at the basics, just like all of us have, and now he's ready for the big league. Please, a round of applause for Rank E Naruto."

Then the applause was heard and Naruto said "I'm Naruto Uzumaki. I love hang out with girls and eating Noodle the most. And my dream is to owning a big mansion for a big family… I have spent month fighting Slimes, Goblin, Kobold and so I have collected a lot but it's not enough, but I'm confident I'll reach it eventually."

Then the Guild Leader came to him and said "Well done. That was a good speech. I will say that I still don't like you but you have work hard and honestly. For that, you have earned my respect… Now here, bottom up."

Naruto and him drinks the brew. The Leader then said "I have one piece of advice for you… You keep your hand off my daughter then I won't send your chopping corpse to the sausage lady, how is that sound?"

"Ouch… We're clear." Said Naruto as he looks surprise and disgust.

"Good." As the Leader go to the other table.

" _Haiz… It seems I still got trouble with him and the brother._ " Though Naruto as he then goes to other table and greet the other. Thanks to his skill, he didn't feel drunk at all. He then goes to Raina to greet her then she said

"Hey sweetie! Congratulation on rank up! Guess I'll seeing a lot more of you right?"

"Yep." Said Naruto

"Well… Remind me to give you your new Guild Card before I leave." Said Raina

"Sure thing. How about a drink?" Asked Naruto

"Well, maybe just one drink but that's it." Said Raina then they bottom up. After that she then said "Oh I have to go now, here is your new Guild Card."

Raina then give him a Guild Card as she walks back to prepare the paperwork. He then turns to Meline as she said "Hey big bro! Congratulation!"

"Hey Meline. It's not a big deal you know? I still too low for my taste." Said Naruto

"But you're working so hard so one day we'll have a nice house to raise our children in!" Said Meline beaming

Naruto sweat drop at that " _She already though that far huh?_ "

"I want you to know that I'm proud of you, big bro!" Said Meline

"Thanks. Want to share a drink?" Asked Naruto

"Okay! But just one, then I should get back to the bakery." Said Meline as they drink up as she said "Wow… I'm all light head now… Well I should get back and have a good party, big bro!" as she walks back to the bakery

Then Naruto goes to the hate person, Gargan. He said "Hey congrats on your ranking up. I honestly didn't think you'd make it."

" _If he isn't Raina brother, I'll bring out my Abyss Spear and vaporized him already._ Hey douche master, good to see you too." Said Naruto

"Hey, I'm happy to see the amateurs level up. I'm assistant Guild Master, so I collect a cut of profits." Said Gargan grinning

" _Great… A small version of Konoha Civilian Council. Really hope he's not crossing the line or that spear is the last thing he need to worry about._ Wow that's a little bit unfair." Said Naruto

"Hahaha… So keep getting beat up for my profit okay?" Said Gargan

Okay… He starts to get his hand on his Abyss Spear now. Gargan then said "Hey hey I'm joking. C'mon, let's have a drink together. No hard feeling."

"I guess…" Said Naruto as they drink up. And another drink and another drink until Gargan is down. Naruto then mumbles

"Try harder if you want me to drunk idiot." He turns to the Leader and said "Hey it seems that Gargan is down. So… if you excuse me, I need to get back so I could wake up to work tomorrow."

"Um… Sure." As he wonders just how this kid still able to sober after so many drinks. Naruto then walk back to the Inn as he goes to sleep.

At the morning he then goes to another mission, today is take care of the rats in the sewer. He goes down then take down all of them. Then one of them drop something, it's a rat tail. This rat tail seems darker than the other one but he just picks it up and return to the Guild for the reward. On his way back to the surface, he then spots the alchemist yesterday at the party as he seems to look for something. Naruto then said "Hey, aren't you the Alchemist Guild Master?"

The old man then turns back to him and he asked "Oh it's you. What are you doing here?"

"I was doing the quest. What are YOU doing here?" Asked Naruto

"Oh what quest is that?" Asked the old man

"Well… Rat extermination." Said Naruto

"What?! Then did you see a rat different then other?" Asked the old man hurry

"Different? Sorry but they are look the same to me." Said Naruto then he brings the rat tail up that caught the old man attention.

"A-A-A-A GENUINE RATTUS MAXIMUS RAT TAIL?!" Said the old man in shock

"Huh?" Asked Naruto

"That's one of the rarest alchemical reagents in the world! Please, please give it to me!" Said the old man desperately

"Eh?" "Here takes my money! Take it all!" Said the old man as he hurries bring out his large bag of money

"Eh… Uh here." Said Naruto as he gives him the tail.

"Yes… Yes… YES! Now it can complete!" Said the old man as he hurries up to the surface

"Okay…?" Said Naruto as he starts to climb up as well.

After he climbs up, Naruto said "Ah fresh air. How I miss you… And now… I need to take a bath to get rid of this smell."

Naruto then start to walk back as he sees the old mansion. He then said "This mansion maybe a bit run down but if I fix it then it's perfect. Well then, let see if I can ask (persuade) him to hand the mansion?"

Naruto then after complete the quest he then goes to the estate broker. He walks in to see the broker seem to be worries about something. He then calls him and said "Hey, I'm interest at the manor for sale at the north end of the district."

"I have more important thing to worry about so come back later." Said the man

"Even more important then this?" Asked Naruto as he waving the bag of money around.

"Fine, 1,000,000." Said the man

"Are you serious? That run-down place for that price? Should I just take it from you instead?" Asked Naruto looking dangerously

"Wait Wait maybe we can make a deal. I have a little problem so if you help me I'll give you a discount how is that?" Asked the man

"I'm listening." Said Naruto

"I happen to owe some money to the greedy loan-shark, because business is bad and I need cover a couple minor losses at dice. So, they taken my daughter and my son as a surety for the loan, unless some noble came up and buy the mansion, I'm sunk. Go get my son and my daughter before my wife found out, and we'll work something out." Explained the man

"Okay then… One daughter and son rescue combo coming right up!" Said Naruto as he goes to the Slum.

At the slum he then said "Hmm… I think I need some information. I could get some rest first after I ask Shally."

At the pub, Shally saw Naruto then said "Well… If it isn't the boy wonder, what is it?"

"Well… first I need to lay down first." Said Naruto

"Well then… just come in there and rest." Said Shally as Naruto goes in to rest. After a few hours, Naruto get up and said "Shally is there a Gambling Den near here?"

"Oi oi aren't you just take down one few days ago, now you want to take down another?" Asked Shally surprise as she heard about it. Naruto truly have the luck of a devil. No matter how they cheat, they still can't win against him. And they can't do anything to him since he wins fair and square. They can only ask him to leave and make him a black mark after that. Some thinks they can win so they challenge him, and the result, the Den was forced to shut down. After that, many scares that he might come to their and take it down.

"No! It's a quest." Said Naruto as he retold her the story.

"Well… There's a place in the center of the slums, called the Bitch Sixth Tit." Said Shally

"Can they choose a better name then that?" Asked Naruto deadpanned

"Beat me… But when you there, don't tell them that I told you about that place, last thing I need is for them to knock on my door the next day." Said Shally

"No worry I won't" Said Naruto as he walks out of the pub.

At the way there he then spots a girl wearing a knight outfit that those holy knights tend to wear. She was focus looking at a direction that she didn't notice that Naruto walking closer to her. Naruto then heard she said "How do they keep seeing through me? Perhaps there is some kind of dark magic involve…"

Naruto sweat drop at that and said "No I think you just sticking out too much."

She then surprised and turn back to Naruto point her sword at him and said "Who are you? Assassin?"

"Um… No just an adventure." Said Naruto

"To sneak up on the Paladin of Angel of Light and Mercy, you must have some dark and secret ninja magic." Said the girl

"Um… no… You just too focus on one place that you didn't paying attention to your surroundings. And there's no such thing is 'ninja magic' at all. That's just stupid." Said Naruto

"State your purpose before I whet my blade to your sternum." Said the girl

"Okay I have no idea what that mean at all. But I'm Naruto Uzumaki and I was sent to rescue a pair of daughter and son from some thug at the place you were looking hard at." Said Naruto as he points at the Gambling Den.

"Hmm… Very well." Said the girl

"Okay… then please take the sword away." As Naruto pointing at her sword

"The den of sins is that way on this alley. I have twice demanded entrance in the name of justice, but I can't get in." Said the girl

"And you wonder why they keep seeing through you." Mumble Naruto sweat drop. He then said "Well then I'll go in now."

"…Wait" Said the girl stopping him. She then said "If you're interest in rescue, then perhaps our goals coincide. I seem unable to penetrate the den, but if you can, then you will need some assistant within." Said the girl

"Okay… _She is quite good on her moral but she might need to wise up or it's going to get her in trouble in more way then one._ " Said Naruto

"I'm Therese, at your service." Said Therese

"Well you already know my name. _And you might remember it for a long time._ " Said Naruto as he checks her out

"Kindly stop staring." Said Therese

"Oh right… _Great I'm starting to become Ero-Sennin. But at least I have one up against him._ " Said Naruto

They then go inside as Naruto was lucky that the guard and the guest inside didn't recognized him. The two then go to the reception and Naruto asked "Could you tell me where I could get some high-interest, short term loan to cover some gambling debt of mine?"

"Oh that? Okay then… Get to the Orc over there and said 'Hidden Goseke'." Said the man

"Thanks." Said Naruto

"Hmph… Lie will get you nowhere in life." Said Therese

"Trust me, it can and I see many uses them to get what they want." Said Naruto as he recalled back at the day. Therese seeing that but not trying to dig in.

"Anyway… lead on." Said Therese.

The two then go to the Orc then Naruto said "Hidden Goseke"

"Ah of course. Please go ahead." Said the Orc as it's step aside then the two walk in.

When they are in Therese immediately "BEWARE EVILDOERS! THERESE, PALADIN OF ANGEL OF LIGHT AND MERCY HAS COME TO DELIVER JUSTICE TO YOU!"

The thugs scram back inside as they lock the door. Naruto facepalm at that and he said "Great he locks the door. There's go the way in."

"No matter. We'll explore the other room to reach where the prisoners are." Said Therese

" _This girl really need some help. I think after I had her as a slave, I need those four to shape her up._ " Though Naruto

Naruto was about to walk in another room then Therese said "Hold it… Do you have any battle experience?"

"If I don't have then I won't be here in the first place." Said Naruto

"But still… I have not seen your capability." Said Therese

"Don't worry. Just some mere thug won't be much of a work out for me at all." Said Naruto cracking his knuckle.

"You are confident but even if you're Rank E there are still some bandit that just are as strong." Said Therese

"Sometimes… Ranks are not everything." Said Naruto as he walks in the room.

"Lookie here. Some dumbass hero type and his hot tits girlfriend." Said the thug

"The only thing dumb is I'm wasting my time with you." Said Naruto

"Hmm and an arrogant one at that. Let teach him a lesson guy." Said the leader but then suddenly Naruto already pass them and they drop down. Therese looks shock as Naruto said

"C'mon we're burning daylight here." Said Naruto

Very much the whole trip to the prisoners, Naruto just steamrolling them as he strolling calmly. Therese then said "Are you truly Rank E? I don't think even a Rank C can strolling around and beat the bandit easily like you did."

"That's why I said sometimes rank is not everything." Said Naruto they reach to the prison.

The girl inside said "Are you here to rescue us?"

" _She is cute._ " Though Naruto then he sees Therese just look as he wonders why she hasn't said anything. Naruto then said "Um yeah. I'm here to save you."

"Thanks heaven. My father will reward a lot if you rescue me." Said Naruto

" _Actually, I think I have you as my reward._ " Though Naruto as he sees that she is quite educated. So she might be just the girl he need for the accountant.

"Does he's always like this?" Asked the girl

"Sometimes… Let's go Naruto." Said Therese

The two then go to the next room that seem to be the boss room. But nobody is there. Naruto then said "Well then… It seems we walk right into a trap."

"So you have the brain to realize that huh?" Asked the leader as he walks out with his elite. He then said "There's no escape."

"Why do I need that when I could just beat the crap out of you all?" Asked Naruto

"Oh and how are you suppose to do that?" Asked the leader arrogantly

Naruto uses 'lightning bolt' and strike the two beside the leader knocking them down. He then said "Does that answer your question?"

Therese and the leader just look shock as the leader said "Bastard!" and charge at him. All Naruto had to do is sidestep and knock him down on the floor… hard.

He turns to Therese and said "He's all your now."

Therese just shock and said "Well… How about we search his room to find the key then?"

"Okay…" Said Naruto as they search the room. Naruto then said "Oh there it is." At the table.

"It was right there all along…" Said Therese

"Hmm… What is this?" Asked Naruto as he picks up 10 collars.

"Those are… slave collars. The collars we use to control new slaves. Any person you place one on will be magically bound to serve you and only you." Said Therese

"So this is the slave collars." Said Naruto as he already knows from Ritsuko but he didn't know what they are look like. Well it's not like he can't be bind by it since the slave collars has one weakness that they can't bind someone more powerful then the one use it.

"You'll return them to the Slave's Guild right?" Asked Therese looking at Naruto

"Of course… _Not._ " Said Naruto

As they walk back to the cell, Therese said "Well it's been an honor to fight alongside with you. You also open my eye that rank sometimes are not everything. But I must go now."

"Really? So can we meet again?" Asked Naruto

"Yes… Please free these people Naruto. I don't need any reward or praise." Said Therese

"Well okay… Therese you have good heart. But try to be more open to many other options. Who know, it might save your lives one day." Said Naruto smiling making her blush

"I… I'll try. If you need partner anytime soon, please come find me at the temple in the far side of the town." Said Therese

"Will do." Said Naruto

"Farewell… Until we meet again." Said Therese as she leaves.

Naruto opens the cell then the first came out was a slave Guild Member. He then said "The Slave Guild thank you. Have you found any black collars around here?"

"What do you mean?" Asked Naruto

"What are those you're holding behind you?" Asked the member

" _Damn… I knew I should just put them in my magic storage._ Can I just have them? I did save you after all." Asked Naruto

"I guess that's fine… But don't tell other slavers. We do not give them out lightly." Said the member.

"I know… But I might need them in the future. Because my harem need 151 girls." Said Naruto

"why 151?" Asked the Member

"It's a lucky number of course." Said Naruto grinning

"… I see. You're a man with ambition." Said the Member

"Yep…" Said Naruto

Then finally, the two he was looking for come out. The girl said "I'm Alina Agart. This is my brother Pietr. Thank you for saving us!"

"No problem… How about putting this in to repay me then?" Asked Naruto as he brings out the collars.

"Eh?" Said Alina

At the house, Naruto said "There you go. One daughter-son combo."

"Yes I'm very pleased. So you want that old manor right?" Asked the man

"Yep…" Said Naruto

"Very well… It now will be 900,000." Said the man

"Wait that's it? You only take away the 100,000." Said Naruto

"I believe that's more than enough to cover your reward for the quest." Said the man

"That old manor is trashed. Do you think I will believe that it's worth that much?" Asked Naruto angry

"Tough luck there. Just let me know when you can afford the new price." Said the man laughing

"Oh hou? Then maybe I should tell your wife about this?" Asked Naruto as he brings out a crystal that play back the conversation before the rescue.

"Okay okay… Just what ever you have is fine." Said the man

"That's more like it." Said Naruto as he gives him 100,000

"You're the owner of the new mansion now. Good luck." Said the man

"Great… Let's go Alina." Said Naruto

"Wait, where are you taking my daughter?" Asked the man

"Well Alina? Shouldn't you tell him?" Asked Naruto as he looking at her

"I'm sorry Father but I have fall in love with him." Said Alina

"What?" Asked the man

"I fall in love with him when he saves me. Now I'm going to live with him." Said Alina

"What about courtship and romance? You're just going with this… con artist?" Asked the man

"I don't think you have the right to call me that at all." Said Naruto

"Er… yes?" Said Alina

"… Fine, go ahead." Said the man

"Alright, we're off then." Said Naruto as he and Alina go out.

"You know you basically are the worst?" Asked Alina

"C'mon, don't sulking. I'm sure you'll like your new life." Said Naruto

"Well you decided to put the slave collar in me after you save me from the thug. And I also had to lied to my father at that." Said Alina huffing

"Sorry I had a great ambition and get to know you the normal way is too slow." Said Naruto

"Let's go. If I have to spend the rest of my life in misery, we may as well start." Said Alina

"Now now. You will have sister too you know." Said Naruto

"What do you mean sister?" Asked Alina

"Just walk back with me and you'll know." Said Naruto as the two go to the mansion

At the mansion, Naruto then said "Oh man I can't believe I have my own mansion."

"What are talking about?" Asked Alina

"It's my very own mansion of course." Said Naruto

"You're like a little kid, jeez." Said Alina

"Well… It's not like I ever have a decent home much less a safe life." Said Naruto look up sadly. Alina looks at him as she wonders what he meant by that.

The two then go in and as expected, the place was a mess. But that's not what shock Alina at all, what shock her is the five new guests appear in the house. Ritsuko then said "So this is our new home huh?"

 **Done the longest chapter. Sorry it took too long. If you are wonder about the story. Please try the "Harem Collector" game and leave PM or Review for me after you play it.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 Incest (probably) and the first adventure with a party

At the home, Ritsuko said "So this is our new home?"

"Wait wait… Why are the demons here and what did she mean by 'home'?" Asked Alina

"That's what she means, they will be staying here as well." Said Naruto

"Wait… then are you a demon?" Asked Alina afraid

"Nope…" Said Naruto as he shows her his stat. Alina widen her eye and said

"How… How are you so powerful, and these are you slaves?"

"Yep… So, let's get along okay~." Said Isadora smiling

"To have demons as your slaves. Just who exactly are you?" Asked Alina

"Soon to be Harem Master of course." Said Naruto grinning making Alina facepalm.

After that, it took a long time for Alina to get used to the fact that she will be living with five others demons as well.

At the morning, Naruto wakes up and said "Ah that was a good nap."

"It better be because we have a lot of thing to do." Said Alina as she walks in

"Eh what is it?" Asked Naruto

"First off, we need to take care of this place. I don't want to stay at this dirty place at all." Said Alina

"How about you clean it?" Asked Naruto

"I had my hand full take care of the financial of this house. Do you think you don't have to pay tax, maintenance, upkeep…? Go and do some quest or find some investment." Said Alina

"You are awful pushy." Said Naruto

"If I have to stay here for the rest of my life, I have to do it right… Haiz… Why are you so active at playing around with girls and slow at this?" Asked Alina as she recalls the night before. After they settle in, she was dragged by the four and join them at the night fun with Naruto.

"Ah come on, you like it right?" Asked Naruto smirking

"Anyway… Just hire some maid to clean up the place." Said Alina

"Hou maids huh?" Asked Naruto as he recalls of the Slave Guild. Maybe he need to visit them first.

"Oahhhhhhhh… What with the ruckus?" Asked Kurai as she walks in yawning

"Our master need to go to work in order to continue living in this mansion." Said Alina

"So that's it. It not like he don't have any money at all." Said Kurai

"Eh?" Asked Alina then Naruto just bring out many treasures inside his magic storage. Alina then said

"W-Where did you get all of these?"

"Oh just there and there. But you're right. I still need to do some quest. Who know, I might find something interesting." Said Naruto as he stands up.

"Oh and get a blacksmith too since our house have a smith." Said Alina

"Don't worry. I will." Said Naruto

After that, he walks outside. He then saw someone at the gate. He then said "Um who are you?"

"Ah yes hello Naruto-san. I'm Felix. I'm here from the Adventure Guild." Said Felix

"Okay then why are you here?" Asked Naruto

"Oh it's because of I was assigned to you as your apprentice, sir." Said Felix

"Okay… I'm out of here." Said Naruto as he leaving

Felix then grab his shoulder and said "Please… please just hear me out. I'm not happy about this either." Said Felix

"Then why are you here?" Asked Naruto

"I'm an orphan. But because of my talent, I attended Southport University on a scholarship. I'm a full-ledged Mystic Theurge but the Guild said I'm still too young so I have to apprentice to a higher rank member. Everyone said no because they though I'm just a snotty brat without checking my abilities. If you give me a chance, I'll be useful, I swear." Said Felix

"Look… I would love to but do you have any idea who I am? I'm sure if you see who I was with you probably running screaming." Said Naruto

"But miss Raina said you're the perfect person for me to learn under. Please… Please!" Said Felix

"Haiz… Raina… Come in the house. Then you will see." Said Naruto

Felix nodded then he comes inside. After that he then shock and afraid, shock that there're demons in the mansion. And afraid that they going to kill him. And surprise that they are Naruto slaves. He was not convincing that an E rank able to have demons slave. But then when he sees Naruto status:

"WHOAAAA! AMAZING. PLEASE TEACH ME!" Excitement Felix and clinging on him

"Stop clinging on me…" Said Naruto

"But you're so strong. If I learn from you, I could become a full-ledged Adventure by myself." Said Felix excited

"That's why I said you can't. Because of my level, most of my mission will be high level and I don't have time to protect you." Said Naruto

"Please… I won't slow you down. I'll keep up with you no matter what it takes." Said Felix

"Are you sure about that? If you don't want to slow me down then you'll have to receive Spartan Training from them." Said Naruto as he points toward the four.

"Eh?" Said Felix as he swallows a lump.

"See? Just come back to Raina and ask her for someone else." Said Naruto

"I'll do it." "Huh?"

"I said I'll do it. I want to be a full-ledge adventure. Please teach me." Said Felix as he bows down

"Hmph… You have gut. Very well… girls make sure that he'll be ready by the time I'm back." Said Naruto

"Okay~… Now let's go kid." Said Etona as she drags him with her as they go to Makai with him screaming.

Naruto then walks outside and said "Now then, I guess it's time for me to add my Uzumaki clanswomen huh?"

Naruto arrived at the bakery then Meline jump out and said "Big brother~! Welcome back."

"Yeah… so how is business Meline?" Asked Naruto

"I'm working hard so I can support our family. So how is your quest? Shall I bake a cake for you?" Asked Meline

"Well I'll have a new quest soon so yeah I guess I need some." Said Naruto

"You got it big bro. Please wait at the room in the back okay?" Said Meline as she goes back to bake

Naruto then goes to the back. But then he curious about the cake he took a peek then Meline said "Big brother, what should I do now? My back is fully exposed."

Meline bend down to the counter showing him her white panties. Naruto saw that and he had to take a deep breath to calm down.

"What are you waiting for big brother? I'm lonely here~!" Said Meline

"… Ah screw it!" Said Naruto as he charges in.

(Skip lemon)

"Ah that's feel good." Said Naruto

"Yep now pass me the collar." Said Meline

Naruto just surprise at that then he puts it in.

When he brings Meline back, Alina sighed as there's one more now. Then at that night, a voice speaks out " **Meline** "

"Hnnn?"

" **Meline… I'm waiting.** " Said the voice

"Yawn. Did that come from downstair?" Asked Meline

Then Meline goes to the chapel to see an angel. The angel said " **Meline I have been waiting for you. Step forward.** "

Meline stepped up and the angel said " **I'm the angel of Love and Passion. Your true and pure love to your brother has shined through the darkness of the world…** "

"Really? I though our love is taboo." Said Meline

" **You may bear the same clan name but you're not blood related at all. So your love is pure. I have peek in his heart and I see sorrow and hatred. Your love is what that shine through that.** " Said the angel

"Eh really? I know about his past so I want to be there for him." Said Meline

" **Which is why, I have chosen you to be my champion, my avatar. In that way, you can stand by his side and help him at the time he needs. Will you receive my blessing?** " Said the angel

"Really? Then yes I want to." Said Meline

" **Then let us begin.** " Said the angel as Meline shines up and she became an Invoker. Her status is

 **Name: Meline**

 **Race: Human**

 **Job: Invoker**

 **Lv: 3000**

 **Hp: 91358**

 **Mp: 351832**

 **Str: 218688**

 **Dex: 209591**

 **Vit: 218651**

 **Int: 458418**

 **Wis: 443283**

 **Perk: Holy, Fire, Curse resistant, Ailment Resistent, Mental Resistant.**

 **Skills** : **Astral Flame, Scintillating Shards, Heretical Censure, Beckon Mana, Judgment, Crystal Rays, Revelation. Body Enhancement, Recovery.** **Passive Search. Magic Guard**

"Wow now I can go with big brother now." Said Meline

"Just remember to prepare the equipment and always be there for him." Said the Angel as she disappears.

At the next morning, Meline then tell her brother about what happened yesterday. Naruto checking her stat to see that it's truly real. Guess he has to train her then. After that, many month pass, Naruto then take her with him to go and do a quest so she can have some battle experience. The mission is not that hard, they only need to fight some slimes and some goblins. Then Naruto and her go to the Slave Guild. Naruto then spot two maids and said "Hey how much is those maids?"

"These two are Lilac and Violet. Since those two are quite capable maids their prices are 750." Said the member

"Hmm… What are their specialty?" Asked Naruto

"Well… Cooking, cleaning and the other 'activity' as well." Said the slaver as he whispers to Naruto

"Hmm… Okay I'll take both of them." Said Naruto as he brings out the money.

"They are yours. Pleasure to make business with you." Said the slaver as he opens the cage.

The two maids walk out and said "Hello, I'm Violet" "And I'm Lilac" "What is your order master?"

"First is you two need to go back to the mansion then I'll tell you our duty." Said Naruto

They then walk back to the mansion. The two maids were shock and scare as they see a portal open up as four demons walk out. Naruto just said it is all right since they are his slaves. The two shock at that and then another walk out as well. Naruto said she is his companion so no need to worry. He then said "All right you two. Your first duty is cleaning up this place. I want it clean is that clear?"

"Yes master." Said the two as they start to work. Alina then said

"I'm surprise that you haven't have fun with them yet."

"Well… Maybe later because there's missing something… like a badass super maid." Said Naruto as Alina shakes her head

"And where are you going to find someone like that?" Asked Ritsuko

"Well… But first, how is the training Felix?" Asked Naruto looking at beat up Felix

"It was horrible… I almost die many times." Said Felix silently crying

"But you are stronger right?" Asked Naruto as he took a peek

 **Name: Felix**

 **Race: Human**

 **Job: Mystic Theurge**

 **Lv: 2584**

 **Hp: 81328**

 **Mp: 283205**

 **Str: 205384**

 **Dex: 198521**

 **Vit: 215865**

 **Int: 506873**

 **Wis: 518688**

 **Perk: Ailment Resistant, Mental Resistant**

 **Skills: Haste, Cure Light Wound, Dispel Mind, Cleanse Body, Favored Fortune, Mass Haste, Healing Aura, Magic Missile, Smouldering Ash, Hoarfrost, Scintillating Shards, Strobe Edge, Chain Lightning, Crushing Ego, Spell Penetration, Hymnal Blast, Body Enhancement, Passive Search, Iron Skin, Magic Guard**

"Yeah it was thanks to that that I'm strong now. It's thanks to you boss." Said Felix

"Boss huh? I like it… So, let's talk when eating this." Said Naruto as he brings out a cake box.

"Whoa…! I love cake." Said Felix

"C'mon, all of you as well. Lilac and Violet, serve the dish out and join in." Said Naruto

"Okay!" Said all of the girls.

At the table, Naruto then said "So how was his training girls?"

"He tends to run away at the few beginner courses." Said Kurai getting a bite

"You sick the demons beast on me! Of course, I have to run." Said Felix

"It took a long time but we managed to make him learned 'Mental Resistant'" Said Ciel

"Not to mention the fun we had when we put all kind of virus in him in order for him to learn 'Ailment Resistant' too." Said Isadora gulping down the cake.

"Please don't say that. Do you have any idea how many times I almost die because of that?" Said Felix crying anime tear.

"You need to tough it up if you don't want to get in his way… So, master, I was wondering, why is that girl has holy element in her?" Asked Etona as she uses her fork to point at Meline

"It's like this…" Naruto then tell them about the night before. Ciel then said

"Wow… An avatar of Angel of Light and Passion huh? She must have known about you so she must have boost her stat so Meline can keep up with you."

"First is you now her… What with the all stars in your family?" Asked Felix

"Uzumaki are badass, don't you know?" Asked Naruto grinning

"So, I took notice that we have maids now… Have you get a taste on them yet master?" Asked Isadora

"Eh? You're going to eat us?" Asked Lilac shock

"No Lilac… I think she meant the other meaning." Said Violet

"Thank you Violet… But not yet, I need to get a super maid first then I'll enjoy them." Said Naruto

"Where are you intend to find someone like that?" Asked Etona

"Maybe on the quest who know? But first… I need to get some 'activity' for tonight first from the four of you first. That means you too Meline." Said Naruto

"Yay~!" Said Meline as the four looks at him lustfully

"Can you please not say that when we are eating?" Asked Felix

"With all that training for 'Mental Resistant' and you still embarrass about this?" Asked Ciel

"Ciel-san. I'm still a human boy…" Said Felix

"Should I get him to some brothel den to fix this master?" Asked Isadora

"Please don't. I'll fix this myself." Said Felix blushing

"Then you better be quick. Before I let her do that." Said Naruto pointing at the grinning Isadora

At the night, the four demonesses, Ritsuko, Alina and Meline join in the fun through the night (Skip Lemon)

At the morning, Naruto then said "All right you two. It's time for your field experience. You two will go with me to take the quest. Hopefully, we'll find something at those quest."

"Okay big brother." "I'll do my best boss." Said Meline and Felix

Naruto then turns to the other and said "I'll already make some investment so better keep an eye on it Alina. And you four, if some asshole tries anything funny, waste them."

"I'll. You don't have to worry." Said Alina

"No one will be able to try anything I can assure you that." Said Etona

Then Naruto party go to the Guild. They greet Raina then they go and check for a quest. Some quests are too easy for the two beside Naruto so he didn't take them. Then a quest caught his eye. Naruto brought it to Raina and she said "The bandit of the Orekuta Desert? Are you sure you want this sweetie since the two beside you are still newbie?"

"Don't worry. They can handle it." Said Naruto

"Don't worry miss Raina. We can handle it." Said Felix

"… Alright then… This quest is to eliminating the bandit that had been robbed many travelers crossing that desert. Another adventure had go but we haven't heard from her ever since." Said Raina

"Hou? Who is she and is she hot?" Asked Naruto

"Oh boy here we go…" Said Felix as he slaps his forehead

"Sweetie… I think you need to take priority of the mission first…" Said Raina sweat drop

"Ah come on… Can you tell me?" Asked Naruto

"For your question, yes she is. Now about another thing about the mission. According to the rumor, it seems these bandits has some connection to the dark cult so you better be careful." Said Raina

"Hmm… Oi Felix can you do something about curse?" Asked Naruto

"Huh? Oh yes… My specialty is healing after all. I can counter curse as well." Said Felix

"Good… Then let's go. We burning daylight here and Raina, you better prepare for the reward. This will be done before you know it." Said Naruto as they walk out of the Guild.

 **Done. Naruto will get his super maid at the next chapter. If you're curious about her then play "Escape from fort Rugoem" and "Magician of Orekuta Desert". Both of them are RPGMaker Game. Please leave me review when you played.**

 **And to all of you curious about the lemon, it's not I don't write but it's I couldn't write at all. So if anyone can then please help me.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 The birth of a Dragon Shinigami Maid

The party arrived at the Orekuta Desert. Felix then spot something and said "Hey boss look. This is the remain of a carriage."

"Then that mean the lair is somewhere near." Said Naruto

"So how are we finding it big brother?" Asked Meline

"Good thing too. You guy better remember this because I only show you once." Said Naruto as the two nodded.

"Passive Search." Said Naruto then wave of invisible Mana travels through the desert. After a while, Naruto then said "Remember it yet?"

"Yeah, I think so…" "Good then it's your turn." Said Naruto

"Eh?" "You two need to use it by yourself. There's no better time than now." Said Naruto to the two beside him

"Okay big brother." "I'll try." Said the two as they use it. Naruto then saw the two done then said

"You caught anything?"

"Yeah boss… It seems there are some dark Mana at a cave in the West." Said Felix

"I can sense it too. And there are multiplies signature moving as well." Said Meline

"Good let's go and you two, mask your Mana. We need to access the information first." Said Naruto as the two nodded and did what they were told.

Inside the cave, the party walk in and spot a body of a guard. Naruto then said "Felix check that guard."

Felix nodded then he goes to the guard and he said "This is a clean kill boss. This guard had his throat sliced off cleanly."

"This might be the work of the Adventure that Raina was talking about." Said Naruto. He then continues "Let's go. We need to get deeper inside."

The party go in and they follow the trail of the drop-dead body of the bandit. They then go down into some kind of cell. They go down as they stumble quite a sight for Naruto. A bunch of bandit now surrounding a Dark Elf girl and play with her body. According from what he heard, it seems this girl name is Wain and she is a mage from an Elf Village. She was the escort of the people in the destroyed carriage he saw before. The other most likely male that those bandits killed or was feed to something he senses at the lower level. After those bandits done playing with the Dark Elf, Naruto then uses 'Shroud of Shadow' to hide the three of them as the bandit go back up. Naruto then cancels his magic as then a girl goes in that cell. The girl then said "Um are you okay?"

"… Those guys will never let up… quickly… please…" Said the Elf

"O-Okay." Said the girl

Naruto then said "Well… quite a show there huh?" as he appears surprising the two

"Eh w-who are you? Are you with the bandit?" Asked the girl

"Um… no I'm Felix, this is Meline and this person is Naruto. We are the Adventure that was send here by the North Middle Kingdom Adventure Guild." Said Felix trying to calm them down.

"You were send here by the Adventure?" Asked Wain

"Yep… So, I take it that you're the one that receive the request the few days ago?" Asked Naruto looking at Wain

"Stop look at me… And yes, I was the one receives the request there." Said Wain

"What about you then…?" Asked Naruto as he checks her out

"I'm Aisha. I receive a request to give a letter to a Sage but I accidently stumbled upon here." Said Aisha

"Hey big brother. I know her… She's the Shinigami that everyone was talking about. After the Rugoem fort, she then goes out to be an assassin that was famous all around." Said Meline

"Hou? I see…" Said Naruto

"Of all the people… Why do they send a slaver here?" Asked Wain making all eye turn to her

"Now that I think about it that red hair girl has a slave collar on her but how did you know it was him?" Asked Aisha

"My magic maybe sealed but I still can sense it. The collar receiving the order from him." Said Wain looks at Naruto

"Correct! To be honest, the reason why I'm here because I want to acquire a slave but I guess two is better than one huh?" Said Naruto as he smiling as he looks at Wain and Aisha

"I won't let that happen." Said Aisha as she disappears from everyone eye. Naruto then just raises his hand and grab a blade that strike at the back of his head with two fingers.

"You have to do better than that." Said Naruto smiling at her shock face. Aisha let go of the knife then jump back take her bow-gun out and shoot Naruto. Only for the arrow to bounce off his body. Naruto then said "Are you sure you want to do this here? Because if we cause too much noise, those guys from up there will come down here."

"If that the case then you'll be in danger as well." Said Aisha

"No, I don't…" Said Naruto then he teleports behind her and grab her breast from behind her. Aisha was surprise at that then swing her blade back but Naruto already teleport back to the previous place.

"You can use teleport?!" Said Wain surprise

"Not only that, I can even take care of that annoying tattoo on your right shoulder too." Said Naruto smiling shocking Wain. Then he looks at Aisha and said "And got to say, those things have quite a volume~! I just want to keep playing with them."

Aisha then cover her breast with her hand with a blushing face. Felix then said facepalming "Boss… Can you be at least more serious on the mission please?"

"That just who big brother is. You should have known by now Felix." Said Meline smiling

"I know but he should know which the right time." Said Felix tiredly.

Wain observed the red hair girl then she said "Girl, did he force you to call him that?"

"Um no… I just call him that because I respected him." Said Meline

"Even when he forces you to become his slave?" Asked Wain

"Actually… I put the collar in by myself. I asked for the collar though." Said Meline surprise Wain

"You willing to be his slave?" Asked Aisha

"Why not? He may act like someone who only think about having sex with girls but he's a nice person." Said Meline

"As much as I hate to admit it, boss is an okay person even with his personality. The reason why I can be an Adventure because of him after all." Said Felix

"Wow… Thank Felix. Though I still think you just a brat." Said Naruto

"Right back at you, bastard." Retort Felix but he was smiling.

"… You are quite different from a slaver. Usually their slave never this lively." Said Wain

"I don't do something that stupid. Girl!... Are the find gem. Damage them is a crime… A Crime!" Said Naruto as he raises his left hand up like he was holding some kind of treasure

Meline clapped her hand while Felix just signed as he facepalm again embarrassed. Aisha and Wain just look at him weirdly. Aisha then said "Well… I guess you may be different kind of slaver but still, for the Guild to send you then what rank you are?"

Naruto then show them his card. Wain then said "Rank E?! For real?! The bandit leader is D rank while the cults are C rank and not to mention they have death curse too. Why are they sending such a low-level Adventure?"

"I assure you miss Wain. Boss maybe officially E rank but unofficial is…" "Now now Felix… Don't spoil it." Said Naruto covering Felix mouth

"Eh? What do you mean?" Asked Aisha

"I think I have to ask you. What are you intend to do now?" Asked Naruto

"Of course, kill the Bandit Leader." Said Aisha

"What about the cults since there're rumor about them working with the bandit. I'm pretty sure they won't let you off for killing their source of sacrificed after all." Said Naruto

"Sacrificed?" Asked Aisha

"Well… There're quite a lot of dark Mana under this cave and not to mention there're the sense of death lingering around too." Said Meline

"Then can you do something? No you can do something right?" Asked Aisha

"What do you mean?" Asked Naruto

"Until now… You're still calm as ever. It's like all of this doesn't bother you at all or more like you don't even think of these guys as a threat." Said Aisha

"Quite sharp. You're right I could but… on one condition." Said Naruto

"What is this condition?" Asked Aisha

"You see… I need a special type of maid and I'm looking at the perfect candidate." Said Naruto looking at Aisha

"Eh me?!" Said Aisha shocked

"Well I was planning to add miss Wain as well." Said Naruto surprising Wain

"Wait what?!" Said Wain

"Boss don't you have enough?" Asked Felix

"My goal is 151 harem girls." Said Naruto

"151? Why in the world you need that much?!" Said Aisha

"It's a lucky number." Said Naruto making Aisha and Wain sweat drop

"What make you think we'll agree?" Asked Wain

"You do realize that I could just slap the collars on you two seeing that I could easily do it." Said Naruto

Aisha then ponder as she recalls the previous fight. Naruto could easily defeat her and slap the collar in. She then said "Then why didn't you?"

"I maybe a slaver but I don't feel like having an emotionless slave with me at all… I prefer you to have your own will." Said Naruto

"If you put the slave collar in us then we no longer have our freewill at all." Said Aisha

"That's where you're wrong. After becoming his slave, you can do whatever you want as long as you don't betray him or leave his side." Said Meline

"Huh? That's it?! No force sex or force us to do anything like being a brothel girl?" Asked Aisha

"What? No! My slave or my own and I don't intent to share with anyone." Said Naruto

"Well… You still have to do the 'first time' then after that… nothing at all." Said Meline

"Hmm…" Aisha then look at Naruto then though long and hard. After that she then said "I want to change condition. Show me your power by taking down the bandit, the cults and the assassin here and after I finish my quest, I'll follow you back and become your maid. But ONLY me not Wain-san and you have to save her too."

"Hmm… All right deal." Said Naruto then he turns to Wain and hold out his hand. He then said "Anti-curse."

Then the tattoo shatter shocking Wain as it was this easy. Naruto then said "Now you can break out on your own right?"

Wain then break the chain then said "To think you can break the seal so easily… You might not a normal Adventure at all."

"You can come with me and find out." Said Naruto smirking

"Maybe…" Said Wain

"I said she is off-limited." Said Aisha

"No worry just a friendly chat that's all." Naruto then turns to his team and said "All right. Let's go to the armory."

"Eh? Why is that boss?" Asked Felix

"Simple, we smoke him out by setting his armory ablaze." Said Naruto shocking them

"I see… That could work." Said Felix

"Wait wait… If you do that, then all of them will march to you." Said Aisha panic

"Relax… I can handle them." Said Naruto

"Don't worry Aisha-san. You'll see a show of a life time." Said Meline

They then arrive at the armory. Naruto then said "All right Meline, Felix. Consider this is your training. Light this place up sky high."

"Okay~!" "You got it boss!" Said Meline as she uses 'Judgement' and Felix spread out 'Magic Missile' blowing up the powder keg. Naruto then turn to the two girls and said

"You two might need to stay close to me if you don't want to get caught in the crossfire."

The two immediately stand close to him as he makes a barrier. Then the armory then lights up and make a big explosion powerful enough to blast the surface away. Then as on cue, the entire bandit army charge in then said "What the?! The prisoner escape and they destroying the armory."

"Hmm… Oi where is your boss?" Asked Naruto

"You don't need to know. Men let kill the bastard and get the woman and the new girl. She'll be adding in the entertainment as well." Said the leader of the pack

"I suggest you get your boss here before I lose my patient." Said Naruto

"HAHAHAHA! Did you hear that guy? He said he'll lose his patient. What are you going to do if we don't?" Asked the leader laughing

DDDDONNNN. Many rock spikes rose up in the middle of the group killing them. The leader shock at that sight and said "Bastard! All of you kill him."

The bandit charge in. Naruto just point his finger at them then said "Explosion" and an explosion happened killing the bandit charge in. The leader look at Naruto scare then a voice said

"Pathetic. You can't even handle an intruder like him."

The leader turns around and said "Boss… Y-You're here!"

"And I brought someone to take care of this cocky brat." Said the leader then someone who wear a dark cloak said

"So this is the one you told me about. Hump… This will end quickly… Men kill him." Said the Leader of the Dark Cult then many cults member then start preparing their curse magic. Naruto looks at Meline then said

"Your up Meline. You can take care these chumps by yourself." Said Naruto

"Okay big brother." Said Meline as she goes in front of Naruto

"Ha! A suicide one huh? Very well I'll use your corpse to fulfill our ambition." Said the Leader then many curse magic targeting Meline. Meline just stand there as the magic aim at her. At the end, she then said

"Wow that's tickle there. My turn~…" As she uses 'Revelation' sending many light spear coats with holy flame to the members. The member hit full force as they scream out

"ARGH IT BURN" "WHY… WHY CAN'T I PUT OFF THIS FLAME?" "HELP ME"

The leader just grits his teeth in anger as he then said "Very well then girl. You force my hand."

The leader then absorbing the life force of the members and then he chants "Here me out oh great Evil God. I present you these life for you. REAWAKEN."

Then a black fog starts to appear. The fog then said " **Um… It been a long time I stepped foot to the human food. I guess I'm still hungry.** "

"Oh great God. The meal I have prepare for you is right there." Said the Leader pointing at Naruto group.

" **Hmm… It seems they have quite nutrient. Very well… Give me your life human.** " Said the God

"Wait… You can have those boys but the girls are the good." Said the bandit leader

"You won't be able to defy our god wish." Said the Cult Leader

"Yeah and I don't give a fuck about him." Said Naruto then he uses 'Hercule Lance' and hurl at the fog. The God cried out in pain as the spear contact it. The fog then said

" **You'll regret that human.** "

"Yeah I don't think so." Said Naruto

"Well you two… You want to see big brother in action, now watch closely." Said Meline

" **You can't kill me human. I'm a God. An immortal being. So be a good human and become my nutrient.** " Said the God

"BWAHAHAHAHA. You think just because you're a God that you won't die?" Asked Naruto

" **Gods are absolute. You human are just out toy.** " Said the God

"Then let test that theory, shall we?" Said Naruto then out of his pocket dimension, a chained black spear appears as it death aura leak out.

" **W-What in the world is that?** " Asked the God look afraid

"That spear, I could literary see my own death when he pulls out that spear, just what in the world is that?" Asked Aisha as Wain just hugged her knee as the spear power leaking out. She then said

"That spear… It should not be in this world at all."

"This is my own creation, the Spear of Abyss. A perfect tool to slay a God. You said that you can't be killed right? Then let see if that TRUE!" Said Naruto at the last part launching the spear.

The God tried to block the spear but no avail as the spear pierce through it. It body start to break as it wailed " **NO… You can't do this. This is cheating… That weapon is not supposed to be in a hand of human… You can't…** " As it then, the Evil God disappear from the world.

Naruto then put the spear back to his magic storage then he said "So what about you Cult Leader? What are you going to do now?"

"YOU BASTARD! OUR DREAM, AMBITION WAS LOST. DIE!" Said the Leader then blast his curse magic at Naruto then all Naruto had to do is just flick it up. Then Naruto just concentrate his magic on his fingertip as he said

"Watch carefully Felix. This is how you use 'Magic Missile'." Said Naruto then blast a big energy blast punch through the hole of the Cults Leader. The leader then just drops dead with a shock look still on his face. Naruto then turn to the bandit leader as he saw the assassin guild is also there as well. The bandit leader then said

"HAHAHAHA! You must be exhausted after all that fighting. Let see how you can fight them now?"

"Aisha. So, this is your choice?" Asked the Assassin Leader

"Unfortunately, yes. I have to refuse." Said Aisha

"You still have a chance to back out of this. We are outnumbered you. If you surrender then I'll take you in. But that Elf girl and that party is a no go." Said the Assassin leader

"It's a shame but as long as I have that Elf girl and the red hair one then I have no problem." Said the bandit leader grinning lustfully

Aisha was about to say something then Naruto voice rang out "Hah… Hah… Hah…"

Is he serious? His nose itchy at the time like this was everyone though. But that though immediately when Naruto sneeze out "AAAATCCCCCCHHHHUUUUUUUUU….!"

And then a large wind blows away all the assassin Guild knocking them out with only the Bandit and the Assassin Leader still standing in shock.

Naruto then said "Oh I'm sorry. I'm allergic to stupidity."

Except for Meline, everyone else face fault at that. Felix then said "Boss I don't think I can't be surprise at anything you do anymore."

"Then don't be." Said Naruto

"Wha-WHAT ARE YOU?" Asked the Bandit Leader in fear

"Just an Adventure." Said Naruto then he uses 'Explosion' killing the leader. He turns to the assassin and said "So what are you going to do now?"

"I wish to die at miss Aisha hand." Said the Leader

"Me?" Asked Aisha

"You're a talented Assassin. I don't want to be fall by anyone else but your blade." Said the Leader

"So you wish for a fight to the death with her? What if she not what you expected?" Asked Naruto

"She won't." Said the leader

"Quite a conviction there. Oh well." Said Naruto as he motions Aisha to get here. He then said "Well then, will you fulfill his last wish?"

"You letting me do it?" Asked Aisha

"If anything dangerous, I'll jump in. Won't want my new slave to be killed anyway." Said Naruto

"I… I see." Said Aisha deadpanned

After she and the Leader in the position, Naruto said "All right. This is the fight between the two assassins. Ready… Begin." Said Naruto as he motions to start

Aisha at first was being push back but she then bounces back and counter attack thus defeating him. He then said "As expected from you… Here please take this." As he gives Aisha his knife

"But this is…" "Please take it… I want it to be in your hand." Said the Leader cut her off.

"Yes… Thank you." Said Aisha as the Leader smile and his life vanished.

Aisha put the knife away then said "Okay… Let's go back now."

"Actually, I think you'll need to do a trial first." Said Naruto

"What trial?" Asked Aisha

"Follow me." Said Naruto as they follow him

Under the cave was a big dragon. Aisha looks at it shock then Naruto said "This is the trial. Defeat the dragon."

"EH?! How am I suppose to beat that?" Said Aisha pointing at the dragon

"It's not like I'm telling you to fight with only your equipment. Here this should help you." Said Naruto as he throws her a ring. Naruto then said "I found this on a house in the cave. The old man said this ring was made so lightning from the dragon won't be able to harm you at all. But if you still feel unsure, then give me your sword. I'll help you with something."

Aisha looks at him then hand him the sword. Naruto then trail his hand on the sword then the sword transforms to some kind of a cross sword. Naruto then said "This is Balmung. The sword that specify to kill a dragon. This should do just find right?"

Aisha then accept the sword then she asked "Why are you so nice to me? You even give me this."

"I think having a slave as a dragon slayer would be cool… But you need to level yourself up too. Because you going to be my slave after all. And thus, you'll became a part of a big family." Said Naruto smiling warmly surprising her as she never though he would be able to smile like that

"… I'll do my best." Said Aisha as she walks up to the dragon. The dragon then said " **Hmm… Who are you human?** "

"I'm an Adventure. I'm here to defeat you." Said Aisha

" **Hahaha… You human are quite arrogant. You will pay your price for that arrogant.** " Said the dragon as it spitting out lightning. The ring protects Aisha from it as she runs up to the dragon fast and slice it wings off.

Naruto then mumble "Hmm… Slice it wings off so it can't fly. Good thinking there…"

" **ARGH! What is that sword? You'll pay for that.** " Said the dragon as it using multiple lightning to strike her down. But the ring protects Aisha as she keeps charging forward with her sword and strike it down. And finally, she emerges victorious. Naruto then said

"Congrats Aisha."

"It's thanks to your blade Master." Said Aisha

"Eh? Master?" Asked Wain

"Eh… Um… Well if I going to be his slave, might as well get use to it." Said Aisha blushing.

"Hou? Start to get used to it huh?" Asked Naruto then he cups her breast from behind.

"Could you stop that?!... At least until we get back…" Said Aisha blushing

"Ok ok then shall we go?" Asked Naruto

They then surround Naruto then teleport to Aisha letter destination. After that, they go back to Aisha Guild as she returns the quest. Wain also say goodbye from there as well and thank Aisha and begrudging Naruto for saving her.

After that, she then awarded by the kingdom for the 'Dragon Slayer' title. The wealth from the dragon cave also belong to her as she is now a rich woman. But she refused the noble title because she said she had some other plan and being a noble not suit for it.

Then at that night at the mansion, Aisha then said "Kuh… To think I degrade myself to being a maid…"

"C'mon. It's suit you." Said Naruto

"Yes Aisha-san. You look cute in that." Said Violet

"That's right that's right." Said Lilac

"Well… But are you sure you want me to have Balmung?" Asked Aisha

"Consider it's a gift for joining the family." Said Naruto smiling at her. After that he then grinned pervert and said "Now then… It's time for some fun~!"

Naruto then drag the three maids to the room and moaning was heard through the night.

 **Done. Aisha the Dragon Shinigami Maid. Please leave PM or Review and tell me what do you think. And Aisha maid outfit is from 'Magician of Olecta Desert' RPGMaker game. Please try it out. And there's a little change at chapter 4 and 5, please keep an eye on them.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 Harem: Bounty hunter and the amazing Old Man

After the wild night, Naruto then wake up as he sees Aisha, Violet and Lilac cleaning up. Naruto then said "Hey Aisha come here."

Aisha just look at him as she goes to him. She then said "If you want another round… Then could you at least wait until evening? I still can't feel my leg…"

"As tempting as it is… no. You'll go to train yourself." Said Naruto

"Eh? Train? You mean the two of us will be going for a quest?" Asked Aisha

"He meant with us." Said Ciel as she walks out

Aisha had known since yesterday that Naruto had demons' slaves. But how powerful he is in order for that to happen, she had no idea. Aisha then said "I have to go with them?!"

"Trust me. Under us… You'll grow stronger." Said Etona

"… Go with them. You maybe a 'dragon slayer'. But you still far from it." Said Naruto

"Eh? What do you mean?" Asked Aisha

"Just go with them and you'll know." Said Naruto

"… All right. As you wish Master." Said Aisha

"Good… Now change into the light clothes you wearing at that time. You look sexier that way~!" Said Naruto

"… Stupid horny master." Mumble Aisha as she changes clothes.

Naruto then cup her breast and said "Come back soon… I want to see between you and Ciel… Who is softer?"

"Master…" Moaned out Aisha

"If you want I could let you have some fun with 'these'." Said Ciel as she cups her breast

"… No I want you two at the same time… So go Aisha… and be careful." Said Naruto

"I'll master." Said Aisha as she follows the four to Makai. Naruto then go find Felix, Meline and Ritsuko.

"C'mon you two. Let's add more harem members."

"Can you think of something else than this? Aren't you just got one?" Asked Felix sighed

"… Nope… I need 151 girls after all. Let's go that mean you too Ritsuko." Said Naruto looking at Ritsuko

" **Me?** " Asked Ritsuko

"Are you sure that's a good idea? What if the people in the church near here sniff her out?" Asked Felix

"Then it's make thing easier. I have some business with them anyway." Said Naruto

"Please just don't destroy it Boss…" Said Felix

"We'll see… Let's go." Said Naruto as they head out.

"Master please get more investment. Right now, the income is 4026." Said Alina

"All right. I'll see what I can find." Said Naruto as his party leave the house

They then go to the church. Naruto then goes in to the church and asked "Hey sister is Therese here?"

"She's right now currently wash away her impure though." Said the nun

"Impure? Last time I saw her she was very uptight so it's very hard to believe." Said Naruto

"If you want to see her then come back a month or so, I'm sure she will be purified by then." Said the Nun

"A month… That way too long. And here I though I'm going to add her in the party too." Said Naruto

"Perhaps you should go back to the slum from where you can find a 'partner' there. I'm sure she won't charge much. Then you can leave us holy maiden alone!" Said the nun

"Wow… The Vatican are as fuck up as ever. You people think you are so high and mighty that you think you can look down on other. Heck, I bet you people are even are worse than demons." Said Naruto

"BE SILENT HERETIC! We are not as low as those abomination!" Said the Nun angry

"Oh, touch a nerve?! Hmph you people are the same as anyone else." Said Naruto as he turns to his party and said "Let's go. I rather not stay in this disgusting place anymore."

They nodded and they leave the church missing the hated look from the nun.

Outside, Felix said "So boss where to?"

"The Tin Dog brew. I bet we can get some info there." Said Naruto

At the way there, Felix asked "Um Ritsuko-san. From what I know you are the demon that was previous sealed inside Naruto right?"

"Yeah why you asked?" Asked Ritsuko as she had low down her demonic power preventing panic.

"Can you tell me was what that about? Boss seem like he can't even stand being near the Nun any longer at all?" Asked Felix

"Oh right. I guess I should tell you huh?" Said Ritsuko as she retells Felix Naruto life back in the day. Felix at first was sad at Naruto life but then angry at the fact that those 'people' betray him just like that. Ritsuko then said "After that, well… You could see it now… He tired of being a goody-two-shoe so he won't help other if it benefits him. But I guess some of his good thing still remain."

"Eh what do you mean Ritsuko-san?" Asked Meline as she join in

"It's about you Felix. Do you know why he's take you in?" Asked Ritsuko

"Isn't it because I'm good at Mystic Theurge?" Asked Felix

"NO… Did you ever see he even need healing in the first place?" Asked Ritsuko

"Now that you mention it… I guess. Then why?" Asked Felix

"It's because he sees his old self in you. Naïve-idiot self." Said Ritsuko

"Eh? Really?" Asked Felix

"One look I could tell that you're just like him. Let me guess… You want to be an Adventure so you can help people am I right?" Asked Ritsuko seeing his shock look confirm her. She continues "He most likely take you in because he wants to steer you away from the result of his past. He maybe a pervert who will slap a slave collar on a pretty girl immediately but he stills a kind idiot. If not, he would have throw you off the street the moment you cling onto his leg."

"I… I see." Said Felix

"Big bro reason for collecting harem probably because he wants a big family. He had been alone all the time from what I heard. To be honest, when I receive this power, I want nothing more then just march to that 'place' and burn it down." Said Meline as she flames up her arm

"… Boss sure have it rough huh?" Asked Felix

"That's why at least be more tolerate to his behavior. It's the reason you still here after all?" Said Ritsuko

"I'll try." Said Felix as the party arrive at Tin Dog brew.

They walk in and Naruto sees Shally is talking to a woman. She said "Here you are. Hope this help."

"Thank you. I'm going now." Said the woman as she walks out of the Pub but then Shally said

"You know you're going to have to let it go at some point, right? You keep swimming with a rock on your back, you're going to drown." Shally only receive silent as she said "Well, good luck."

The woman then in front of Naruto and said "Excuse me."

Naruto then move aside and she walks out. Naruto then go to Shally and said "Who was that?"

"That was Elaiya the Relentless. She's a bounty hunter." Said Shally

"Bounty hunter huh? Hmm… I could need one." Mumble Naruto

"Listen I have something to ask you." Said Shally

"What is it?" Asked Naruto

"I'll pay you 1000 if you follow Elaiya and make sure she stays safe. She going to kill herself at this rate." Said Shally

"Revenge huh?" Asked Naruto

"I'm surprise you know. But I should expect this from the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki of the Elemental Nation." Said Shally earning a shock look from Naruto

"Wait how did you…" "Know? I have my eye and ear everywhere and I assure you. I can beat your so-called Spy Master at Konoha at info gathering." Said Shally smirking

"Then you know me… Are you sure you want to entrust someone safety on my hand?" Asked Naruto

"Hmm who do you take me for? I'm better than those brainless buffoons at that place in judging people." Said Shally

"… Where is she going?" Asked Naruto

"She's hunting a criminal named Godfrey the Mucomancer. He's a rogue mage." Said Shally

"Oh?" Asked Naruto

"She said he was somewhere secluded to hide, where he'd get no visitors. I suggest the old fort to the Southeast." Said Shally

"Ok then but I want to change the reward." Said Naruto

"You can take her as your slave. I'm sure she's happier with you." Said Shally

"Yes, but I'm taking about something else. I want information about the Elemental Nation." Said Naruto

"I'm surprise. I though you wouldn't want anything to do with that place after all you been through." Said Shally

"No doubt those idiots back there are searching for me quite frequently now. I need to know what their plan so I can be prepare." Said Naruto

"I see… Very well then but the info will have price." Said Shally

"I have no problem with that." Said Naruto as he motions his party to go.

Outside Meline said "I'm surprise… To think miss Shally already know."

"That woman is crafty… She could be a valuable source of info we're looking for." Said Ritsuko

"Yeah and that's why we'll success on this mission." Said Naruto as they march to the destination.

They arrive then Felix spotted a camp side and said "Boss… The fireplace is still warm. They must be in there."

"All right. Let's go in." The party then go in. They had to resist the urge to laugh since all of the monster they encounter all slimes. Meline just have to use fire to burn them and Felix just strike them with magic missile and done.

"Wow… I never though fighting monster would be this easy." Said Felix

"That had to expected. You are stronger now thanks to training from those four. You could just simply kick them and done." Said Ritsuko

Felix shivers as he remembers that but he said "Even though it's scary but I guess it's all thanks to it huh?"

They then heard gun shot then Naruto said "It's close. Let's go."

They then fight through another batch of slimes and arrived. Elaiya was down on one knee then the mage said "Too bad, it seems like you'll feed my lovely slime." Said Godfrey

"What happen to you Godfrey? You used to believe in helping people…" Said Elaiya

"Have you seen this world? Legal slavery, criminals, corrupt nobles… I didn't change. I came to my senses… And now, my slimes will devour you to the bones." Said Godfrey

"Please… Just tell me where Gorra is hiding! I'll go in peace." Said Elaiya

"Not a chance." Said Godfrey

"Then I guess I have to pry your mouth then." Said Naruto as his party appear.

"Who are you?" Asked Godfrey

"Just an Adventure passing by. Now are you going to tell this lovely lady here or do I have to pry your mouth off?" Asked Naruto

"My slimes kill them!" Said Godfrey.

Naruto then just uses 'Ice Needles' and killing all the slimes. Ignore the shock look from the two Naruto said "Okay then… Felix, Meline. You two can handle him."

The whole fight was a disappointment for Ritsuko. All this Godfrey guy have is low-level Acid Element Magic from the slime. Thanks to their different in level, not much is necessary to take him down. Naruto turns to Elaiya and said "You're wounded. Oi Felix get over here."

"W-Who are you?" Asked Elaiya

"Thank your friend at the Tin Dog." Said Naruto as Felix healing her

"Shally?" Then she fainted.

"Haiz… Look like we have to carry her back." Said Naruto as they go back to the mansion. At first, Alina goes 'gaga' on him as he had brought another one back with him. She then understands the situation and go call Shally.

At the sleeping quarter, Naruto and Shally is there as Naruto had dismiss his party. Shally then said "Good she's safe. I have kept my promise."

Shally was about to leave then Naruto said "Wait…"

"Your payment, right? Come to Tin Dog few days later." Said Shally

"No… Who is she and why did you say you kept your promise? And why is she know that mage?" Asked Naruto

"We were close friend long time ago. As for the rest, you have to hear it from her, not mine to tell… And take care of her okay?" Said Shally

"All right… I will." Said Naruto

"Hmm… A bed?" Said Elaiya as she wakes up

"You're in my mansion." Said Naruto

"Oh, I remember… Godfrey is dead… Then what is this collar?" Asked Elaiya

"Oh, that's because you're my slave now." Said Naruto smiling at her

"Is that so? I'll… I'll do it. Just promise me something. There's a man I want to kill. If we find him, you have to help me." Said Elaiya

"Then you'll have to promise me this… Don't charge in blindly just because of revenge and try to live your life. Only then, I'll help you." Said Naruto

"… I can't I have to…" "Haiz… Why in the world Avenger are so fucking stubborn?" Asked Naruto as he scratches his head

"Eh?" "Listen… Revenge can change you to a different person. Do you realize that you almost die today just from gathering info? Revenge can blind people… And it can kill you." Said Naruto

"… You sound like you know about it." Said Elaiya

"Trust me I know… As for the story, when you tell me your, I'll tell you my." Said Naruto smiling sadly at her

She knows that smile. It was from someone who had suffered a lot and hide them behind it. She then said "All right… I'll tell you why."

Elaiya then tell him the story. At first, she was from a group of bounty hunter and Godfrey was one of them as well. She and another member are lover. Then one day, a member from the group betray them thus leading many members died including her lover. At that day, she swore that she wants nothing more than revenge against him.

Naruto after listen to it and said "I can understand that story but… tell me what your friend and your lover would think that you're now living such an empty life while carrying that heavy burden on your shoulder?"

She then didn't say anything. Naruto then said "All right… I guess it's my turn." Naruto then retell her the story. She… like Felix was anger at those people when she heard it. Naruto then said "As you can see, my life is quite shitty in the begin with so you might think I don't know what it means to lose someone you love like that bastard teammate of mine. But at least you still have a friend who is worry about you." Naruto at the last part look outside of the room as he senses Shally listening nearby.

"Then what am I suppose to do?" Asked Elaiya

"I'm not saying you have to forget about it. But don't let it consume you. That guy let it consume him plus with his ego thus making him someone stupid like that." Said Naruto

Elaiya sweat drop at that and said "You hate him that much huh?"

"Yeah… But I guess I still have one up at him now." Said Naruto

"What is that?" Asked Elaiya

"A harem of beautiful slaves of course~. That bastard only has fangirls and none of them can be remotely compare to all of you." Said Naruto smirking as he looking at Elaiya

Elaiya just snickering at that and said "It seems I have quite an interesting Master… Thank you."

"No problem so how you are feeling now?" Asked Naruto

"Well I'm fine now. My wound had recover and the burden had lifted a lot thanks to you Master… I guess from now on, I'm all yours now." Said Elaiya

"Good. Then…" Said Naruto as he pushes her down.

"Eh now?" Asked Elaiya blushing

"I'm curious since you have a lover that means you have experience, right?" Asked Naruto

"Yes… That's right Master." Said Elaiya

"Then I want to see how good an experience one is." Said Naruto as they make love.

(Lemon skip)

The next morning, Naruto wakes up on his bed then something weird happened. A white light shines his room and then an old man appears. The old man then said "What where am I? This is not Catherion at all."

"Um you're in my bedroom old man. Besides that, who are you?" Said Naruto

"Ah I see… Well young man, I'm Dr Nova. A scientist." Said Nova

"Eh? Scientist? Not mage?" Asked Naruto

"Eh? Mage? Just what era did I go to?" Asked Nova

"Wait era?" Asked Naruto

"I'm was using my time machine to travel through time then suddenly I'm here." Said Nova

"Wait time machine? Travel through time?" Asked Naruto

"Well… I guess since this is a magic world, something like that is hard to understand huh?" Asked Naruto

"Okay… Then do you know the way back at all?" Asked Naruto

"Well… It takes time but I can." Said Nova

"All right… There's a research room here that you can use. I'll ask my maid to guide there." Said Naruto

"Really? Thank you young man." Said Nova

"On one condition, you have to show me some of these 'science' that you're talking about on my order." Said Naruto

"Well I suppose I could…" Said Nova

"Right then… Let's go. I'll tell them to show you." Said Naruto

After that, Violet them show the old man the room. Naruto then said "All right, another quest and maybe another slave."

"Can you find more investment than slaves?" Asked Alina

"I did find you some didn't I? Besides, we're not that short on money." Said Naruto

"… Just find more." Said Alina

"All right all right sheesh…" Said Naruto. Naruto then said "All right. Today is another quest, let's go you three."

Naruto motions Meline, Felix and Elaiya to go with him to the Guild. Naruto looks at all the request. He needs something so Elaiya can adapt to his group fighting style. Then he found one, it was from a slum that full of scum bag.

" _Hmm… There might be another candidate there… Okay then…_ " Said Naruto as he tears down the request and head to Raina. She then said "Hello sweetie~… Is there something you need?"

"Can you tell me about this place?" Asked Naruto as he shows her the quest

"Hmm… This is the Cry City. A city of outlaw, there's so many criminals there too. Rape and steal are like daily thing there." Said Raina

"Then the place might have something I want there… Where is this city?" Asked Naruto

"It shouldn't be hard." Said Raina as she brings out a map. She then points at a spot of the map and said "The City is at Southwest and it only took few days to be there."

"I see… Can I have this map?" Asked Naruto

"Well… 10 Sil for this map. It's the price of the Guild." Said Raina

Naruto handed her 10 Sil then he said "Prepare the reward. This will be done in a sniff." Naruto party then walk out and go to their next destination, the Cry City.

 **Done. I might be upload a profile about Naruto slaves in 'Fanfiction Idea Trailer' and I also update some news idea in it too. Please take a look and give me review. PM or Review this story too please**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 Cry City Bounty Avenger

After two days, they arrived and the city. The city like it had been in a better day. Many scumbags start to look at his slave hungrily. Well they can look but if they cross the line…. Naruto then go to the client house and knock the door. The door open reveal an old woman that said "Yes can I help you?"

"We are here for your request mam." Said Naruto

"Eh… Oh that's right my request. Please come in." Said the woman inviting them in.

After she serves the water she then said "I'm sorry because of this place situation, we can't even get a decent tea at all."

"No need to worry. We are here for the quest only. So, can you tell us the detail?" Asked Naruto

"Ah yes. This town being control by the Casino owner. We don't know his name, we only know he goes by Pink Daddy. He takes control of the city through debt and he lure them in his Casino in order to do that." Explained the lady

"… I see. So why the soldier station here hasn't done anything yet?" Asked Naruto

"It's because of Pink Daddy had them under his control. The authorizer of this town just disappear after two days Pink Daddy appear." Said the old lady

"Most likely either they run or being terminated by this Pink Daddy." Whisper Felix to Naruto

"… Could it be?" Mumble Elaiya as she searches her bag. She then pulls out many papers as she looks through them. She then said "I knew it… Miss, does he look like this?"

Elaiya then bring out a flyer showing picture and the money number under it. The old lady then said

"T-That's right. That's him… Are you a bounty hunter miss?"

"Um… Yes." Said Elaiya

"Now that I think about it… There's another bounty hunter also search for him too. I remember that girl look at the picture with hated." Said the old lady

"Where is she now?" Asked Naruto

"Well… She is right now searching through the town but she is staying at the inn." Said the old lady.

"I see… Well then thanks for the tea miss. We also have to look for information now." Said Naruto as they stand up

"Ah yes… Please save this city from that man." Plead the old lady

"Don't worry mam… We will." Said Felix as they walk out.

After that, they look for information but it seems that the only thing they know is Pink Daddy is the master of the underground casino but which one he had no idea. Pink Daddy cleaned up all info that make him disadvantage. Naruto could only scratch his head in frustrated when they compare note at a dining. He then said "All right, let just start again tomorrow. Let go to the inn."

They agree then they go to the inn nearby. Outside of the inn, they spot a girl who wear quite revealing clothes. But then Elaiya said "Wait… Mina?!"

The girl Mina heard her name was call as she turns to the source, she then said "Elaiya-san?"

Elaiya run to her and said "It's been a long time. What are you doing here?"

"Well… I'm a bounty hunter now… I'm looking for the bounty in this town." Said Mina

"Oh, I see… You are at that age then huh? So how is your mother Iris?" Asked Elaiya

"Well… She is okay…" Said Mina but Naruto caught that and he said

"So… care to introduce?"

"Ah yes. This is Mina. Her mother is one of my close friends that hunting bounty at the old day master." Said Elaiya

"Eh? Master?! Elaiya-san… Y-You are a slave?!" Said Mina in shock

"Um yeah… Due to the circumstance, I'm now his slave." Said Elaiya scratching the back of her head

"Then I'll free you right away." Said Mina as she brings out her gun aim at Naruto.

"Wait wait…" But it was too late as Mina shot him but only for Naruto catch her bullet with his finger. Shock at that Mina shot him multiply times but Naruto just caught all of them with his finger. Then Mina is out of bullets she then draws her sword and charge at Naruto. Naruto then flick a bullet to the handle making her drop her blade. Naruto then said "Now how about put those away so we can talk?"

"I have nothing to talk to a slaver." Said Mina looking at Naruto angry

"I told you to wait Mina. Look… He maybe a slaver but he's not like other at all." Said Elaiya

"You bastard! You even order her to cover you now!" Said Mina

"No, he's not. This is my own word Mina." Said Elaiya stopping her.

"Then why did you become his slave?" Asked Mina

"Well… I… I think you need to see your own eye what kind of person he is first. Then decide later." Said Elaiya

Mina look at Naruto then suddenly her stomach rumble. Elaiya heard that and said smiling "How about go to the diner so we can talk?"

"But I don't have any money left." Said Mina

"Haiz… Let's go I cover for you." Said Naruto sighed

"Eh?" "C'mon let's go. Master already said he will cover for you, didn't he?" Asked Elaiya

"But what if he makes me do thing when I have debt?" Asked Mina

"I won't. If I want you to become my slave I would rather just slap a slave collar on you to done with." Said Naruto

"… And you heard him." Said Elaiya

Mina just look at Naruto then nodded as they go to the diner.

At the diner, at first Mina didn't take a single bite but after reassure from Elaiya she devours dish from dish. Naruto then though " _Wow… I guess all of those foods go up there huh?_ " as he looks at her breast.

After Mina done, Elaiya asked "Just how long have you not eat?"

"Well… 2 to 3 days. I can't trust anyone at this city at all Elaiya-san." Said Mina

"So, care to tell me what kind of info you had on Pink Daddy?" Asked Naruto. Mina look shock at that as Naruto continues "Don't be surprise I know you were the one that our client talking about."

"Eh? So, she is the one?" Asked Felix

"How did you know that big brother?" Asked Meline

"From her answer. When Elaiya asked about her mother, she just stammer and combine with the fact that you looking for Pink Daddy that mean your mother either killed or capture by him as sex slave. I sure hope is not the latter." Said Naruto

"Is that true Mina? Was Iris…?" Asked Elaiya

"My mother… was killed by Pink Daddy. I'm here to revenge against him even if I have to dirty my hand." Said Mina clutching her shoulder hard as her head drop down

"Haiz… Let me guess she still bringing men home and have sex with them?" Asked Elaiya. Seeing Mina nodded Elaiya said "That's why I kept telling her to stop doing this kind of thing before she got herself killed."

"Judging from the situation she didn't take your word seriously huh?" Asked Naruto amusingly

"I afraid so Master… Mina how about party with us? I'm sure we can work fast if we do this together." Said Elaiya

"I'm sorry but… I still can't trust a slaver at all Elaiya-san." Said Mina

"You do realize I could just make you my slave by force if I want to, right?" Asked Naruto

"I like to see you try…" Said Mina as she prepares her sword

"Don't Mina… I doubt even if you had an army with you, you won't be able to make a scratch on him at all." Said Elaiya

"Eh? But he just a rank E?" Asked Mina

"He may be officially rank E but unofficially…" Trail off Elaiya as she looks at Naruto as he said

"How about a bet? Stick with me for a while and if I just as bad as the other slaver then I'll leave you alone. But if you're wrong…" Said Naruto as he brings out a collar as he said "You have to wear this."

"You want me to be your slave?" Asked Mina

"Why not? You're good looking and have talent. If you become my slave, you'll no longer have an opponent." Said Naruto

"Trust him he can. Go with us tomorrow then you'll know." Said Elaiya

Mina still look unsure then Naruto said "Look how about I rent another room so you and Elaiya can stay together. You don't want to spent the night outside in this city at all."

"… All right. But you tried anything…" "I assure you, you can't do anything if I tried." Said Naruto cut off Mina

They then go back to the inn as Elaiya and Mina stay in a different room. Mina then said "Why are you defending him like that Elaiya-san?"

"He maybe a pervert who want a harem slaves of cute girls but he's not a bad person at all. It just his past that make him like this."

"What past?" Asked Mina

"You have to ask him yourself. It's not my place to tell…" Said Elaiya looking down sadly

Mina looks puzzle at that as she wonders that is Naruto different from other slaver. Then she heard moaning from the room next to her and the voice is familiar. Elaiya just palm her face and said "That idiot Master. Can he keep his pant on just for a day?"

"Eh?" Asked Mina

"That most likely he's now do with the girl with us today Meline. Just ignore it and go to sleep." Said Elaiya as she and Mina climb on the bed. Poor Mina had to suffer from wetness between her leg as she listens to the moaning. She then accidently heard his length then she forces herself to sleep with heavy blush on her face.

At morning, the group then meet up as Mina already wake up and sneak outside. Elaiya looks at Naruto and said "Was that necessary Master?"

"She needs a push that's all." Said Naruto

"Not that kind of push Master." Said Elaiya as she turns to Meline and said "Can you tell him to stop that night?"

"Sorry… but I want Master thing so what can I do?" Said Meline as she shrugged her shoulder

"Well guess what… She's gone. Most likely go after Pink Daddy by herself." Said Elaiya

"That idiot… 'Passive Search'" Said Naruto as he sends a wave out as he closes his eye. Naruto then open his eye and said "Found her. She's at the house in the 2nd district… and it's look like she's not alone."

They then race toward it. After breaking down the door, Naruto meet quite a sight. Mina was force down by a red bandana wearing idiot with rat tooth. He was about to insert his 'thing' in Mina then Naruto decide to mule kick the bastard strike in the face. The idiot said "Bastard! What do think you are doing?"

"Oh, sorry about that. Your face was perfect place for my boot so I couldn't resist." Said Naruto making other sweat drop at him.

"Bastard do you know who is in charge here?" Asked the idiot

"Um… a gay homo?" Asked Naruto

"No it's Pink Daddy you bastard. If I tell him then you're dead." Said the idiot

"Isn't that why he's a gay homo? I mean seriously 'Pink Daddy'? Could he choose a less gay name than that?" Asked Naruto disgusted

"Bastard!" Said the idiot as he charges at Naruto. All Naruto have to do is flick his forehead and he sail to the wall. The idiot then pulls out a gun then shout "DIE!" and shoot Naruto. But the bullet just disappears making the idiot angry and shoot him many more. After he's out of bullets, Naruto just slowly drop the bullet one by one down shocking him. The idiot starts to run then Naruto just flick a bullet nailed his head making him fall. Naruto then goes to him and grab his head and said

"Now then… Either tell me about that gay homo or do I have to pry open your brain to look for it?"

"You bastard! You'll pay for this." Said the idiot

"Blah Blah Blah… I heard this to many times already. If you don't want to tell me, then…" Naruto then squeeze his head tightly making him scream and then info starts to pour in Naruto. He then said "Tch… it just a pawn. He doesn't have anything useful at all."

Naruto then turns to the Mina who was looking at him shock then he said "Here" and throw her the body. He then said "Take it and give it to the guard. I'm sure it'll get you some money."

"Eh? Y-You don't want the bounty?" Asked Mina

"Not interest. Well… If the reward is you then it's a different question though." Said Naruto grinning at her.

Until Elaiya smack him by the head and said "Master… Can you be serious for one second?"

"You have to learn to control your lust Boss… You might give other bad impression." Said Felix sighed

"So? It's not like I care what other think of me." Said Naruto shrugging

"Haiz… At least pay attention to it a little please." Said Felix

"That just who he is after all. He won't be big brother if he's different." Said Meline smiling

"True… I have quite a unique Master huh?" "You got a point though, I can't imagine Boss like that at all." Said Elaiya and Felix

"That's hurt you know that." Said Naruto smiling at them

Mina just look at the screen and though " _Are they really Master and Slaves? They're nothing alike the other at all._ "

Then Naruto grabs Mina head and said "Are you an idiot? You decide to do thing alone and look… You almost got rape!"

"Let me go. I have to revenge for my mother. It's not like I have anyone else." Said Mina

"Then who is that?" Asked Naruto as he thumbs toward Elaiya which is walking to them.

Elaiya then crouch down and said "Mina… I know you love your mother and wanting to make him pay but this isn't what you should do. You have to let me and Master help you. Trust me on this, if it's Master he can."

"Stop saying like you understand me!" Said Mina tear leaking out

"I do Mina. My husband was killed by one of our groups close teammate. After that, I swore to revenge against him no matter what it takes. But it's not enough. If it weren't for Master then I would have not seen you now." Said Elaiya as she hugs Mina.

Mina then unable to hold her tear then she cries hard. Naruto then look at the old would-be victim and said "Mam I know you just have a trauma experience but can you leave them like that? They need to sort things out after all."

"Ah yes… It's okay. The girl has a tragic past after all." Said the old lady

"Thank you…" Said Naruto as he turns to his other teammate then motion them to follow him outside.

They go out then Felix said "I'm surprise Boss. You can be sensitive after all."

"Zip it… Anyway, take a look at this." Said Naruto as he brings out 10 posters.

"Where did you get this Big Bro?" Asked Meline

"From her of course." Said Naruto motion the one inside. He continues "Anyway… It seems she gathers quite a lot. These guys must be connected to Pink Daddy. If I could find them and pry the info out of their brain I bet I can find the bastard."

Naruto then bring up a poster about that rat tooth idiot then give it to Felix and said "Consider cross that rat-tooth. Now let's look for the next target."

Felix then see a poster caught his attention "Wait boss, that red bandana fatty… I think I see him when I was look for info."

"Where?" Asked Naruto

"At 3rd district. Just over there." Said Felix as he points at the direction.

"Good then let's go." Said Naruto

"What about Elaiya Big Bro?" Asked Meline

"No need. I'm here." Said Elaiya as she walks outside with Mina

"Okay then… feeling better?" Asked Naruto looks at Mina

"Yes… And I want to say… thanks for saving Elaiya-san." Said Mina

"No need. I want her to be my slave that's all." Said Naruto as he looks at the posters smiling

"Wait… That's my posters." Said Mina

"Here…" Said Naruto hands her back. He then said "So what is your plan now?"

"Well… After talked to Elaiya-san, I had decided. If you helped me with revenge against Pink Daddy then… I'll be yours. Be it sex slave or anything." Said Mina looks at Naruto

"What with the sudden change of heart?" Asked Naruto

"After I heard about your treatment to the other slaves, I feel like you're different from other and after today, you had proven me wrong that you're not like them at all. I lost the bet so after this, I'll be your slave." Said Mina

"Are you sure? Because if this is I force you then Elaiya won't let me hear the end of it." Said Naruto pointing at the said girl

"I'm sure. This is my own will, I want to." Said Mina looking at Naruto

"… All right then… Let's go. I need to work to earn a new slave." Said Naruto as he walks to the 3rd district with other follow him.

At the 3rd district, many thugs walk around naked and some of them even wear weird thing. Naruto then said "All right Felix you said he's, here right?"

Felix nodded then Naruto turns to Meline and said "All right… Meline smoke him out."

"Okay~!" Said Meline as she uses 'Judgement' and burn the entire district. Many thugs start to running around screaming like a headless chicken at the fire. Then after few minutes, the fatty with a red bandana came out and shout

"WHO DARE START A FIRE IN MY PLACE?"

"Well took you long enough fatty." Said Naruto

"Who are you, you little shit?" Asked the fatty

"Oh just an Adventure that's all. Now can you tell me about Pink Daddy?" Asked Naruto

"Pink Daddy? So you're here to bring him down huh?" Asked the fatty

"Pretty much yeah." Said Naruto

"Then die!" Said the Fatty as he charges at him. Naruto just sidestepped and trip him. He then said "Felix. Take care of him. Someone at his level not worth my time."

"Yes Boss." Said Felix

"Hmm… He sends a shrimp to fight me? How pathetic." Said the fatty

"Better then fatty." Said Felix making Naruto sweat drop

"When we get back, we'll work on your trash talking skill." Said Naruto

"Yes Boss…" Said Felix trail off. The fatty angry at being ignore then send a punch to Felix. Felix just grab his arm and with a swift breaking his arm. Felix looks surprise and said "Eh? Seriously? I don't even put much force in it at all."

"You bastard." Said the fatty as he brings out the gun shooting Felix. Felix just standing there as the bullet bounce off. Felix just use 'Iron Skin' to protect himself from assault. And then "my turn" he then uses 'body enhancement' to speed up and knock fatty down. Felix then said

"Now either you can tell me or my boss will take the info forcefully and trust me, you really don't want to."

"Forget it you fucking shrimp!" Said the fatty

"Well I warn him…" Said Felix then Naruto just grab fatty head tight and like before, info poured in him then Naruto said "Not much but it's seem that I need to ask the leader of this gang. The leader seems to walk around 4th district at night. Let's go back to the inn and wait then."

"Um actually… I have business to run to so go ahead." Said Mina as she walks off. Naruto then told the other two to go back while he and Elaiya look for her. It was easy because all Naruto had to do is uses 'Passive Search'. They then arrive at "Maid Diner? Does the three Maid still not enough Master?"

"Only one way to find out." Said Naruto as they go in. They then stumble upon the unexpected

"Welcome~ Master~!" In front of the two is Mina wearing a maid Uniform and go 'Nyan Nyan'. Naruto just blink and Elaiya rub her eye thinking she was seeing thing. Mina then look closely to the two guest then she blushed tomato.

"So you work here?" Asked Naruto

"W-W-Why are you here?" Asked Mina embarrasses

"Well… We want to see what you're doing so I track you down." Said Naruto blatantly

"Hawawawawawa~." Said Mina embarrasses

"Wait wait calm down Mina. Master I think we should just pretend we didn't see her." Said Elaiya

"I guess… But since we're here might as well enjoy it." Said Naruto as he goes inside. Elaiya just sighed and told Mina to lead them to the table.

Meanwhile at Makai, Aisha is now inside a dragon den. The four demonesses seeing her in action then Kurai said "Wow… She's good."

"Human truly is the creature of miracle huh?" Asked Ciel

"At least Master will be happy about this." Said Isadora

"Well… I guess." Said Etona as she looks down on the dragon den

 **Done. Wow… This Bounty Hunter event is so long. Sorry that I forgot to add the character source. Mina is from 'Bounty Hunter 2' RPGMaker [T-ENTA-P]. Please PM or Review.**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 Twin Bounty hunter slave

After that incident yesterday, Mina can even look at Naruto eye to eye at all. She still embarrasses about what happened. Naruto then said "Haiz would you calm down? When you became my slave, you going to wear them sooner or later."

"You still haven't help me take down Pink Daddy at all so why are you so sure about that?" Asked Mina

"Oh, I assure you I can. Now let's go to the casino. We might be able to smoke him out from there." Said Naruto as he remembers the event yesterday.

(Flash back)

"Got to admit, it looks good on you… Maybe after you become my, I have you wear that every day." Said Naruto as he looks at embarrasses Mina

"Don't be so sure… You haven't able to find where he is after all." Said Mina

"Don't worry I assure you, after done eating here, I will have his info immediately." Said Naruto as he eats the food

"Don't worry Mina. If Master said he'll do it, then I doubt even the god can stop him at all." Said Elaiya smiling at Mina

"You sure have a lot of trust on him huh Elaiya-san?" Asked Mina

"Trust me he won't disappoint you." Said Elaiya as she eating her food

After that, the two said goodbye to Mina then go out. But then they stumble someone unexpected. The red bandana thug said "Hey… Can you give me that girl? I want to have some fun with her?"

"Uh… No." Said Naruto

"I wasn't asking." Said the thug as he brings out the gun

Then Naruto just dash to him and grab him by the head and said "Yeah and I don't fucking care… But you know, you have quite a luck there. I was just about to come and find you and you idiot just appear right in front of me." Said Naruto as he recognized he is the one in the fatso memory.

"DIE YOU BASTARD!" Said the thug shooting at Naruto. All Naruto did was standing there waiting for him to empty his magazine. After that, Naruto then said

"Done? Then my turn…" Said Naruto then start to poke in his brain and take the info. After that Naruto then said "Hmm… An Underground Casino huh? So that's where the bastard hiding."

"Does that mean we'll go tomorrow?" Asked Elaiya

"First we need to get a pass first. I want to get in there and piss him off a little bit." Said Naruto

"Okay… So how are we get the pass?" Asked Elaiya

Naruto just smirk and they go to the Host Club near here. "Why are we here Master?"

"According to his memory, it seems that the Master here is a regular of the Casino so he most likely will have the Pass." Said Naruto

"And how are you going to get it Master? Asked him nicely?" Asked Elaiya

"Of course not. I rather… 'borrow' from him. I'm sure that after tomorrow, he won't even need it anymore." Said Naruto grinning as they walk in.

The host then said "Welcome sir and mam. Table for two?"

"Why yes of course and could you call the Owner down here please? Tell him that I have an info that it might interest him." Said Naruto

"I'm afraid not sir he's a…" The host then silence as Naruto brings out a bag full of Sil and said "I'm sure we can strike a deal…"

The host look at the bag hungrily then said "Right this way. I'll call him down for you sir."

"Glad to do business with you." Said Naruto as he and Elaiya go to their seat.

After a while, the host came down with the Master and said "Good evening. I assume you want to see me Mr Customer?"

"Ah yes but first… here take it and leave us." Said Naruto as he hands him the bag as he chases him away.

The host hold the bag and dash off. Naruto then said "Now Master all I want to say is… you need to have better place to hide the document better."

"W-What do you mean?" Asked the Master sweating

"Oh, you know what I meant. I mean using this club to trick girls in here and then give him to the Pink Family. How shameful are you?" Asked Naruto amusingly

"H-How did you…?" Asked the Master in shock

"Oh, rest assure I won't tell anyone in return…" Naruto trail off

"What is it you want?" Asked the Master

"Oh, just your casino Pass. I want to borrow it a little that's all." Said Naruto

"And what make you think I'll just kill you right now?" Asked the Master

"Oh, you won't…" Said Naruto then Elaiya point her gun at a certain direction and shot the one was hiding behind the Master. The one from behind him was the Assassin from the poster as well. Naruto then looking at the shock Master and said "As you can see, I'm perfectly okay. Now how about lend it to me and I promise you, arrest by the soldier is the least of **your concern!** " Said Naruto leaking his KI at the last part.

"Fine… Just take it and go." Said the Master as he gives Naruto the Pass.

Naruto takes it and give it to Elaiya and said "Thank you for your cooperation host Master. Now if you excuse me, I need to make a good use of this."

Naruto then pick up the body then go outside with Elaiya. Seeing the look from other people he said "No need to worry, he just drunk that's all."

(End Flash Back)

After that night, they then return the bounty and go back to the hotel and explain to other about what happened, of course leave out where he met Mina.

Mina then said "Actually Naruto can we do something first?"

"Hmm… What's is it?" Asked Naruto

"One of my coworker said that she felt someone following her on her way home." Said Mina

"What? Like a stalker?" Asked Naruto

"I think so… Can we check it out?" Asked Mina

"I think we should boss. Who know we might found something." Said Felix

"All right I guess…" Said Naruto

"Eh that's it? No demand or anything?" Asked Mina surprise

"Oh, so you want me to ask you to stripped to help her?" Asked Naruto amusingly

Mina just look away embarrasses and Naruto said "See? Ma… It's not like big deal anyway, we got time after all."

Elaiya just smile at her Master. He maybe a pervert but he's not a bad person at all, not to mention he likes to do sexual jokes too.

They then arrive at maid house in 9th district then Mina knock the door. The maid came out and said "Ah Mina… and who are they?"

"Hey Karen. These are my acquaintance… We're here to help you about your problem." Said Mina

"AH thank you please come in." Said Karen as they come in.

They then inspect the place then the Naruto curious about the window then he looks outside to see a tower then he looks up and said "Geh… That's fucking disgusting."

"Huh what is it Big bro?" Asked Meline

"Channel your Mana in your eye and look at the top of the tower." Said Naruto

Naruto team then do it and look up while Mina uses a telescope. Felix looks disgust and said "Wait is that guy… masturbating with a telescope?"

"Wait… He's in the poster too." Said Mina as she looks at her poster.

"I see… Then It's a good time too… Elaiya bring up your hands." Said Naruto

Elaiya bring up her hands confuse then he gives her two dual pistols and said "This is Donner and Schlag. These two maybe pistol but their range is no problem at all. Go ahead give it a test."

Elaiya nodded then aim at the tower roof then DDDDDOPPPPPPPAAAAANNNN. A large sound was heard and shatter the window and blow the head of the bounty.

Naruto then slam his hand on his palm and said "Oh right, I forgot to tell her that to add only a small amount of Mana in it only."

"It's a little late for that boss." Said Felix palm his face

Elaiya staring at the gun in her hand and stammer "Is this even a gun? It's more like a cannon."

Mina turns to Naruto and said "So if I became your slave then I can have something like that as well?"

"Don't be temped by something like this!" Said Elaiya snap out of her shock

"You're the one has a cool weapon so why are you saying?" Asked Mina

"I-It's not like I ask him for it." Said Elaiya

"Oh, so can I have them back?" Asked Naruto

"Who said I didn't want it?" Asked Elaiya as she hugging the dual pistols

Naruto just sighed while shaking his head and said "Well at least the target is down…"

"Yeah… You don't have to worry about the stalker anymore Karen but I'm sorry about your glass." Said Mina

"Oh no it's all right but…" Said Karen

"But what? Is there something I can do to pay for it?" Asked Mina

Then Karen go behind her and grab her breast surprise her. Karen then said "Wow these are soft."

"Eh? W-What are you doing in front of other?" Asked Mina

Felix looks away embarrasses while Naruto just look and said "Hmm Yuri huh? Can't say I'm surprise but it's quite good for the eye."

"Master…" Said Elaiya

"You said before that you'll be his slave after this right? I'm quite envy that he'll be able to play with these every day." Said Karen as she keeps massaging it.

"W-Wait Wait Karen. We are both girls." Said Mina

"Actually, all of the worker there has the same taste as well." Said Karen

"Eh really? When are you playing so I can come to watch?" Asked Naruto excited

"Master! Can you be serious for once?" Said Elaiya

"Boss that's beside the point." Said Felix still looking away

"Should I grab Alina to do this when we get back Big Bro?" Asked Meline

"Hya~ Stop it. How are you so skill?" Asked Mina as she felt funny

"Oh, I have a lot of practice…" Said Karen

"Okay… Should I cancel the plan today and go to the Yuri festival?" Asked Naruto

"No Master we need to deal with Pink Daddy." Said Elaiya and then she pulls Mina off and said "I'm sorry for interrupt but we need to go, schedule to run."

"Awww~." Said Karen

After that they then go outside and Elaiya said "Mina can you be more resistant to it?"

"I-I'm sorry but this is the first time for me…" Said Mina

"Oh, then should I help you get use to it then?" Asked Naruto as he raises his hand up

"If you did then we'll take all day so no." Said Felix

"You probably just want to cop a feel on her." Said Elaiya helping Mina up who was covering her chest.

"Too true." Said Meline

"Eh why are you as well Meline?" Asked Naruto

"Sorry Big Bro but I don't like doing 'quickie' at all. I rather done with this and get back so I can enjoy fully." Said Meline smiling

"… Look can we just go?" Asked Felix

"You're right. I'll get those sooner or later anyway so let make this quick." Said Naruto as they go to the Casino.

"I think you need to prepare yourself Mina." Said Elaiya laughing dryly at her.

Mina just blushed at that.

They then go to the entrance then Naruto show the guard his Pass. The guard then said "What about them?"

"Oh, they are my slaves." Said Naruto

"I see… Come in." Said the guard as they step aside.

They then go down to see many table and slot machine. Naruto then said "Wow this place is big. How the heck that guy get this kind of dig?"

"Dirty money robs from the innocent obliviously." Said Mina

"Not surprise there so what are you going to now Master?" Asked Elaiya

"What else? Smoke him out." Said Naruto

"Master this is the underground. If we do that then we'll be buried." Said Elaiya

"Who said about using that method?" Asked Naruto smirking

"Oh… I see what Big Bro intention is now." Said Meline

"Eh what do you mean?" Asked Elaiya as Mina curious too

"Oh, trust me. You're about to see one of his talent." Said Felix smiling.

"Now then… That table looks good." Said Naruto as he walks to the table and said "Yo mind if I join in the table?"

The dealer just looks at him and invite him to the seat. Naruto then sit down and start his plan.

After few hours, Naruto had cleaned all the Poker table. Many dealers rip their hair in frustrated as now matter how they cheated, it seems that they can't win against Naruto. And they can't call him cheat either since it'll reveal that they cheated. Naruto then standing up at the last table then walk toward his team and two shocking onlookers. Elaiya then said

"I'm shock. I heard briefly from Shally but seeing it for real is quite unbelievable."

"How did you manage to cleaned all the table in just a few hours?" Asked Mina look at Naruto shock as she takes a mental note that never play gamble on him.

"Oh, it just lady Luck fall for my Charisma, that's all." Said Naruto as he looks smug.

"Well then… Please tell lady Luck to get us out of that Boss." Said Felix as he points behind Naruto. Behind Naruto is another three bounties on the list. The Goggles one said "Oi nii-chan… how about give us back the money?"

"Eh? Why?" Asked Naruto fake surprise

"You oblivious cheat that's why. Say sorry to the god." Said the Yellow dumb older one

"I'm pretty sure god is now on vacation at somewhere else already and cheat? Where's your proof huh?" Asked Naruto

"Here's the proof." Said the Yellow dumber younger one as he punches Naruto on the face. Many onlookers shock at that and the dumber said

"That's go to all of you too. You don't take all money from Pink Daddy, he takes all from you."

"Oi oi is that how a casino was suppose to operate?" Asked Naruto surprising other.

"Hmm… Weak punch brother. Now try mine!" Said the dumb one as he punches Naruto from the back.

To their surprise, Naruto just standing there like nothing happened. He then said "Huh? I though something landing on me just now… so it was your punch huh? Here's the lesson, if you want to punch someone, punch it like…" Said Naruto as he swings his hand and the dumb one sends flying and nailing to the wall. "That" as Naruto finished.

"Big brother. YOU BASTARD!" Said the dumber as he pulls out a gun and shooting at him. But only for Naruto said "Oi can you stop it? That's tickle."

"Eh? EH!?" Said the dumber as he keeps shooting but Naruto just slowly walk to the dumber. The Goggles one then look around and then he takes out two guns and said "Don't move. If you do then I'll kill them."

The threat would work if his party is a normal one but unfortunately, Naruto party is not normal at all. Meline responded the thread by uses 'Body Enhancement' and grab the gun from the shock Goggles and mule kick him send him flying. She then said "Please don't interrupt Big Bro fun~!" And crush the two guns with her bare hand smiling.

The guard then pour in and Felix just uses 'chain lightning' and electrocuted them. Then an old man walks out of them room and said "Haiz what with the commotion? I can't sleep peacefully at all."

"Wait… You are his father." Said Mina as she looks at the poster.

"Um? Who are you? A new girl? Tch… Those idiots can't even take care of one girl… Now that I think about it, you look familiar." Said the old man

"Your son killed my mother. A bounty hunter 10 years ago." Said Mina

"10 years ago? Ah I see… So, you're Iris daughter huh? You look just like your mother even by the body and the way you dress." Said the old man checking her out

"That's right and I'm here for revenge." Said Mina

"Even you have to kill you own father?" Asked the old man as Naruto stops walking and look at the old man.

"Eh?" Felix turns back look as he knocks down a guard.

"Wait father?" Asked Meline as she just killed the Goggles

"She even picks up an old man?" Said Elaiya palm her face

"To think my daughter has grow up beautiful like this. And even come to me as well." Said the old man

"Shut up! Don't speak nonsense. There's no way you're my father." Said Mina

"Are you mad about what my foolish son did? I admit… that wasn't the part of my plan at all. But then that idiot sees your mother as an eyesore and then pull out the gun and 'blam'." Said the old man shrugging

"You cause the death of my mother and you dare saying so casually like that?" Asked Mina angry

"It's not like a big deal for me. Even though your mother is quite a specimen but there are many out there as well." Said the old man

"That's cold." Said Naruto then uses 'fire bullet' and killed the dumb.

"… I'll kill you… I'll kill you… I'LL KILL YOU!" Said Mina as she brings out her sword and her gun

"Then let see if you can do it daughter." Said the old man as he brings out a rifle

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" Shout Mina as she then shoots him while leap to him with her sword. The old man then just shoots her making her shield herself then he sidestepped waiting for her land down and kick her to send her on the ground. Elaiya was about to go help but was block by the guard who slipped through Felix.

The old man then steps on her and said "So daughter how about quit this and go in my room to satisfy me? I really don't want to damage your pretty little skin at all."

"I rather die." Said Mina looking with hatred

"Aw~~~ too bad but you don't have a choice." Said the old man the he takes away her weapon and start to tear her clothes off. He would have been able to go further but then a shot goes through his cheek. He looks back seeing Elaiya point Donner at him and said

"Get off her you bastard! I don't care what is that woman thinking to make you a father but touch her and that shot will go through your head instead."

"Hmm… You are not haft bad yourself but it seems that you know Iris?" Asked the old man

"We were fighting alongside for sometimes. Now get off her right this instant." Said Elaiya as she pulls out Schlag and shot the one tried to sneak up on her.

"Hou? Then if I do this then you won't be able to shoot right?" Asked the old man as he hold Mina in front of him with his right hand around her throat while his right cup her breast. He then said "I see that you are just as endowed as your mother."

"You bas-" DOPAN. A bullet pierce through his right arm holding Mina thus releasing her. Mina grab her weapon and skid back pointing at him.

"H-How did you?" Asked the old man as he holding his wound

"Don't think for a second that's I'm like her. Unlike that idiot, I have never miss my target at all." Said Elaiya. She then turns to Mina and said "Shall we do this together?"

"Yes, let's do this." Said Mina and the two aims at the old man as he said

"Wait wait Mina, you won't kill you own father, would you?"

"You are not my father." Said Mina as the two pull the trigger thus ending his life

"Wow you two make quite a good combo." Said Naruto as he walks to them

"I have to admit… You two make a perfect team." Said Felix

"Twin gunslinger for the win." Said Meline

"Thanks Master. So, shall we go down to Pink Daddy?" Asked Elaiya

"First is… What is your feeling now Mina?" Asked Naruto

"… I'm okay… Let's go." Said Mina as she walks past Naruto, or would be if Naruto doesn't grab her head and move her back to the spot

"I meant is what he said? What do you think about him?" Asked Naruto

"He's not my father. He's just another man that my mother brings with her that's all." Said Mina looking down.

"Then I assume then after you killed Pink Daddy you won't end your life, right?" Asked Naruto shocking her as she looks at Naruto. He then continues "I know that look… that's the look that you have nothing to lose. Even if you somehow killed Pink Daddy, you won't be able to stand the fact that you have his blood in your vein. You will most likely kill yourself even when you can't kill him am I right?"

"I-I don't want this at all… I DON'T WANT THIS AT ALL. WHY DID SHE HAD TO BEAR ME FROM HIS BLOOD? IF I- Hyaaa~" Naruto interrupt her by pulling her cheek.

"Would you give it a rest? There's no if or anything. You just to answer me one thing… If you have his blood then are you him?" Asked Naruto

"Of course not!" Said Mina

"There, problem solve… You are not him but you going to my slave though…" Said Naruto amusingly

Felix and Elaiya sighed, Meline just giggle at that. Mina just look at him with disbelieve and said "Are you ever gonna be serious?"

"Never! My dream is to gather 151 girls for the ultimate orgy." Said Naruto raising his fist up

"Why 151?" Asked Mina

"It's his lucky number Mina just forget about it." Said Elaiya

"Do you have to ruin that moment?" Asked Naruto

Mina just look at dejected Naruto and his team with a small smile. She then said "All right let's go. We have a boss to fight."

They then barge in the VIP room and killing the guard from left to right. At the room, Mina opens the door and said "Pink Daddy!"

"Huh? Why are there so many people here… Guard." Said Pink Daddy

"Sorry but I'm afraid they are off duty… for good." Said Naruto as he throwing a bloody gun at the table.

"H-Huh?" Asked Pink Daddy

"Pink Daddy! I'm here for my mother." Said Mina

"Your mother?" Asked Pink Daddy

"My mother was killed by you 10 years ago." Said Mina

"Ah… You are that bitch daughter huh? She is quite a looker that how unfortunate that I have to kill her. But it seems you also inherited it as well." Said Pink Daddy as he checks her out

"You bastard you can only say that?" Asked Mina angry

"Hmph… Listen bitch, I have so many after my head for the same reason as you. And each and everyone of them after I take them down they squeal like little pig. Well… Some of them I keep for entertainment as you can see here." Said Pink Daddy as they look around the room. There're many women naked as they lied down breathing weakly.

"Ugh… That's quite a bad taste there." Said Naruto

"And who are you to say that? But it seems you brought some delicious looking one. I'm looking forward to break them and that bitch." Said Pink Daddy licking his lip

"Master… Can you leave him to me and Mina?" Asked Elaiya as she brings up Donner and Schlag

"All right… Go then." Said Naruto

Elaiya nodded then walk up to Mina and said "Pink Daddy you have cause to many pains for the people. I won't say that I'm a hero but I and Mina will put a stop to you once and for all." Said Elaiya

"Hou then come at me bitch! I can't wait to get a taste at you two." Said Pink Daddy as he brings out the machine gun

Mina starts first with rapid fire. Pink Daddy hides behind the throne then shoot at Elaiya. Elaiya then dodge as she aims at the throne and add Mana in and shot breaking the throne. Pink Daddy then said

"Hey bitch that's cheating. What with the gun?"

"None of your business." Said Elaiya.

"Fine then. Try this." Said Pink Daddy as he aims at the ceiling and fire. The light then drops down making Mina and Elaiya dodge while Naruto and others shield themselves from the light shard.

Pink Daddy was about to grab Mina but she then draws her sword and swing backward and said "I'm not falling for that twice."

Pink Daddy then hold the machine gun prepare to fire then Elaiya shot at his hand making his hand explode thus dropping his gun. Pink Daddy skid back and bring out a pistol but Mina already there shot that hand flung the pistol away. Pink Daddy holding his broken hand with his almost broken hand as he drops down. Mina and Elaiya aims at his head and Mina said "Look at you now. Just how many victims you force to be at this position."

"Screw you." Said Pink Daddy

Then Mina puts her gun in his mouth and said "I think you need to learn to shut your mouth."

"Mnmnmnnnnn…" Said Pink Daddy

"Let's hear what he had to say first Mina." Said Elaiya

Mina then looks at her then remove the gun from his mouth. Pink Daddy then said "Please spare me… I have many kids, I'll pay you double the amount of my bounty, please!"

"Hou kids? They must be from the woman you rape huh?" Asked Mina as she puts her gun mouth on his forehead

"I know Mina, how about a bet?" Said Elaiya

"A bet?" Asked Mina

"When I was hunting bounty with your mother, we tend to have a bet like this." Said Elaiya as she brings out her old gun. She then said "The bet is what will he do with this gun? Will he shots himself with this or he will shoot us with it?"

"He probably just shot us." Said Mina

"Who know let's try it. Black is shoot us while Red is himself. What do you choose?" Asked Elaiya

"I pick Black. Elaiya-san?" Asked Mina

"I pick Black too." Said Elaiya

"Then what's the point?" Asked Mina

"Well… Maybe he'll surprise us… Here you can do anything with it." Said Elaiya as she throws her old pistol to him.

Pink Daddy then pick it up then put the mouth on his head. Naruto and others look surprise as they also heard the bet. Mina and Elaiya look at him impassive.

Then Pink Daddy point at Elaiya and pull the trigger. But the gun didn't have any bullet at all. Mina then said "I told you so."

"Well that's quite a disappointment. I guess if it means to save his hide, he probably will just shoot his old man to live." Said Elaiya

"He's the scumbag that put the City in his Iron Laws after all." Said Mina

Blam, DOPAN as two shots were heard. Naruto then walk up to Mina then said "How do feel now?"

"I guess better…" Said Mina

"What about him?" Asked Naruto as he points toward the body with a hole in the body.

"The bounty of course. I have to turn him in for the money." Said Mina

"Won't the body will be hard to recognized?" Asked Felix

"Don't worry. They can even recognize the one that stalk Karen after all." Said Mina

"Okay then… Let's go then I'll have my new slave." Said Naruto

"Huh? What are you talking about?" Asked Mina

"The promise before remember?" Asked Naruto

"I said 'you help me' but Elaiya-san was the one who help me against Pink Daddy." Said Mina smiling

"Geh…" Said Naruto as he drops his mouth

"Wow… Beat by logic." Said Felix

"GAH GOD DAMN IT!" Shout out Naruto after that he then weeping at the corner

Mina then walk to him and hug him from behind and said "I'm joking. Thank you for helping me Master."

"Eh does that mean…?" Said Naruto turns around

"Can I have my slave collar Master~?" Asked Mina smiling

"Are you sure Mina? You had your revenge now you can do anything." Said Elaiya

"Well… I don't have any relative at all and the only one that know my mother is a slave to Naruto now. So why not?" Said Mina

"Well… if you put it that way…" Said Elaiya

Then Naruto grab Mina breast from behind her and said "Oh yes! These are mine now!"

"Master could you at least wait after we get back to your house and after you give me the collar first?" Asked Mina

"Oh right…" Said Naruto as he brings out the collar. Mina then took it and put it on herself. She then said "Hmm… I guess I'm a slave now huh?"

"Welcome to the family Mina~!" Said Meline as she hugged Mina

After that they return the bounty and the whole Casino is shut down. Naruto goes to their client house and take the confirm letter from the client and move back to the guild.

Raina then spot a slave collar on another girl and said "Sweetie can you go one day not picking up girl?"

"For the sake of my harem… No." Said Naruto

"Haiz… Here's your payment." Said Raina as she gives Naruto the reward

"All right quest done. Now it's time for me to enjoy." Said Naruto

At that night, three girls appear on Naruto room. Alina then said "Can you be entertained by these two? Why are you include me as well?"

"Because these two will give me a Yuri show while you help me relief of course." Said Naruto amusingly

"You even make me wear this too." Said Mina as she is now wearing the bunny costume from the Casino

"Well he's your Master now so you have to obey his sexual desire." Said Elaiya as she wearing bandage.

"Well might as well get used to my new life…" Said Mina as she and Elaiya start to make out.

At that night, three heavy painting and a shriek from Alina were heard.

 **Done the longest chapter. Mina and Elaiya costume is from 'Bounty hunter 2'. Next will be the old party include Meline, Felix, Ritsuko and the Shinigami Maid or do you prefer the four Demonesses own the quest (Be warn: Since the four demonesses is too overpowered. It's most likely will be overkill. You'll know if you read the stat from 'Fanfiction Idea Trailer). If anyone play 'Harem Collector' then they will know who the black smith and the enchanter is will be rebuilt on the next chapter is. Doll slave from the quest 'looking for a blacksmith' at the game will have another girl from different anime.**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 Enchanter and Blacksmith

At the morning Naruto then get up and go to the research room and said "Yo old man, how was the research go?"

"Ah… You see there are many elements in this world that I have never seen before so it took a lot of times. But you can take this." Said Nova then he gives Naruto an orb.

Naruto hold it and said "So what is this?"

"Just something quite destructive. It can take down the entire city with that." Said Nova

"Wow… I guess I should keep this just in case… Another thing, I might pick up someone else that will be in this room so expect some new person in here." Said Naruto

"Good if there's someone smart then I can work faster." Said Nova

Naruto then walk out to the hall then a portal appears. The four demonesses then walk out with Aisha and Etona said "Here you go Master. One super maid."

Naruto smiles at that then turn to Aisha and said "So how is it?"

"Terrible~! I almost die so many times." Said Aisha tiredly

"But at least you got stronger right?" Asked Kurai

"So how strong is she?" Asked Naruto

"I think you should take a look by yourself Master." Said Ciel

Naruto then did and did a spit-take. He turns to them and said "Just what the heck did you do?"

"We throw her to a dragon den of course!" Said Isadora smiling and Aisha shivers at the memory.

"How did she reach this level so quickly from just that?" Asked Naruto

"She truly earns the Shinigami moniker. She just slaughters them all with her assassin skills and killed them all. Heck even the strongest one there fall from her hand." Said Etona

"Wow… I guess you truly are strong huh?" Asked Naruto looks at Aisha

"Can you asked them to let me have normal training in the first place?!" Said Aisha crying anime tear

"Hey at least you're stronger thanks to it right?" Asked Naruto smiling

"As much as I hate to admit it… Boss is right. Every times I remember that training session, my body just keep shaking. But thank to it, I can be stronger now." Said Felix as he walks out.

"Oh, then you won't mind for another session, right? Since your level is still too low after all." Said Isadora looking at him evilly

"…Um… Maybe another time when I'm ready first." Said Felix backing away.

"All right then… Today we'll do another quest so you'll coming with me Felix." Said Naruto

"Then it's like the usual Boss?" Asked Felix

"No… I'm thinking about changing. I want to recruit a blacksmith today so I'm thinking about walking around so I'm thinking… your four will come with me." Said Naruto as he looks at the four demons.

"WHAT?!" Shout out Felix and Aisha

"Boss are you sure about this? I mean these four are so strong they literary expelling out demonic power. I pretty sure the Church will catch wind of them." Said Felix

"Besides, what kind of quest can even remotely at their level? I'm sure they will most likely cause disturbance if they even fighting a bandit camp." Said Aisha

"It's not the quest we are talking about. I want them to go with me out to the human world. They can't stay in here forever. It's not my style to hide anything at all… And if those Church agents dare, they'll wish they never cross me at all." Said Naruto darkly at the last part

Aisha could only stare and look at Felix with a look that say "Good luck"

"Aisha-san please help me." Pleading Felix

"Um… Well… Since it's been long time that I'm here, might as well go back to work as a maid then." Said Aisha as she walks away laughing dryly

"Now Felix…" Said Naruto as he grabs his shoulder and said "Let's go…"

Felix could only nod and pray to all the Deity that the Church won't do something stupid.

They then go to the slum because Naruto was thinking about asking Shally that is there any blacksmith that he can hire. On the way there, they then spot someone standing outside of a shop. They then take a closer look to find out it was a blacksmith shop. Naruto then walk to the guy and said "What's the matter?"

"Ah… my shop… My shop was forced to close down." Said the guy sadly

"Why?" Asked Naruto

"Because of my debt to the bank, they closed it down." Said the guy

"Hmm… How about this? I help you reopen your shop and in exchange you'll give discount for me in the future sound good?" Asked Naruto

"Eh?! REALLY?! You will? If you do it then I'll give you 50% off." Said the guy excited

"Hou? Okay then… Wait here." Said Naruto as he and his teams go to the bank.

Inside, he meets up with the manager then said "Which one of you is the one closing the blacksmith at the slum?"

"Ah… That would be me." Said the man

"Then can you reopen it?" Asked Naruto

"I'm sorry but he has too many debts so I have to close it." Said the man

"I'm not asking." Said Naruto bring up a sword.

"Wait wait I'm sure we can make a deal." Said the man panic

"…Keep talking." Said Naruto

"Well I still have to collect debts from other place that hasn't pay yet. So, if you go and get the money, then I'll turn a blind eye and open the shop again. How is that sound?" Asked the man

"Debt money coming right up." Said Naruto as they walk outside.

Outside Ciel then said "So what should we do Master? Shall we just raid them for the money?"

"Please no! Let just ask them for the money. I really don't want to alert the world that I'm party with four demons." Said Felix desperate

"As much as I want to, but I think we should. We still need a blacksmith and if we alert the kingdom then they might take the blacksmith away and I'm not in the mood of tear down the kingdom right now." Said Naruto

"That's right that's right." Said Felix quickly

"But that doesn't mean we can't have a little fun when they refuse." Said Isadora grinning evilly

"Well if that's the case, then you're free to do so." Said Naruto making Felix pray that the people they see don't try to bail out the debt.

"Now then… First place is… West Castle Opera." Said Naruto as they go to West Castle.

They arrived at the West Caster Opera. They pay for the ticket and go in. The play is not half-bad at all and after that they got the pay from the Director which is surprising easily much to the girls' disappointment.

They then go to East Caster and go to the slave house. Inside they spot a girl with green hair and another with black hair twin tail. The most surprising is her clothes is quite revealed despise her lack of 'asset' but it makes her charm. They then go to the counter and the slaver said "Good day sir. Welcome to Alim's slave market."

"Oi the bank wants to be paid and I'm here to collect!" Said Naruto

"Oh, woe is truly me. Business has been so terrible lately. So, I still don't have the money yet." Said the slaver

"Then find a way now…" Said Naruto

"Well… I only have my name on this shop and even this place is rented… I only have the remaining possession of any real value. Come here both of you!" Said the slavers as the two girls from before go to them.

"Yes Master, this piece of trash will serve." Said the green hair girl

"I'm not sure where these two came from. I purchased them at an estate auction in West Castle. However, I don't know about the black hair one but this trash can heal at incredible rate and is a skilled warrior as well. These two are the only value things I have." Said the slavers

"Hold on, if she is so amazing then why is she still left?" Asked Ciel

"She was my bodyguard, my personal property. And this black hair one is don't fall into the noble category. They said she doesn't have the 'asset'." Said the slaver

"Slaves huh? Okay then I'll take both of them. Their name is…?" Asked Naruto after he took a peek at their stat. The black hair one level is around 25 but it seems weird so he's quite interested.

"The green one is Trash while the Black one is Rock." Said the slaver

"Really Trash?" Asked Naruto while the girls looking at the slaver weirdly

"Yes Trash. Slave need to know their place and because of emotionless like a rock so I called the Black one Rock. Is that correct slaves?" Said the slaver

"Of course, Master. I'm worthless." Said the green hair one while Rock just standing there

"Okay…" Said Naruto

"He has some weird taste." Said Isadora

"Slaves. This is your new master now. Go with him, and he'll turn you to the bank, alright?" Said the slaver

"As you wish. Hello Master, you may use me as you wish." Said the green one

"Well, first off… Midori is your new name now. None of this Trash business anymore." Said Naruto

"That's a nice name there Boss." Said Felix

"Yeah Yeah…" Said Naruto

"As you wish. I'm now Midori." Said Midori blushed

"As for you…" Said Naruto as he takes a look at Rock. He then spots something in the collar. Naruto then said "All right you two. Come with me."

"Yes Master." Said Midori as the two follow his team

After that they walk to the final place, the South Port. On the road, Naruto turns to Midori

"Okay Midori can you tell me about her?" Asked Naruto as he points at Rock

"Well Master… The only thing I know is Rock previous owner is a man with many shady rumors." Said Midori

"Shady rumor?" Asked Naruto

"The man was a famous Mage. The rumor is he purchased many slaves to make them a sacrificed for his ritual. I overheard my previous Master said the Mage was researching about summon from another world." Said Midori making the four demonesses widen their eye surprise.

"Well what do you know? To think human would stoop this low." Said Ciel

"What do you mean Ciel?" Asked Naruto

"I know about that ritual Master. Since ancient time, many power-hungry kings want to invade Makai to collect demoness slave. But the demon up to the level of General is too strong even for the strongest soldier they have. Then one day, they emerge an idea. If their soldier is not strong enough, all they had to do is summoning one strong enough to help them." Said Ciel

"Wow… So, did it work?" Asked Felix

"Far from it. They managed to but it comes with heavy price…" Said Kurai bluntly

"Eh what's the price?" Asked Felix as Naruto already had a suspicious feeling.

"How about human life? Those bastards sacrificed 1000 of their own civilian in order to summon." Said Etona

"Eh HUMAN LIFES?!" Said Felix in shock

"Yeah… Apparently this magic requires an enormous amount of life force so the kings turn to their next best thing. They even go to the point that erased all of their existent on the summoned world so there won't be any consequence. To think there is actually still a human foolish enough to do this." Said Isadora

"I-I see… But why is it foolish? I understand this is inhuman but why is it foolish?" Asked Felix

"Because the summoned is random. You don't know who you'll summon, it either can be a strong warrior or even a weak and coward civilian and they bet 1000 of innocent life for this… I know because some idiot kings already send some of their so-called heroes come after us already. Hmph… Bunch of hot-air idiot all of them. They think they can beat us and take us as their slave. After we defeated them, we give them to the slaver in Makai for entertainment." Said Etona

"They make good food for my pets." Said Kurai giving a thumb up

Felix shivers at that. Ciel then said "After that, many soldiers tired of their tyrant kings, other flee from their country with their civilian… well beside the snob noble and some of them rebel against their king and killed the king. They then destroy any info about this summoning to make sure no one ever tried this again and making new laws that should anyone tried will be executed."

"Wow… Then shouldn't we send her back?" Asked Felix looking at Rock

"There was no one bother research that at all also her existent was erased and beside if summoning took 1000 lives then what make returning her any different." Said Etona

"Hmm… Then this collar must have been put on by said Mage huh?... Got to say, he makes so many locks that is like he wants to her to sealed." Said Naruto lifts her chin up

"You intend to break all the lock Master?" Asked Ciel

"Yeah… I want to see the reason why he makes these." Said Naruto

"Then I suggest that you tried in a clearing somewhere around incase thing get messy." Said Ciel

"Good idea. Let's go I sense a place nearby." Said Naruto

As they go to the clearing. Naruto lifts Rock chin up and do some tinker about the seals. He then said "Wow who ever make this must be quite an expert. It took me quite some times but I managed to break it."

Then Naruto breaks the seal then suddenly Rock dashes at him at the speed not on her level. Naruto blocks her fist then suddenly had dodge a katana that she summoned to slash him. After that, he took a look at her then her eye flares up blue like flame. Naruto then took a peek at her status and… wow… he's in quite a surprise.

 **Name: Rock**

 **Race: Human**

 **Job: Black Rock Shooter**

 **Lv: 7025**

 **Hp: 735548**

 **Mp: 692158**

 **Str: 732025**

 **Dex: 751568**

 **Vit: 756812**

 **Int: 706584**

 **Wis: 715843**

 **Perk: Enhancement Stat, Weapon Master, Ailment Resistant, Recovery After, Stealth**

 **Skills: Blue Flame, Magic Storage, Charge Shot, Photon Shower, Iksa Blade, Genocide, Stun Snipe, Volcain, Chaser Shot, Star Comet, Steel Cutter, Aggressor, Defender, Absolute 0, Regeneration, Beast Mode.**

"Wow… No wonder that Mage sealed her off. This kind of stats I can only see at deeper down in Makai." Mumble Naruto

Rock then put her hand on the Magic Storage and pull out her cannon pointing at Naruto then the Cannon changed to Volcain and shoot him. Naruto had to put up the barrier to stop the shot because there were too many to dodge. After that something then roll near him making Naruto run out of the way as it exploded.

Felix look in shock at that and Etona said "I'm impressed. This girl maybe human but she can even match the demon general at Makai."

"Eh really?" Asked Felix look at Etona

"Yeah I can see that too. This girl is quite potential." Said Ciel

"First Naruto then Aisha and now this girl? Human truly is interesting." Said Isadora

"Wait shouldn't we help him?" Asked Felix

"That not enough for him to need us at all, just watch." Said Kurai motion to the fight

Back to the fight, Naruto and Rock had brought out their sword and now had a sword clash. Naruto starts to speed up and gathering Fire magic in his sword and slash Rock. But Rock just clad her sword with her blue flame and would have hit him if he didn't dodge. Naruto then though " _This girl's fire is quite troublesome._ "

Naruto then spot something under his feet making him jump up as it exploded. Naruto doesn't have time to rest as Rock already bring out the snipe and aim at him. Naruto then uses his sword to redirect the bullet from him as he dives toward her and slammed her down hard. Naruto hold her down and said "Look can we just talk about this?"

"Beast Mode." Then blue flame starts to surround her making Naruto let go and jump back as they make shape. Rock clothes and hair start to change but the most stand out is the blue crown flame on her head and the big sword on her hand.

Naruto then checks her stat again and once again surprise

 **Name: Rock**

 **Race: Human (Beast Mode)**

 **Job: Black Rock Shooter (Beast)**

 **Lv: 7025 (+700)**

 **Hp: 735548 (+70000)**

 **Mp: 692158 (+70000)**

 **Str: 732025 (+70000)**

 **Dex: 751568 (+70000)**

 **Vit: 756812 (+70000)**

 **Int: 706584**

 **Wis: 715843**

 **Perk: Enhancement Stat, Weapon Master, Ailment Resistant, Recovery After, Stealth**

 **Skills: Blue Flame, Magic Storage, Charge Shot, Photon Shower, Iksa Blade, Genocide, Stun Snipe, Volcain, Chaser Shot, Star Comet, Steel Cutter, Aggressor, Defender, Absolute 0, Regeneration, Beast Mode.**

"The fuck?" Said Naruto

"She got stronger." Said Isadora

"It seems that she has some kind of limit break skill or a boost skill." Said Ciel

"Naruto better gear himself up." Said Etona

"It seems I have to get serious a little bit now." Said Naruto as he uses flare up his power.

Naruto then dashes at her with his sword but Rock already summon out bring up her sword and swing at him. Naruto had to push his strength in to block it but his sword broke but he managed to leap back.

"Tch… I really need a stronger sword. When I have that blacksmith, I'll have him work his butt off for this." Said Naruto

Rock then uses her cannon shoot to the sky making him look at her weirdly. Naruto then sense it, multiple energy blast coated with blue flame shot down destroying the entire field and cover it with blue flame. It was silence for a while then "Wow… That some destructive power there."

Rock just look at him surprise as Naruto walks out of the flame as his wound close up quickly. Naruto then said "But still… That is not enough at all. 'Eternal Zero'."

Said Naruto as Rock was frozen by the ice creeping up to her fast. Then the ice had completely froze her. Naruto then said "Good thing I still have this. She won't be able to break out of this when we take her back."

Or it was Naruto intention until light leak out of the ice as multi crack start to appear then the ice explode as Naruto dodge back and said "Oi seriously… I combined Ice with Light and Fire element. There's no way she can't break that."

Rock then walk out of the ice and point her cannon at him. Naruto then mumble "Damn it is killing her is the only way?"

Then suddenly something happened. Rock body began to twist and her blue flame turn to purple. Naruto then said "Geh… Another power up?"

Then she stops twitching making Naruto look at her weirdly. Then she dashes to him with her sword and slash him. Naruto raises his Dimensional Barrier and block it. Rock then just kept slashing at him and then hold up a gun and shooting at him multiple time. Naruto then grab both of Rock hand and said "Oi stop it. You're going to tire yourself at this rate."

Rock just kick him and jump back and swing down her blade sending flame wave at him. Naruto then dodge as he said "Wait what is wrong with her?"

"Hmm… Don't tell me… Berserk?" Asked Ciel

"Eh Berserk?" Asked Felix

"It's Mana poison. She pushes herself too hard and the Mana inside her start to go berserk now." Said Etona

"Then isn't this bad? If she kept on fighting, she might die and taking everything surround with her." Said Kurai

"Wait what?! Oi Ciel judging from her level, how much of a big bang we're talking about?" Asked Naruto

"Um… She might take half of a planet with her...?" Said Ciel laughing dryly

"Oh, for the love of… How do I stop her?" Asked Naruto

"Knock her down so I can apply a stronger seal." Said Ciel

"Got it." Said Naruto as he speeds up and trade blow with her. Naruto then start to apply magic to uses 'Diamond Spear' blocking her path. Rock just destroy them easily but Naruto took that chance to knock her down. He holds her down as Rock keep struggling then she flares up her flame making the area hotter then making a flash fire making Naruto covers his eye then she jumps up high and bring out her cannon charge it.

Ciel then said "Master stop her. If she fired that, she'll destroy the entire planet."

"D-Destroy the planet?" Asked Felix as he still not able to follow up the event.

"Tch…" Naruto then uses 'Max Body Enhancement' and jump up coating his hand with all elements and punch through the cannon destroy it. Take advantage of her surprise, Naruto follows up with grabbing her and slam her down on the ground hard.

His team then run toward the crash then Felix said "Boss be careful what if you killed her?"

"Trust me… She won't die that easily." Said Naruto as he brought Rock out of the crash then put her down on the ground. Naruto turns to Ciel then said "Now do it Ciel."

"Right… So how do you want? Do you want me to seal off her emotion as well?" Asked Ciel

"No… Leave her emotion out. I don't want her to be emotionless." Said Naruto

Ciel nodded then she worked on the seal. Meanwhile, Naruto then said "Haiz… Never though a simple debt collects turn out to be like this."

"Yeah… But speaking of which, after all that disturbance why isn't there any soldiers come here at all?" Asked Felix

"Ciel and me put up many layers of illusion to hide this fight. That why no one saw that at all." Said Isadora

"What do you want to do with her now Master?" Asked Etona

"First let's collect the final debt. After that, if I can, I'll have to buy back Midori and Rock from the bank after return the pay." Said Naruto

"Eh? You intend to buy them especially her?" Asked Felix as he points at Rock

"Of course. There's no way I'm letting a treasure like her slipped from my hand." Said Naruto

Ciel walks to them and said "Okay Master. I'm done and she reverts back but she's still unconscious. We might need to carry her with us."

"I-I'll carry her Master." Said Midori

"Hmm… Okay then… You'll have to carry her as we finish collecting the debt." Said Naruto

After that they then go to South Port. Before they go collect the debt. Felix said "Um hey Boss… Can we pass by the magic school first?"

"What for?" Asked Naruto

"Well… I just feel nostalgic that's all." Said Felix scratching the back of his head

Naruto looks up at the sky then he said "All right… Let make a quick detour. The girls need to familiar with the human world after all."

They then go to the school. As they get inside, they spotted a blue hair girl then Felix said "Oh that's Ino."

Naruto cringed at that name and said "You know her?"

"We grew up together and both end up apprenticed to mages. I wonder why she's here? She was okay but not exceptional. Why would she try to take the exam so early?" Said Felix

"Hmm… Who was she apprentice to?" Asked Naruto

"She was apprenticed to an Enchanter." Said Felix

"Hmm… Good and she's cute too." Said Naruto looking at her

"Boss… She's even younger than I am!" Said Felix angry

"Of course, not that… yet. But first, make friend and until she's old enough of course." Said Naruto as he adds on "Beside… I need an Enchanter too so she is perfect."

"Can you get someone else?" Asked Felix

"Eh… No. Cute girl and an Enchanter is perfect… Now let's go and help her. It seems she has some problem." Said Naruto as they walk up to her as they hear her sobbing.

"Um… Hi Ino." Said Felix

"Huh? Oh, it's Felix…" Said Ino

"Yeah…" STOMP "Okay okay… Um Ino this is the adventure I'm apprentice to, Naruto." Said Felix

"Yo…" Said Naruto raises his hand up

"O-oh, hello…" Said Ino blushing making Felix surprise

"So why are you crying?" Asked Naruto

"Um well…" Ino then explain about she loses her parent at the fire then she was taking in by an Enchanter. Then she got killed by the bandits, who tried to sell her to these orcs for breeding. Then the Orcs got eaten by a manticore as the manticore mistake her as they cub as they took her back and raised her for a month then she escaped. And then she got taken in by a merchant who forced her to do his laundry and pull his wagon. After that, she was abandon by the merchant and then a traveler helps her in exchange for massaging his snake. He then said the magic school had a program for raising orphan to be a Mage since many heroes come from the school. And thus, the reason she's here to take the exam but it was too hard.

Naruto and his team heard the story as they sweat dropped at the randomness in it. Naruto then said "Well then why don't you study? We could help you get the material?"

"Er thank you but the exam is only few minutes away." Said Ino

"Really?" Asked Naruto surprise

"You put it off that long, Ino? Jeez…" Sighed Felix

"Oh… It's hopeless! I'm dome to failed!" Crying Ino

"Um I want to ask… Is this school really that good that they can produce heroes?" Asked Kurai

"Um yeah… I was graduate here." Said Felix

"And you are the Elite Genius?" Asked Isadora looking at Felix

"Yes, that's right. The teacher keeps talking about him so that's why I want to be in as well." Said Ino

"Then why in the world are you so weak when we first met?" Asked Ciel looks at Felix as he looks away

"Eh weak?" Asked Ino

"He weak as hell. He can't even fight the weakest level demon on his own. You have no idea how many times we have to bail his ass out when training." Said Etona

"I can't help it. The school only taught through books and they never have any field practice at all." Said Felix embarrass

"How in the world that the one graduated become heroes with just that?" Asked Kurai

"Excuse me young miss but I have you know… this school had produced many heroes thanks to our teaching so would you kindly not insult us?" Asked a professor who walk in

"Oh really… Then why is this guy so weak when he apprentices under our Master?" Asked Isadora pointing at Felix

"Hmm… Typical slave, you won't understand." Said the professor

"Um professor I think you should…" "Felix my boy how about we go to the adventure hall and ask them to change? I'm sure there're better adventure then these fools." Said the professor interrupting him

"HAHAHAHHAHAHA… You said we wouldn't understand? Fine then… Send out your best person in your school so we will have a duel. You can even ask the graduated students if you want, then let see who is the fool?" Said Etona laughing

"Hmm… Fine, you will regret that." Said the professor as he leaves

"What are you thinking? The school had the best Mage to offer some of them are very powerful." Said Ino panic

"Um actually I'm more worry about the school than them." Said Felix as he points at the girls and pray they don't destroy it.

After that they then gather outside. Many people gather around thanks to that professor open his big mouth thinking it'll be an easy match. The professor then sends out quite an unexpected opponent. The mage said "You better honor the deal."

"Yes yes if you win against them, I'll fund you now go Elvo." Said the professor

"Quite a coincidence there. That guy has debt at the bank and they ask us to retrieve it." Said Naruto

"Ha so that mean if I kill you now then they won't find out anymore." Said Elvo shocking the onlooker. Now even if the school win, their reputation will be plumbed by this incident.

"Let's see if you can win or not." Said Isadora as she steps up

"So, you'll be my opponent huh? Hmph maybe after I killed that guy, I'll have you as my slave." Said Elvo

"Keep dreaming…" Said Isadora mocking

"DIE!" Said Elvo as he sends many summon beasts on Isadora. All she had to do is waving her hand and all the beast was burned.

Many onlookers shock at that and she said "Don't tell me the Elite of famous magic school only just that?"

"YOU BITCH!" Shout Elvo as he blasting her with magic only for her to walk out like it was a breeze.

"C'mon that's it? At least make it more fun." Said Isadora laughing

"If that's the case…" Elvo bring out a crystal then smack down revealing a dragon.

The onlookers start to scare then the dragon said " **Why did you summon me human?** "

"Kill her." Said Elvo point at Isadora

" **You dare to command me human? I'll burn this place.** " Said the dragon flying up as he burning the town

The civilian start to panic then the professor said "Call him back now!"

"I-I can't… He won't listen to me…" Said Elvo panic

"Of course, he won't. Dragon are prideful being. They won't accept to be human slave. You brought this upon yourself… Now then, how about give us the money huh?" Asked Isadora

"Screw you… I'm out of here." Said Elvo but he can't run because fire surrounding him.

"I think you misheard me… Give me the money or I'll take it from your burned body." Said Isadora smiling

"All right all right here." Said Elvo as he gives her the money.

"Pleasure to do business with you." Said Isadora as she took it and walk back

" **It's been long time that I'm at the human world. Now I'm starting to get hungry so become my meal HUMAN!** " Said the dragon charge to Ino then suddenly his head was blow to piece by Etona.

"Young dragon always foolish and their arrogant is not helping at all." Said Etona

"Eh? EH?! Yo-You just…" Stammering Ino

"Just one-shot the dragon? Trust me, when you spend time with them, these kinds of thing are normal." Said Felix shaking his head

"Haaa… Seem like you're under quite an amazing person huh?" Asked Ino sweat drop

"You can too if you like. Right now I'm in need of an Enchanter and I'm looking at the top candidate." Said Naruto looking at Ino

"Wait really? I can? I can work for you?" Asked Ino

"Yep so what do say Ino? You in?" Asked Naruto

"Okay! Let's go!" Said Ino excited

Naruto just smile at that as they walk back to the Bank at North Market. Meeting up at the banker and then Naruto said "What do you mean you won't take this girl?" As he points at Midori

"I'm sorry but that is unacceptable. I'll have to contact another collection then…" Said the banker

"You didn't answer my question." Said Naruto

"Is it because…" "I told you stop talking about it am I?" Asked Naruto cut off Midori

"We're a bank sir. We deal with cash money, not slaves. The deal is off then." Said the banker

"Haiz… C'mon girls. We better break the bad news." Said Naruto as they then go to the shop

Naruto then said "Hey I got some bad news."

"They not going to give me my forge back, are they?" Asked the blacksmith

"Yep…" Said Naruto

"Oh woe is me! I guess I have to stay out of the street then." Cried the poor guy

"Chill out. I have a forge on my property you can use, if you work for me that it." Said Naruto

"Really? Is it true?" Asked the guy

"Yeah I can show you right now if you agree to work for me." Said Naruto

"I'll go get my forge ready right now." Said Naruto

"Then let's go." Said Naruto

At the forge the guy then said "Hey boss the forge is good to go now since it has everything I need."

"Okay then first can you tell me your name?" Asked Naruto

"Ah yes. My name is Kevin boss." Said Kevin

"Well then Kevin… Can you fix this?" Asked Naruto as he brought up his broken sword

"Hmm… It's damaged but if you can give me some iron then I can fix it." Said Kevin

Naruto then bring out the iron from his Magic Storage and said "There… You have all you need now."

"Okay… Please wait a moment." Said Kevin as he starts working.

After a few moment, Kevin then said "It's done Boss."

Naruto picks the sword up and said "Hmm… The quality is not bad at all. You did good there."

"Thanks Boss." Said Kevin

"Well then got a new sword and acquire two slaves. I can say that it's a good day." Said Naruto

"Yo-You're keeping us Master?" Asked Midori

"Of course. Now then… Let see time to get the sleeping beauty." Said Naruto as they walk back to the mansion.

 **Done. I'm sure you guy can guess who the new character is. And if you're wondering, this happened after the fight with WRS. Please PM or Review.**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 Harem: The Idol and the merchant

At the mansion, Rock starting to wake up and she heard "Awake now?"

Rock turns to the source of the voice and bring out the sword to defend herself. Naruto then said "Wow relax… I just want to talk."

"Rock Master only want to talk that's all. Can you put your blade down?" Asked Midori

"Midori? Eh my voice I can talk?" Asked Rock

"Of course, you can. I was the one break that seal for you after all." Said Naruto

"I see… Then why there's still a slave collar on my neck?" Asked Rock

"Because you are mine now of course. Your buyer did give you to me after all." Said Naruto

"So, trade one after another huh?" Asked Rock

"Don't worry. You won't be restrained like before. That idiot thinks he can control someone powerful like you without any consequence." Said Naruto sighing

"Eh? What do you mean Master?" Asked Midori

"I assume from the way you talked, you completely remember what happened huh?" Asked Naruto looking at Rock

Rock nodded then Naruto said "Then can you tell me from the beginning?"

Rock looks at Naruto surprise then start to retell her story. Apparently, the world she was at before had been destroy by another race from another planet and humanity are extinct because of them devouring the human. After she defeated and killed them all, she settles down in an old house not knowing what to do then suddenly she was summoned here and was slapped by the same collar with many sealed intact. The Mage keep trying to take her by force but it seems that he's not stupid as he looks as he probably senses that if he pushed too far, she might fight the seal and become a living Mana bomb. So, he did the next best thing, sell her off to someone else in order to have the money to fund himself and that is when she was been transfer to the slaver Naruto collected debt from before. But before he could do another summon, the Kingdom Soldiers already on his tail and executed him then erased all of his work.

After the story she then said "So you know now… But I'm curious why a slaver like you bother listening to me?"

"Because I want to know my own slave better of course." Said Naruto grinning

Rock just look at him and said "… You're weird."

"Of course not. I maybe a slaver but I'm not like those buffoons. I do what I want and if they think they can stop me, they wish they had never cross me." Said Naruto

"Are you sure you want to keep me? Since many of buyer said I'm not enough?" Asked Rock

"Huh? What are you talking about? You may not as busty as the girls I have but you have your own charm." Said Naruto

"I-I see…" Said Rock

"So, what is your real name? Beside the Rock thing?" Asked Naruto

"You don't like my name?" Asked Rock

"If it's truly is your name, no. But you're a human, calling you Rock like how that slaver call you feel wrong somehow. You're still human after all." Said Naruto

Rock looks surprise at this boy in front of her. He's nothing like the slavers she saw before. Unlike them, he actually cares for his slaves. And not to mention he's strong unlike them. Rock then said "My name is Stella. I'm now in your care Master."

"I see Stella huh? Welcome to the house, same goes to you too Midori." Said Naruto turns to Midori

"Thank you Master… Now let us begin the ceremony." Said Midori as she starting to take her clothes off.

Naruto and Stella look surprise at that then Stella said "Um why are you taking your clothes off Midori?"

"I heard from Miss Isadora. The ceremony for each of his new slaves is to give him our virginity." Said Midori

"Ah I see…" Said Stella as she also takes off her clothes too.

"Wait aren't you taking all of it so quick?" Asked Naruto

"It's the ceremony after all." Said Stella

"Don't you feel insecure?" Asked Naruto

"Why is that? It's normal for male and female to procreate." Said Stella

"But before you refuse the advent of that Mage?" Asked Naruto

"Because I felt discomfort with him. But with you Master, I strangely felt fine with it. I wonder what this feeling is?" Asked Stella

"… We going to have you educated about common sense after this. Oh well… But first…" Said Naruto and then he dives in the two.

(Skip lemon)

After that days, he had to send Midori, Stella, Elaiya and Mina on their special training after asking Kevin and Ino making equipment for them. Kevin and the giddy old man Nova repaired Stella cannon and re-fixing her sword. The old man quite excited to see Stella weapons since he said it is science like what he researches at. About Mina, she kept pestering him to giving her a weapon like Elaiya so he gave a her Schlagen. It's an anti-material rifle he remodeled from her old gun. And then when he asked the old man to fix it he said he would love the challenge and lock himself and Kevin in the forge for the few days.

Today, his party will be consisting of Meline, Ritsuko and Aisha. Aisha had to change to her thief suit much to her relief. About Felix… well after the girls still saw how weak he was he had unlike Meline who grow stronger, they took him along with them despise his crying.

Right now, they are on their way to the guild for the quest then Naruto spot something on the wall. He tears it down read "Hmm… West Castle Arena. Everyone favorite super star, Hatsune Miku. Performing her new single, 'Rescue me'. Ticket now is available."

"Oh I know her big bro. Her singing is beautiful and she had a lot of fan too." Said Meline

"Okay then. How about we go to this concert then? I'm in the mood for some music." Said Naruto

On their way there, they then stumble three soldiers are harassing an Elf girl. The Captain said "Sorry but you have to pay tax for this road."

"What? This is everyone road. There's no such thing as road tax." Said the Elf girl

"It's for you demi-human. But we also accept other kind of payment as well…" Said the Captain looking at the Elf lecherously.

"Oh I see… Typical human male. Always think about your pant first. How disgusting…" Said the Elf

"What? You bitch! I will…" "Now now we can settle this through different way." Said Naruto cut them off

"And who are you?" Asked the soldier

"Just an adventure passing by. So can we deal with this the other way?" Asked Naruto

"Oh what is it Mr Hot Shot?" Asked the other soldier

Naruto then uses 'Lightning arrow' strike both of the soldiers killing them and said "Like that."

"You Ba-" The captain was unable to said anything as he was beheaded by Aisha. She then said

"Master can you at least try to find a peaceful way?"

"Nah too much work." Said Naruto as he turns to the Elf then said "So you're okay now?"

"Yes… So what do you want?" Asked the Elf

"Eh?" "What do you want in return? You human won't help other without benefit to yourself? Don't tell me… Are you after my body too?" The Elf at the last part shield her body.

"As much as I do enjoy it but…no." Said Naruto surprising her. He continues "Actually, I was wondering that can you teach me Elvish?"

"Eh? That's it?" Asked the Elf

"Yeah and your name too if it's okay with you." Said Naruto smiling

"… I don't see the harm. I'm Bronwyn." Said Bronwyn

"So Bronwyn you are quite good at human language." Said Naruto

"I just happened to have some times to learn that's all. Now bring out your pen and paper. I want to get this over with." Said Bronwyn

After that Naruto then jolt down the note and "Well that's all of Elvish. Hope this will repay you."

"Thanks…" Said Naruto smiling at her making Bronwyn look away blushing

"Anyway… I guess I'll see you someday." Said Bronwyn

"Then would you be a tour guide of your village if that happened?" Asked Naruto amusingly

"Who know…" Said Bronwyn as she walks away.

"So I guess she's your next target?" Asked Ritsuko

"Yep… But for now, let get to the concert." Said Naruto

They then go to West Castle to buy the ticket but they are one step too late because they were sold out. When they get outside, a man approached them and said "Hey looking for the ticket to see the show?"

"If you mean Miku concert, then yeah." Said Naruto

"That's right. I got everything you need right here." Said the man as he shows them the ticket as he continues "Four tickets to see Miku! Just 2.000 sil! Available only as a set. Get them now!"

"Okay then. Here." Said Naruto as he brings out 2000.

"Pleasure doing business with you." Said the man as he hands Naruto four tickets.

They then go in then heard "Dear Guest of the West Castle Arena, the concert will begin momentarily. Please make your way to the stands and be sure to have your tickets ready to be seated as quickly and efficiently as possible."

"That's our cue, let's go." Said Naruto as they make to the passage. They then give the tickets to the guard then learn where their seat at. They then go to their seat then Meline said "Wai~ I love hearing Miku singing."

"I got to say I never attend to a concert before. This might be an open eye experience." Said Aisha

"Me too all I do in the past is either rampaging or sealed in some human." Said Ritsuko

"Then it's a good thing we attend this concert right?" Asked Naruto

The show then starting and a green hair twin tail girl appear at the stage then she starts to sing

Naruto had to admit that her singing voice is beautiful and he even want her in his harem but kidnapping an idol is a little much even for him. So he guess he will have just attend her concert then. But then her song lyric caught his attention. Ritsuko then said "Oi did you notice that kid?"

"Yeah… Hmph… My wish might come true after all. I need to do this all the other times too." Said Naruto

"Eh? Then that mean Miku is going to be my new sister?" Asked Meline

"Master do you realize what you're about to do is going to make you public enemy number one?" Asked Aisha

"I never like boring life anyway." Said Naruto amusingly as he jumps down to the stage with his girls. The guard then said "Hey you, you can't be down here."

"I assure you I have a perfect reason." Said Naruto as the guard then charge at them. Naruto motions Aisha then Aisha defeated them with ease with her speed.

"I really have such a troublesome Master." Said Aisha

"Hey at least it's fun right?" Asked Naruto

"Well… I guess…" Said Aisha smiling

"C'mon we have an Idol to kidnap." Said Naruto as they barge in the room.

"Eh who are you?" Asked Miku

"Your kidnapper of course. I decoded your message at that song." Said Naruto

"Eh really?" Asked Miku excited

"So let's go then." Said Naruto as he was about to grabs her then the guard come in then said

"Miku-san. Please step away from this ruffian! He's armed and dangerous killer."

"Aisha take care of them." Said Naruto

Aisha nodded then in one clean swift, she disabled the guard as she uses her napkin to clean her knife and walk back to Naruto.

"Wow… She is strong." Said Miku

"Of course. All my slaves have to be able to defend themselves." Said Naruto

"Then if I become your slave, can you make me into like that?" Asked Miku

"Um… Yeah… I'm curious though, why did you ask that?" Asked Naruto looks surprise

"Well…" "Oi we better go. I can sense the guard coming here." Said Ritsuko cut off Miku

"Okay then, we can talk later back at the mansion." Said Naruto then he grabs Miku then suddenly Miku resist. Naruto looks at her confuse then she said

"I'm sorry… It's because of my slave collar I have to resist."

"Huh you're a slave?" Asked Naruto

"Yes my manager was the one who put it on me and I have to do everything he says. I can't leave, I can't run away and I have to resist any attempt to kidnap me…" Said Miku

"Haiz this is troublesome." Said Naruto then he suddenly moves fast and knock her out by a punch in the stomach.

Naruto then put her on his shoulder then said "All right let's go. You three will take down the one who try to stop us."

They nodded then they go outside. The rest of the trip is easy since Meline, Aisha and Ritsuko easily steamrolling them. They then go to the booth and the fanboy already there to intercepted them. But was easy handle by the three. The rest they then go back to the mansion.

"I can't believe it. I know you are horny but kidnapping an Idol?!" Said Alina angry

"Ma ma Alina-san. Master has a good reason for that." Said Aisha

"That's right Aisha-san. You see…" Then Meline explained to her about Miku. Alina sighed then said

"Fine but you better make sure that this won't come back to bite you." Said Alina

"Oh don't worry. It won't." Said Naruto as he carries Miku back to his bedroom.

Miku then starts to wake up and said "Eh where am I?"

"You're at my mansion." Said Naruto

Miku then looks around and said "It's a nice place."

"Thanks. So how are you feeling now?" Asked Naruto

"Well… Thanks to you, I'm now free from the manager." Said Miku happy

"So what's your story?" Asked Naruto

"Ah well… You see…" Said Miku as she explained. Apparently, she is one of the 10 children that have the power to fight demon through music. After the big wars, she was the only survivor left because she still too small at that time to join the war. Then after that, she was being tricked by the manager and then she is here. Gotta say though, look like he hit another jackpot beside Stella again.

Miku then said "Thanks to this collar, I can't do anything freely at all. I can't eat sweet unless it's in front of the crowd, because Idol can't gain weight but I also have to be relate-able for fans… No junk food, no getting sick, no traveling unless in costume. I sick and tired to all of this."

"Idol got it rough huh?" Asked Naruto

"Well… but since you rescued me now, that mean I can go on adventure and do what I want right?" Asked Miku

"Well… You will still be my slave. But with me you only have to follow these: No betray, no sex with other than me. Other than that, you can do whatever you want. But if you want to be and adventurer, then you have to go through special training first." Said Naruto

"Really then that mean I can be strong too?! But what about the guard?" Asked Miku

"Don't worry. When you're done, nobody in the country can be your opponent." Said Naruto

"But there is just one problem…" Said Miku. Naruto looks confuse then she continues "Well… this isn't my first time tried to escape. The manager put on a special collar on me after that, and now only he can remove it."

"Hah that's it?" Asked Naruto then walks up to her then he uses 'Anti-curse' thus breaking the slave collar. Miku looks shock at that then Naruto said "There problem solved."

"Whoa! Amazing… You are so cool!" Said Miku excited.

"Yeah yeah now put this on please." Said Naruto hand her his collar.

Miku takes the collar and put it on. Naruto then said "Now then…"

Naruto seized Miku and said "Are you going to stripped by yourself or do I have to tear it out?" Asked Naruto

"Ah no need… I'll take it off." Said Miku as she slowly stripped.

After she done, Naruto dragged her to bed then the two make love.

(Skip Lemon)

At the day after Naruto gather up the remaining resident then said "All right… When we go to the quest I got a lot of junk with me so I decided that I'll get myself a merchant girl."

"While I feel annoy about adding more girls, I have to agree with you. This mansion also has a shelve for selling thing so I think having a merchant would be great too." Said Alina

"I guess we should visit the guild. Maybe I could stumble upon one in the quest." Said Naruto as he looks at the girls and said "All right Meline, Ritsuko and Aisha. You'll come with me again."

They then go to the guild and greet Raina. They then look at the poster then Aisha said "Oi Master, how about this one?"

Aisha then show Naruto the quest. Naruto grab it and take a look and said "Hmm… Find a merchant niece who was captured by the Orc… Hmm this should do." Naruto then walks to Raina and said

"Yo Raina we'll taking this."

"Hmm… This quest quite low level. I though you would like a high one." Said Raina

"Well… Let just say this interest me." Said Naruto

"Hmm… Oh well." Said Raina then she marks the quest. She handed back to Naruto and said "Your client is Mr Neibin. He's waiting at the dock."

"Okay then… See you." Said Naruto waves at her then his team go to the dock.

At the dock he then spots an old merchant walking back and forth. They go to him and Naruto said "Hello are you Neibin?"

"Yes who are you?" Asked Neibin

"We're the adventure who accepted your request." Said Naruto showing him the quest

"Ah yes. Thank you for accepting it." Said Neibin

"I need you to answer some question first." Said Naruto as Neibin nodded

"Where were you attacked?" Asked Naruto

"It was at the forest west of here, along the road to the capital." Said Neibin

"Okay then your niece please." Said Naruto

"My niece, Florine, is an educated girl, who was keeping my book and learning how to trade. But it's not just my niece, there are many other too please save them." Said Neibin

"Okay then can you tell me what's her look like? Is she good looking?" Asked Naruto

"What does it have to do with this?" Asked Neibin

"Just answer it. It's for the quest." Said Naruto

"Um… Yes… She's good looking." Said Neibin

"Okay what about the Orc Camp?" Asked Naruto

"I-I have no idea! I don't deal with those cretins!" Said Neibin

"Then how am I suppose to know where to start?" Asked Naruto

"You're an Adventurer! Why don't you ask one?" Said Neibin

"Hmm… Well I guess I know where's my next destination." Said Naruto

"Then good luck and please return soon." Plead the man

They then go to Bitch Sixth Tits Gambling Den and see the Orc. Naruto then asked "Hey I'm on a lookout for an Orc Camp? Do you know where is it?"

"Ah you must have take the quest to find the missing people." Said the Orc

"Yeah can you tell me where is it?" Asked Naruto

"I believe their camped in a clearing in the western woods. The clearing holds a single, lightning-struck tree." Said Orc

"Okay then… We'll go and check it out." Said Naruto

"Ah please don't be too hard on them. Because of our biology, we have to do this." Said the Orc

"No promise…" Said Naruto as his team walk out of the Den then go to the woods.

At the forest, the girls don't have much problem dealing with the Orc at all. They just steamrolling them from left to right then they heard "That's it. No more hiding. Come out human, I know who you want."

Naruto and his team then walk toward the Chief. He then spotted the merchant niece Florine being held by them. The Chief said "You bastard! We're dying out and you slaughter them."

"It's your fault for sending them to us. You kidnapped the woman thus their family post up the quest. You should have expected this to happen." Said Naruto uncaring

"A-Are you a monster?" Asked the Chief

"I don't want to hear that from you of all." Said Naruto smirking

"Bastard!" Said the Chief then charge at him. Naruto just flick his forehead thus sending him crashed to the tree. The Chief tried to stand up and said

"What are you waiting for? Kill him!"

The Orcs horde then charge at them. Naruto then said "Meline… Take care of them."

"Okay Big Brother~! Judgement!" Said Meline as she burns the entire field. The Orcs were caught on it and all of them were burned away leaving the hostage unscratched.

Before the Chief could say anything, he's already being beheaded by Aisha. She carries the head to Naruto and said "What should we do with this Master?"

"It might fetch some money so give me…" Said Naruto as Aisha gave the head to him as Naruto puts it in his Magic Storage.

Florine then said "Oh thanks Angel. You saved me… from having their big, long spore spires penetrate in me from many directions."

"Um… Okay…?" Asked Naruto

"Does she have rape fetish or something?" Asked Aisha sweat drop

"And having their sticky, green glob covers me…." Said Florine

"Okay stop right there! I don't need to know further than that." Said Naruto raises his hand up

"Okay… You saved me and I'm just grateful, that's all." Said Florine

"Really?" Asked Naruto

"You're Neibin niece right? C'mon, let bring you back and get my reward." Said Naruto

"Oh but you can have it right here or you prefer at the inn instead?" Asked Florine

"What? Do you have 1500 Sil on you or something?" Asked Naruto

"Master, that's a little obtuse even for you." Said Aisha facepalm

"Ooh, he's your Master? Does that mean you're going to claim me manfully?" Asked Florine excited

"Is that even a word?" Asked Ritsuko sweat drop

"I'm talking about sex silly. Rescued by an Adventurer and make love with him it's my number three sexual fantasy." Said Florine

"Heh…?" Said Naruto

"Okay then… Let's get rid of this." Said Florine as she crouches down taking his pant off. Naruto surprises at that (Skip Lemon) but enjoy it fully.

At the harbor Florine said "So you see uncle, I've decided to be his slave. I even have a nice new collar."

Neibin looks at Naruto then Naruto said "Don't look at me, I'm just as confuse as you are. Even though I'm not complaining at all."

"Sweetheart, I don't think you're thinking this all the way through…" Said Neibin

"Oh not to mention he rich, strong, and packed in a lot of way~!" Said Florine

"Well… I guess if it's what you want…" Said Neibin

"I need you to sign this for me." Said Naruto bringing out the quest paperwork.

"Oh here you go! But my workers are complaining now that their wives only want to sleep with Orcs…" Said Neibin

"You have to take care of that. I don't know how at all…" Said Naruto

"All right Master. Please show me the manor." Said Florine

"But first…" They then go to the guild and return the quest and go back to the mansion.

At the mansion Alina said "Haiz… Well at least this girl can handle the shop at the exit."

"I could sell all vendor things for money Master." Said Florine

"Okay… It's better than let it occupied my Magic Storage." Said Naruto as he brings out all the vendors.

After many days later, the training group came back and become stronger. He took a peek at their stat and it's quite impressive.

Then at the next day, he will receive some troublesome annoying uninvited guests.

 **Done. If there's anyone had play "Harem Collector" and did 'Rescue me' quest, I changed Didi from that game to Miku because if I write her, I may lose my motivation from writing this. And the four returned from training stats will be update at "Fanfiction Idea Trailer".**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 Manor invasion and fight for 1000 Sil Watch… WTF?

After the day that the training group came back, at the morning Naruto wakes up then Meline goes in his room and said "Big Bro~! Shall we go shopping today?"

"What do you want to buy Meline?" Asked Naruto

"Well… There is quite a cute dress in this place." Said Meline

"Okay then… after breakfast we will go…" Naruto then heard the door opens. He though it was the maids then said "Took you long enough… How about…"

But then there are Priest and some wannabe knight barge in. Naruto then said "Um who are you?"

"Is he the one Father?" The knight ignores him and turns to the Priest

"Yes, he is the heretic." Said the Priest

"Huh? Heretic? Oi do you think you can barge into someone home and talk like that in front of them?" Asked Naruto

"Be silent heretic. You will have this collar put on and face judgement." Said the Priest as he brings out the collar.

"Oh? Then what if I refuse?" Asked Naruto amusingly and Meline looks at them like they were bunch of idiots

"Then we will use force." Said the Knight as he charges while the Priest starts to channel spell. Naruto then just trip the knight and break his neck lift him up while Meline uses 'Fire Arrow' blasting through the Priest body.

"Let's go. We need to find who is the suicide one that make this plan." Said Naruto as he uses 'Passive Search' and find quite a familiar signature at the church downstairs. Naruto then spot Miku then said "Hey Miku what's wrong?"

"Well I though that the West Caster soldiers come to get me so…" Said Miku

"No worry. You did the right thing. We will get you up to date with my slaves after this… Now let's go. You will need to see our way." Said Naruto

"Okay~!" Said Miku as she joins in.

They then go down and Naruto spotted Therese. He then said "Well… I believe I said think out of the box. Not doing something stupid like this."

"I should have known you're in this… Regardless, surrender now and you'll only have lighter sentences." Said Therese

"Why are you sound like you have won?" Asked Naruto looking at her weirdly.

"You must be stupid as well heretic. We have our members surround this place and they are now capturing your slaves. Your day are over." Said the Nun as he remembers from before when he asked about Therese look at him with smug.

"Oh, then what is that sound?" Asked Naruto then suddenly a knight was send through the wall sailing at Therese feet. The nun then said

"What are you doing?"

"Forgive us. These slaves are too powerful." Wheezing out the knight

"Honestly… Can they fight haft as well as they dress? The church may say blah blah about for God and like but you people are no different from us." Said Etona as she walks in shocking Therese

"Y-You have demon as your slave?" Asked Therese looking at Naruto

"So?" Asked Naruto

"Then die demon!" Said the Nun shooting Naruto with light element thinking Naruto was a demon. But the light hit Naruto then he only said "Oi stop that. The sun light already too bright for my taste. I don't need another source of light."

"Eh? Why- Why is the light not working?" Asked Therese

"Haiz… Because…" Said Naruto showing his human status.

"Eh? Y-You're human?!" Said Therese in shock

"Yes, I'm human." Said Naruto

"Bu-But how? How are you able to have a demon as your slave?" Asked Therese

"She is not the only one miss." Said Ciel as she walks in and throw a bloody corpse at Therese feet

"These chumps keep talking about God this God that. It's go annoying so I fed them to my pet." Said Kurai as she motions them to look at a demon beast chewing an arm.

"Haiz… So, I'm the last…?" Asked Isadora as she wipes the blood of her fingernail

"D-Demons and Demon Beast?!" Said the Nun in fear

"Don't be frighten. I'm sure other agents had take care of the other slaves." Said the other nun

"They won't. Me and Mina already make sure of that." Said Elaiya as she walks in with her dual gun in her hand.

"Master… We finished off the Church Agents what do you want us to do next?" Asked Stella as she walks in carrying a bloody corpse

"The kitchen quarter had been dealt with Master." Said Aisha as she walks in with blood on her maid outfit

"Boss. I'm done with them. What do you want to do with him?" Asked Felix as he brings up a beaten-up Knight.

"Nice what about the rest?" Asked Naruto

"Don't worry. Mina and Midori are there with them." Said Ritsuko walks in

"Why? Why are you doing this? We're trying to save you?" Asked Therese

"Save us? These bastards want to put slave collar in me." Said Felix bring up the Knight

"Oh, then throw him to my pet. They'll take care of him." Said Kurai

"I have no use for him at all so do it." Said Naruto

Felix nodded then throw the Knight to the Beast as they tear him apart. The two nuns seeing that feel sick and pass out.

"Oi faint from that? How pathetic." Said Isadora laughing

"W-Why?" Asked Therese

"You asked why? You suddenly barge in our house, want to take us away, killing our Master and you asked why?" Asked Ciel

"I think punishment are in order… Ciel make those two nuns force Therese to service me." Said Naruto

"Yes Master…" Said Ciel as she hypnosis the nuns then force them to force Therese to give him a blowjob.

(Skip Lemon)

"Wow so she likes me? Hmm… Maybe I'll hold her in the cell." Said Naruto. He then turns to his slaves and said "Gather everyone at the hall… We'll discuss the event today."

After that they gather at the hall then Naruto said "Well then… beside some property damage, everything is fine. I'll use these two slave collars that the Church in good health to 'provide' me with, I'm thinking of selling these nuns to slaves. That will teach them a lesson not to mess with me, my property and my slaves." Naruto turns to Florine and said "Can I count on you for that Florine?"

"Don't worry Master. I have some connection to the slave Guild. I can get the money in a jiffy." Said Florine

"Good work Florine… And all of you as well, I'm glad you're alright." Said Naruto smiling making them beside the boy blushed.

"Now then… This call for celebration. After putting Therese to the cells, we will party to our heart content!" Said Naruto with the cheers of all.

At that night, after the party is an intense orgy in Naruto room with all his girls (Skip Lemon).

At the morning it's a normal morning. Naruto then visit the kitchen and spotted the maids squat. He then said "Morning you three."

"Good morning Master." Said Violet

"Morning Master." Said Lilac

"Yo Master." Said Aisha

Violet looks at the two then Naruto said "It's all right. I have no problem with that."

"Ahem… So, Master what do you want for breakfast today?" Asked Violet

"Hmm… Let's see… How about a quickie for a breakfast?" Smiling Naruto making the three blushed

"Master… I'm surprise you still have the strength to ask 'that' in the morning when you had a party yesterday evening. My legs are still sore from that too." Said Aisha

"You seem enjoy it yesterday." Said Naruto

"I may but at least wait until tonight please." Said Aisha tired

"Oh well… Then how about some Ramen for me plus with a little service from you Aisha?" Asked Naruto pointing down to his pant

Aisha just sighed then while Violet and Lilac cook, Aisha serves Naruto. (Skip Lemon)

Mina then walks in and said "Morni… Master you still that energized even from yesterday event?"

"You should know by that now after spending times with me for so long." Said Naruto

"Haiz… Sorry I asked." Said Mina

"Ah miss Mina. Please wait for a moment, we'll prepare breakfast... Here you go Master." Said Lilac as she brings him his Ramen.

"All right!" Said Naruto and dig in.

After that, the other gather down at the dining room. Naruto then looks around to scan for the one will accompany him for the quest. He then said "All right… Today will be Mina, Elaiya, Stella and Midori. You four will come with me for the quest. I want to see how you have improve in field."

They nodded then Naruto said "Oi Kurai, Isadora, Ciel and Etona. I'll leave Miku to you."

"Okay Master." Said Isadora

"Ah yeah but first… I need to visit our certain guest first." Said Naruto

At the cell, Naruto walks up to the cell has Therese and said "So how are you feeling?"

"…" "Ah come on. A silent treatment? How would you like if I just walk in there and slap this in you?" Asked Naruto as he brings out his collar.

"You dare!" Shout out Therese turns to him. She then realizes her mistake from Naruto smirking and turn away. Naruto then said

"So how are you feeling?" Asked Naruto

"Fine… But don't think that I'll fall in love with you." Said Therese

"You just did when we had 'fun' with the nuns before though." Said Naruto smiling making her blushed. Naruto then said "Listen… Are you angry at me for feeding your comrade to Kurai pet or is it about selling the nuns to the Slave guild?"

"…" "I see… But what about the Church you serve?" Asked Naruto

"My Church?" Asked Therese

"Your Church barge in here, declare me as heretic, want to capture my slaves, taking my property and you still think what I did is wrong?" Asked Naruto

"You steal and taking those girls against their will." Said Therese

"Oh really? Was it the 'Church' that told you that?" Asked Naruto mockingly

Therese looks away at that. Naruto then said "Did you ever wonder how the Church had these in the first place?" Naruto then brings out the collars to show Therese

"Um… No, I don't." Said Therese

"You want to know? Then read these…" Said Naruto as he throws a folder on her cell.

"What are these?" Asked These

"Read and find out." Said Naruto smirking.

Therese then picks it up and read it. At the first line she shocked and asked "W-Where did you get this?"

"Oh, I just ask Aisha to get these from the Pope room himself." Said Naruto smiling

"You mean your maid? But how? The Church had the most advance magic sealing and security. How was she able to snuck in?" Asked Therese

"Haha… You assume she is just a maid?" Asked Naruto amusing

"Eh what do you mean?" Asked Therese

"Let me call her." Said Naruto then he calls Aisha via telepath from the collar. When he got them before, he modified it a little so he can contact his girl.

Aisha goes down and said "Yo Master what do you need me for?"

"Ah you see… When I show her the file you took from the Church, Therese didn't believe you at all." Said Naruto making Aisha looking at her.

"Oi lady I assure you, I am quite a capable person." Said Aisha

"I'm sorry I didn't mean that but it just the Church is tight guard. I don't think a maid can't enter it so easily." Said Therese

"Hmm Aisha how about you show her your status?" Asked Naruto

Aisha nodded then she shows Therese. Therese looks her stat shock then looks at Aisha and said "Eh?! Y-You're… The Shinigami and Dragon Slayer."

"Surprise?" Asked Naruto smiling

"H-How did you have someone as famous as her as your maid?" Asked Therese shocked

"Don't be surprise lady, there are many special individuals in his harem. How about meeting his sister? I'm sure you will be more surprise of her than me." Said Aisha smirking

"Eh his sister?" Asked Therese

"Later… But first, read it." Said Naruto

Therese then take a look. She then shocked at that and said "Thi-this is…"

"Shocked? Oh, and if you think this is fake, I assure you, these were written with Magic ink by using the user Mana so it can't be fake." Said Naruto

"The Church? I refuse to believe the Church could be…" "Evil? I assure you, if the Church were made of human, they are not as pure as you think." Said Naruto cut her off.

"How can you say that? Aren't you human as well?" Asked Therese

"That's right but I don't hide my desire and pretend to someone I'm not. The Church… well you get the idea." Said Naruto motions at the file

"Th-This can't be…" Said Therese as she wonders. Did all of the target she killed on the Church order… was they truly are guilty or they were just someone in the Church way?

"I'll go with my girls for a quest. Trying to think about it when the times I'm back." Said Naruto as he was about to goes up then he turns to Therese and said "Oh right… here."

Naruto hands her a bag of candy. She looks surprise and said "H-How did you…?"

"Aisha didn't take just the Church file…" Said Naruto waving a folder in front of her. Therese then starts to realize it then Naruto continues "Rock Candy is your favorite huh? But still… to think you're Alina sister. I guess that's explain why you're not seeing her eye to eye when we're at the cell back then."

"Heh? Now that you mention it, they do resembling with each other." Said Aisha looking at her

Therese looks at Naruto then he said "Look… I don't know what the circumstance is, but don't worry, I won't tell her. You can tell her yourself when you're okay with it."

"…thanks." Said Therese looking away

"Hmph… Anyway, just stay here. Aisha will tell the maids to get you some food along with that favorite of your too. I'll tell Meline to come see you later so now just think about what happened." Said Naruto as he then walks up.

"Look Therese-san. Master might be a lecher, pervert who want to have fun with his female slaves and capture other but he's not a bad person at all." Said Aisha

"How do you know?" Asked Therese

"Because I was once think like you. When he wants me to be his slave, I attacked him. But it was proved to be useless as he beats me easily. But he didn't put the collar on me after that, instead he helped me and before I know it, I start to put it on myself. What irony huh?" Said Aisha laughing dryly

"You put it on yourself?" Asked Therese

"You be surprised. Most of us here willing to put it on. Some were put on by him but then after that, they have no problem anymore." Said Aisha

"I-I see…" Said Therese

"Anyway, just see his sister and you'll know." Said Aisha as she goes back up to work.

Naruto then goes to the quest Guild as he looks at the quest poster. Seeing him distracted Mina said "Master, something wrong?"

"Ah no nothing at all." Said Naruto

"Don't tell me you're still thinking about what that Therese girl said?" Asked Elaiya

"Well I guess… I want to help her steer away from that path. If she keeps walking on it, she might pay more than just her live. The Church obliviously don't care for her at all judging from how quiet it was." Said Naruto

"I always though the people from the Church would follow God path but it seems they find that path doesn't profit much huh?" Asked Mina

"The Church had been like that for century. I remember back when I was still a slave, there are even some priests go to the shop want to buy female slaves." Said Midori

"I remember it too." Said Stella

"Haiz… How about take this one? I don't feel like doing something big at all." Said Naruto showing them the poster.

"Hmm deliver a package? Okay sound easy enough." Said Elaiya

"I guess easy is good in this mood." Said Mina

Naruto then walks to Raina and said "We'll take this."

"This quest is quite low… But judging from your mood I think this is the best sweetie." Said Raina as she signed the paperwork.

They then say goodbye to Raina and go to the Toy Store. They go to the clerk and Naruto said "Excuse me, I'm here to deliver the package."

"Package?" Asked the old lady

"This package mam." Said Naruto as he brings out the poster.

"Ah that's right. Here this is it. Take it to the clock shop immediately." Said the old lady

Naruto takes the watch then he said "Why is there ticking?"

"It contains a rare watch that I happened across. Many collectors desired it. Some even paid 1000 gil for it." Said the old lady

"Why do I have a feeling that this quest is not as simple as it seems." Said Elaiya

"Normal never my forte at all." Said Naruto as they walk outside.

As soon as they walk outside they immediately ambushed. The ambusher after the watch on his hand. Before they could do anything, Elaiya and Mina immediately shot them.

The entire journey was quite annoyed. Naruto and his team had to fight many idiots ambush him and his girls. Some of them even summon giant scorpions. Was the watch really that value?

Finally, they managed to go to the shop. Naruto then said "Here is your watch…"

"Ah thank you. Do you know you could by this with 1000 sil?" Asked the man taking the watch.

"Not worth it. Now sign here." Said Naruto brings out the paper.

The man then signed and after giving the paper back he said "Now if you excuse me… I'll be here with my precious watch." Said the man bring the watch too close to his face much to Naruto disgust

"Let's go…" Said Naruto as they leave the shop.

At their way back, Naruto then spot something. "Hmm… Estate for sale… 5000 sil. This is quite cheap… Oh! Included female housekeeper too."

"Master…" Said Mina

"Well… I still need base all around the kingdom so why not?" Asked Naruto

"Haiz… The Estate broker house is just about North from here Master. How about we visit it?" Said Elaiya tiredly

"Then let's go." Said Naruto

"Um… was he always like this?" Asked Stella.

"Don't bother… Even though he's a great Master but he's still a pervert. His dream is gathering 151 girls into his harem after all." Said Elaiya

"Why 151?" Asked Midori

"It's his lucky number." Said Mina

"C'mon. Let's go. It's almost dark so we can stay at our new Estate." Said Naruto calling them

"Well… You heard him." Said Elaiya as they go to him.

 **Done. Next will be Naruto new slaves along with getting new slave collars. Please PM or Review**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: New Estate + Maid. A slave from the past.

At the Broker, the old woman said "Can I help you young man?"

"Are you the Estate Broker?" Asked Naruto

"Indeed I am. How can I help you?" Asked the old woman

"I want to purchase the estate." Said Naruto

"Ah you mean that Estate, right? The price is 5000 sil." Said the old woman

"Here…" Said Naruto bring out a bag of coin.

The woman then checked and said "Yes I have confirmed it. Here is the key to the Estate and congratulation. You're now possess a brand-new Estate with a housekeeper."

"Okay then if you excuse me…" Said Naruto as him and his girls go to the Estate.

They go inside then Naruto said "Hey is anyone home?"

"Wasn't there supposed to be a housekeeper here?" Asked Stella

"I hope nothing bad happened to her." Said Midori

"Let just look around." Said Naruto

After that, they then go upstairs then they heard moaning from the Master room. Naruto then said "Okay… Is that what I think it is?"

"Okay, maybe she is not in trouble at all." Said Elaiya sweat drop

"But still… Did she invite someone in the house?" Asked Mina

"No. There is only one person in this house. I checked and there's no one else in here at all." Said Elaiya as before she used 'Hawk Eye' and 'Passive Search' to look around.

"Only one way to find out." Said Naruto as they go up. They then see a blue hair girl masturbate with her hand with her top open.

It seems she didn't even realize that there're people here as she kept on. Even though it's good in the eye, Naruto then said "Ahem…"

The girl turns to him and said "Eh who are you?"

"I'm the new owner of this Estate, that include you as well." Said Naruto

"Oh…" The girl finger then starts to move faster as well.

"She doing even faster now…" Said Mina

"I'm so happy. I finally have a Master." Said the girl with her eye sparkling

"Well then… But first put this on." Said Naruto as he puts the collar on her.

"Ah~ my new Master…" Said the girl moaning

"Eh… We'll leave you too alone…. C'mon girls let's go." Said Elaiya as she pushes the other out.

"Okay then… Time to test out my new slave…" Said Naruto as he moves closer

(Skip Lemon)

At the morning Naruto wakes up and said "Ah~ I guess sleeping in a different Estate also is a good thing too."

Naruto then go down to the kitchen and seeing the girls check out the new house. After activity that night, he puts on a gate seal that allow teleport from North Market to here. It's also quite fitting to put it in the horse shelve too. Now he needs to inform the one in the Mansion too.

Naruto then said "Oi you three. C'mon… We need to return the quest and tell everyone back home about this place." Said Naruto

"Okay Master" Said all of them.

"Now follow me…" Said Naruto as they go inside the shelve.

"Um Master… Why are we here? I remember we don't have a horse at all." Said Mina

"Don't worry. Follow me…" Said Naruto as he goes to the seal.

"Eh what is this Master?" Asked Stella

"Our mean of travel. This seal will allow us to go back to North Market Mansion. I want to tell you and the other back there about this too." Said Naruto

"Oh…" Said the girls

"Now let's go." Said Naruto as they go in and teleport back to the Mansion.

They walk out of the shelve and Elaiya said "Wow… We really are back to North Market."

"Of course, we are. Now then let's go back in." Said Naruto as they go inside the Mansion

Aisha see them and said "Welcome back… How was the mission?"

"Tired… Can you gather everyone?" Asked Naruto

Aisha nodded then gather all the slaves in the house. Naruto then told them about the new Estate. The girls were really excited about go there too. Then Naruto said "Well that's that. Now I think we need to return the quest…"

"Don't you want breakfast first Master?" Asked Violet

"No worries. I think you three need to be acquaintance with the new maid at the new Estate too." Said Naruto

"Yay~! We have a new maid!" Said Lilac excited.

Naruto smiled and tell his team to come with him to return the quest.

Meeting with Raina, Naruto said "That was the stupidest quest I ever have."

"Cheer up sweetie~! At least the reward is good." Said Raina as she returns him the Guild card along with the reward.

"Yeah yeah." Said Naruto taking it.

"So, what are you going to do now?" Asked Raina

"Well… I was thinking of buying the store I saw at East Fort. So, I'm going to drop by now." Said Naruto

"Are you sure? I mean it took a day to get to East Fort from here." Said Raina

"Hmm… If you join my harem, you'll find out." Said Naruto grinning

"Yeah yeah sweetie~! Maybe some other time." Said Raina

"Too bad…" Said Naruto as they were about to leave then Naruto spot someone. Naruto then goes to the table and said "Hello~? I haven't seen you here before."

"Hello handsome. I'm Kyrie from East Fort Guild." Said Kyrie

"Well hello… Say do you need a party?" Asked Naruto

"Well… Too bad I can't because I'm on a middle of something. So, is the offer still stand when we meet again?" Asked Kyrie smiling

"Of course~!" Said Naruto

"Well… I guess I'll see you soon then~!" Said Kyrie standing up leave while shaking her rear.

"She's a crafty one that for sure. But still… I like the challenge." Said Naruto smirking. After that, he leaves the Guild but before he goes to East Fort, Naruto pass by the store in his house.

Florine said "What do you need Master?"

"I want you." Said Naruto

"Okay then… Just give me a moment to get rid of the panties…" "No as much as I want it but not right now. I'm about to buy a store at East Fort and I need your help." Said Naruto cut off Florine

"Sure! I can put something together, and it'll be a great way to make money." Said Florine

"Great let's go. It's time for you to try the teleport seal." Said Naruto

After that, Naruto negotiated to the Broker while Florine looks for a clerk. After that, Naruto goes to the shop and he already seeing Florine talks with a lady. Naruto then goes to the counter and said "Hoh who's this?"

"This is our new shopkeeper. She's cute right? She's going to be in charge of this branch of the store." Said Florine

"I'm Serade, sir. Thank you for this opportunity." Said Serade

"Oh yeah. Put this on, it's part of your… work uniform." Said Florine as she gave her the collar

"Oh, all right." Said Serade. After she put on she then said "Eh it won't come off?"

"Nice… Florine." Said Naruto grinning

"You're welcome Master. Please enjoy yourself." Said Florine

"Eh why are you grinning like that?" Asked Serade

"Try not to resist too much." Said Florine as she pushes Serade on the counter for Naruto to grab hold of her. She then turns to Naruto and said "Well I'll leave you two alone." And she leaves the store.

(Skip Lemon)

After that, he feels like goes back to the North Market by foot then he spots a blueberries farm. Naruto smirking at that then said "Hello are you the owner of this farm?"

"Yes? Who are you?" Asked the man

Naruto just looks at the man daughter quickly then turns back to him and said "Well I would like to Join Venture with you."

"Ah yes the fee for that is 800 sil." Said the man

"Here." Said Naruto brings out the money.

The man checked then said "Excellent… I'll send the product in the few days."

"Actually, I would prefer something else other than your product." Said Naruto

"Eh?" Asked the man. Seeing Naruto looks at his daughter he then said "No! Absolutely not!"

"Father please!" Said the girl as she continues "If it means we get to keep the farm, I'll go with him."

"Are you sure pumpkin?" Asked the man. Naruto then smiles seeing that.

"Yes. It's better than having to watch you and mother starve." Said the girl

Naruto smiles warmly at her and said "What is your name?"

"I'm Penelope…" Said Penelope

"I see… Oi old man catches." Said Naruto as he throws another bag of coin.

"Eh what is this?" Asked the man

"Just a little bonus after all." Said Naruto

"Do you think I'll give you my daughter just because you throw some money at me?" Asked the man angry

"No… That's for you and your wife. You should thank your daughter. She worries about you and your wife so I give some for you so she doesn't have to worry anymore." Said Naruto

"Eh? Y-You don't have to do that…" Said Penelope surprise

"It also because you treasure your daughter instead of like other. Consider that your reward for your love. I promise you that she won't be mistreat at my house and she will have other companion too." Said Naruto smiling making Penelope blushed

"… You are quite different from the other." Said the man looking at him and the money

"I'm not like those slaver who think girls are like plaything. My method maybe forceful but I never make them sad at all." Said Naruto

"… Fine… But take care of her." Said the man

"I will… Now c'mon let's go Penelope." Said Naruto

Penelope just blushed and follow him back.

Back at the house, Alina said "Really? Three girls in two days. Are you trying to broke a record or something?"

"What? I want to complete my harem after all." Said Naruto smirking

"Haiz… Well Penelope, you'll be in charge of the kitchen with the maid." Said Alina

"Y-Yes. I'll do my best." Stammer Penelope

"Don't worry yourself too much. Everyone here is friendly." Said Naruto

"He's right. You'll fit right in." Said Alina

"U-Um… Yes." Said Penelope

"Good now then…" Said Naruto dragging her to the room making Alina sighed at that and get back to work.

(Skip Lemon)

After that morning, Naruto then said "Hmm… I'm all out of slave collar. I need to visit the Slave Guild later then."

Naruto then goes to the kitchen and said "Yo Penelope. Getting used to the work here?"

"Ah Master… Yes, I'm indeed. Aisha-san, Violet-san and Lilac-san help me a lot." Said Penelope happy

"Thanks girls." Said Naruto looks at the maids.

"It's no big deal Master." Said Aisha

"We happy to help." Said Violet

"We have another kitchen companion after all." Said Lilac

"Good… Now can you girls fix up some breakfast for me?" Asked Naruto

"Of course, Master. The usual course rights?" Asked Violet

"Yep…" Said Naruto smiling

"Haiz… I guess it's my turn then." Said Aisha

"Actually… I think I'll let Penelope do it. She needs to learns her role after all." Said Naruto

"Eh?" Asked Penelope

"I'll help you with that? You don't mind right Master?" Asked Aisha

"Um okay." Said Naruto

(Skip Lemon)

Aisha stand up and wipe her mouth and said "So Master what's the schedule today?"

"Don't worry. You girls today can do whatever you want. I have some business with the Slave Guild after all." Said Naruto

"Eh are you going to get another slave Master?" Asked Lilac

"Maybe… But the reason is I'm out of Slave Collars so I'm going get some more." Said Naruto

"You still need more…? Never mind, consider your ambition, this is not surprise at all." Said Aisha

"So glad you know me so well Aisha." Said Naruto cupping her breast from behind

"M-Master…" Moaned out Aisha

"Don't worry. I'll love all of you equally." Said Naruto as he also moves to grab the twin maids making them moan.

"Just go already… Haiz… If you want to do it so much then go. We'll help you at the night." Said Aisha

"You better remember that Aisha." Said Naruto pointing at her then leave the mansion

"Is it always like this?" Asked Penelope

"You'll get used to it." Said Aisha

Naruto then goes to the Slave Guild and ask the guy for more collars. He then said "You do realize that you shouldn't have those in the first place."

"So?" Asked Naruto

"Never mind. We're a little short on collar right now so come back tomorrow." Said the slaver

"Eh but I want to get more slaves now." Said Naruto

"Well in that case how about her?" Asked the slaver gesturing him at the slave girl. He then continues "This one is called Chimei. She's willful, stubborn, and doesn't even speak Common. She costs 60000 sil."

"If she is so terrible, why is she cost so much?" Asked Naruto

"She also a master of primal magic. We've got her in an anti-magic field, but she'll be quite and asset to the owner." Said the slaver

"Hmm… Interesting. I'll take her." Said Naruto bringing out 60000 sil bag of coin.

"Excellent. I'll bring her out." Said the slaver bringing her out.

"Nani Yatte na da yo?" Asked Chimei using a language that he never thought of hearing it here.

"Kono ano ko mohaya nushi." Said the slaver

"Sou desu ka?" Asked Chimei

"Yeah I was serious when I said she didn't speak Common. You sure you can handle that?" Asked the Slaver

Naruto just smirk and said "Daijoubu. Ore mo kono gengo mo shaberu."

"Wait you can speak her language?" Asked the slaver as he and Chimei shock

Naruto turns to Chimei and said "Anata no gengo o dono yō ni hanasu koto ga dekimasu ka? Watashi to isshoni kite mitsukete kudasai."

"Anata ga yowakunai koto o watashi ni shōmei shite kudasai. Sorekara watashi wa anata to issho ni ikudeshou." Said Chomei as she cast down lightning making the slaver freak out.

Naruto then just calmly walk out and said "Kono shōko wa jūbundesu ka?"

"Hai Goshuujin-sama." Said Chimei as she joins him

"Wow… You actually survive that. You might not be a normal adventure after all."

"I never said I'm normal." Said Naruto

"… You know what. How about a deal? I have an odd request that need filling. If you help me then I'll get you some collars." Said the slaver

"You should have said so from the beginning. So, what is it?" Asked Naruto

"A regular client of our want a male slave who's young and can use magic. That should of thing is hard to find to." Said the slaver

"And you want me to find a willing slave at that condition?" Asked Naruto

"Yep… You did then I'll send you 7 more collars. Not a bad deal, right?" Asked the slaver

"Okay better get the collars ready. This will be done in the jiffy." Said Naruto

"Here's the contract. You just need to make him sighed it." Said the slaver handing him the paper.

"Okay then. Chimei… ore no kata o tsukamatte." Said Naruto

"Hai Goshuujin-sama." Said Chimei and they teleport to near the Elvo house.

"Goshuujin-sama. Terepōto wa tsukaemasu ka?" Asked Chimei shock

"Ato wa setsumei. Mazu wa Pub Ikimashou." Said Naruto as they go to the Pub.

They enter and Naruto looks around. He then said "Target spotted."

Naruto get closer then heard "'hiccup' I want to drink more but I don't have money left."

"Hmm…" Naruto then goes to the counter and buy some bottles of Enhance Brew. He then put 1 on the student table and said "Rough day?"

"Oh, thank you." Said the student taking the bottle and drink it all.

"So, what's wrong?" Asked Naruto

"Eh I'm not doing well in my class. Are you a student as well?" Asked the boy

"Sorry. I'm just here to enjoy the drink." Said Naruto

"Ah I see… At least you don't have to take class or tests." Said the boy as Naruto hand him another bottle as he drinks up.

"Trouble with class huh? I was in the past too." Said Naruto

"Yeah… I told the professor to stuff all that basic thing up to his ass. I mean… all they did was teaching from book and look… They were beaten by adventure the day before and the school name also tarnished by them. Heck, he even has the gut to charge me from disrespecting him, it's not like he even has it in the begin with." Said the boy

"I see… I see… Here… It must be rough for you huh?" Asked Naruto as he brings out another bottle.

"Sure, thing my only pal." Said the boy as he drinks up another

"What does he know about adventure? He just sitting around in some books and he has gall to talk like he knows." Said the boy

"Say what if you have a chance to get out all of this responsibility then what will you do? And go with someone who actually appreciated you?" Asked Naruto

"Yesh yesh! Life should be like that. Screw the Academy, screw the professor." Said the boy

"Well, don't I have a great deal for you. This is an enrollment form. To go and live with someone who appreciated of your talent?" Asked Naruto bring out the paper

"Really?! Ah thank you… Let me get my signature." Said the boy as he sighed it

"Hehe no problem. And here… It's on the house." Said Naruto as he brings out another bottles.

Naruto watch him drink up. Chimei then said "Sore wa fusei kōidatta Goshuujin."

"Chōdo kare wa chōdo subetedearu kanpekina mokuhyō ni natta." Said Naruto as he and Chimei teleport back

At the Slave Guild Naruto said "Yo here is your signature."

"Why is this so hard to make it out?" Asked the slaver

"He was a little drunk at that time so…" Said Naruto shrugging his shoulder

"Well… okay. Here are your collars." Said the slaver giving Naruto 7 more.

"Thanks. Let me know when you have more slaves." Said Naruto waving at him as he walks back to the mansion with Chimei.

Meanwhile at Konoha, Tsunade just come out of another pain in the ass council meeting. Those idiots were saying the same old thing. Find the Kyuubi and bring him back. Seeing Danzo getting impatient also mean that he can't find the brat either making her relief. Jiraiya appear at the window and said "Still the same old song?"

"Yes, and they starting to make me lose patience with them already. Have you found him yet?" Asked Tsunade

"I'm sorry but I can't find him at all. My spy network has zero info. Heck I even ask the Toad to reverse summon him but they said that something had blocked their connection to them. At least we know the brat is alive and he did something to prevent us to find him." Said Jiraiya

"… At least I know he's safe. But I couldn't but feel that something will happen to Konoha. As much as I want to watch this place burn but I have a feeling that the retribution from the brat will come soon and there's nothing we can do to stop him." Said Tsunade

"Hime I know you love him like a son but to be honest, what can he do with his level? He doesn't have anyone to teach him at all so I think you are overthinking." Said Jiraiya

Unlike Jiraiya always carefree, Tsunade know different. Something will happen and she's sure of it.

 **Done. I was thinking about letting Naruto facing the Akatsuki in the next few chapters. When… I have no idea. Probably after gaining some other slave I have in mind first. And don't worry about Chimei language, I'll have Naruto readjust the collar so she can speak normally in the next chapter. Please PM or Review.**

 **Collar in possession: 7**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 Gargan the She-male. The Nympho Exorcists.

Naruto lead her back to his mansion much to annoyance of Alina for bringing another one back. After that Naruto then he readjusts her collar then he said "All right. Try to talk with other."

Chomei nodded then said "Hello miss Alina. I am Chomei. I hope we can get along."

"Nicely done as always Master." Said Alina looking at Naruto

"Wai~! She can understand me! You're amazing Master!" Said Chomei hugging Naruto

Naruto just smirk and said "Yeah yeah… Alina can you show her around and introducing her with other. I have to go on a quest now."

"Fine… Just be careful Master." Said Alina

"Hou? Start to warming up on me?" Asked Naruto grinning

"Well… Even though this is a slavery life, but I managed to get many cute clothes along with it. And you're not as bad as I though… beside the sexual intercourse." Said Alina glare at him cutely at the last part.

"Like I said before, I won't treat you girls like plaything. You're all important to me after all." Said Naruto pats Alina head.

Alina smiled at that and Naruto continues "That being said, I expect we will have a threesome with Chomei when I feel like it okay?"

"Haiz… Just go." Said Alina tiredly as she leads Chomei to meet other.

After that, Naruto then get Midori, Stella and the one who just got back Miku to take another quest. They are now at the West Castle. Because when Naruto was here before, he heard about a pair of Alchemist and thinking that they might have something useful. He then goes in and meet the two. One is Jonagold Apple but he rather calls her Apple Kid. She is quite cheerful but her research is quite useless. I mean 'turn gold to lead'? Well… Might as well as Kevin to research for him that is there any use for it at all?

He then goes to the next one. Her name is Clementine L' Orange but he rather just calls her Orange Kid. It seems she comes from quite a wealthy family and she research on alchemist on her spare time… and she is arrogant. He had to flare up his power to make her shut up. But then she's so scare that she cried. Haiz… quite a headache to comfort her. She then asks if he wants to fund her research to the opposite of Apple Kid: turn lead to gold and she require 150.000 sil. He just sighed and give her the money and tell her he will expecting them.

Naruto and his team then go to the Guild Hall nearby and look for a quest. The only quest is about local girl missing and a reward is being offer for information. The pay is low but it will have to do. They then go to the church to meet the Pope. Naruto then said "Excuse me, I'm here for the missing girl quest."

"Ah yes. These girls in my congregation have gone missing over the last three weeks, and I'm very concerned. All of them are from stable families, and we are at loss why are they running from home?" Said the Pope

"I see… Who was the family of those girls?" Asked Naruto

"One of them lived in the townhouse on the west end of the town. Another lived in the house south from here. The third girl's family run a curio shop." Said the Pope

"Okay then… At least I know where to start." Said Naruto

Naruto and his girls then go to the three houses and gather info, and all of them lead to the theater. They then go to the theater and meet someone unexpected. "Hey what are you doing?"

"What are you trying to do?" Asked Gargan as he approach Naruto.

Here come the jerk-ass. Naruto then said "I'm completing the quest, duh. Why are you here anyway? Weren't you bragging about how you earn your money just by sitting your ass?"

"Your quest took you here?... Jeez follow me." Said Gargan motion Naruto to follow him to the hotel.

At the hotel Gargan explained then he said "Alright so basically I've been trying to stomp out the demon-worshipping cult for month now. I had though I caught them all just before you became an E rank. Turn out, they have friend in high places because most of them were release just two week ago. And I tracked them to that theater so I can get their benefactor as well."

"Hou? But you know something funny? While you're out there chasing some rich asshole ass, that cult has take many young virgin victims already." Said Naruto mockingly. He then continues "And I have a quest to rescue them. So, if you intent to stop me for your stupid trace, you won't walk out of this hotel **alive!** " As he presses the last part

Gargan shivers at that then he said "No… Look, I want you to go in there with me. My investigation is important but innocent people are more important."

"You want to go with me? Fat chance…" Said Naruto

"As the Assistant Guildmaster of your home branch of Adventure Guild, I hereby order you to take me with you as an observer on your quest." Said Gargan grinning

"… My answer still no." Said Naruto deadpanned

"C'mon… Do your quest to take the reward, but I'm coming too so I can look for clues about whoever is springing these crazy cultists." Said Gargan

"Haiz… Fine… But if you get in my way…" Said Naruto trail off leading Stella brings up her gun reloading it.

Gargan nodded quickly at that.

At night, they then infiltrate the theater. When they in there, they meet up with some cultists. But beside Gargan, they are nothing to Naruto and the girls.

Gargan see that and said "Gotta say… Even though I heard from Raina, never though you and the girls are so powerful."

"Hmm… you don't even know half of it." Said Naruto

"Here… Put these on. Don't want to arouse suspicion." Said Gargan gave them the robes.

They then put it on as they go in the first room. The first room has some kind of tentacle orgy. But to his surprise that the girl in the middle of tentacles sea seem like… enjoying it? She had black hair and half-wearing a white kimono. After that the tentacles done releasing their seed in her. She stands up and said "Um… that was satisfying…" as she stands up stretch her body. She then said "But unfortunately for you… Flash Break."

Then tentacles were destroyed in a flash. The cultist then said "Damn it… This bitch… Does she never tired at all?"

"Wait let's attack her. I heard that her magic only works on demon, not human." Said the other.

"Okay then… Restrained her then we will teach that bitch what happened when she crosses with us." Said the other as they start to gather around her.

"Oh dear… You think I only know to fight demon only~? Unfortunately for you, I can fight evil mage as well." Said the girl as she draws her katana out.

Naruto then said "Okay how about we stopped this right here?"

They then turn to him. The cultist said "What the? Hah… INTR-"

The cultists were instantly beheaded by Stella. Naruto then walks to the girl and said "So… I guess you are alright then?"

"Ara~! Of course, handsome! How about I repay you?" Asked the girl as she touching his lower part. She then said "Oh~! It seems you have quite a package there~!"

"As much as I want to push you down and make you a drooling mess… I still need to complete my quest first." Said Naruto smirking

"Hoh? Then that mean you're here for the missing girls, am I right?" Asked the woman

"Yes… But first, can I ask the name of the beautiful exorcist like you?" Asked Naruto smirking

"Ara~! A gentleman… Usually they just push me down and do it right away~! But oh well… My name is Mayu. What about you handsome~?" Asked Mayu leans on him

"Me? The rich tycoon, handsome, badass motherfucker Naruto Uzumaki of course!" Said Naruto leaping back doing a pose.

Midori and Stella clapped their hand at that. Miku could only smiled dryly and Gargan palmed his face embarrassed.

"Hou? Rich tycoon huh~? Then those three girls over there are your slaves, right?" Asked Mayu looking at the girls.

"Of course… And there will always be another slots for a beautiful girl like you." Said Naruto

"Ara~! I would be honor… But…" Said Mayu wonder

"And what is this 'but'?" Asked Naruto

"Rich person tends to weak at stamina for both fighting and in bed… So…" Said Mayu

"Oh, I assure you I can do just fine. How about I proved it to you after this quest huh?" Asked Naruto smirking challenging

"Oh! Then how about adding a threesome?" Asked Mayu

"You mean with one of my slaves?" Asked Naruto

"No… I meant with another exorcist, which is someone I know." Said Mayu

"Does this friend of your also have that kind of way to exorcist?" Asked Naruto

"Oh, she is and no worries handsome, she also is quite a beauty herself." Said Mayu smiling

"Hou? Then where is she now?" Asked Naruto

"She should be at the room at the other side of the theater." Said Mayu

"Yosh… Put this on." Said Naruto handling her a robe. Naruto then pump his fist up and said "Let's go… We will have a threesome after I met her."

They then go to the other side via the basement. They then heard a voice. Gargan then said "Sssh! Walk toward very quietly…"

They then walk slowly then they heard "We need to keep satisfying him, or else he might decide that we're not useful anymore and get rid of us instead."

"But Dark Master! How much longer do we have to? I think the townsfolk start to notice already?"

"Not to mention that 16 years old is alright… But if it goes lower, I might feel uncomfortable."

"We might be able to find the solution later, but for now we must feed the beast."

"Yes Master… By the way, about those two exorcists?"

"Ah no worry, those two will tired sooner or later. Too bad they can't be virgin like how they can't pregnant. They would be the perfect sacrifice."

"Can't pregnant?" Asked Naruto looks at Mayu

"Me and her make a seal in our womb so no matter how much we have sex, we can't get pregnant at all." Said Mayu

"Wow… That's amazing there." Said Naruto

"But if the opponent was too much for us then the seal can't hold up at all." Said Mayu

"Okay… Then let's go… I will screw up you two so bad that you'll be able to pregnant after this." Said Naruto

"I can't wait…" Said Mayu smiling

They then go to the next room. Inside it was the same sight as before. Many tentacles surrounding a girl who wearing quite 'cool'. Her brown long hair was tied back with a red ribbon. A tank top barely covers her bouncing breast as she goes 'up and down'. But the weird thing is the other tentacle didn't attack her as it was like they were bind. Naruto then though

" _Hmm… Two Nympho Exocists. One good at sword and one good at Talisman Magic huh? I could use someone like those two._ "

The tentacle then releasing it seed in her and showering her. She then stands up, fix her clothes and said "Well then, that was fun but work is work… Flash Break."

The Tentacle was destroyed and she makes a movement destroying other with her Talisman. She then walks to the cultists who were frozen by her Talisman and said "I would have love to give you a best experience in your life but… I'm bored now so bye-bye~!"

She then releases her Talisman killing the other cultists. She then turns to group then said "Oh Mayu, you done and who is this?"

"Adventure who have the same request as ours, Rio" Said Mayu

"I see…" Said Rio as she walks toward Naruto. She then said "So what's your name hunky~?"

"Well… Naruto Uzumaki, your soon to be Master of course!" Said Naruto smirking

"Oh! That some confident there. How about prove it?" Said Rio plays with her hot pant

"I'm afraid if I do that now, you might not be able to move to finish this quest at all." Said Naruto

"Hou? That quite a confident there~! I have had sex with the entire sexual tribe and still not losing my mind. So how are you going to beat that?" Asked Rio amusingly

"Wow the entire tribe? Are you a succubus by any chance?" Asked Naruto smirking

"Only one way to find out~." Said Rio as she draws a circle on Naruto chest.

"Haiz… Master how about do it with them and claim them already?" Asked Miku

"Eh? But…." "Don't worry Master. I have many songs capable of restoring stamina and fatigue so you don't have worry at all." Said Miku

"Wait…" Said Gargan but he was knocked out by Midori as she carrying him. She then said "Just do it Master. C'mon Stella, let leave the two and Master so space."

Stella nodded as she and Miku go out with Midori who carrying Gargan.

After closing the door, he then turns to the two exorcists and said "Well… You two want proofs? Then let me show you…"

Naruto jumps out of his clothes and the girls stripped out as well.

( **Skip Lemon** )

After many groaning and moaning for hours, Naruto walks out with satisfaction. Naruto then said "They're your Miku."

Miku then walks in and sweat drop at the sight. The two were covered with semens as they lied on the floor breathing heavily with stupid grin on their face.

She then healed them up and bring them their clothes. Naruto then walks in while holding two collars and said amusingly "So?"

Rio could only sigh at that and said "Fine we lose. Now throw us the collars."

Naruto throws them to Rio and Mayu as they put them on. Mayu then said "So what are the rules Master?"

"First, never betray me. Second, no reveal any information about me. While third is oblivious… Always ready to satisfy me." Said Naruto brought up three fingers.

"Okay then… Let's finish this mission so I can move myself to your home Master." Said Rio

They then start to investigate all the room. After that, they then go to the stage as they found out that the leader was the one he collected debt before. Naruto then ask some 'Spot Remover' for the one using the tentacle porn. He managed to get the key from him and grab 'Spot Remover' from a locked chest and traded it for the porn.

At the third door from the left where a guard is on a look out that he can't get past him to go inside. Naruto then walks to him and said "Hey can I look inside that room?"

"I told you before no. This place is off limited." Said the cultists

"Perhaps… we can work out a deal…" Said Naruto waving the porn in front of him

"… I-Is that…?" Asked the cultists

"Yes it is. And you can have it in exchange for just a little peek in there. How about that?" Asked Naruto

"… C-Can I if I agree?" Asked the cultists

"Go nuts." Said Naruto hands him the porn

"Yes!" as he runs away. He then goes to the door but "Huh? It's lock?"

"The leader must have the key." Said Mayu

"I can't just ask him nicely." Said Naruto

"Then it's time for plan B… follow me." Said Rio as they go up to the hanger. Naruto then said

"So what are we doing here?"

"Hmm…" Said Rio smiling as she uses the switch. Then the sandbag drops down and hit something. Rio then said "Now how about we go see the leader?"

They go down and see the leader is lying down unconscious near the sandbag. Naruto then said "Harsh… but effective."

Rio just smiled at that as Naruto search his body and found the key.

"Yosh… Let's go in that room." Said Naruto

They go back and open the lock and go in. Naruto then raises his hand up to grab a stick strike at him. The girl then said "Let me go, you asshole."

"We're here to rescue you. We are not the cultists at all." Said Naruto pushes the stick back

"She doesn't know that stupid." Said Gargan

"Gargan if you don't shut up, I'll sew your mouth." Said Naruto making Gargan quiet. Naruto then looks around and said "Huh why is it only you?"

"Nobody else is here except me! I have been here for two days, please let me go." Said the girls

"Find go… I need to find the other two after all." Said Naruto as she ran off.

They then search the room for a while then walk out. Outside, they were ambushed by the cultists. The leader who just wake up said "Grab them! Our sacrifice has run off, and it's their fault!"

"Great, we're busted." Said Gargan

"Chill out. We'll go with you. I rather curious what will be your next move?" Asked Naruto

At the stage, the leader said "Once, we made the mistake of brokering a deal with demons. Such deals always come with dire price."

"Then why are you even do it in the first place?" Asked Naruto

"Be quiet! Anyway… now we must make offering to satisfy the demons we summoned, and they demand virgins to sate their lust." Said the leader

"Okay… is this demon is that desperate?" Asked Naruto looks weirdly

"So I have prepare a curse… I will transform you man into girls so you all can satisfy the demon we summoned." Said the leader

"Never feel gladder for having my virgin taken away by our master." Said Miku

"Same for me" "Me too" Said Midori and Stella

"After that sex marathon, I doubt I can be call a 'virgin' at all." Said Rio

"Their plan is good as failed." Said Mayu

"There you have it." Said Naruto

"Uh… yeah… we're totally both… not virgins at all…" Said Gargan sweating

All eyes turn to him. Naruto then said "Okay… First, quite a loser you are to still be a virgin. And second, you act high and mighty but your lying skill suck."

"Hey I'm waiting for a right woman." Said Gargan

"Well… I don't think you have that chance at all." Said Naruto gesture him to the leader

"Excellent." Said the leader as he puts a curse on Gargan and then call out the demon Marel.

" **This better be good human.** " Said Marel

"Of course sir. We offer you a fresh sacrifice." Said the leader

" **Hmm… She will do.** " Said Marel as he ripped off Gargan clothes. He was about to insert it then was blasted away by Naruto.

"Sorry about that. As much as I hate that guy, I finding you 'screw' another man is disturbing to watch." Said Naruto

"Wait how did you all escaped?" Asked the leader as he looks at the remaining party

"It's not that hard to get out of that." Said Naruto

" **W-Wait a second… She used to be a guy?** " Asked Marel

"Uh… yeah." Said Naruto as the leader ran away

" **Wait… I'm not gay or anything.** " Said Marel

"I never said you were?" Asked Naruto

" **No, I mean it's nothing wrong but it's not homo.** " Said Marel. Naruto and the girls just look quietly. Marel continues " **I mean, there was one time, but what's demon college for if not, you know, getting to know yourself?** "

"Yeah you can tell yourself that. Now are we going to fight or not?" Asked Naruto

" **Oh yeah! I can just kill you to keep this a secret.** " Said Marel

"Took you long enough to figure that out." Said Naruto mockingly

" **RRRAAAGGGHHHH!** " Shout out Marel but Stella already on it as she uses 'charges shot' and blast through the demon make a hole. The demon barely can scream out as he crumbles and vaporized.

Naruto then said "Well, that was a thing. Let's call in the guard to clean up and get Gargan back."

After that they then go back to the church explained about what happened and Rio and Mayu had to go back to pack to move in with Naruto. Naruto then returned the quest and received the reward.

He then walks outside then he heard "Heh you're quite strong for a human there."

Naruto then senses the voice at his right then he looked. He sees a girl with dark skin and wearing dancer outfit. What make him alert is even when she dresses like that, no one even bother at that at all. She then said "Don't worry. I make a barrier so no one can interrupt our talk."

"Oh then who are you? Judging from your aura, you are no normal being." Said Naruto

"As expected of the master of the Four Demonesses. You can figure out easily." Said the girl

"Hmm… You know about me and your aura is different. Are you a demon?" Asked Naruto

"Correct! I'm a demon of lust Airi. It's a pleasure to meet you." Said Airi as she bows down

"Cut the formal, I never like them at all. What is a demon at your level want with me?" Asked Naruto

"Straight to the point I see… The truth is I have a favor to ask." Said Airi

"Depend on what it is." Said Naruto

"I assure you. You'll like it." Said Airi as she gives him a poster.

Naruto took it and he and the girls took a look. Naruto then said "Brand new good at the slave market: the third princess of Grantz Kingdom."

"Huh what is it? Don't tell me you want me to buy this princess?" Asked Naruto

"Nono… What I want is you to save her. Depend if she wants to be your slave or not that it." Said Airi putting her finger on her lip

"I don't do charity… Had enough of that already." Said Naruto handling the poster back

"Ah what about this?" Asked Airi as she gives him another photo. Naruto took a look a raise an eyebrow.

"And who is this?" Asked Naruto

"My reason to ask you. This girl is the knight that protect the princess that is on sale right now. She is also her childhood friend as well." Said Airi

"And your point is?" Asked Naruto

"Save the princess, and you can have her… and me as your brand-new slaves." Said Airi making Naruto surprise at that.

"I'm surprise. You're quite calm when give out that deal." Said Naruto

"I don't have to worry about you treating us badly at all. From the looks at your slaves, they are rather quite happy at this life." Said Airi

"And what about this girl? How are you so sure she will agree to this?" Asked Naruto

"She will… Because she was betrayed by the one who takes her in and raised her." Said Airi

"Huh? Mind sharing me the detail?" Asked Naruto

Airi then told her about what happened. Naruto power start to spike up dangerously. If it's not for Airi the entire country might be on full alert on him but she can't keep up much longer.

Naruto then start to calm down as he powered down and look at the poster. Naruto then said "So I assume you give me this poster is also because this girl in this auction?"

"Not yet. She is still searching for the princess right now but she is too hot headed and will be caught sooner or later." Said Airi

"Great. A hot-headed knight. Like I don't have enough of those already." Said Naruto palmed his face

"So will you take it? It's a special reward here. Save a princess and you can get two new beautiful slaves." Said Airi

"Don't talk like a sales person… I'll think about it first." Said Naruto

"Okay then, but hurry up… this is a limited event for you." Said Airi as she dispels the barrier and disappear.

Naruto looks at the poster and said "C'mon let's go home. We will discuss later back there."

 **Done. Two new girls from 'Bitch Taimashi Rio'. Next chapter will be Lilitates. Both are RPGMaker games. Please PM or Review.**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15 Necromancer and thug Slave Market

At the mansion, they then gather at the table and having dinner. Naruto then said "Be expected to have two more members here Alina."

"… Again? Don't you ever get tired?" Asked Alina tired

"Nope… And there's also another thing." Said Naruto as he shows them the poster.

They look at it and Alina said "You going to buy a princess now?!"

"No… this is a request. The client wants me to rescue this princess." Said Naruto

"Don't tell me you'll get yourself a slave girl after the quest as well…" Said Alina

"You know me too well…" Said Naruto

Aisha then take the poster and said "But Master… Isn't this auction a week away from now?"

"Which is why I need your help at this Aisha. You will go to this city and get me the invitation." Said Naruto

"Wait what? You know what kind of town this is and you want me to go?" Asked Aisha

"Which is why you're the most suitable. You had encounter bandit and cultists before, right? So, you're the only girl that have experience fighting them." Said Naruto

"What if negotiate fail?" Asked Aisha

"Then feel free to take it the hard way." Said Naruto smirking

"Ah I see… Okay then, I can go tomorrow after I packed." Said Aisha

"And also… Be on lookout for this girl for me." Said Naruto handling the photo

"What's this? Your soon-to-be slave Master?" Asked Aisha amused

"Maybe…" Said Naruto smiled back

"Very well… I'll keep an eye on her." Said Aisha as she starts to clean up

"Oh, and get some info from the Slave Guild before you go. Can you get the contact Florine?" Asked Naruto

"Don't worry Master. I'll have it by tomorrow." Said Florine

After done eating, Naruto then said "All right then, time to have some fun for today."

"Don't you have enough at those exorcists?" Asked Alina tired

"Nope…" Said Naruto as he gets Alina and Chomei to his room.

( **Skip Lemon** )

At morning, Violet and Lilac are sweeping at the hall then a knock was heard at the door. Violet then opens the door then seeing Rio and Mayu. Rio then said "Ya… You must be the maid, right?"

"Um… yes… I'm Violet, the maid of this house. I assume you're the new exorcist members that will transfer here right?" Asked Violet

"Yep… So where is Naruto?" Asked Mayu

"Master is still asleep… Please come in and settle yourself first." Said Violet. She then calls Lilac and said "Lilac can you get miss Alina? Tell her our new members are here."

"Okay Nee-san." Said Lilac as she walks to their Master room and informed them.

After a while, Alina then walk down first and said "So you're the new members huh? Can this guy stop bringing girls back every single quest?"

"I assume from your word; the number of slaves is quite high huh?" Asked Mayu amusing

"You don't know the half of it at all." Said Alina

A voice then said "Oi Alina... I'm going now."

Aisha voice out as she walks out. The two exorcists immediately recognized her. Mayu said "Wait aren't you the famous 'Dragon Slayer'? Don't tell me you're also…"

"Yes I am. Don't worry I get that a lot." Said Aisha shrugging

"Just who exactly is our Master?" Asked Rio shocked

"After join this house, you will get used to it." Said Alina sighed

"Hou? So, these two are the one Master talked about yesterday?" Asked Aisha looking at the exorcists

"Ya the name is Rio. This slut is Mayu. I hope we can get along." Said Rio

"Who are you called a slut huh?" Asked Mayu

The two then bickering then Alina clapped her hand and said "Alright you two knock it off… C'mon, I'll show you the room."

"Okay then… I'm going then miss Alina." Said Aisha leaving

"Okay be careful." Said Alina

On the way to the exorcist room, Mayu said "Where was she going?"

"Just an errand from our Master, that's all… But sooner or later I might have to welcome another member." Said Alina tiredly

"Does this guy even have the stamina to satisfy all the girls in this house?" Asked Rio

"Oh, he can I assure you." Said Alina looking away blushing

"Wow… I can't wait." Said Rio with Mayu nodded

Naruto then step down from the ladder and said "Oh you two are here. This is quite convenient."

"What do you mean?" Asked Rio

"Ah I see… it's time for Chimei training, right?" Asked Alina. She then turns to the two exorcists and said "You two also have to participate in it as well since Master can't have you two falls behind."

"Fall behind… Now that I think about it… There even that famous Dragon Slayer as his slave too. Just what kind of being are his slaves anyway?" Asked Mayu

"The strongest…" Said Etona as she and the other three walks out.

The two look surprise and said "Wait demons? So he even have demons too?"

"Yes he is and these four will be the one that training you." Said Alina

"Wait these four?!" Said Rio point at the four

"Why not? We might get stronger." Said Mayu

"Before you get so excited, let me tell you that these four training is quite harsh. I have already seen one that nearly at the death door after training with them so are you sure you want to do this?" Asked Alina

Rio just grab her head and said "Well… you did say that the slave in this house is quite strong after all so I guess we have to do this…"

"Quite rare for you to agree to something like this." Said Mayu

"Hey, I can get both sexy and dangerous so why not~?!" Said Rio smiling

"And there you have it… So when is the time?" Asked Mayu

"After a few hours. Take this time to settle yourself and get some rest." Said Alina as she then shows them their rooms.

After that at the dining table, Naruto eating and looking around. He decided to go on another quest and he choose "Okay today will be Meline, Felix and Ritsuko. You three will come with me for the quest."

"Okay big bro." "Right-o Boss." "It can't be helped then."

After the two exorcists go with Etona group, Naruto and his party go to the Guild for the quest.

At the Guild, Naruto seeing many posters then he tears one down and said "Hmm… Eliminate the zombie army. Be warn: These zombies are extremely sexual."

"What the heck is this? Can undead even feel sexual desire now?" Asked Naruto

"The wonder of human after all." Said Ritsuko

"Might as well check this out… The reward quite promising too." Said Naruto as he brings to the reception.

Raina looks up and said "Oh hello sweetie~! Back for another quest huh?"

"Yep… Could you mark this for me?" Asked Naruto hands her the poster.

"Hoh… The quest is at Lumberhill north east from here. You should able be there before night fall." Said Raina

"Okay better not wasting time then." Said Naruto as they move out

Meanwhile, Aisha had already arrived at the Shandora. The city where are kind of rotten scum of the world. Aisha starts to look around for some info. She sighed as she already sensing some idiot look at her and asking for some trouble already. She then goes to the bar then said "Bartender… Light Brew please."

"Coming right up…" Said the bartender as he brings out the brew. Aisha chugged down and said

"So bartender… I want to ask about this place?" Asked Aisha as she brings out the poster

The bartender looks and could only sighed and mumbles "not another one…" He then said "Young miss… Take my advice, don't try to go there and get the hell out of this rotten city as fast as possible. You don't want to be here at all."

Aisha could only smirk as she looks behind her and said "Yeah I can see the reason why."

Many men from behind her already start to look at her lustfully. Aisha then said "Regardless… I'm here for my master order that's all."

"Hoh… I see you're a slave huh?" Asked the man seeing her collar.

"I guess…" Said Aisha seeing the men behind her click their tongue

"Then I guess you're safe to some extend… Anyway, your master wants to purchase some slaves there am I right?" Asked the man

"Yes…" Said Aisha

"… Very well… I suppose I could show you. You need to go the brothel of this city. There you can get invitation for your master." Said the man

"Thank you for that good sir." Said Aisha leaving the money and said "Keep the change for the info" and walk out.

Meanwhile, Naruto and his party arrived at Lumberhill. Naruto then said "Hmm… according to the quest, we have to meet the chief at the inn over there." As he looks at the inn nearby.

They going in and find the chief and said "Yo are you the man post this?" as he showing the poster.

"Ah yes… You must be the adventurer, right?" Asked the old man

Naruto nodded and the old man explained about the situation. After that he then said "It's almost time. Meet me at the church."

Naruto and his party then go to the church as the sun starts to set. Inside the man then said "Everyone will be here at sunset, are you ready?"

"Let get this over with already." Said Naruto

"Alright then we will barricade the church, and the priest's holy power should hold off the undead. The zombie will seek out our homes and businesses in search for the villagers though. Please stop them!" Said the old man

"Okay… is there anything else?" Asked Naruto

"Well the zombies had cum- I mean came here before and it wasn't pretty." Said the old man

"Okay…" Said Naruto weirdly.

Back to Aisha, after at the bar, she then goes to the market. Then suddenly a man bumped into her and walk away. Aisha just smirk when her 'other' bag disappeared. Aisha then looks for the store and found nothing interest her at all. In the end, she only bought some supplies for crafting. " _I guess I can't expected to find something Makai quality at this rundown town._ "

She then goes to the red district as the sex smell lingering in the air. A noble attempt to smack her ass but she swats him away and said "Sorry… but this has owner."

The man just walks away grumbling as she arrived at the brothel and said "Is the master of the brothel here?"

The men look at her and mumble "Look at her" "What a treat" "I can't wait to bury my head into those tits"

The master who wear an eyepatch come out and said "So why are you here little missy~? Want to get some money from working here?"

"Nope… I'm here for this." Said Aisha as she brings out the poster.

"Hahaha… I see a suicide one huh? How about a game of card? You win, I gave you the pass to the underground slave market. If I win… Then start stripping." Said the man staring lustfully

Aisha just smirk and said "Very well then… Deal!"

The men around mumble about getting another show again.

But after the card game, the owner could only stare in disbelief at the game and said "H-How did I lose?"

"Maybe because you sucked that's why… Now about the pass…" Said Aisha smirking

"Oh I have it right here…" Said the man as he throwing some powder on Aisha. Aisha raises an eyebrow at that.

"You want to go to the slave trader?! Then here your ticket! But you will have to go there as a good." Said another man walking out behind the owner

"Hou… And what if I refuse?" Asked Aisha

"You won't… That's the large amount of aphrodisiac powder that could make any women insane. I'm sure your master won't miss you after all. Now men, do as you wish." Said the man laughing

All the men charge in with lust as a slaver from Slave Guild suddenly barge in and said "Stop! That woman is…"

But it was too late as the men charge to Aisha suddenly fall down at their own pool of blood as many either have their head separate or cut to pieces. Aisha then stands up fling all the blood out of her knife and said "Very well then… If you wish to play like that…"

The eyepatch man then said "You bitch!" and order the man to kill her. But Aisha just swift by and killed all of them one by one ( **Imagine Robetta from 'Black Lagoon' fighting at the bar except change gun for crossbow** )

After the massacre, the entire brothel was painted in red with blood as Aisha walks steady to the master and the slaver twirling her knife while the slaver from before shaking in fright. The slaver beside the master tried to run but Aisha throw a knife nailing both of his leg to the ground making him scream. She then crouches down to the scared master and lift his chin with her knife and said " **Now then… the pass please~?!** " Her voice maybe sweet but leak with KI scaring the two.

The slaver then said "YOU BITCH! DON'T YOU KNOW WHO WE ARE?! WE ARE WORKING FOR THE SCORPION SLAVE. YOU KILL US AND YOU'RE DEAD!"

" **Oh and I care… why~?!** " Said Aisha smiling innocently

It was then the slaver from before said "Forgive me Aisha-san. You're here per Naruto-san order right?"

"You know him?" Asked Aisha dropped her KI

"Ah yes. He's quite the talk among our Guild. A man with great power and great ambition too." Said the slaver laughing

"I don't know if his dream is great or not at all…" Said Aisha laughing dryly. She then said "So what are you doing here?"

"Ah yes… Once I reported about your 'activities' here in this town, I reported to the Guild Master and he said that I need to give you this." Said the slaver giving her a pass

Aisha takes the pass and said "Hou is this…?"

"Yes it's the pass to the underground slave market. I was about go here and gave you but it appeared I was too late." Said the slaver

"Are you sure you're late or just waiting for me to drop your competition down?" Asked Aisha smirking

"That too… I was thinking about getting some of our deserted member to the Guild Master for violating our law." Said the slaver

"Slaver has law too?" Asked Aisha surprise

"Um yes… We are not just an outlaw Guild who do whatever we want Aisha-san." Said Aisha

Aisha looks at the pass and said "Well then… I guess I don't need them anymore" as she throws a knife to the master who trying to run right between the skull making him drop down dead.

Aisha then just remember "Oh right… Was this guy also…?"

"Ah no they are not… so they are your." Said the slaver

"Hmm…" Said Aisha as she walks to the remaining one as she takes a knife on the ground as she pours some liquid onto the knife. She then said "I haven't had a chance to test this out before so… mind becoming my test subject?"

"W-Wait Wait I'm sorry! I'll do anything, I'll even guide you to our boss please… SPARE ME~!" Cry out the slaver desperate.

"How about help me test this then…" Said Aisha as she slowly plugs the knife in.

"Ah…AH…AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Said the slaver as he squirming wildly as his flesh start to expand and blow up making chunk of flesh flying.

Aisha cupped her chin and though "Hmm so that what it do…"

The slaver shiver at that and said "So what are you going to do now miss Aisha?"

"Well… I guess I will head back and give this to that Master of mine. I bet he rather want to do this himself." Said Aisha as she walks out of the bloody brothel as the slaver follow her.

At Lumberhill, the zombies are not that hard. All Meline had to do is bath them with light and they down. The weirdest thing is a disco zombie though, this incident starts to become a mystery now as they go back to the church and report.

The old man then said "Well then… that basically is… except…"

"What is the matter old man?" Asked Naruto

"Ah no you're still getting paid, it just… some of the lumberjack and a village girl are still missing in the wood. I could scarp up some additional reward if you were able to help me." Said the old man

"Hou… I might gain something else here… Tell me about the girl." Said Naruto

"Larelle was always a homebody but before the zombies came, she had suddenly interest in hiking." Said the old man

"Hou… Then that mean…" Mumble Naruto

"Eh young man what's wrong?" Asked the old man

"Nothing at all… By the way is she hot?" Asked Naruto making Felix facepalm again.

"Eh? Um… yes… she is quite a looker." Said the old man

"Okay then… I'll go and look for her… and also those lumberjacks too while at it." Said Naruto

"You know she's probably dead right?" Asked Felix

"Not exactly… If my hunch is right." Said Naruto smirking

Back at home Aisha then said "I'm home."

"Oh Aisha-san. How was the trip?" Asked Alina

"The town full of scum just as I expected. But I managed to get what I'm looking for." Said Aisha showing her the pass.

"Ah… then I guess the only thing to do is waiting for him huh?" Asked Alina

"yep… haiz… Now then, time for me to go back to being a maid." Said Aisha

"No need. Just rest for today. You can back tomorrow. Master order." Said Alina

"Heh… Oh well then." Said Aisha as she goes back to her room.

At the forest of the Lumberhill, after meeting a lumberjack alive, it confirmed his suspicion as he and the party dive deeper in and enter a crypt. Inside was a large maze but they managed to solved the riddle and finally meet up with Larelle who was chanting necromancy.

"Oi…" Said Naruto tried to catch her attention.

Then emerge out was a zombie. Larelle then said "Perfect… Soon that wretched little town will be destroyed!"

"I told you so." Said Naruto to his team.

"Eh…" Said Larelle turns around surprise. She then said angry "Who are you?"

"Me? I'm Naruto, an epic adventurer. I'm guessing you're the one who release those zombies to the village huh?" Asked Naruto amusingly

"That's right! Nobody really cares about me! I'll destroy you and every other asshole living up in that shithole!" Said Larelle as she commands the zombies to attack them.

"Oi oi isn't that a bit too aggressive?" Asked Naruto jokingly

"Be silent!" Said Larelle as she uses 'curse' and 'psychic' on them but ineffective. Naruto then said to a surprise Larelle

"That quite a good attack there. Got to admit, I kinda want a necromancer in my harem since they can use dark magic. Your mental magic is quite a bonus though… But unfortunately for you, that's not enough to even make us sick… Meline could you get these things out of the way?" as he motions her to the zombies

"You got it Big Bro~! Crystal Rays!" Said Meline as multi ray of lights hitting the zombie making them drop down and reduced to ash.

"YOU DARE…!" Shout Larelle as she blasts mental magic on Naruto but it was swat away and Ritsuko dashes to her and hold her arm up and said

"Pipe down will you?"

Naruto then walks toward Larelle and said "So what's your story? Why were you hate that place so much?"

"I have no reason to tell you." Said Larelle looks away.

Naruto brought out the collar and said "You do realize that I could just slap this on you right?"

Larelle then glare then said "Fuck you… I rather die."

"As much as I want to now but no… Since you won't talk, I guess I have to take you back with me then." Said Naruto

"Eh?" Asked Larelle

"I want to hear the reason why, that's all." Said Naruto

"Wait you just want that? I mean…" Said Larelle

"Well I was thinking of continuously ravishing you until you give in and become my sex toy for life. Would you like it if I told you that?" Asked Naruto amusingly

"Of course not!" Said Larelle

"That's what I though… But before dragging you back…" Said Naruto dragging her outside and throw her on the ground.

"Wait you're not going to…" Said Larelle scare

"Of course I am. This quest is tired as hell and I need some relieve." Said Naruto as he starts to insert himself in Larelle making her scream.

(Lemon)

"Ah why are you doing this?" Asked Larelle between moan

"I'm tired of being a goodie-two-shoe so I became a selfish person like today." Said Naruto piston himself in her making her moan louder.

"And it's not like you're innocent at all. Didn't you send the zombies to rape the villagers?" Asked Naruto slapping her ass as he speeding up.

"Alright alright I'm sorry I'm sorry. It's hurt so stop it." Said Larelle between moaning and sobbing

"Hmm… I'm quite surprise you're still a virgin. I would have guessed you lost that already." Said Naruto grunting at how tight it was.

"Who do you think you are talking to? I'm not those cheap whores gave away my virgin that easi-aaahhhh." Moan out Larelle as she came

"Hou… already… then I guess I have to speed thing up then…" Said Naruto as he starts to thrush faster ignoring Larelle beg to go slower.

Then finally, he releases a big load in Larelle making her cry out with a choked scream. After that she lied down breathing hard and said angry "You bastard, you release inside me. What if I get pregnant?"

"Relax… I have installed a seal on you so you won't be able to pregnant yet. I may like having sex with girls but I won't let them pregnant against their will." Said Naruto

"Then don't do it in the first place." Said Larelle

"I said you don't have to worry do I? Or you prefer me to throw you to the villagers. I'm sure they would love to have their way with you and making you pregnant." Said Naruto

"Nononono! Okay okay… Just take me away, don't throw me to the villagers." Said Larelle pleading

"Good… Now let's go. I have a nice dungeon with your name on it." Said Naruto

"D-Dungeon?" Asked Larelle

"Well… I mean you still not summitting to me so I can only do this. If you agree then you can sleep in a nice bedroom." Said Naruto as he pulls out making sperm gust out making Larelle shivers

(End Lemon)

Larelle just look away at that. Naruto then said "I never said you have to decide right away. Just stay there for a few days and get to know my slaves. Then you can decide."

"…Then what if I still refuse?" Asked Larelle

"I'll think about it when we cross that bridge." Said Naruto smirking

"Heh…" Said Larelle sweat drop despite the pain on her hip

 **Done. This is my first attempted of Lemon. The next chapter will be Naruto with Etona, Ciel, Kurai and Isadora to the slave auction. Who know… I might write a short quickie with the four. MIGHT not WILL okay? Please PM or Review**

 **Collars left: 4**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16 Slutty knight GETTO and advancement celebration

After talking with Larelle, Naruto turns to the other cell. Naruto then said "So… How are you?"

"I felt conflicted." Said Therese

"Eh?" Asked Naruto

"Despite being in this state, the Angel of Light and Mercy still answer my call. I think the Angel want me to serve under you." Said Therese

"So…" Said Naruto smirking

"I'll become your slave… But that doesn't mean I'll like you okay?!" Said Therese quickly

"What's this? Tsundere play…?" Said Naruto amusingly making Therese looked away. Naruto then said "Well then… I'm just glad that we're working together again Therese."

"… re-really?" Said Therese with a quiet voice

"Yup… Now how about put this on first?" Asked Naruto gives her a collar.

Therese just took the collar and put it on. Naruto opens the cell as he said "Now then… The rules are no backstabbing me, no reveal my information and of course have sex with me only and no one else."

"That was much simpler than I though." Said Therese

"That all the rules you have to obey." Said Naruto smiling. He then continues "Now then, I'm about to go on a quest with the girls so how about getting familiar with the girls first."

"O-Okay…" Said Therese

After that, Naruto along with Etona, Ciel, Isadora and Kurai are at the gate. Naruto then said "Well then, I trust you all to be safe."

"Don't worry Master. We'll make sure." Said Aisha

"I will manage the income as always." Said Alina

"Be safe Big Brother/Boss/Master." Said Meline and everyone else.

"Don't worry I will. Now girls… let's go." Said Naruto as he and the girls begin their quest.

It took a while but they managed to arrive at Shandora. Naruto and the girls go straight to the underground slave market entrance. At the entrance the guard then said "Pass."

Naruto brings out the pass to show him. The guard check it then said "What about them?"

"My slaves accompany me… or satisfy me…" Said Naruto

"I see… You may pass." Said the guard step out of the way.

Naruto and the girls go down and seeing many slavers start to call out to sell their slaves. There's even a transaction going on right about now.

A slaver then goes to Naruto and said "Hey how much are these girls?"

"They are not for sale." Said Naruto

"Aw come on~. I'm sure we can work out the price." Pressing the slaver

"And I said no…" Said Naruto

"Fine then…" Said the slaver leave then he mumbles "You will lose them sooner or later anyway."

"Hmm… we'll see…" Mumbled Naruto

"What's wrong Master?" Asked Isadora

"Let's go down further. I think our objective is in much lower area." Said Naruto

They then meet up a guard at the stair. The guard then said "I'm sorry sir but the lower level only for VIP only."

Naruto then show him a bag of gold coin. He then said "Perhap we can make a deal?"

"I-I'm sorry sir… b-but…" Stammer the guard then Naruto slowly drop 1 coin at a time on his palm.

"That's a lot of gold coin." Said the guard

"And it can be yours. All we need is to go down there that's all. I'm sure they won't realize an extra guest." Said Naruto

The guard looks at Naruto then look at the bag repeatedly then he took the bag then said "Right this way sir."

"Pleasure doing business with you…" Said Naruto as he and the girls go down

At the lower floor, there are quite some rare beautiful slave. But the main attraction is the tasting area. Here many buyers can get a taste of the slave before buy them. Ciel then said "Master... Isn't that the girl in the picture?"

Naruto looks at a certain stall and true to what Ciel said, the girl Luna is being toyed by some dessert rat as she keeps on begging to stop. Naruto then said "What do you know? She really did get herself caught after all."

"That Airi girl did say that this Luna girl is a hot head after all." Said Kurai

"So she must have charge head on and got herself caught. Great… so what do we now Master?" Asked Etona

"What else? We do it with a bang of course." Said Naruto grinning

"Should have known…" Said Etona

"Then we better get to the auction Master. The princess on sale is in our quest after all." Said Ciel

They arrived at the auction. After they wait for a while, a man in grey robe walk out and said "Gentleman I thank you all for coming to this auction. And now with out further ado… The latest good of our market."

Come out was the princess herself tied to the chair naked with semen leaking out. The men shout out excitement at the screen then the man said "The beginning price is 60000. Who will pay?"

Many shouts about the price were heard as the princess Jill could only cried as she being bid off. Then a voice said "I bid 100000" from a fat man licking his lip at Jill.

Jill saw that man as she starts to panic. Because that man was the duke from neighbor country that met up with her father the king sometimes. She stills remember the look he gave her ever since he visits her kingdom.

The duke stands up and said "Is there anyone dare to bid from me?"

The other start to back down as realize who that was as they don't want to anger the duke. Jill starts to lose hope when the man in robe call out the bid then Naruto voice out "100001"

Jill looks up surprise as she saw Naruto. Naruto just smirk at her while massaging Ciel and Isadora breast.

The duke looks at Naruto and said "You brat! Do you know who I am?"

"So? This is an auction… Who bid the highest win right?" Asked Naruto amusingly

The other bidder nodded as they agree at that as they pity the poor guy angering the duke.

The duke turned red from anger then he said "Fine then brat… 110000 Sil"

"110001 Sil." Said Naruto smirking

"You brat! Do you even have that kind of money?" Asked the duke angry

"Give up then you can find out…" Said Naruto mockingly

"Grhhh… 150000 Sil… Let see you beat that." Said the duke

"150001 Sil…" Said Naruto grinning

"Ugh…" Choked the duke

"150001 Sil once… twice… sold!" Said the man sealed the deal

Naruto then throw the bag of gold coin and said "Now my slave please."

"Yes of course… Congratulation for getting a princess." Said the man after checking the bag

After he handed Naruto the princess he then said "And sorry taking her back and your property as well."

The auction room suddenly sealed shut with a magic barrier. The other guest screams out and the duke said "What's the meaning of this?"

"I'm sorry but if you want to blame someone, blame this boy for ruining my plan." Said the man

"Hoh? Care to explain?" Asked Naruto

"You see… I have a project that require a lot of funds. My goal is to sucker those people here so I can get their fun for my plan." Said the man

"WHAT?! After all I have done for you and you dare…" Said the duke

"And you did a wonderful job… But unfortunately, you are not on my list at all." Said the man as many tentacles sprout out of his body as one of them pierce through the heart of the Duke killing him on the spot. He then said "Ah… I always want to do that."

"No wonder you felt familiar… You're one of those Lilith hunting monsters am I right?" Asked Kurai

"I'm impress that you know. Yes I'm one of the last Incubi survivor. Since the Lilith are nearly extinct, I wish to use the princess to gave birth to many Lilith through a ritual so I'll never be starved again." Said the man laughing

"Your race is still as disgusting as ever. I think it's better off that you all die out." Said Etona

"Be silent! Man seize them. They will make excellent good for the next shipment." Said the Incubi order the bandit.

"Well that's your cue you four." Said Naruto as he lets go of Ciel and Isadora and switching to toyed with Jill.

Jill moaned out at that. Etona then said "All right then… Let rock this joint girl."

"Ha… What can you do? We are outnumbered you." Said the Incubi laughing with the bandit

"Nee since you're a demon you must know the pyramid chain at the demon world, right?" Asked Etona

"Huh? Of course, I know." Said the Incubi

"Then do you know who was the top four?" Asked Kurai

"The top four? They are the four demonesses with unrivaled power of course. Why do you want to ask that?" Asked the Incubi

"And what's the flame color of one of the four?" Asked Isadora

"It's green. It's the flame of Ignis. Are you trying to buy time because it won't work. No one can't break my barrier at all." Said the Incubi

"Oh no… I must say your knowledge is good. So here is your price…" Said Ciel as she summons out the flame of Ignis and burn all the bandit.

"GYAAAAA" "PUT IT OUT PUT IT OUT" "WHY WON'T THESE FLAME GO OFF?"

"G-green flame? T-Then yo-you all are…" Said the Incubi tremble in fear

"That's right. We are the four demonesses. Ciel."

"Isadora"

"Kurai"

"And Etona."

"… S-so what? You all were defeated by a human. That mean you all weaker now." Said the Incubi as he sends out many tentacles.

Kurai just dashes pass him and rip out the tentacle as well. Kurai then said "Really?"

"Maybe you're right… So how about become our punching bag to see if we getting weaker or not?" Asked Etona cracking her knuckle as the other four approach him.

"G-GYYAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Shout out the Incubi as he being torn apart.

Naruto see that sweat drop and said "All right then…"

Naruto put down Jill and walk toward the barrier then shatter it with one punch. Naruto then said "Well… better get out of here because this place is going to collapse."

The other guests don't need to be told twice as they out. Naruto then go to Jill and said "Now then… While the girls are busy, how about go see your friend?"

Jill could only nod at that as they go to the other cell.

Meanwhile, at Luna cell, rumbling noise was heard as Luna said "What was that?"

"Took him long enough. Now how about let's get out of here?" Asked Airi

"Eh? O-Okay…" Said Luna as she looks for her stuff back as they then go to the arena. At the arena she then met someone she despises the most "Rahad…"

"Ah Luna… So you're out then…" Said Rahad

"You dare to betray the princess and sold her off, betray me and cause many to suffer. I'll END YOU." Said Luna enraged as her mark appeared

"Very well then… Let's see if you can fulfill that." Said Rahad as he draws out his sword.

"Naruto and Jill are walk to Luna cell then Jill asked "Why?"

"Why what?" Asked Naruto

"Why did you help me?" Asked Jill

"Because it's my quest of course." Said Naruto

"But I don't remember about giving out the quest and most of the Kingdom think Luna is the criminal so no one post up a quest at all." Said Jill

"You know a lot from the dungeon." Said Naruto

"I have a chat with Luna before all of this." Said Jill

"I see… Then how about this? I save you so I can have you and your friend as my sex slaves." Said Naruto

"W-What?!" Said Jill

"Would you satisfy if I told you that?" Asked Naruto amusingly

"Wait… you're not serious…right?" Asked Jill

"… Who know?" Asked Naruto

Naruto and Jill arrived at the field to see despise Luna power up, she still can't fight Rahad. Rahad then said "You may have the power Luna but I have mountain of EXP when I'm a knight captain. And don't forget, I was the one who taught you everything."

"Even so…" Said Luna as she struggles to stand up. She continues "Even so… I will protect Jill. She doesn't need to see the other side of humanity. Only I am need to do so. I won't let her sink in the darkness with me at all."

"Hmm… Brave word Luna. But that doesn't change the fact you can't beat me." Said Rahad

"True… But I can." Said Naruto making himself known.

"What the? Princess?!" Said Rahad

"Jill!" Said Luna happy

Naruto hits Jill in the butt and said "C'mon… Your friend needs you right now."

Jill startle at that but then run to Luna. Rahad was about to intercept her but he was sent away by Naruto kick. Naruto then said "Now don't be mean… Let the two best friends reunite themselves."

"You brat! This is not your business!" Said Rahad

"So? I'll make it my own business then." Said Naruto mockingly

"You brat!" Said Rahad as he and Naruto had a sword match. Despise Rahad is a knight captain, he was being pushed back by Naruto sword skill. Naruto then said "Fighting me with sword is suicide there…"

The truth is when he trained at Makai before, he discovers that he had quite an affinity with sword. So high that with right equipment, he can even slay the god with his sword skills alone.

Naruto then do a quick slash breaking Rahad sword. Rahad stumbled back in shock then Naruto kicks him down and said "So ready to give up?"

"Tch…" Said Rahad

"I'll take that as a no then." Said Naruto stabbing him on the left shoulder making him scream out. Naruto looks at the duo then said "So feeling better now?"

"Y-Yes…" Said Jill

"To think you can beat Rahad easily… Just who are you?" Asked Luna

"He's our back up Luna." Said Airi appeared

"And your soon-to-be Master too." Said Naruto

"Wait what?!" Said Luna and Jill

"I really don't like explain thing at all so you do it Airi." Said Naruto

"Well the truth is in exchange for him to save your friend, you and I are going to be his slaves after this." Said Airi

"AIRI!" Shout out Luna

"Is there something else we can offer him?" Asked Jill

"If I didn't make that deal then he won't help at all. He's an adventure, they only do quest that they like that's all." Said Airi

"Um… Naruto-san…" Said Jill looking at Naruto. She said "Can I offer you something else? Like fame or fortune?"

"Fortune I have plenty and fame… not interest." Said Naruto

"Eh then… take me instead!" Said Jill stammer out

Naruto raised his eyebrow at that but Luna said "No Jill… Let me do it. I'm a cursed child anyway…"

"You are NOT!" Said Naruto breath out hard

Jill and Luna look at him surprise at that. Naruto then continues "You are NOT a cursed child! I heard from Airi already. Hmm cursed child… That just some stupid rumors from many blinded fools."

Jill and Luna surprised at how angry he looked at this topic. Naruto then said "… Forget it… Consider this is my bad luck. I'm sure you can get out of here on your own and here…"

Naruto stomped Rahad hard breaking his bone making him scream. Naruto then said "You can bring a disabled scum back right? Take him… He had no used for me."

Naruto then walks back of to his party leaving the three like that. Airi then said "That's why I signed that deal Luna. Because he understands what you had gone through. And his slaves are not treated poorly at all. You should know right princess since you see them with him?"

"Um yes… All the slaves I saw… they're not look as bright and happy like the one with him. Not to mention they are strong as well." Said Jill

"haha… That's the Four Demonesses for you." Said Airi laughing

Luna just though long and hard at that. Airi then said "Now how about we get the slaves and get out of here? Knowing him, he might make this place go sky high."

Luna and Jill nodded at that as they get started.

After killing the Incubi, Naruto and the girls destroying the slave market and raze all of fortune in it as well. Naruto and the girls go back to their house after that.

"Ah welcome back… So how did it go?" Asked Alina

"Raze the slave market… and acquire fortune." Said Naruto

"What about the girls?" Asked Alina

"Consider this is my bad luck." Said Naruto as he goes to his room and lied down

"What's wrong?" Asked Alina to the four

"Well…" Said Ciel as she explained. As much as Alina want to tell her Master but something tells her that it won't end like this.

And true to her word, after a few days later there's a knock on the door. Violet opens the door and said "Yes?"

"Um… Is this Naruto Uzumaki home?" Asked Jill as she along with Luna and Airi with her

"Um yes… This is Master Naruto home… May I ask who are you?" Asked Violet

"Oi Violet who is at the door?" Asked Aisha as she takes a look

"Oh it's someone ask for Master." Said Violet

"Huh?" Said Aisha as she takes a look. She looks surprise and said "Wait aren't you the princess?"

"Eh the princess? You mean the one on Master quest before?" Asked Violet

"… Anyway… Let them come in Violet. I'll call Master and Alina-san." Said Aisha

"Uh okay… Please come in." Said Violet

"Ah thank you…" Said Jill as the three go in. They are at the hall then suddenly Rio walks out half-naked with a tower on her. She then drinks the milk bottle and said "Ah nothing like a warm bath after exercise."

But then she was meet with a kick from Aisha. She then said "How many times I have to tell you… Don't walk around like that?!"

"It's not a big deal..." Said Rio

"We have guests here so put on something already…" Said Aisha pouting

"Hoh guests?" Asked Rio looks at the three newcomers still look awestruck.

"Um Violet-san. Is this normal?" Asked Jill

"You'll get used to it." Said Violet

"Hola Rio… I got your clothes here… wear them." Said Mayu bringing the clothes

"Ah thank you Mayu…" Said Rio as she puts them on.

"That barely doesn't cover much…" Said Luna

"So? If you don't flaunt your good then what good are them?" Asked Rio

"Haiz…" Said Aisha facepalm

"Well quite a lively morning huh?" Asked Naruto

"Can you guy keep it down?" Asked Alina yawning as she stills sleepy from all the paperwork. She then looks at the newcomers and sighed "Called it."

"Huh what are you doing here? If it's for another charity work then I pass." Said Naruto

"Um no… we are here to ask something?" Asked Jill

"What is it?" Asked Alina although she most likely knew the answer already

"Um… Will you take Luna and Airi as your slaves?" Asked Jill

"Huh?" Asked Naruto

"Well… The truth is… because of my incident and Luna Lilith blood awaken, she isn't living easy in the Grantz Kingdom at all." Said Jill

"I see… So you wish for me to take care of them right?" Asked Naruto

"Y-Yes…" Said Jill

"Let me warn you though… They have to do anything I tell them and I do mean anything…" Said Naruto

"I-I have no problem at all. Since that incident, I don't think having sex is much of a problem for me anymore." Said Luna

"Oi Meline…" Said Naruto

Meline come out and said "What is it big brother?"

"Can you something about her?" Asked Naruto

"Sure big bro…" Said Meline as she chanting and then Luna and Jill glowing.

After the glow, Luna asked "W-What did you do?"

"I restored your purity back. Since it was taken by the demon I could do that." Said Meline

"Eh really you can do that?" Asked Jill

"She is the avatar of the Angel of Passion and Love after all." Said Aisha

"Eh? Angel Avatar?" Asked Luna looks at Meline

"So what are you going to do now? Your purity had been restored." Said Naruto

"I-I.. I want to be your slave." Said Luna

"Huh?" Asked Naruto

"I heard from Airi already. I want to know how you got so strong… and I want to thank you for saving me and Jill." Said Luna

"Are you sure because the moment you became my slave, you will lose your virgin again." Said Naruto

"I-I don't mind if it's you." Stammer out Luna

"I knew it…" Mumbled Alina

"What about you Airi? You're the same?" Asked Naruto

"Yep… I have no problem at all." Said Airi

"Ok then wear these." Said Naruto bring out two collars.

Luna and Airi then put them on sealed the deal. Naruto then said "The rules are… no betray and no sex with anyone else except me."

"That's it? It's much simple than I thought…" Said Luna

"That's all… and now…" Said Naruto dragging them to the bedroom. Alina then said "Well then princess… how about get something to eat while you wait for them?"

"Um… yes…" Said Jill as she looks up.

(Lemon)

The three stripped out of their clothes then Naruto inserts himself into Airi making her moan while licking Luna pussy.

"M-Master…" Moaned out Luna

"Ah~ah I feel ah so full~ ah…" Moaned out Airi

After piston himself in Airi he released lot of semen in her. After that he then do Luna doggy style. Luna moan out "M-Master~ ah go ah~ slower ah~ please…"

Naruto just ignore her plead as he speed up faster and faster and came hard in her. Luna lying down breathing tiredly as she said "It's over right?"

"Over? This is just the beginning…" Naruto then summons out many clones of himself. Airi and Luna looks at all of the clones raging hormone as they gulped in fear.

The clones attack them and toyed with their body stained them with their cum. After the orgy, the two could only look dazed as they heavily breathing.

(End Lemon)

Naruto then goes down letting them sleep as he goes to the dining hall. The girls are eating normally while Jill blushed red when she heard the moaning and the sound of flesh hitting each other.

Naruto then said "Well that quite a refreshment."

"Is that all you can say Master?" Asked Alina

"What? I just do what I do after all." Said Naruto

Jill stammer out "W-well I guess I have to leave now. Thank you for your hospitality."

Naruto then escort Jill out of the door then there's someone already there. Lilac then said "Ah Master… He said he had a message from the guild."

"Good morning Naruto. I'm here to escort you to the party celebrate for your advancement to B rank." Said the guildmate

"Huh how did I rank up so fast?" Asked Naruto

"With half of your exploit I heard from Alina-san… I think this is a little slow." Said Jill

"Ah I see…" Said Naruto

"Well then are you ready to be a B rank adventure? Just say the word the party can start." Said the guildmate.

"What time is it?" Asked Naruto

"It's tonight." Said the guildmate

"All right. I'll be there with the rest of my slaves." Said Naruto

"Excellent. I'll inform the guild right away." Said the guildmate

At the night, the guild master said "Everyone, tonight we're here to welcome young Naruto advanced to B rank adventure."

" _It's felt like when I'm first promoted. Wonder what those bastards at that hellhole will think if they learn about this?_ " Though Naruto smirking

"Enjoy your party, lad. You've earned it." Said the guild master

Naruto then chat around as they congratulate him for his advancement. He then meets up with Raina then Naruto sees the look on her face and said "What's wrong with you?"

"O-oh nothing sweetie… Here's your new guild card, I'll cancel the old one in the morning." Said Raina

"Sure thing… here." Said Naruto handed over the old one while he takes the new one.

"Just tell me what's wrong because you're not fooling anyone." Said Naruto

"I just didn't expect that you got so many girls already." Said Raina

"Don't worry Raina… If you join, I won't neglect you at all." Said Naruto smiling

"Hey sweetie… can you come with me at the back?" Asked Raina

"Sure no problem." Said Naruto

(Lemon)

Armor and clothes scatter around the alley as Raina leaned on the wall as she hugged him and kissed him while Naruto piston himself in her pussy. Trail of blood leaked out from her pussy showing her virgin lost. She starts to squeeze hard on his cock as she came. Naruto then said

"Came already? We're just getting started." Said Naruto

"Not everyone have unlimited stamina like you." Said Raina as she moaned.

Naruto didn't stop there as he keeps on thrusting her while sucking her breast making her moan

"S-Sweetie… no matter how you suck, nothing will come out there." Said Raina

"Then I just have to pumped in you a lot of semen then." Said Naruto keeps on thrusting and biting her nipple

"Ah~ah~ah sweetie…" Said Raina as she came again.

"Another one already?" Asked Naruto amusingly

"How are you still not cum yet?" Asked Raina between panting

"I think I'm about to now." Said Naruto thrusts faster and faster

"Ah~ sweetie ah~ please kiss me." Said Raina moaning

The two then deep kiss as Naruto moves faster and then he thrust deep in her and came. Raina scream in the kiss as she trembles as the load start to overflowed in her pussy.

"Seriously… How can you… came this much…? What am I going to do… if I got pregnant?" Asked Raina

"I did promise I'll pumped in you a lot of semen after all." Said Naruto. Naruto then scooped her up and said "Now then… It's not over yet."

"You still that energized? Never mind forget I asked… but no slave collar okay?" Said Raina

"My slave collars have more function to protect you…" Said Naruto

"Then at least tried something else." Said Raina

"I do have something in mind but it related to sex so…" Said Naruto as they go to the rented house Naruto bought as they begin round 2.

(End Lemon)

 **Done my first attempt for lemon. Please Review and PM lightly please.**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17 Family business

At the next morning, Raina then said "Naruto… Why is my brother in a coma in your servant room while looking like that?"

"Oh that… well…" Said Naruto as he explained.

"I see… But why didn't you tell me?" Asked Raina

"Imagine when I tell you then would you believe me?" Asked Naruto

"But still…" Said Raina

"All right fine… Let's gather the people so we can think for the solution." Said Naruto

At the library, Naruto then said "All right so you guy has any idea?"

"All right let's start with the basic first… What kind of curse is it?" Asked Therese

"I think it's a Rite." Said Naruto

"All right… I guess we know where to start." Said Therese

"Could I just use Anti-curse on him?" Asked Naruto

"Well… I checked boss but this is quite a high-level curse that it changes the body permanently so it's technically it's not a curse at all." Said Felix

"So the most common way won't work then?" Said Raina

"What about relic or scroll?" Asked Naruto

"Well the Paladin of Light and Order might have some question but I don't think they are happy with you right now." Said Therese

"Hah… What about you four?" Asked Naruto looks at the four Demonesses

"Sorry Master we only know how to curse other not curing them. Since us high level demon basically immune to curse so we don't bother to learn them at all." Said Etona

"What about the university Felix?" Asked Raina

"The University only have Demonic study at the certain extend since it's a very dangerous magic. Not to mention Boss last stunt won't make them happy to meet him at all." Said Felix

"Do you really have to cause trouble wherever you go sweetie…" Said Raina looks at Naruto

"How about wishing Master?" Asked Midori

"Wish?" Asked Naruto

"Actually… I think that just might work." Said Felix

"What do you have in mind Felix?" Asked Therese

"I think I took a class of Wild magic before. There's this kind of lesser fae called genie." Said Felix

"Wait genie is real?" Asked Naruto

"Yes Boss… if we find a genie…" Said Felix

"We can wish for a cure for Gargan." Said Raina

"And another question… Where do we find one?" Asked Naruto

"…" "There's got to be a way…" Said Raina

"What about the info broker at the slum?" Asked Naruto

"But I don't have that kind of money. And Gargan won't want anyone else find out he's a girl now." Said Raina

"Haiz… Fine I'll cover it." Said Naruto

"Eh Really?!" Said Raina

"Well… you joined my harem, you technically are family now so I guess I'll help you out." Said Naruto patting her head

"Thanks sweetie…" Said Raina happy

"Hey hey don't embarrass me." Said Naruto look away

"I guess you may act cold but you still care for other huh?" Said Felix smiling

"Zip it Felix." Said Naruto

"Master is just like the person I hope before." Said Midori smiling

"Maybe you're not completely hopeless." Said Therese happy

"Shut it all of you…" Said Naruto

After that Naruto and the girls go to the info broker. The broker said "Ah welcome… Is there anything you need?"

"I need to find a genie…" Said Naruto

"Any genie? Or is there a specific one?" Asked the broker

"Any genie is fine." Said Naruto

"Well in that case… I need to gather some info first… Please come back a few days later." Said the broker

"Well… you heard him…" Said Naruto turns to the girls

"It can't be help then…" Said Raina

"All right then… We'll be waiting." Said Naruto to the broker as they leave to their home.

At their home, Naruto then said "All right then how about going for a quest then? Sitting around waiting is not my style."

"Can I come with you?" Asked Raina

"Actually you, Therese, Luna and Airi will go with them…" Said Naruto points at Etona group.

"Eh? Wait why are you sending me with them?" Asked Therese

"Because you four are still way too behind. I'm sure you realized as well Luna?" Asked Naruto

"As much as I hate to admit it… He's right. We are far weaker than the girls here. I think we need this training." Said Luna

"There you have it…" Said Naruto

"C'mon miss Paladin… You want to be strong, then you have to take part in this…" Said Airi

"Guhhhh… Fine... I guess I have to go then…" Said Therese give up

"Well then… I leave them to you girls…" Said Naruto

"Don't worry Master… They will be stronger…" Said Ciel as they lead them away.

"Now then how about… Elaiya and Mina, Rio and Mayu… You four will go with me for the quest…" Said Naruto

"Oh yeah! Finally a quest…" Said Rio

"But first… You will have to wear properly first Rio…" Said Naruto

"Eh? What's wrong with my attire?" Asked Rio

"Last time I check, string is not an attire… You can wear like that here but not on the quest…" Said Naruto

"Haiz… Fine…" Said Rio as she goes changes.

She came back with a top and said "Is this okay?"

Said top is not even button fully to cover her asset. But Naruto said "Well… I guess that'll do…"

"Now then… Let us go…" Said Naruto

They go to the Adventure Guild to get some quest. Naruto found 1 quest and said "Hmm… Search for the missing Adventure Party, meet up at Eastfort Guildmaster huh? This will do…"

Naruto accepted the quest then go to Eastfort

They then arrived at the Eastfort via teleportation in the stable. He meets up with Randi and said "Yo Randi, Serade…"

"Ah Master it is good to see you." Said Randi as Serade bow to him

"Yeah how was it here?" Asked Naruto

"It was fun here. Therese-san is nice and the kid with Serade-san is nice as well." Said Randi

"Ara thank you Randi-san." Said Serade

"Um I see… Then can you pack us some lunch? We were about to go for the quest here…" Said Naruto

"Yes of course Master. Serade-san, can you help me?" Asked Randi

"Yes…" Said Serade as they making the lunch

After receiving the lunch box, they then go to the Adventure Guild. Naruto groups then meet up with the GuildMaster ignoring the stare from the Adventure because of Rio.

The GuildMaster said "Can I help you?"

"I'm here for this quest…" Said Naruto brings the paper up

"Oh finally… someone step up… The truth is… one of our best parties is the one who disappear that no one want to take up this quest." Said the GuildMaster

"I see… What about you… why didn't you go as well?" Asked Naruto

"Ah… Well… because… I'm way too important to risk for such a dangerous mission." Said the GuildMaster

"As expected…" Sighed out Naruto

"Quite a predictable answer…" Said Rio putting her hand on her back

"Okay, north of the city is a mountain pass known as the Giant's Path, and it's a popular smuggling route between here and Kellos. But because of the Giant's Path straddles the Kellos border, the crown chose to hire adventures to patrol it for smugglers and criminals." Said the GuildMaster

"I see… So their last sight were there right?" asked Naruto

"Yes… Your job is to find them…" Said the GuildMaster

"Yeah yeah… This will be done before you know it so better prepare the reward…" Said Naruto as his party begin their quest.

Arrived at the Giant's Path, they then fight off many magic beasts ambush them. They then meet up a group of two soldiers that searching something. They then spot Naruto group and said "There's another one, get him!"

But two shot from Elaiya and Mina silenced them… Mina then said "These guys are a joke…"

"Maybe because we are too strong now thanks to that training…" Said Elaiya

Mina shivers as she remembers that. They then spot three direction. They stopped to rest at right direction as they bring out their lunch to eat. Then Mina then said "Hey Master… I found something…"

"A chest? What is this note?" Asked Naruto as he sees the note. Apparently the note said about four key of the enchanted chest hiding somewhere around here. Fortunately, he doesn't have to waste time for that. So he just smack the chest and pry it open and receive 10 purse of Kellos, 5 Exotic Spice and 2 magic scroll.

"Besides the magic scrolls, why are the other things had to be so protected?" Asked Naruto

"I think I know about the spice… In some countries, this spice is quite famous to the point it can sell for a lot of money… I think if you bring them to Florine she can sell them off." Said Mayu

"Oh… I guess I have to ask Florine after the quest then…" Said Naruto as they then continue the quest.

They then encounter the soldiers on their way here but Naruto group could easily dismantle them. They then prepare go through the bridge then he was stopped.

"Hold it right there…" Said a girl in kimono

"Hou… So even a girl join in huh?" Asked Naruto

"I don't think we have the right to talk Master…" Said Elaiya

"You should watch what you say. Do you know who I am?" Asked the girl

"Don't know, don't care…" Said Naruto

"Grr…" "How dare you?! The one in front of you is Evanie the Sword Saint. Defender of Kellos! And hero of people." Said the soldier

"Hohohoho! Leave now, or something terrible might happen to you! Like I did to-"

DOPAN… DOPAN… DOPAN… Three gunshot were heard as the three soldiers with the girls drop dead.

All eyes turn to two gunners who have their gun smoking. Mina then said "What? She's annoys me…"

"Nice job…" Said Naruto thumbs up. He turns to the girl and said "So are we going to do this the easy way… or the hard way?"

"Master… you sound like a villain when you said that…" Said Elaiya

"Tch… look like I have to handle you all myself…" Said the girl

"This is going to be good… Stand back girls, I'll handle her…" Said Naruto walks up

"Huh? What can you do by yourself?" Asked the girl arrogantly

After the few minutes, the girl could only breath heavily as looking at Naruto who was twirling around his sword smiled innocently.

"So… ready to give up yet…?" Asked Naruto smirking

"Sword Saint Escape Bomb." Said the girl using the bomb making her disappear.

"Wow… She sure knows how to run…" Said Naruto laughing

"Let just find the Adventurers Master… Then after this, the two of us will help you satisfy." Said Mayu

"Yeah… Let's go…" Said Naruto

Naruto group then enter the camp and they hide themselves as they found out there's a lot of soldiers patrolling. Naruto then uses 'Passive Search' and said "All right found them…"

"Then let's go then…" Said Rio

"Wait… As much as I like to steamrolling them, they might kill the hostages and failing quest is really troublesome." Said Naruto

"I see… So we have to be sneaky then…" Said Elaiya

"Right… Let's go…" Said Naruto

They managed to sneak in the place and meet up with the Adventurers and a familiar face.

"Yo… Kyrie, long time no see…" Said Naruto

"Oh my head… Eh? You're… Naruto?" Asked Kyrie after she regains her sight.

"So glad you remember me… So how are you feeling?" Asked Naruto

"Terrible… I got captured by the foreign power and almost sold into slavery today!" Said Kyrie

"Huh… If that's the case… then I can buy you." Said Naruto

"Don't joking around…" Said Kyrie

"Ah my leg…" Said the one next to her.

"Great… so your fighter is down huh?" Asked Naruto

"Yeah… Can you walk?" Asked Kyrie

"No… sorry… that's not possible at all." Said the man

"Crap… My party right now don't have someone to heal him… My other might but they're not here…" Said Naruto

"So Gui is stuck here…?" Asked Kyrie

"What's the problem?" asked Naruto

"Hello they could be here any moment…" Said Kyrie

"Oh that… no need to worry… My party now maybe can't heal but they can do something else…" Said Naruto

"What do you mean?" Asked Kyrie

"Is there anyone else beside all of you here in your party?" asked Naruto

"Um… no… just us…" Said Kyrie

"Yosh… You heard them girl… Start rampaging!" Said Naruto

"OUHHHHH!" Said the girls as they go outside.

Outside, you can hear screaming and explosions. Rio uses her talismans to bind the soldiers and send out multiple kicks sending them straight through the other tent. Mayu flash through many soldiers as she beheaded many of them. Elaiya and Mina are back to back as they shooting at multiple soldiers and the tent as well. They careful not to shoot at the tend where's the Adventurers is as well.

Kyrie looked shocked at that and turn to Naruto and said "Wow handsome… Your team is good!"

"How is that? Feel like joining me yet?" Asked Naruto

"Maybe some other times… I see you got quite a handful to yourself." Said Kyrie winking at him

"Damn…" Said Naruto

"Well… I better get my team members out of here then… Thanks for the help, handsome~!" Said Kyrie as she goes fetch her teammate.

"What am I suppose to do for the night now? Ah… I know!" Said Naruto

(Lemon)

"I have to admit… this is new." Said Rio as she and Mayu are engaging in bondage

"To me… not so much…" Said Mayu as she recalls back when she was being tied up by the tentacles.

"All right you two… Let see how long you can last now~!" Said Naruto summoning his clones as they then attack the two body. Rio had both of her hole filled as she also has one between her breast and giving a blowjob to another.

Mayu was in doggy stands as she like Rio, she had both of her hole filled. The one under her massage her breast while sucking another. Mayu moaned out but was silenced by another one plug in her mouth. The clone after they came they switch to another hole or at other girl.

"Ah this is the best… With the shadow clones, I can enjoy all holes as one…" Said Naruto as he came inside Rio pussy. He then switches to Mayu as he fucked her as well.

"Ugh…Ugh…Ugh…" Rio and Mayu could only make those sound as their scream and moaned were muffed by the clones dick.

Naruto then starts to thrush faster and faster then he plugged deep in Mayu as he came. Mayu and Rio scream out as they felt all of their hole were filled.

The two lied down breathing hard as the clones dispersed one by one after showering them with their cum. Naruto sits down and said "Now then… How about you two come here and clean me up with your tongue…"

Rio and Mayu look at him as they crawl to him and licking it on both sides. It was then Randi barge in and said "That's not fair Master… Let me in it too."

"Then wait for a moment for those two to clean up for me. Meanwhile… make yourself ready…" Said Naruto

"Yes Master~!" Said Randi as she stripped out and masturbate. She looks at Rio and Mayu cleaning Naruto cock as she starts to rub faster.

After Rio and Mayu done, Naruto said "All right Randi… Come here and do it! Rio and Mayu… How about give me a show?"

Naruto then undid their binding then the two starts to make out. Randi starts to insert Naruto's by herself as she moaning in pleasure.

Rio and Mayu then start to lick off the cum from each other body then start to trade the cum with their mouth. Rio then starts to push Mayu down as their breast smack up to each other making quite a sight. In fact the sight of their breasts and trading cum by kissing is so hard that he had to move Randi faster.

"Ah~ Master Ah~ Are you going to cum? It's okay Ah~ release them all out… Paint my inner wall white…" Said Randi between panting

"All right then… YOU ASKED FOR IT!" Said Naruto then he thrusts faster and faster then he plugged deep in her as he came.

Randi, Rio and Mayu scream out as they also came as well. Naruto then said "Now now Randi… Don't faint on me yet… The night is still young…"

"Eh?" Said Randi as she felt that her Master still as hard as ever. Rio and Mayu just look at her and mouthed "Good luck" as they drop down asleep.

The night in the mansion was filled with moaning and screaming after that.

(End Lemon)

At morning, Naruto wakes up and he meets up with the sight of Rio and Mayu sleeping on the floor with both of their hole leaking out with cum. But Randi was nowhere to be seen. He then got his answer by a knock on his door.

"Master… Breakfast is ready." Said Randi

"All right. I'll be right down." Said Naruto

Naruto then going down at the dining as he then found Lilac here. He said "Lilac… What are you doing here?"

"Ah Master the truth is there's a butler waiting for you back at the mansion." Said Lilac

"Oh what's for?" Asked Naruto

"It seems that his master needs your help for a favor." Said Lilac

"I see… Tell him that I'll come back after my breakfast…" Said Naruto

Lilac nodded as she going back via the magic circle. Naruto then turns to Randi and said "Come to think of it… How did you still managed to awake on time after yesterday?"

"Master… I'm a maid after all~!" Said Randi putting her finger on her lip as she winks at him

"Right…" Said Naruto as he returns to his breakfast

After done, Naruto said "Hey Randi, prepare the meal for the two upstairs too… And tell them that they can rest for today."

"Of course Master…" Said Randi as she bid him off

After Naruto returns the quest at the quest hall, he comes back to NorthMarket via teleportation circle.

Naruto meets up with the butler and said "So is there something you need?"

"Ah yes… My master wish to speak with you Naruto-sama. He's at the mansion north of here."

"All right… Let see what he wants…" Said Naruto

Arrived the guard let him pass then he saw the Master is standing at the lake. Naruto then said "Yo… Are you the one who call for me?"

"Ah yes… Naruto Uzumaki-san. Thank you for accepting my invitation. I'm Earl Nicholas." Said Earl

"Yeah yeah… cut off the chit-chat… Just tell me what do you need me for?" Asked Naruto

"Straight to the business I see? Very well… I like to say that I admire your life style. I, too, would like nothing more than spending time engaged in life's treasure with my butlers and stableboys." Said Earl

"So you're another harem… but boy harem… Is that right?" Asked Naruto as he shivers a little with that word

"Haha… yes… It seems you managed to realized easily. I would love nothing more than enjoy my sanctum but… now, something threatens to violate the sanctity of my manly sanctum." Said Earl

"Okay… so what's the problem?" Asked Naruto

"A marriage arranged by my parents before they departed the mortal plane. Such a thing happened without my consent when I was 6." Said Earl

"So what? Just tell her or is she not okay with banging bunch of guys?" Asked Naruto

"Unfortunately, Miss Doralice has something of an unhealthy fixation on adultery." Said Earl

"Okay… So where do I come in?" Asked Naruto

"Why my friend, I want you to do what you do best… Have sex with her and ruin this engagement." Said Earl grinning

"Okay… this probably the first time I ever been ask to have sex with the person fiancé… But what's in it for me?" Asked Naruto

"I'd owe you a favor. While I'm an unabashed hedonist, I do have some political powers as a nobleman." Said Earl

"Ah I see… Okay then but we're doing this my way okay?" Asked Naruto

"What do you mean by that?" Asked Earl

"All you want is to make the engagement cut off right? Then let me handle this." Said Naruto

"Fantastic! I'll send Gregory to your home with the invitation." Said Earl

Naruto returns back home as he tells the girl about this. Alina then said "This might probably the first time I ever heard this kind of quest."

"Me neither… But now… I need a suit." Said Naruto

Naruto then goes buying a suit for him and for his date.

At the night they arrived at the mansion. Naruto and Alina look around and Alina said "Got to admit… This is not a bad party at all…"

"Now then… how about get some food while I track down our client fiancé." Said Naruto

Naruto then looks around as they he spotted her. Naruto looks at her and said "Yo…"

"Hmm… I don't recall having you as my friend. You must be my father friend then…" Said Doralice

"Yeah… I'm an Adventurer Naruto Uzumaki." Said Naruto

"Ah I think I had heard about you. My name is Doralice. It's nice to meet you." Said Doralice

"So are you engaged? I would expect that such a beautiful young lady like yourself is already spoken out!" Said Naruto

"Yes… I'm engaged to the Earl of North Market, although he could not make it to the party this evening." Said Doralice

"Oh? That's too bad." Said Naruto

"Quite…" Said Doralice

"Ah… Can you have just 1 glass with me?" Asked Naruto as he calls the butler to bring them 2 glasses.

"Ah… If you insist…" Said Doralice

They then do a toast as they drink. Naruto then said "So about your fiancé, I assure you heard about him huh?"

"Yes… Unfortunately so… I wish it was just a rumor though…" Said Doralice tiredly

"But you must understand, I've been engaged to him since I was a child. This marriage has been part of my life for so long…" Said Doralice

"Do you truly want it?" asked Naruto

"Um… yes… Like I said before…?" Said Doralice

"No that's not it. Do you truly want it at the bottom of your heart?" Asked Naruto

"… No I don't… Both of us don't want this at all…" Said Doralice

"Then cancel it… Listen your family can't decide your own future… Only you can decide it and only then you will be happy." Said Naruto

"Decide… my own future…" Said Doralice

After a while, Doralice looks at Naruto and said "You're right… My future is my to decide… I'll arrange a meeting with the Earl. We should dissolve this arrangement in a way that save our dignity." Said Doralice

"I'm glad for you then…" Said Naruto smiling

"Naruto Uzumaki… Thank you." Said Doralice smile at him. She continues "You maybe an Adventurer, but your wisdom far beyond than I have ever imagine…"

"Thanks for that…" Naruto scratches the back of his head embarrass

"…perhap… if it is you…" Mumbled Doralice

"What's wrong?" Asked Naruto

"Ah It's nothing, nothing at all. Naruto Uzumaki… just remember that if there's any trouble, just come to me…" Said Doralice giving him the address

"Ah thank you…" Said Naruto

After that, Naruto and Alina go back home after reporting to the butler as the quest complete.

(Akatsuki)

"Zetsu… How is the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki?" Asked Pain

"I'm sorry Pain-sama but I can't find him anywhere. It's like he disappears from the Elemental Nation." Said Zetsu

"Hmm… Could it be?" asked Itachi

"What's it Itachi?" Asked Kisame

"Remember where the Kyuubi disappear? If I recall, that place was the place that famous for making people spiritual away. So it could be that he was transport to beyond the Veil?" Asked Itachi

"Oi beyond the Veil? But if that's true then…" Said Kisame

"Yes… The Kyuubi Jinchuuriki most likely death." Said Itachi

"How are you so sure?" asked Pain

"I pick a source of info that Jiraiya of the Sannin had tried to ask the Toad to reverse summon him… but it's failed. And you know what's that mean…" Said Itachi

"Dang… So the Kyuubi is dead huh? What should we do Pain-sama, um?" Asked Deidara

"If that's the case… We will have to wait until the Kyuubi reform itself back again. That mean the next year we have to gather enough resource for our plan." Said Pain

"So I take it we back to regular duty huh?" Asked Sasori

"Yes… For now…" Said Pain as he cursed those idiot of Konoha for pushing his plan back.

 **Done. The Akatsuki appeared. Please PM or Review please**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18 Onward to Elf Village and Naruto past

At the next morning, Naruto and his harem are now having breakfast. Then the team that went to training came back. Naruto saw a tired look on Therese and said "So how was it?"

"Horrible… I had to withstand many hits from many different elements I also have to fight off many demons as well." Said Therese

"But it's worth it right?" Asked Naruto

"Yeah I guess so…" said Therese

Naruto then took a peek at their stat and nodded satisfy. Naruto then said "All right then… Get some rest for today. Tomorrow you girls will go with me for the quest."

"Ah finally… I never though of wanting to meet my bed for so long." Said Raina as they go to their room

Naruto turns to the four demon and said "You four as well… get some rest. I got the feeling I might need you girls to go on a rampage in the future."

Felix heard that choke on the cake he eats. He said "Boss… please don't go rampaging the world… My adventurer license depends on it."

"No promise there Felix." Smirking Naruto making Felix pales as the girls go to their room as well

Naruto then continues "C'mon finish the meal… Today you, Meline and Aisha will come with me."

"For the quest then big brother?" Asked Meline

"No… Today we're going to visit the Elf." Said Naruto

After that, they arrived at the entrance of the Elf Village. At the entrance, they already have the welcome wagon waiting for them. Naruto said "Yo… What's going on here?"

"Hello stranger… This place is our and humans are not allowed." Said a male Elf in Elvish

Naruto just smirks at that then the Elf continues "Please turn back."

"Nope… I would prefer to go inside." Said Naruto in Elvish making the Elf shock

"W-What? How did you know Elvish?" Asked the Elf

"I find myself quite curious at your village and respect to your people, so can I see your village?" Asked Naruto

"I'm sorry but it's rare to meet a human who knows our language." Said the Elf

"Thanks… So can I?" Asked Naruto

"Well… you need to meet with the Elder first… Please follow us." Said the Elf

At the Elder tend, the Elf then explained to the Elder about the situation. After done, the elder looks at Naruto and said "A human who speaks our language? That's most unusual…"

"Thank you for your compliment Elder…" Said Naruto

"No need for that… Now, as for your purpose here…" Said the Elder but was cut off by Bronwyn that said

"Elder, they are back, and I think…" Until she saw Naruto waving his hand at her.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" Shout out Bronwyn pointing at him

"You have quite a voice there…" Said Naruto as him and his party covering their ear

"Didn't I tell you not to come and bother me?" asked Bronwyn

"I didn't say I'm here for you…" Smirking Naruto

"Eh? Argh!" Said Bronwyn grabbing her head

She then looks at the Elder and said "Elder those slavers are back and caught three of our hunters already. Wain-san tried to help but they threaten to kill our kin if she doesn't surrender so Wain-san is also…"

"Damn it… Haven't they had enough?" Said the Elder angry

"Hou the slaver Guild huh? Why haven't Florine had any new on them yet?" Asked Naruto

"And not mention Wain-san too… Getting caught by slaver once is not enough?" Asked Aisha sighed out

"What are you talking about? Do you know them? And how did you know about Wain-san?" Asked Bronwyn

"I think so… About Wain-san, I saved her along with Aisha here from the desert bandit." Said Naruto motions to Aisha. Naruto then continues "And about the slaver… their guild M.O. is to convince people to enter slavery willingly. This kind of thing is law violated to them."

"Most likely there are some rouges… Like at Shandora Master." Said Aisha

"Huh… So these guy are criminal huh?" Asked Naruto

Naruto turns to the Elders and said "Elder I think I have a solution for this. Leave them to me and I will solve this."

"That offer is tempting, but we don't have any money, adventurer." Said Elder

"For now, I'll just go deal with them first… then maybe say hello to Wain-san too… The price can be negotiated later." Said Naruto

"Very well… Bronwyn, accompany this man, and show him where you saw the slavers last." Said Elder

"ugh… As you wish Mother…" Said Bronwyn

"Wait Mother? Really?" asked Naruto surprise

"Right come on then, let get this over with." Said Bronwyn

After they purchase some supply and Meline had a new recipe for bread by using her 'cuteness', they then go to the forest.

"Look we are just in time." Said Bronwyn as they just in time to the scene that the slavers are about to capture another Elf. The slavers torture the Elf for the location of the village.

Naruto then said "Oi how about taking someone your own size?"

"Tch who are you?" Asked the clown boss

"Huh you don't recognize me huh? And here I though my rep had throughout the slavers already." Said Naruto

"Get him…" Said the clown as the slaver charge in.

And in just a few second in Bronwyn eye, one slaver had his throat sliced open, one was burned, one was hit and many bones were broken. Felix hold one up and said "This is pathetic that made me bored."

"So easily?!" Said Bronwyn in shock

The clown looks scared at that as he ran away. Bronwyn then said "Wait he's running away."

"Easy… let him run so he can show us where he kept the hostages." Said Naruto

"Oh…" Said Bronwyn

"Lady Bronwyn…" Said the Elf

"I'm fine, just go back to the village, let us handle this." Said Bronwyn

"Are you sure my lady?" Asked the Elf

"Don't worry… you saw how powerful my 'human friend' is… We'll stop them." Said Bronwyn

They then go after him but that clown keeps sending goon to them making Naruto starts to lose his patient, and not to mention the trap as well.

As much as he likes to level the entire forest but the hostages might caught in the blast as well.

They then finally caught up to the clown then Naruto said "Stop running and fight clown."

"It's ain't that easy pal! Let go." Said the clown but before his goon could charge in they were caught by the earth and buried to the ground. Naruto then said

"Now it just you… and us." Said Naruto

The clown tried to run but Meline block him with a wall of fire. The clown turns to Naruto and Naruto said "There's no way to run…"

"Oh but there is… If you kill me, then my goon will kill the Elf we trapped inside." Said the clown thinking he's won but it was short live.

"You mean these goons?" Asked Aisha as she throws the goons body at the clown feet as he sees the Elf had been freed.

"Wait... How did you?" Asked the clown

"You paying attention to us making Aisha sneak in easily and killed your goons. You should pay attention more…" Said Naruto smirking

"Damn you…" Said the clown in desperate attack tried to attack Naruto but then all Naruto did was lightly punch him in the guts as the clown gut were blow away hard along with everything behind him via 1km.

"W-What kind of punch is that?" Asked Bronwyn point at the destruction

"This is just a normal thing for him Bronwyn-san." Said Meline

"Could he hold back a little, Jesus?" Asked Felix

"He's still as powerful as ever huh?" Asked Wain

"You don't know the half of it…" Said Aisha

Naruto turns to the onlookers and said "All right, that's that. Save the elves, killed the clown, no more slavers."

"All right then… let's go back. You can get the reward and get the hell out of my life…" Said Bronwyn

"No judging from his personality… I don't think it's that easy at all…" Mumbled Wain sweat drop

At the Elder, the Elder said "You're back?! How did it go?"

"We drove off the slavers and rescued the captured hunters. Everything was a success." Said Bronwyn

"And it's all thanks to your truly friend, badass neighborhood Naruto Uzumaki." Said Naruto

"Excellent… Now Uzumaki-san, I'm happy to declare you an elf-friend, and you're welcome in our village anytime." Said the Elder

"That's nice… But I would prefer something else…" Said Naruto

"Here we go…" Said Aisha facepalmed

"I have a feeling that those guys aren't for real slavers, and if there are rogue slavers around bothering people that's not great at all…" Said Naruto

"Well… I don't think we could compensate you properly for such a large investigation." Said the Elder

"It's okay… Just give me Bronwyn to be my slave." Said Naruto making Felix and Aisha facepalmed

"WHAT?!" Shout out Bronwyn

"The reason why I want her because I known her already… so is it okay?" asked Naruto

"You can't be serious" Said Bronwyn

"And beside… Right now she is wayyyy too weak. If those slavers came back, then I don't think she can hold them off at all. Let her be my slave and I assure you, after I'm done with her, she'll no longer have any opponents." Said Naruto

"But…" "Bronwyn… I think you should go with him…" Said Bronwyn mother

"He's right… Right now you are too weak… If you can grow stronger under him, then do it." Said Bronwyn mother

"… Yes mother…" Said Bronwyn

"Excellent, she will be staying with me from now on. And put this collar in, will you?" Asked Naruto brings out the collar.

"Ugh…" said Bronwyn as she was about to put it on but Naruto then said

"Oh right I forgot… I remember those guys said these won't work on Elves so I guess I have to do this then." Said Naruto as he brings his hand up as magic circle appeared

"Wait what are you doing?" Asked Bronwyn

"Is this… Contract Spell? The spell was used for slavery in the past?" Asked Bronwyn mother

"That's right…" Said Naruto

"But how? It was lost for century…" Said Bronwyn mother

"What lost… can be found again… Now Bronwyn will you swear to becoming my slave?" Asked Naruto

"I…" Said Bronwyn as she looks at her mother. Seeing her nod, she then said "I do…"

The spell then binding her as the seal proof is on her fore palm. Naruto then said "This is not only to bind the contract, but it's also can help you protect from some danger as well. My slave collars also have them as well…"

"So you using the collar on them because you also want to protect them as well?" Asked Bronwyn mother

"Yeah… Even though they are my slaves, they still are part of a family to me… Even if it's a weird family." Said Naruto chuckling

The girls touch their collar as they smiled at that. Bronwyn mother then said "I see… I'm truly glad that you're her Master Uzumaki-san."

"Thank you Elder… now then let's go Bronwyn… We coming back to the house." Said Naruto

"But what about my stuff?" Asked Bronwyn

"I already tell other to pack your stuff already Bronwyn. They should be here any minute now." Said Bronwyn mother

And true to her word, Bronwyn stuff arrived. Naruto then stored them inside his Mana Storage. Bronwyn looks surprise and said "Wait… Where's all my stuff?"

"I store them in my Mana Storage. This is a magic that allow me to store object so make it less of a hassle to move thing around." Said Naruto

"…Can I have it as well?" Asked Bronwyn

"You'll learn it later…" Said Naruto

They then say goodbye to the Elder and the Elves as the go back to the mansion

"Now then… Iie down… We're going to have sex…" Said Naruto

"What?" Asked Bronwyn

"It's tradition Bronwyn-san. Every slave he brings back have to go through this as well." Said Alina sighed as she goes outside leaving her Master and his new slave alone.

"No way…" Said Bronwyn

"Are you sure? Because if you don't do it now… Who know what kind of tragedy will wait for you?" Said Naruto

"Wait… What do you mean?" Asked Bronwyn

"An asshole named Gargan who always getting on my nerve taking a quest with me one time… and because he chose not to lose his virgin for some stupid reason, he was turn into a girl and almost got raped by a demon…" Said Naruto

"Wait then won't your slave be a target as well?" Asked Bronwyn

"No the demon only want virgin one… so the girls and me are safe." Said Naruto

"That…" Said Bronwyn but she also read about demon in her village library so she knew that some of them have weird taste. She sighed out, resigned her fate as she knew that even if she refuses, her Master will probably use the slave spell and force so she just lies on the bed and said "Let get this over with…"

(Lemon)

"I can't believe I have to do this… I truly misjudge you when we're first met." Said Bronwyn as she lies down on the bed naked

Instead of answering, Naruto just insert himself deep in her.

"Ah… ah…" Moaned out Bronwyn

"Oh did my technique is that good?" Asked Naruto smirking

"No… thi-this is…" Moaned out Bronwyn as Naruto starts thrusting in and out of the wet pussy.

"Wow… You're… kinda wet… Are you actually look forward to this?" Asked Naruto

"Ah… no… It just… ah… Mou… why is this so good?" Asked Bronwyn as she moaned out

"Eh?" Asked Naruto suddenly stopped

"Eh… Wait… why are you stop?" Asked Bronwyn

"Bronwyn… are you an M by any chance?" Asked Naruto

"What?! What are you talking about? There's no way I'm…" Said Bronwyn

"Under my command, tell me how you really feel." Said Naruto as he uses his slaves seal to force her to tell the truth

"YES~! I want to have your cum, I want you to screw me silly!" Said Bronwyn

" _She's an M!_ " Though Naruto shocked.

Bronwyn starts to realized what is she just said. She then said "W-Wait… It's not like I love you… nor I love your dick as well…" as she turns away

" _And a Tsundere to boot!... M and Tsundere… quite an interesting combination…_ " Though Naruto.

"Wait… why are you getting bigger in me?!" Said Bronwyn moaning

Naruto then starts thrusting faster and faster rocking the bed as Bronwyn moan slowly turn to scream as she can't withstand such movement any longer and came. But Naruto ignores the feeling her wall squeezing him as he thrusts faster and faster.

Then he grunted out as he thrusts deep inside her and came in her load after load.

Bronwyn let out a silent scream as she felt the hot cum keep on pouring in to her to the point that the load is start to leaking out of her pussy. Naruto then removed himself out and spray his leftover on her body.

Bronwyn brings her hand up and licking them and said "Um… Taste good!"

Seeing that erotic scene, Naruto immediately gone hard as he starts to push her down again. Bronwyn then said "Wait? Aren't you just came?"

"Sorry but that's not good enough." Said Naruto as he thrusts inside her again

In those hours, Naruto tried out different position with her and came inside her multiple times. In the end, Bronwyn was painted with white cum as she slowly loses conscious.

(End Lemon)

Naruto then walk down to the stair and meet Alina that said "Can you be more quiet?"

"Sorry about that…" Said Naruto scratching his neck

"Haiz… Anyway come down to the prison, Larelle want to talk to you." Said Alina

"Eh? To me?" Asked Naruto

He then goes to the dungeon at Larelle cell. He then said "So what is it?"

"Listen, I have done some thinking and I have an offer for you." Said Larelle

"Okay… I hope you do realize that you are not in the position at all but I will listen." Said Naruto

"Well I guess that's true… Listen, I have heard about you from those four demonesses. Still can't believe that you managed to have someone like them under you." Said Larelle

"I'm the man with many surprises after all…" Said Naruto

"ANYWAY… I would like to become your slave but on condition that I want to be strong like them." Said Larelle

"Huh? Why with the sudden interest in power?" Asked Naruto

"Because I want to be famous to the point that I can have many cute vampire slave boys after I leave you of course." Said Larelle

"Sorry… but no deal." Said Naruto

"What?! Why?" Asked Larelle

"Do you know the reason why I trained my slave? Because I want them to be able to protect themselves. The world is a cruel place… I trained them because they are like family to me… I don't want them to be in danger at all and I don't want anyone beside my family to have this level of power at all. Power lead corruption… corruption lead to arrogant. And then the power will be use to enslaved other… that's is why I refuse Larelle." Said Naruto looking hard at Larelle

Larelle just stunt at that as she never though he cares about his slaves so much. Naruto then turns to leave and said "If this is your reason to gain power, then I'm sorry, I don't want anything to do with you anymore… I will release you after I told everyone upstairs so you can go wherever you want."

Larelle may not show it, but she was a little hurt at that comment. Naruto walks up to the lobby and to the dining room. The girls saw how serious he looks at that as Aisha after preparing his meal she then asked "Nee… Alina-san… What's wrong with Master?"

"Haiz… It seems that Larelle spoke something angering him." Said Alina

"What did she say?" Asked Ciel

"Well…" Said Alina as she explained the whole story. Etona scoff and said "Hmph… No wonder why he's angry…"

"Eh what do you mean? I mean he did use his power to make me his slave after all?" Asked Aisha

"Aisha-san did you forget that after that, you decided to put on the collar by yourself?" Asked Ciel

"But what about me? He puts on me by himself." Said Alina

"Then Alina-san… are you unhappy right now?" Asked Isadora

"Well… no…" Said Alina

"And before you were caught and put into the cage by the gambling den right? If Master didn't make you his slave, then are you sure that same incident won't happen again?" Asked Kurai

"Eh?..." Alina was silence at that as she knows her father will probably get in trouble again and sold her off again.

"As for you girls as well… Are you not happy as well? Did Master treat you badly?" Asked Etona

"Well no of course not…" Said Elaiya

"He maybe a jerk… but he's also kind toward someone close to him as well." Said Mina

"Master did manage to get me my emotion again…" Said Stella

"He manages to make me, a girl who failed the Academy useful, not to mention I got to learn many things…" Said Ino

"He did save me from the producer…" Said Miku

"As much as I despise his way of act… he's not a bad person… he truly treasures us like a family." Said Therese

"Master is strong and he helps me to be able to communicate." Said Chomei

"Compare to the male I met before, he's 1000 times better than them…" Said Rio

"Same here too…" Said Mayu

"Master saves me and Jill. He also gives us a choice to serve him or not too…" Said Luna

"He's not only helps my family by fund the berry farm, but also gave my father an extra bonus too because he acknowledges my father will to protect me." Said Penelope

"But still… Why is Master want to gather harem like that?" Asked Aisha

"You should know… he said it all the time. He wants to have 151 harems girl." Said Etona chuckling

"Etona-san. Please tell us the truth…" Said Elaiya

"Haiz… I should expect you can see through that…" Said Etona

"Master did somewhat tell me about his past… But I didn't manage to hear the whole story…" Said Elaiya

"Then that mean… you know something right Etona-san? No I think I should ask the people that knows him the longest." Said Aisha as she looks around

Felix, Meline, Ritsuko and the four demonesses bite their lip at that. "Wait you know something Felix?" Asked Ino

"I… kinda heard it from Ritsuko-san." Said Felix

"Then please… can you tell us?" Asked Mina

"Please tell us… We want to be there for Master." Said Violet and Lilac

Ritsuko then looks around who had the same look as the maids. Ritsuko could only sighed and said "All right but first… how long will he done finish his ramen?"

"Well… he orders us to make 50 bowls of Ramen so it might take half an hour." Said Aisha

"Good then follow me to the prison cell, that girl Larelle need to hear this as well. That go to you to Bronwyn-san." Said Ritsuko

Bronwyn was wake up by the sound down at the hall. After she done cleaning up she hides herself to hear as well. But now, busted, she follows the girls to the cell.

Down at the cell, Larelle still thinking about what Naruto said. She then heard many footsteps going down then she saw many girls walk down to her cell and said "Huh what are you doing here?"

"We're here to hear about Master story…" Said Midori

"Eh that guy? I have to admit… I find myself curious too…" Said Larelle

"Then sit down and listen… because this going to take a while." Said Ritsuko

Meanwhile at the dining room, Naruto was devouring bowls after bowls of Ramen but then he suddenly sneeze. He then rubs his nose and said "Was there someone talking about me?"

At the girls, after they heard the stories from Ritsuko, beside Larelle and Bronwyn, KI was leaked out so strong that if the Ciel didn't raise the barrier beforehand, the KI would have scare off everything via 5km and the Knight will probably march to here.

"To think he has that kind of life…" Said Therese

"How is he still sane after all he had gone through?" Asked Aisha

"Master truly have it bad…" Said Stella

"'Bad' is an understatement…" Said Rio chuckling dryly

"Sob… sob… sob…" Cried Penelope

"He must have been quite lonely back then…" Said Raina smiling sadly

"He's truly is just like me…" Said Luna

Violet and Lilac like Penelope as they cried as well as they being patted by Raina

"To be honest… after I heard about it… I want nothing more than march to 'that' place and burn it to the ground with my holy flame." Said Meline

"Strangely… I feel the same as well…" Said Therese

"Me too…" Said Chimei

"Thanks for that girls…" Said Naruto as he appeared

"M-Master?! I though…" Said Aisha

"When I found that the place gotten quiet all of the sudden… I use 'Passive Search' to find you all… But to think you all sitting down here hearing my story." Said Naruto as he then goes to Ritsuko and said

"I though I told you not to… The story suck anyway…"

"They need to know kid… Aren't they your family now?" Asked Ritsuko

"My story not worth to hear at all. It just a story of a foolish idiot, that's all." Said Naruto sadly

"YOU ARE NOT FOOLISH MASTER!" Said Aisha

"That's right big brother… You are Naruto Uzumaki the warlord… You're 100 times better then those 'people'." Said Meline

"That's right there… You are the most badass of all… there's no way you're a loser." Said Rio pumping her fist

"Boss… you are the coolest person I know… screw what those 'bastard' though about you…" Said Felix

"I admit that you got some fault… but you're not foolish at all…" Said Therese

"That's right… you're fine just the way you are…" Said Penelope

"You're the one who save us… All of us… after all." Said Elaiya showing him the girls

"That's right… so be proud of yourself Master…" Said Mina

"Hmph… hmph…" As all the girls nodded.

"W-well… y-you did save my tribe who was about to be capture by the slavers after all… so maybe I'll give you a little credit for that." Said Bronwyn turns away blushed red

Larelle just on seiza as she lows her head down at that.

Naruto then smiled at that and said "Thanks girls… I guess depressing like this isn't me after all…" Said Naruto

"Of course… the look when you captured and have sex with beautiful girls might look better for you…" Said Alina

"That's kinda harsh there." Said Naruto

"But I would prefer that look of your any day…" Said Alina turning away.

"Haha… thanks Alina…" Said Naruto

"Just get me the best perfume in this season then it's okay…" Said Alina

"Okay okay…" Said Naruto

"I see… so this is your family huh?" Asked Larelle

Naruto turns to Larelle then said "Yes that's right…"

"You were abandoned… betrayed… but you still manage to keep that spark of light on you… I have decided…" Said Larelle

"Decide what?" Asked Naruto

"To get rid of that cute vampire boys thing… I now want to see that spark of light up close… So can I be your slave… Master?" Asked Larelle

Naruto only smile and toss the collar to her. "With this our contract is seal. The rules are… no betray… no reveal my info and only have sex with me. That's all."

"Hmm… I can work with that… Then I'll be in your care from now on… my Master." Said Larelle

 **Done. I don't know but I think I will let Konoha Act appear in the next few chapter… I guess. Please Review or PM to give me something about it.**

 **Slave Collars: 1**


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19 Arch-wizard reward and White Mage noble

After that, the girls getting to know Larelle and Bronwyn while Naruto taking Luna, Airi, Therese and Raina. His reason… He wants to see how powerful they are. They then go to the Adventure Guild and meet up with a familiar face

"Hey there handsome…" Said Kyrie

"Well if it isn't Kyrie… feel like being my slave yet?" Asked Naruto grinning making Therese sighed

"Hmm… Well okay." Said Kyrie

"That was fast…" Said Luna

"Oh yeah… I should have my collar somewhere…" Said Naruto searching his 'Mana Storage'.

"Woah woah… Not yet handsome." Said Kyrie

"And there it goes…" Said Airi

"You're an Adventure right? I can't just give you a reward without a quest." Said Kyrie winks at him

"Hou? I'm listening then…" Said Naruto

"I need you to break into Rurapenthe Tower and find me the Tome of Perry Naya." Said Kyrie

"Wait isn't that the most guarded place that kept all of dangerous item… and you want us to break in there?" Asked Raina

"If you want me as your slave… then the quest must be that hard too…" Said Kyrie

"Okay… I could do that…" Said Naruto

"We're going to do that?!" Said Therese, Luna and Raina

"Like the old always said: The higher the challenge, the better the price." Said Naruto

"Now you're talking… Bring the Tome here… and I'll put the collar on myself." Said Kyrie

On the way, Raina then said "Do you realize what are you about to do sweetie…? We're breaking in the most guarded place in the whole Kingdom!"

"I don't see why we have to worry… We basically have the strength of a big army." Said Airi

"We are talking about fighting the royal army!" Said Therese

"Will you relax? If it come down to it, all I have to do is sink the whole Kingdom down." Said Naruto

"That's what I'm afraid of…" Said Raina

They arrived at the tower. Naruto then asked the guard "Hey how can I go inside?"

The girls face fault at that. The guard looks confuse and said "Actually… you don't… unless you have a good reason."

"Okay then…" Said Naruto sending the guard straight through the wall. Naruto then said "Is this reason good enough?"

"What the…?" The other could only say that as they being knockdown by Luna and Airi with their speed. Luna then said

"Guess we really have to do this…"

"Never a dull moment with Master~!" Said Airi

"Good job girl." Said Naruto thumbs up

"NOT good job at all!" Said Therese

"Well… the bridge had crossed. Might as well get this over with." Said Raina sweat drop

They go inside and after take down an angel Therese prayed "Oh Angel of Light and Mercy… please forgive me for this act…"

"Let's go…" Said Naruto

"She doesn't have to be a drama queen like that." Said Airi

They then enter the Containment Room. Raina then said "Woow… That's a hole lot of chest."

"I'm not surprise if some of them turn out to be a trap." Said Therese

The group then look around until Raina found two levels. She then said "Hey everyone, this might be the level that activate the magic circle."

The group see them and Luna said "Hmm… then which one is it?"

"How about… this one?" Said Airi as she pulls down the orange one. Suddenly a beast roar was heard. Airi then said "hehe…"

"Great… more trouble for us…" Said Therese

"Well… who know… we might get something." Said Naruto

"… Let just find something from those chests and let's go…" Said Luna

"Oh them… I checked for them already and get 5 things. One of them is this…" Said Naruto brings out a stone

Airi choked on her spit when she saw it. She then said "You got a Philosopher Stone?!"

"Wait… Isn't that the stone in the myth…?" Asked Therese looks at the stone shaking

"WE'RE RICH!" Said Raina

"Actually… this might be just the thing I'm looking for…" Said Naruto as he remembers about the two Alchemists.

He puts the stone in his 'Mana Storage' and they move on. On the way they fought off many magic beast and get a lot of mana stones.

They then go to the cage of the magic beast which Raina cleaned them off with 'Shield Boomerang' crushing their head one by one and grab the shield back when it returns to her. Naruto then said "Quite an impressive throw there…"

"Thanks sweetie~!" Said Raina

"Let's just get this over with…" Said Therese feeling this is too easy.

And true to her word, right after they go in the magic circle, the security said "INTRUDER ALERT! INTRUDER ALERT! TURN BACK OR FACE CONSEQUENCE."

"I choose… Neither!" Said Naruto

"ELIMINATE THE INTRUDER!" Said the security sending many relic cubes to the group.

"Hmm… it seems the cubes are powering it up." Said Airi

"Then I guess there's one thing to do…" Said Naruto

The girls received the order from the slave contract and collars nodded and the security was about to attack then

"Shining Strike."

"Shield Rush"

"Dark Impale"

"Dancing Blade"

Therese, Raina, Luna and Airi each target one of the cubes and destroy it with their skills. The security suddenly lost control because of the cube destroyed and was hit by Naruto magic blast and destroyed.

"Good work girls." Said Naruto

"All in the day work after all." Said Airi

"C'mon… let's go and get the Tome." Said Therese

They then enter the storage and something clicked.

"Huh? What was that?" Asked Raina

Then gas leaking out. Luna then said "Sleeping gas!"

"Great… what are we going to do?" Asked Therese

"Why's the worry? Don't we have resistant?" Asked Naruto smirking

"Oh right…" Said Therese as she just realized that.

"So… what do we do now Master?" Asked Luna

"For now… let's wait until someone come in here." Said Naruto as he sits down on the floor

The girls shrugged and sit down waiting. Well… Airi just go to sleep and said "Wait me up when someone here okay Luna?"

After a while, the door opens up and the guard said "All right… we need to bring the male to the cell while the girls to the… WHAT THE?!"

The guard was surprise when he sees Naruto and the girls beside Airi sleeping still awake. Naruto then wave his hand and said "Yo…"

"W-Why didn't you fall down yet?" Asked the guard

"That can be wait for later… Now care to tell me why are you sound like this is the plan from the start?" Said Naruto as he looks at the guard with the look promising pain if he so much a lying word.

The girls and the now awaked Airi looks at the guard as they brandish their weapon out. The guards look scare as they saw how powerful Naruto and his slaves are as they wonder can they came back alive.

Fortunately for them, their help had arrived. And a familiar face to Naruto

"Ya handsome…" Said Kyrie

"I should have known…" Said Naruto

"This is what happened when you too busy trying to check out a girl." Said Therese

"No need to rub it on me like that… So Kyrie… Give me one good reason not to bring the whole tower down?" Asked Naruto as his hand glowing with magic

Kyrie sensing danger quickly said "Wait wait handsome… I admit that was a bad idea but I assure you, I don't mean any harm."

"Oh… care to explain how gassing me and trying to throw me in the cell are not mean any harm?" Asked Naruto

"Well… To be honest… I want to put you there temporarily so I can get you to meet the queen… never though you guys are that prepared…" Said Kyrie scratching her neck

"If you only want that then just tell me…" Said Naruto

"Knowing you… you might probably demand something for that Master…" Said Luna

"She doesn't need to know that… does she?" Asked Naruto looks at Luna

"Anyway since the plan is good as busted, can you let this go by and meet the queen for me please?" Pleading Kyrie

"What in it for me then?" Asked Naruto

"Don't worry handsome… Your quest is pretty much complete after meeting the queen. I'll hold on to that bargain." Said Kyrie

Naruto looks at Kyrie for long moment. Then he said "Lead the way then…"

"Of course… you girls can come too." Said Kyrie

The girls just look confused but follow Naruto to meet the queen.

After that, the guard then said "Your grace, may I present to you Naruto Uzumaki."

"Thank you sir Knight… you may excuse yourself." Said the queen

"At once…" Said the Knight

"So then… your grace… what is the reason you want to summon me?" Asked Naruto

"Quiet Naruto. Wait until you're spoken to." Said Shally

"Oh Shally so you're in this too?" Said Naruto looking Shally smiling but not friendly at all

"It's okay Shally… First of all Naruto Uzumaki, allow me to introduce to you my fifth daughter, Princess Quinta." Said the Queen

"Hello, Naruto-san. It's a pleasure to meet you again." Said Quinta

"Oh aren't you…" Said Naruto

"That's right… I was at the party at that time and your speech given to Doralice-san is quite inspiring." Said Quinta gigging

"Glad for you to like it Princess…" Said Naruto

"Ahem… now Quinta, it's time for you to go back to your lesson, Uzumaki-san and I have something to discuss." Said the Queen

"Of course Mother… Please excuse me." Said Quinta as she leaves

"You even have the time to check out the princess at the time like this?" Asked Shally

"I can't help it… So what is it that you call me for?" Asked Naruto looks at the Queen

"Naruto…" Said Shally

"Okay Shally… first I'm only give respect to someone who earn it and last time I checked, trying to gas me and put me to the cell is not something to earn it. And second, I never care about higher rank people and I don't intent to change now." Said Naruto

"I see… As expected from the hero from the Elemental Nation." Said the Queen

"Huh… You told her?!" Said Naruto glaring at Shally

"She is my superior…" Said Shally

"Wow… so you were a hero handsome?" Asked Kyrie

"Been there, done that… Now I'm tired of it." Said Naruto

"Now allow me to explain… My husband, the king is… too preoccupied with matter of state to pay close, careful attention to the day to day going-on of the kingdom. So I have a network of young women who… keep an eye of things here and there. The merchant or adventurer can do a lot to gather information… including the ex-hero as well." Said the Queen looks at Naruto at the last part

"I would appreciate if you don't bring that up again… those days are over for me. I'm tired of being the goody-two-shoe already." Said Naruto

The girls could only look down as they remembered the story they heard before. Shally could only smoke and breath out a long sighed at that.

Naruto then turns to Kyrie and said "And you set me up even though I'm being nice…"

"Sorry handsome… It's the Queen order… I can't help it." Said Kyrie

"The truth is… I have kept an eye on you for a while, Naruto Uzumaki." Said the Queen

"Okay… Why?" Asked Naruto

"You should know that Kellos is building an army at our border and it would be… politically to raise an army to them." Said the Queen

"Ah I see… So you want Master and his slaves to help you with that hiccup right?" Asked Airi

"Yes… I'm surprise you realized it already." Said the Queen

"So what's in it for me? I won't help that easily." Said Naruto

"Why… I'm a believer in the carrot and stick." Said the Queen

"Your point?" Asked Naruto raises his eyebrow

"So here is your stick: Help me then I'll pardon your crime of infiltrating the Royal properly and killing innocent guard. Displease me, and I'll revoke the pardon, and lock you up till the day of your execution." Said the Queen

Naruto then slammed his hand on the deck hard and releasing his KI skyrocket that if it weren't for Airi quick thinking raising the barrier all the knights in the whole kingdom might rush to here.

"Oh boy he's pisses." Said Raina

"T-This is his power…" Said Luna

"I never though he could be this strong." Said Therese

"Your Highness… I told you this was the bad idea in the begin with." Said Shally palmed her face

"Wow… Handsome is stronger than I though." Said Kyrie

"Your reaction is as expected." Said the Queen despises her calmness, she's quite shock that the one releasing this much power in front of her is human.

" **Give me one good reason why I shouldn't just destroy the entire kingdom in the begin with?** " Asked Naruto

"Because I know you won't…" Said the Queen

Naruto looks at the Queen as she continues "Many of your slaves are born here thus this is their home. Some of them even had family here as well."

" **Are you trying to threaten me?** " Asked Naruto

"No… I'm stating the fact. Your strength could easily allow you can do whatever you want so I can't threaten you at all." Said the Queen

" **So what are you going to do now?** " Asked Naruto

"Allow me to change the deal then… Help me then I'll help you with political problem with your… 'home'. You should know that strength won't make them stop going after you. Help me with this problem… and I'll protect you from the political problem you have. A fair trade yes?" Asked the Queen

Naruto then powered down and said "… So what is the carrot?"

"I'll give you Princess Quinta's hand in marriage." Said the Queen

"huh?" Asked Naruto as he and the girls looks frozen.

After a while of frozen, Naruto then said "Are you sure since you know about my reputation already?"

"I only believe what I seen with my own eye. You may forsake being a hero, but your will of being one is still there… it just changed." Said the Queen

"How are you so sure about that?" Asked Naruto

"Your slaves… In all my life, I had seen many slaves from my various guests and many suitors ask for Quinta marriage… none of them are as bright as your slaves. They might be your slaves… but all of them are happy at this life… so need I say more?" Asked the Queen looks at the girls

The girls could only looks embarrass at that. The Queen then said "Of course… As per the price for completing the quest, you'll have Kyrie as well… So, do we have a deal?"

….. "Fine… I hope you'll keep the end of your deal…" Said Naruto

"Of course… As long as you do as well." Said the Queen

"Now then… Kyrie…" Said Naruto brings out the collar

"Um… hey handsome how about that magic you use on the shield girl?" Asked Kyrie

"Why?" Asked Naruto

"Well… I don't feel like letting other seeing me with slave collar at all…" Said Kyrie

"Do you think you have the right to ask after the 'stunt' you pull?" Asked Naruto

"Aw C'mon… I have to obey the Queen, what else can I do?" Asked Kyrie

"I hate to admit it… but she got a point Master. Not everyone is one-man or woman army like us at all." Said Luna

"… Fine come here…" Said Naruto

Kyrie then go closer at Naruto then the Queen said "Shally… a word…"

"Of course your highness." Said Shally as they go elsewhere.

After that, Kyrie became Naruto slaves as they head back to the mansion. Alina then said "Again?"

"It's more than that Alina-san." Said Luna

Seeing Alina confuse looks, Therese said "Come with me… We have a lot to tell."

Meanwhile, Naruto leads Kyrie to his room.

(Lemon)

Kyrie is now giving Naruto a hand job and giving him a lick at the tip. After that she then sucking on it hard and running her tongue around making it wetted with her saliva. She then pulls back looking at it and blushed.

"What is this? Don't tell me you're done?" Asked Naruto

"S-Shut up! This is the first for me… just let me do the work." Said Kyrie

She then climbs on top of him and insert him inside her wet pussy. Naruto was about to grab her hip but she swats his hand away and guide it to her breast.

"I told you to let me do my work. Just lie back and enjoy it." Said Kyrie

"Alright alright…" Said Naruto as he massages her tits.

After Kyrie starts to get used to the side, she starts to slide up and down in rhythm as Naruto plays with her nipple.

Kyrie starts to moan as Naruto starts to thrust in her follow her movement. Kyrie then said "C'mon handsome… from all the talk, I though you're better than that."

Naruto starts to annoy then moves his hand to her hip and thrust faster. Naruto then said "You want it? You got it."

Naruto thrusts faster and faster making Kyrie moan out as she places her hand on his chest as she follows the rhythm.

She then clenched on him hard as she came. Naruto feeling her pussy tighten as he releases a big load inside her. Kyrie scream out as she feels his hot cum flowing in her. She then looks at Naruto giggles "I hope that make up for it handsome. Or should I call you 'Master' now?"

"Welcome to the family Kyrie." Said Naruto as they kissed and fall asleep.

(End lemon)

After that, Naruto then goes to the dining room and meet up with the girls. Aisha then said "Ya Master how is the evening?"

"Good… Can you prepare me some ramen?" Asked Naruto

"Of course Master…" Said Aisha

After serving the ramen, Aisha asked "So who's going to go with you for the quest Master?"

"Hmm… I guess I'll take Chimei, Miku and the two bounty hunters with me." Said Naruto

"I'll call for them then Master…" Said Violet

After that, they getting ready and leave for the Guild.

At the Guild, there are many quests and something caught his eye.

Wanted: Need help for capturing the students who skipped class at Magic Academy. What is this? Did the students start to rebel because of 'that' incident?

"Let take this quest then." Said Naruto

"Are you sure Master? From what I heard from Felix, aren't you bring quite a lot of trouble to that place?" Asked Mina as she recalled the crying from Felix

"What? They brought it upon themselves, why should I care?" Asked Naruto

"Won't they attack you the moment you stepped inside the Academy?" Asked Elaiya

"That's what I have Miku here for." Said Naruto points at Miku

"Well… I could do some hypnosis if thing get out of hand." Said Miku scratching her cheek

"Why do get the feeling that it's not going to be that easy?" Asked Elaiya

"This is Master we're talking about… We might get involve in a big fight sooner or later…" Said Chimei

They applied the quest after that then going to the Academy.

At the Academy, Naruto was surprise that no one had tried to attack him at all. He then goes to the office which is very small. The professor knows what is he thinking then said

"This IS my office young man. They're just using it for… a little storage. Because I'm in field so often."

"Heh? So you're the out of the field type instead of bookworm like the other here…? Well never mind that… I assume you need our help right?" Asked Naruto

"Yes… the students are continuing to miss class and I need you to gather them back." Said the professor

"Okay… then why are you not just fail them?" Asked Naruto

"Well… I could fail one or two… but if it's the entire class, then It might reflect bad on me." Said the professor

"Wow… Your whole class playing hooky? You must be quite a terrible teacher then." Said Naruto

"This is happened because of your doing! Because of that display, the students think that the teachers are too weak to teach them." Said the Professor angry

"So it's really it's Master fault?" Asked Chimei as the other three could only laugh dryly and facepalmed

"Wait then why no one try to chase me away when I stepped in here?" Asked Naruto

"That's because the Queen orders. Since it was our fault for having a wizard that summoned a dragon nearly destroy the South Port and because of you that killed it that we can't blame you at all." Said the Professor

"Heh? So the Queen already thought that far huh?" Mumbled Naruto

"Anyway… your job is to go and gather my students and force them to come to class. I don't care how… as long as they get their butt back to class." Said the Professor

"So that's it? You want me to be your discipline commit?" Asked Naruto

"No I'm paying you extremely well for being my discipline commit. Is there a problem?" asked the Professor

"Nope… How many are there?" Asked Naruto

"30 of thems. Please bring them back asap." Said the Professor

Outside Naruto then said "Well then, time to earn my paycheck."

They round up first half of the students easily but the later is the hard one since they intent to fight for it. Apparently they are the fanclub of the hottest girl in the school Yeon. The girls sighed as they realized the look on their Master face.

Naruto and the girls going to the abandon house and Naruto said to the kid guard "Yo…"

"Yeah what do you want?" Asked the kid arrogantly

"You're in the Professor Antibits class right?" Asked Naruto

"Yeah what of it?" Asked the kid

"Yeah you see… the guy hired me to get your ass back to the class so can we do this the easy way… or the hard way~?" Asked Naruto smiling

"What? Let see you try!" Said the kid.

He then summons out a bear. Naruto then said "Hou? A summoner huh? So Elaiya, Mina… feel like having a bear skin rug?"

Mina shot the bear blasting it head open and said "You really have to ask that Master?"

"Eh? H-How did you… That was my strongest summon?!" Said the kid panic

"Your strongest doesn't mean the world strongest kid… Now tell me is the Yeon girl is in there or not?" Asked Naruto

"W-Will you let me go if I told you?" Asked the kid

Elaiya brings out Donner and brought it close to the kid face. The kid shriek in fright and said "Okay okay… she's in there. Yellow hair, fashionable, you can't miss her."

"Smart choice. Now get back to class." Said Naruto as the kid run off scare

Elaiya brought the gun down and Miku said "I'm surprise you actually do it for Master."

"He's still Master after all… And besides, if I didn't do that, Master might pry his mouth out the painful way." Said Elaiya

"Ah… I see…" Said Mina sweat drop

"Let's go everyone… Master already in." Said Chimei as they follow Naruto.

They then go through the students and make them to go to class. They then go down the basement and find a girl who fixing up a steel golem. Naruto then said "Yo…"

The girl turns back and said "Huh who are you? Wait… are you the reason for all the fighting I've heard?"

"Pretty much…" Said Naruto shrugging

"Well I'm not giving up quietly! I'll defend Princess Yeon to the last! GO GOLEM!" Said the girl

The Golem has magic reflection material as it body… but unfortunately for it… it opponent is Naruto and the two bounty hunters. Elaiya and Mina use their gun blast it arms off while Naruto rip it head off.

Naruto grabs it and said "Quite a rare material here… Kevin might be able to do something about it."

"I-in instant?!" Said the girl scare.

"Yeah yeah… now get back to class…" Said Naruto

"Wait… that's what this is all about? You asshole! Do you know how long it took me to make that element?" Asked the girl angry

Naruto just grabs her head and squeeze hard slowly and said "You send that thing to us and you think you have the right to talk about that?!"

"Ouch ouch ouch ouch… Okay okay… I'll go back… please let go!" Said the girl desperately

Naruto dropped her and said "Go back then tell how you feel about this… don't talk to other like that again if you want to keep your life."

"O-Okay…" Said the girl leave frighten

Naruto then go upstairs and finally… meet up with Yeon. Yeon then said "Now which is the best color for arm encounter? Pink or Yellow?"

"You have excellent taste Yeon-sama." Said the fangirl

"I do don't I~…?" Said Yeon confident

"You do Yeon-sama!" Said fanboy

"Still I have never in real battle before… what's the etiquette here? Do I act the villainess? Or the victim?" Asked Yeon

"I'm sure whatever you decide will be best, Yeon-sama." Said fanboy

"Yes, I suppose I'm the best at what I do…" Said Yeon

Naruto scratches his temple as Yeon personality is quite similar to the one back at his 'home'. He sure hopes she can change before he decides to feed her to Kurai pet.

The girls start to see that as well as they had listened to Naruto story. They hope that this girl can be fix or this may get bloody.

"So… you are quite full of yourself huh?" Asked Naruto making himself known.

"Ah so there you are… Did you have fun, fooling around at the basement?" Asked Yeon arrogantly

"Huh quite an arrogant cute little girl aren't you?" Asked Naruto

"I'll take that as a complement. That's why I have so many loving fans after all." Said Yeon

"I'm not sure you're as much as her thought." Said Naruto points at Miku.

Yeon fan start to realize and said "Wait… Isn't that… Hatsune Miku?"

"It's really is… IT REALLY IS MIKU!" Shout out the fanboy

"Wait what are you doing?!" Said Yeon angry

"Face it… you maybe famous to them… but you won't outshined her." Said Naruto

"Grr… Fine then… I guess I'll win them back…" Said Yeon flares up her magic

"Well what do you know… It seems you're not useless and completely a bitch at all." Said Naruto smiling

"A true lady has to be able to handle herself…" Said Yeon

"Well… It seems you can be redeemed after all… How about a bet?" Asked Naruto

"A bet…? I'm listening." Said Yeon

"If you win, I'll abandon my quest and leave you alone. But if you lose… your goon had to go back to class while you… have to wear this." Said Naruto brings out the collar

"Wait what?! You want me to be your slave?" Asked Yeon

"Why not? I saw the potential in you… So do we have the bet?" Asked Naruto

"Hmph… Fine then… A true lady won't back down from a fight…" Said Yeon

Yeon and the fanclub start to fight Naruto and his group. Well the fanclub are quite pathetic as they not even worth the threat so in order to subdue them, Mina and Elaiya uses paralyze round and stunt them. Miku uses her song to make them silence unable to use Magic. Chimei then uses 'Storm Roar' deafen them making their head hurt from the sound.

At the end, the fanclubs lied down defeated. Yeon then said "Well… this is not what I'm expected."

"Now then… time to fulfill your part of the deal…" Said Naruto smirking

"Wait… I'm changing the deal. We'll go to class so… can we forget about it?" Asked Yeon

"… Nope…" Said Naruto

"Wait can you girls ask him?" Asked Yeon turns to the girls

"No can do… He's our Master." Said Chimei

"Wait Master?" Asked Yeon as she didn't pay attention as she was forced to have her hand on the wall.

(Lemon)

Naruto lift off her skirt and smash her ass cheek. Yeon cried out from each slap as the fanboy lying down there could only stare wide eye as their idol being pushed into such humiliation as they also have a massive hard-on at that.

"Wait what are you all doing?" Asked Yeon as she saw the girls were rubbing under their skirt while the boys are hand stroking their cocks.

"F-Fine… I'm okay with it so let's do it elsewhere." Said Yeon

"You didn't say the magic word." Said Naruto

Yeon stammer out "P-Please…"

"Well… good enough I guess. Elaiya." Said Naruto

Bang, bang, bang, bang, bang. Elaiya fire off the bullet at the students. Before Yeon could say anything, Elaiya said "Don't worry. They are just unconscious. They will be awake and no longer remember anything about this event at all."

Yeon shocked at that as Mina said "Thanks Master… He foresaw this so he askes Elaiya-san to do this."

"Okay then… Let's us go so Master can enjoy this." Said Chimei

"I want to taste the wine at the basement." Said Miku as they leave

Naruto turns to Yeon and said "Satisfy?"

"T-thank you… You maybe not so bad after all." Said Yeon

"Yeah let see about that…" Said Naruto as he thrust in Yeon with one swift.

Yeon cried out as she felt her virgin had been tear apart as tear roll out. Yeon then said "Can you at least be gentle?"

"This is for being arrogant…" Said Naruto as he starts thrusting faster.

"Wait- ah- the girls said- ah- you're ah- their master ah-right?" Asked Yeon between moan

"So?" Asked Naruto

"So that's mean you're rich right?" Asked Yeon as they she squeal out as Naruto thrust deep in her and came.

"If you think you can marry me for money then I could just dump many loads in you and erasing your memory after that then none will be wiser." Said Naruto

"How can you say that? What if I'm pregnant?" Asked Yeon

"Not my problem…" Said Naruto as he continues to thrust in her and smack her ass

"Ow… Stop that… Ow." Said Yeon as she cried

"I did say I have to fix your attitude, am I? I'll have to fix this whore like attitude of you as well." Said Naruto

"Who are you call a whore? I'm not that cheap to sell myself out to someone rich. I have my pride as a daughter of the noble family so there's no way I'm selling myself that cheap." Said Yeon

"Well… at least you are better than the bitch I know…" Said Naruto as he thrusts faster and faster

Yeon cried out as she squeezes hard as she came. Yeon doesn't have time to rest as Naruto stills keep on thrusting as he came from the squeezes. Naruto then said "For someone who has the pride of a noble, you sure squeeze hard on my cock there."

"I-I can't help it if it's felt good." Said Yeon blushing

Naruto then twist her nipple making her moan out. Naruto then said "How about stay true to your feeling?"

"No way…" Said Yeon tired

"Well… I guess I have to bring you back to the dungeon then…" Said Naruto

"Wait what? There's no way…" Said Yeon but she can't have a word as she was unconscious.

(End Lemon)

 **Done. Naruto two harems slave. Please review or PM**

 **Slave Collar: 1**


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20 New Manor and Genie

Naruto at the next morning he then goes downstairs to talk with Yeon. Naruto then said "So… how do like it here?"

"You're the worst! First you raped me… then you throw me in here!" Said Yeon

"You tried to kill me when I had my mission to bring you back to class nicely…" Said Naruto

"You would have made me your slave either way… I heard it from the maids already." Said Yeon

"True… but I won't mistreat you… it's not my styles to torture girls at all." Said Naruto

"How do I know that you are telling the truth?!" Said Yeon

"You do… You heard from the girls, right? Are they look unhappy to you?" Asked Naruto

Yeon silence at that. As much as she hated it but he's right. The girls here different from the slaves she saw before. They all are lively… not even a look of despair spot on their face at all.

Naruto then turns his back on her and said, "Think about it Yeon… Really think about it." As he walks away

At the dining room at the breakfast, Florine then said "Master… I had news from the broker. He said he had info now and he wants to meet you at the shack."

"Ok then… Etona, Ciel, Isadora, Kurai. I'll leave the news members to you girls." Said Naruto

"You got it Master." Said Isadora

After that, he then takes Raina, Therese, Meline and Felix with him. But before they go, Naruto said "Oh and Felix… I just managed to purchase a house near the Academy. Want to check it out?"

"Wait really Boss?!" Said Felix happy

"Yup… we will go to see after we get the info from the broker." Said Naruto

They arrived at the broker shack. The broker then said "Ah… my customer. I take it you're here for the info?"

Naruto just brings out a bag of coin. The broker then said "Ah… say no more. There's a vampire count living in Westcastle who has enslaved a genie. You probably can't access the Noble District, being just an Adventure."

"I'll have my own way…" Said Naruto throws him the bag of coin as they leave the shack

At the South Port, Naruto then said "Well here we are. Let's see the house shall we?"

They nodded as they enter only to find disappointment. Naruto then said "Wait… that's it?"

"Well… I guess it's nice?" Said Raina

"Wait boss… I felt air in here." Said Felix points at the closet

Naruto raises his eyebrow at that as he walks to it. Naruto grabs the handles and said "Everyone… be ready."

The group nodded as then Naruto open the closet and the group instantly transfer to…

"What the? What is this place?" Asked Naruto looking around

"This is… another dimension?" Asked Felix

"Wow… guess the house is not that small huh? Let check it out!" Said Raina

They check out the place and Thesese said "I admit… this is quite an experience. To think we have a pocket dimension house."

"Guess either the guy sold it to me didn't know or I just hit a jackpot!" Said Naruto grinning.

"Big Brother! This place is huge! It even bigger than the one at the East Fort!" Said Meline excited

"Yeah… But before we could celebrate, let see if there's something else further in first." Said Naruto

They go further in to find…

"Huh? A wooden clockwork doll?" Asked Naruto checking the girl out

"Do you know how to fix her big bro?" Asked Meline

"I don't know… but first, let settle in first and then we'll see." Said Naruto

After that, the girls settle in their new home while Elaiya took a look at the doll. Naruto then said "So how is she?"

"Forgive me Master. But this girl system is way too complex for me. I think you need to ask someone in the clockwork club in the Academy." Said Elaiya

"So that is the case huh?" Asked Naruto scratching his head. He then said "Well… I'll see what I can do. But first let me continue the quest."

Naruto group leaving the house and then arrived at the Westcastle. Naruto then said "Hmm… that fences over there look good enough."

"Wait… you want us jump in unauthorized?!" Asked Felix

"It's not that much of a problem. Big bro going to marry the princess sooner or later… so it technically not unauthorized." Said Meline

"Haiz… I still think this is a bad idea…" Said Therese sighed

"Whatever… it's for brother… so let's go." Said Raina

They get through the fences and then

"Huh Zombies?" Asked Felix

"One isn't enough?" Asked Naruto sighed

They then kill one of the zombies as it then drops a key. Naruto inspect the key and then check the door of a room nearby. He enters it and found "Hou? So, each of these things hold a key to this type of room?"

"Let's kill them all!" Said Meline

And then, Meline uses 'Crystal Ray' to vaporize all the zombies as they receive the key and looting all the treasure. But still… why in the world did that vampire leaves treasure right outside of the Manor like this? Did he really think a bunch of zombies can protect them?

They then arrived at the gate of the Manor. But then "Stop right there."

A bunch of soldiers jump down from the top surrounded them. Naruto said "What the hell do you want?"

"A million sil, a tropical vacation, and a potion that make me immortal." Said the soldier

"Okay… no." Said Naruto flat out

"Well, I guess I just have to beat you up to my boss then." Said the soldier as they then turn into a werewolf.

"That's your cue… Therese." Said Naruto

Therese already charges up her attack. And it was then, a giant hammer of light was rise shine out.

"Heaven. Judgement." Said Therese as she slammed the hammer down making a blinding light burn away the werewolf.

After that, there's not even a trace of the werewolf on sight. Naruto then said "That was quite a magic attack there."

"The Angel of Light and Mercy bless me with this skill just for being truthful to my feeling." Said Therese blushing

"Oh and what is that?" asked Naruto massages her breasts

Therese moans out and said "Could you at least wait until the right moment?!"

"Oh so that mean I can huh?" Asked Naruto smirking

Therese blushed at that and said "Let just go in…" and opens the door storm in.

"Quite a Tsundere there." Said Naruto smiling making Raina and Felix sweat drop

They went inside and seeing many necromancer nutjobs. Sure there're cute girls… but all of them all zombies loving nutjobs. He had to blast many of them away as he saw some of them… brr… kissing zombies.

When they arrived at the stair…

"Hold it right there…" a voice was heard

"What the? Who's there?" Asked Naruto

"Watzup… I'm in front of you." Said the voice

"Or is it left? Or is it right? You can't see me… how would you know?"

Naruto massages his temple and channel his Mana to his eye. Naruto then grabs it head and squeeze tight.

"Geh… How did you able to see me?"

"This is… the oldest trick in the book. I had fight opponent like you before and you… are not even close to their level at all." Said Naruto

"Wait wait wait… let me go. I-I'll do anything. Here you can have my 'invisible crossbow'."

"I'll take it…" Said Naruto as he takes it and knocked him down and throw him aside.

"All right… let's go." Said Naruto

He then senses the girls not moving, he turns to them and said "What's wrong?"

"Um… what was that just now?" Asked Therese

"Haiz… remind me to get you girls to learn to fight invisible opponent after this." Said Naruto

After that they then meet up with the vampire count. Naruto then said "Hey there… we're just passing by and I was wondering that can I borrow your genie?"

"Feast on them my hound!" Said the Count

The demon dog pack appeared… for 3 seconds until Felix, Raina, Meline, Therese tear them apart. Naruto then continues "As I was saying…" but the Count is not there

"He's sure how to run…" Said Naruto as he then picks up something the Count dropped.

"This look like a clock hand. Wonder if…" Said Naruto as he looks at the clock.

After that, a secret entrance was opened. Naruto then said "Well play… let's go girls."

They then arrived at another room. Naruto and the girls walk out then Naruto hold his hand up. The girls confuse at that then he said "Oi come out… I know you're there."

"As expected of the human who defeated the Four Demonesses." Said a white hair girl walks out

"So… I take it you're also a demon as well?" Asked Naruto

"Yes… Allow me to introduce myself… I am Elise. One of the Demon Lord of Makai." Said Elise

The girls looked shock at that then Naruto said "Okay… so why is a Demon Lord doing here anyway?"

She sighed out and said "Due to an accident… I had lost most of my power… after that I heard about the Genie here so…"

"So you want to make a wish to regain your power back… is that right?" Asked Naruto

Elise nodded then Therese said "Wait… if you lost most of your power, why are you still strong?"

"Huh… Are you kidding me? This is only the level of those demon generals back in Makai. There's no way I will just satisfy with this." Said Elise

Therese swallows a lump as she absorbed this info. If the demon intends to invade the human world, then aren't they as good as dead?

"Don't worry, I have no intention to involve with human again. Right now I just want to get my power back and go back." Said Elise

"Ah I see… your retainers' rebel against you huh?" Said Naruto smirking

"Zip it." Said Elise

"But too bad… The Genie is our since we need it to remove the curse." Said Naruto

Elise turns to Naruto at that. She then sighed out and said "Fine… what do you want?"

"Direct… I like it. You see… my request is quite simple." Said Naruto waving the collar.

"YOU WANT ME TO BE YOUR SLAVE?!" Said Elise angry

"Why not? You're strong… not to mention cute too." Said Naruto

"You LIKE this weak form? This is a disgrace to me…" Said Elise

"Aw come on. It's cute... so how about it? You can regain your power and have protection from me. All you have to do is become mine." Said Naruto

Elise thinks for sometimes and turns to the other and asked "Are you all the same as this?"

"Pretty much." Said Raina

She then turns to Naruto and said "You do realize that these won't work on us demons, right?"

"I know…" Said Naruto brings out magic circles. Naruto smirking and said "So how about it?"

Elise then sighed and said "Fine… I accept… But no selling me to a whore house."

"That was never my intention…" Said Naruto smiling as he completes the pact.

"So what's the rule then?" Asked Elise

"No betray, no have sex with anyone else except for me." Said Naruto

"… Should have known." Said Elise

"Now then… let get us a Genie." Said Naruto

They then go to the master room and await there was the Count. Naruto then said "C'mon, just let me borrow the Genie and you'll never see me again."

"Forget it! You want it? Leave your life behind first!" Said the Count as he then charges up his demon magic as he then shot to Naruto.

All Naruto had to do is swat away the magic while look bored. Taking advantage of the surprise, he dashed at him and impale him with a decorate sword nearby and pin him on the wall. Naruto then said "Now… the Genie please!"

"Fuck you!" Said the Count

"As much as many would love to see it…" Said Naruto trail off then he said "But no" as he then grabs the Count by the throat and bath him with light element vaporizing him.

"Boss… If you killed him then how are we supposed to find the Genie?" Asked Felix

"No need to worry… Something tell me that the answer is closer than we think." Said Naruto looks at the clock near the bed.

They look at where Naruto looks then Therese said "The grandfather clock? What's wrong with it?"

Naruto just smirks at that as Elise said "The grandfather clock is the key. I managed to found out after spending time blend in here."

Elise goes to the clock and twist the clock hand and said "And… done" as a noise was heard.

"It came from the next room." Said Raina

They then go to the next room and found a secret entrance. Naruto then opens the chest and said "Whoala… a Genie! Now let go back to the house."

The group nodded as they returned to the house. But on the way back…

"I finally found you!" Said a girl voice

The group turns to look at the source of the voice and see a little girl with blond hair and wearing a red dress. Naruto sighed out and said "Hello Eva and for the last time… no I don't want to be your slave."

"W-Why? What is it that you don't like about me?" Asked Eva

"Um… Big bro, who is she?" Asked Meline

"Oh this is Eva. She is an immortal loli vampire. She may look young, but she's over 700 years old." Said Naruto

"Don't talk about my age!" Said Eva sending a spear of ice to him

Naruto immediately cancel it out and said "Oi oi… this is the middle of the street!"

"Shut up! Today I'll make you mine one way or another!" Said Eva

"So what's her story Boss?" Asked Felix

"Well…" Naruto then explained. Apparently, during the training at Makai, he accidently encounter her during her lost against the Four Demonesses and was chased by their followers. After that, Naruto saved her from them and ever since then, she kept on chasing him and wanting him to be her.

The group could only deadpanned at that and Meline said "Couldn't you just make her your slave Big Bro?"

"Well…" "There's no way I'll sink that low!" "And there you have it." Said Naruto

"Um… Eva-san. Why are you refuse? I mean… It's not a bad deal. You love Big Bro and he will treat you equally. If you became his slave then you can be together with him." Said Meline

"Girl… I'm the magician that feared across the world. Do you think I'll settle with just that? No… I want him to be only mine!" Said Eva

Naruto could only sighed out and said "Okay then how about this? We'll duel this out and the loser will be belong to the winner. How is that sound?"

"That's perfectly okay!" Said Eva grinning

At the empty field, Raina then said "Why can't she just be honest to herself?"

"She had pride after all…" Said Felix sweat drops

"I hope you're ready to become mine!" Said Eva

"We'll see about that." Said Naruto smirking

Eva then starts to chants her magic as many magic circle appear. Naruto just smirks as he appears behind her and flipped up her skirt making her blush and launching many spear of ice on him while chanting "Pervert! Beast! Hentai! Trash!"

"What~? There's no rule against that." Said Naruto chuckling

"Can he be serious for once?" Asked Felix face palm

Eva blushed red at that then create an ice rapier and then charge at him. Only for her then suddenly being fall down to…

"Wait! What is this?" Asked Eva

"Super magic glue. My favorite prank tool!" Said Naruto as he then sprinkling garlic piece on her laughing.

"STOP THAT! FIGHT ME FAIR AND SQUARE!" Said Eva in tear

Naruto then crouch down rubbing her head and said "Sorry about that Eva. Even though I would love to be with you, but for the sake of my dream of collecting 151 harem of beautiful girls, I can't be tied down just you at all."

"151?! Why do you even need that much?!" Said Eva

"Trust me Eva-san. You will find it stupid so you don't want to know." Said Felix

"Oh shut it Felix!" Said Naruto

Eva just looking down with tear. Naruto then pour some anti-glue and free her as he said "So there you have it. Sorry Eva!"

Naruto was about to leave then he suddenly got tackle by Eva. Eva then said "Find then… I'll temporary accept this for now. But you'll be mine and only mine sooner or later."

(Lemon)

Eva said that as she starts to take off her dress as Naruto said "Um… what are you doing?"

"What else? Sealing the deal of course." Said Eva licking her lip

"Um… we'll be over there…" Said Raina as she leads other away.

Eva then starts to insert herself on Naruto as she said "Um~… I think I could get used to this."

"Ugh… for a 700 years old vampire, you sure are tight!" Said Naruto grunting

"Oh trust me! You haven't seen nothing yet." Said Eva as she then kissed Naruto and moving herself.

Naruto starts to attack back as he then move with Eva. Eva starts to moan in the kiss as she then came. Naruto then reverse their position as he said "So I take it you will join?"

"For the time being, Now starts make me feel good already!" Said Eva lustfully

Naruto just smirk as he then create 3 shadows clone. Eva looks surprise at that but then she smirks and doing a hand motion as she said "Come and get it!" as she then turns to 17 years old.

The first clone lined up to her anal, the second one is between her breast while the third one is at her mouth. Eva body was being toyed by Naruto and his clone as the flesh slapping, sucking sound echo through the field. The one who at her breast starts to grunt as he then showers Eva face and breast with cum as he then continue to fuck her. The other starts to feel the same as well as they overflowed her mouth, ass, pussy with cum.

Naruto then said "Oh don't worry! I pumped them with high endurance so they can came many more times!"

Eva seeing the grins on the three face as she resign herself of letting them toying with her body however they wish.

After a while, the clone then release their load as they then dispel leaving Naruto still fuck cum-stained Eva who starts to turns back to 10 years old form as Naruto then grunt from the sudden tightness and release another big load in her.

Eva moaned out as she felt her belly starts to unable to contain more inside as they start to gushing out.

Naruto remove himself out and the cum kept on seeping out as Eva breathing heavily. She pushed herself up and said "Pervert Beast…"

"But I'm your pervert beast right?" Asked Naruto grinning

Eva chuckle at that as she then looks at the seal marking her belong to him. Eva then said "So should I call you Master then?"

"Well... I guess so. The rule is simple: No betray, No reveal my info and only have sex with me." Said Naruto

"Sound easily enough." Said Eva smiling

(End Lemon)

Naruto dress up done while Eva sipping cum out as she cleaned and change clothes. They walk to the waiting member and Elise said "Took you long enough."

"Don't worry Elise. You'll have your turn after we back." Said Naruto

Elise looked red at that as she looks away. Therese then said "You still have the stamina for more?"

"When it comes to sex, I never get tired." Said Naruto grinning

"Hah…" Said Therese

"C'mon! We're burning daylight here. Let's go back and wish for the curse remove." Said Raina

Naruto nodded as the team plus 2 more harems member go back.

They walk back as they were greet by Alina. Alina saw two new girls as she said "Should have known. C'mon… I'll show you your room."

"That can be wait. First we will deal with the Genie." Said Naruto bring out the lamp.

But then Naruto said "Actually, how about you guy go take some rest first? I need to take care of the few thing first…"

Naruto then came to the Slave Guild meet up with a slaver member as he said "Hey can I get more collars?"

"Again...?" Asked the slaver

"You didn't expect only just a few collars are enough would you?" Asked Naruto amusingly

"Ugh… fine. But first, a client of our who likes to collecting unique specimens. I need you to convince an orc to accept this contrast." Said the slaver hand him a contract

"Since you know… the collars don't work much on demi-human." Said the slaver

"okay… you are my client now after all." Said Naruto

"When you're done, there will be 10 more collars for you. Consider this is an extra for being our regular." Said the slaver

"Thanks!" Said Naruto snagging the contract

Naruto then enter a cave of the orc thanks to the info, but then he then suddenly receive a static. When Naruto enter, a faceless man wearing a tuxedo walking toward him.

"What the? Who are you?" Asked Naruto

"In time…" Said the man as then Naruto was sending outside. Naruto grabs his head and said

"Huh… that was weird." Said Naruto. But he shrugged and reenter the cave

When he enters, an orc came and said "Human… are you here to cause trouble?"

"No not really. What about you then?" Asked Naruto

"Well… if you come in peace, it's fine. But I'm keeping my eye on you." Said the Orc

Naruto shrugged as he then walk around to gather info and he then meet the right one.

"Huh who is there?" Asked the Orc

"Um… a human. Are you blind?" Asked Naruto

"Yes. A raid by human. Thanks to that, I'm blind and unable to smell." Said the Orc

"Okay…" Said Naruto

"Worst of all, my tribe is on the verge of extinction and there's nothing I can do." Said the Orc

"Hou? Then how about this? I know a guy from the Slaver Guild and his guess is in need of an exotic race for his collection. And Orc is on the market. Maybe if you sold yourself to him, then not only you won't be a burden to your tribe anymore, you might be able to ask him to help your tribe since he's interest in the exotic race after all." Said Naruto

"Hmm… I see your point. Very well, I'll sign the contract." Said the Orc

"Thanks for the help!" Said Naruto

After the Orc signed, Naruto go back to the Guild.

"Here is the contract." Said Naruto handing the paper

"Hmm… good. The contract is unlike last time, it was write perfectly." Said the Slaver put the paper away

"And as promise, here you go." Said the slaver hand Naruto 10 more collars

"Thanks for business, as always." Said Naruto

"No problem." Said the Slaver as he goes back to his work

Naruto then come back to the house and then go to his room.

"All right, let do this." Said Naruto as he then rub the lamp.

Appear out of the lamp was a genie alright. But the genie is a girl and she is… topless.

"Hello. You must be my new Master. You sure don't look like my old one at all." Said the Genie gigging

"Yeah yeah… I already know him personally. So about the wish…" Said Naruto

"Ah of course. You have 3 wishes. And the rule are: no killing wish, no revive, no change the divine being nor becoming a divine being yourself." Said the Genie

"It's not like I need something like that. Now my first is curing Gargan from his curse." Said Naruto

"Okay by my will let it be so." Said the Genie

"The second is restoring Elise power." Said Naruto

"Oh my… are you sure? Since not only she recovers her power, but she also has a divine weapon as well." Said Genie

"What~?! It won't be fun otherwise." Said Naruto grinning

"True… Then by my will let it be so." Said the Genie

"The third is… have sex with me." Said Naruto

"Oh my~! You truly make this fun for me huh? Okay by my will let it be so." Said the Genin

(Lemon)

After Naruto take off his clothes, the Genie then grabs his cock in marvelous as she said "Um~… it's been a long time that I had sex."

"Okay okay… now get to work." Said Naruto

"Fufufu… your wish… is my command." Said the Genie as she then suck Naruto off

Wet slipping sound was heard as the Genie work on his cook. After making sure he wet enough, Naruto then start to insert in the Genie. He then start thrusting as the Genie moan out in pleasure while moving his hand to her swaying breasts.

The Genie start to enjoy herself as she moaned loudly. Naruto grunting as he felt her wall clenching as he release load inside her.

The Genie cried out as she slowly slide out of the cook as it spraying cum painting her ass.

The Genie painting as she said "That was pretty good, I haven't had sex like that for long… it quite a shame though."

"huh? Why is that?" Asked Naruto

"Well if you had asked me to become your slave then you could have do this as long as you want. Not just this one time." Said the Genie

Naruto blinked a few times. He then facepalm at that. But then Naruto then just creating an array and said "Well… even if I can't wish for it, I still can make you mine like before."

"What the?" Asked the Genie look at the array in shock.

"Wait… aren't you human? You shouldn't be able to make this kind of array?" Asked the Genie

"Don't you find curious that I said 'I don't want the Divine Being' wish? The reason why is… I don't even need to in the first place." Said Naruto grinning

"Wait wait… but this is a part of the deal, I grant wish and I got to be free." Said the Genie panics

"Oh I know…" Said Naruto deactivating the array

"I just want to show you that I can capture you easily that's all." Said Naruto

The Genie sighed in relief at that as Naruto then said "Go on get moving. But just in case…"

Naruto then put a seal on her as he said "This seal will allow me to summon you again when I need you. Don't worry, you are free… well half of that word that is."

"Just who are you?" Asked the Genie

"Someone you really don't want to cross. Now run along." Said Naruto

The Genie could only nodded as she then disappeared.

Naruto walks to the room where Gargan is as he met up with Elise on the way. Naruto then said "So how are you feeling?"

"Pretty good Master. And I kept on this form just as you wish." Said Elise

"Good because I want my repayment." Said Naruto

"Eh? Now? Haiz…" Said Elise resigned her fate as they then go to one of the room in the servant quarter.

(Lemon)

Elise already being stripped off her dress as she had Naruto cock piston in her. She could only moan at the sudden intrusion inside her vagina. This Master of her is quite impatient. No foreplay and just do it right away.

Naruto then start to move his mouth to her nipple as he then suck and playing it with his tongue while keep on fucking her. Elise starts to feeling good as she then hold Naruto head close to her as she cried out in pleasure.

Naruto feeling her vagina starts to coiling tightly around him as he the bite on her nipple as he came inside her. Elise felt the warmness pouring inside could only let out a silent cry.

Semens kept on pouring in her for quite long that she wonders that just how long will he keep on cumming? Naruto then slowly removed out as semen spurting out of Elise cunt showing just how much he came inside her.

(End Lemon)

The two then put on clothes as Elise said "Honestly… are you some kind of sex beast?"

"Is that even a word?" Asked Naruto chuckling

Elise starts to readjust her clothes as she said "Anyway… don't you have somewhere to be?"

"Oh yeah… I need to see if that jerkass awake yet?" Said Naruto as he then go to Gargan room

"Are you sure you're okay?" Asked Raina

"I think so… but I guess the curse is in two parts? One that make me comatose while other make me a woman huh?" Asked Gargan

"I don't know…" Said Raina

"Well, if we can broke one, then we can break another. I'm sure I'll just have to wait a little longer." Said Gargan

"I don't think so…" Said Naruto at the door.

"Eh Naruto? What do you mean by that?" Asked Gargan

Naruto just snapped a finger as then the Genie appear. The Genie then said "Huh? That was fast? Is there something wrong?"

"Turn out the curse have two part. You only take away the comatose one while there is still the female curse." Said Naruto

"Wait Naruto, you can summon the Genie now?" Asked Raina surprise

"Took a while to make a deal with her." Said Naruto

"Great! Then that mean she can cure me now!" Said Gargan excited

"Yeah… no." Said Naruto frown

"Eh but why?!" Said Gargan

"This is consider your punishment. Since it was your fault that many girls had been killed by that demon because you don't bother to pick up your ass to save them, you will have to live as them for a while." Said Naruto

"Wait what?! I told you that I'm busy dealing with the Dark Cult!" Said Gargan

"And where does that trail lead to? You knew that the Cult was killing them but you didn't save them. Cute girls… is like a treasure. While I hate the Cult for sacrificing them, but you… the bastard knew and not even bother to save them, I despise even more." Said Naruto glaring at Gargan at the last part

Naruto words was heard by the girl who is at the other room as they couldn't help but smile at that. Therese then though " _The queen was right. Your will of being a hero is still there Master_ " while smiling.

" _Still a hero huh Naruto?_ " Though Raina look at Naruto warmly

"Wait Raina aren't you gonna say something?" Asked Gargan

"Oh man up, it's only a while then you can return to normal. He's right though, maybe you should try to understand girl a little better." Said Raina

"You are not the one who had a demon with a firehose of a cock fill with poison cum." Said Gargan

"True… then imagine the deceased girls feel like after they being violate by the demon and only to be killed after Gargan." Said Naruto walks out as he dismiss the Genie

"Haiz… you need to see to that Gargan. Because he's right. Even if for the clue to the Dark Cult, it's still wrong." Said Raina walks out.

 **Done. Sorry for taking so long to update a new chapter. Many things happened that and that. Oh and about the two 'Project' stories, I'm going to release a trial for the next chapter of 'Project Hades' since the other like it more. Please try to read it when I update and give me a review for it. Thanks and please PM or Review this chapter as well.**


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21 The Alchemist duo and Tower Town

After done 'visiting' Gargan, he then took a look at the loot he 'found' at the Tower, he then goes to the two alchemist station at.

Naruto then said "All right ladies, gather around because I have something to show you."

The two then gather then Apple Kid said "What's the matter?"

"You have our attention so get on with it." Said Orange Kid

Naruto put his hand on his 'Mana Storage' grinning and then pull out something that make the two eye widen.

"Is that…" "It's the Philosopher's Stone." Said the two

As the two reach for it, Naruto retreat back and said "Ah ah… first we are going to have a contest."

(Lemon)

Naruto stripped out surprising the two as he then said "You two will suck on it and I'll decide that who I like the most will be the one who join my harem and can study the stone."

"Eh? Join your…" Said Apple Kid

"Oh… all right." Said Orange Kid

"Eh? Clementine?" Asked Apple Kid

"Well it's not a bad deal. He's rich to fund my research, strong to protect me from danger and not to mention a chance to study the greatest alchemist masterpiece too." Said Orange Kid

"O-Oh right! I guess it's a good thing that I took a bath the other day…" Said Apple Kid

The two girls drop on the floor as they lick each side. And then Orange Kid then start to suck the exposed part while Apple Kid suck on his ball.

"Oh… good, keep it up." Said Naruto groaning

The two then compete with each other as they switch place repeat as well. Naruto starts to feel his ball tighten as he then grabs the two head and shower their face with his cum.

"Hmm… it's hard to decide… so we will have another contest." Said Naruto

Orange Kid at first hesitate but after Apple Kid volunteer, she starts to join in as well.

After that, the two then stripped as then put their hand on the wall. Naruto then grabs Orange Kid and shoved in her first. Orange Kid moan out as Naruto said "Hou? At start you seem displease… but now, you are quite in to it yourself."

"It's not that… I just… want to… have the stone." Said Orange Kid between panting

"Hey it's not fair just only her. Give it to me too!" Said Apple Kid

"If you insist…" Said Naruto pluck out and stick in Apple Kid. Apple Kid moan out as she starts to feel good.

And after a few hours of switching, both of their hole were leaking out with cum.

Naruto put his hand on his chin and said "Okay… since I can't decide, both of you will come with me instead."

"What?!" Said Orange Kid

"Since both of you are alchemists, you two can work together right? Talent is good but teamwork is also important too…" Said Naruto smiling

"Now if only I can find 2 collars…" Said Naruto

"No…" Said Orange Kid

"Eh?" Asked Naruto

"I said no because you don't want to mess with alchemist mind since it could cost some side effect effecting our progress. Isn't that right Jonagold?" Asked Orange Kid

"Eh? That's right…" Said Apple Kid

"We will agree for sexual intercourse in exchange of studying the Philosopher Stone. Take it or leave it." Said Orange Kid

"Haiz… I won't ask you doing something unreasonable. And besides, these collars also the thing that will be able to protect you as well." Said Naruto holding up two collars

"But still… I don't feel like letting other see me wearing slave collar." Said Orange Kid

"Fine… then will this be enough?" Asked Naruto summons out a spell

"A slave spell? I thought it was lost…" Said Orange Kid

"What lost… can be found my dear." Said Naruto chuckling

Orange Kid smiling at that and said "All right… then that will do."

"Excellent. Pack your things. You two will stay at the Noble District since they are still some alchemist equipment there." Said Naruto

"That will be delightful. C'mon Jonagold. Let's go." Said Orange Kid

"We're going to live together? YAY!" Said Apple Kid

"You will have to take a bath daily…" Said Orange Kid

"Hey! It's not that I don't but I forgot… that's all." Said Apple Kid

After Naruto took two alchemists back to his house at the Noble District he then gather three Maou level harem Ritsuko, Elise and Eva with him to find a way to repair the clockwork door. Well Eva wants to come because she is interest in this clockwork doll.

they arrived at the clockwork club at the Academy. When they meet the club president, the president point at him and said "Ah… you are that bastard who buy that clock."

"Oh be quiet! That was my mission. Listen, I need a favor." Said Naruto

"No way I'm helping you!" Said the boy

Naruto then grabs his head and said "I wasn't asking! You bastard caused me a lot of trouble that day and I had a very bad mood that day too. So either do it or do I have to pry your brain out?"

"Okay okay… What do you want?" Asked the boy struggling out of Naruto grips

"This guy must be quite unlucky to have this guy of all the people to be his opponent." Said Ritsuko chuckling with Elise while Eva took a look around.

"I'll will help… but…" Said the boy unable to finish as he once again being restrain

"Wait wait… just hear me out first. All I want is for you to get me that watch back. GearCon is in town. It's the Kingdom largest clockwork enthusiast convention. I heard that the collector who bought that watch is running a booth there. Just take the watch and I'll fix it for you." Said the boy

"And what make you think I'll agree to this?" Asked Naruto

"Look… if you bring it back to me, not only I will fix it for you but I'll help you with something else too like show you how to operate or maintain it. How about that?" Asked the boy

Naruto though a little bit then said "Fine… Remember the deal."

"Don't worry… I won't." Said the boy

Naruto then took the flyer and then head to the dock. They arrived at the entrance then Naruto said "All right we are here. Let's go in."

"Right, let get this over with." Said Ritsuko as they go in.

Inside it quite lively as they then had to get in a line for the registration to enter. After waiting for a long time, they finally got the registration as Naruto said "All right. We'll spread out to find that freaking watch and get this over with. I rather not stay in this place any longer." Said Naruto

The girls nodded as they then go separate way to find some info. Naruto walking around to have a look. Seeing this convention start to remind at the 'festival' back at Konoha.

" _Heh… and to think I would want to go to this kind of thing in the first place. Sure glad that I'm not…_ " Though Naruto

At one side, he sees Eva took a look at the few of the merchandise with interest. Heck she even bought some souvenir along the way too. Guess this is not bad once in a while though.

He then felt Elise calling him via telepath through the contract as she said "Master, Me and Ritsuko found him. He's at the top left of the convention."

"Okay… I'll be there with Eva." Said Naruto as he then get Eva.

After that:

"Hey, aren't you the one who delivered my package last time!" Said the man

"Yeah… so… nice to see you." Said Naruto

"Yes… I guess my passion for clockwork managed to rub on you a little for you to be here…" Said the man happily

"Eh no… not exactly. You see… the owner of the clock said that there's a chance that the item are counterfeit so she sends me here to check." Said Naruto

"Um… no it is perfectly fine. I have it right here as my own personal timepiece." Said the man show Naruto the clock

"Okay then… Sorry about this." Said Naruto

"Eh?" said the man but he then knocked down by Ritsuko who was behind him. Eva picks up the clock and said

"Well then… let get this back to that brat so the quest can complete." Said Eva put it on her 'Mana Storage'.

But when Naruto was just a step away from the door, a shout was heard "THIEF! SOMEONE STOLE MY PRECIOUS WATCH!"

"Wait I though you knock him down already?" Asked Elise looking at Ritsuko

"I did… he should be slept for day." Said Ritsuko

"Oh great… we got company…" Said Naruto as a robot scorpion approach them and said

"THIEF! RETURN WHAT YOU STOLE OR BE ANNILIATED!"

"How about no?" Asked Naruto

"Then perish…" Said the scorpion but before it could do anything, Elise already use 'Thunderbolt' short circuit it making it explode.

"We don't have the time for this. Just give this watch back and get this over with." Said Elise as she gone out of the convention.

Naruto could only chuckles at that as he and the other walk out as well

Back to the club, Naruto puts the clock on the table and said "Here's your stupid watch. I had to face a riot for it. You better honor our agreement."

"Yesyesyes…! Now it's mine! My precious!" Said the boy excited but Naruto grabs the watch and said

"Not so fast… first fix it up." Said Naruto

"Oh… right. Lead the way." Said the boy

Back at the house, the boy is starting to fixing the clockwork doll with Eva and Elaiya watching. The boy kept on comment how unique this doll is.

After that, the doll start up as she said "Welcome Master. I'm Pandora the housekeeper."

"Good. What can you do anyway?" Asked Naruto

"Anything Master. I can fix up the house and even many other service as well." Said Pandora

"I see… well I hope you can do your best and welcome to the family Pandora." Said Naruto smiling

"Yes and welcome home Master." Said Pandora

After that day, when Naruto wakes up, he sees Lilac is waiting for him. Lilac then said "Ah Master, Yeon-san at the prison want to talk to you."

"Yeon? Okay then…" Said Naruto

He then arrived to his first mansion and then climb down to the dungeon as he said "So what is it Yeon?"

"Well… I had been thinking, if I agree to become your slave, then would it be sex slave?" Asked Yeon

"Of course." Said Naruto

"Well… I do enjoy sex but I rather not to be just that." Said Yeon

"Hou? So what can you do?" Asked Naruto

"I told you didn't I? I'm an White Mage who stood at the top of my class." Said Yeon proudly

"Heh… Felix is a best student that graduate and he's weak as hell before. Rank in the Academy is meaningless out here Yeon." Said Naruto

Yeon look down at that. Naruto then said "Well… but it seems that you had potential and can be somewhat redeemable personality. Maybe I could help you."

"Really? You can make me strong?" Asked Yeon

"But be warn, the training is harsh so you might die. Are you still willing to?" Asked Naruto

"Are you kidding? A lady need to be able to defend herself. I refuse to be a sex doll and standing behind to be protect!" Said Yeon

"Alright then… you pass. Now put this on." Said Naruto brings out a collar

Yeon put it on and she said "All set. Please take care of me Master~!"

Naruto then brings Yeon up so his other girl can get to know her better as the training crew also returns as well.

After that, he then takes Rio, Mayu, Chimei and Kyrie for today quest. They arrived at the quest hall and then Naruto picks up a quest and said "How about this one?"

"Huh what's this? Defeat the demon at the top of the Tower town?" Asked Mayu

"Oh I remember this place. I had a request there once. The town is quite a fun place. They had booze, sex… and many things else. But still… another resided there already?" Asked Rio

"I think this might be the reason why. The quest also said about a grimore. And that grimore is… ah crud…" Said Kyrie

"Eh? Is there something wrong Kyrie-san?" Asked Chimei

"Apparently this request is from the Magic Association. The grimore they want us to retrieve is the 'Book of Luxuria'." Said Kyrie

"Huh? They lost that?!" Said Rio

"Eh? Just what is this 'Book of Luxuria'?" Asked Chimei

"I'll fill you in later. So Master, what will we do? I don't think we should let that grimore out in the open like this?" Asked Kyrie

"What else? I want to see just what kind of city is this… and this quest might actually fun." Said Naruto as he handed the paper to the receptionist.

They started out as they arrived at the Tower Town. Naruto then check to the guard as the guard said "Oh… so you are here for the quest?"

"Yep… so could you tell me a little bit more about anything news in this town?" Asked Naruto

"Well… First is these two…" Said the guard point at Rio and Mayu as he said "need to be careful. Walking around like that will make them a target. And second, there are already two Mage from the Magic Association who are here for the same reason as you."

"Eh really?" Asked Naruto

"Yeah… it seems to be a famous professor specialize in grimore or something. She came here a few weeks ago and then after two days later, her apprentice also came here to look for her as well." Said the guard

"Hou? Could you tell me about these two 'Mage'?" Asked Naruto

"Oh boy… here we go again…" Said Kyrie shaking her head

"he won't be him if he didn't…" Said Mayu chuckling

"Eh? Well… the professor look quite diligent…" "I don't care about that. What about their look?" Asked Naruto cut off the guard

"Oh that… I can assure you that both her and her apprentice are quite a looker. In fact, I won't surprise that they are being targeted by some horny idiot in this town." Said the guard

"I see… so where are they?" Asked Naruto

"Well… the professor is already climbed that tower over there." Said the guard pointing at the tower. He then continues "The apprentice is…"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN I HAVE TO STRIPPED?!" A loud voice interrupting them

"… I think you only need to follow that." Said the guard

"Gotcha… Thanks." Said Naruto

"Oh and one more thing… you have to have the coin of this city since they won't accept from other country at all." Said the guard

"No worries. I already receive that from the Adventure Guild." Said Naruto as he and the girls go to the source

They arrived at the place seemed to be a checkpoint as they see a pink hair girl wearing mage outfit who were arguing with the man behind the counter.

"I say this… because you don't have enough money, we can let you pass unless you let us… do checkup on you. We won't want a rookie go and give the monster inside the tower more food." Said the man

"I KNOW THAT. I WANT TO ASK THAT WHY DO I HAVE TO STRIPPED FOR THAT?!" Said the girl

"Wait… Stripped? Isn't that a bit much?" Asked Kyrie

"Not exactly… I also had to go through the same routine when I had a request here as well." Said Rio

"And you okay with that?" Asked Kyrie

"Knowing Rio, it's probably more fun like that." Said Mayu

"You know me too well… Now then, I guess I have to break that up huh?" Asked Rio

"Yeah… I need to have a word with that girl as well." Said Naruto

Rio then walk to the counter and then said "Yo… still doing this kind of bullshit?"

"And what do you… OH RIO! Long time no see!" Said the man excited

"Yeah… And still doing the scammed like this? You know… you could just told her that you want to take 'that' kind of fee in the begin with… saving the time." Said Rio leaned her arm on the counter

"Can't help it. She's a newbie to this town." Said the man

"Wait what did you mean by that?" Asked the girl

"Oh great… would you look at that? You just ruin our business Rio!" Said the man

"Yeah yeah… Just clear her out so me and my Master can go in the tower." Said Rio

"Oh! You have another job here as well… and MASTER?!" Said the man

"Yep! Love to give you 'service'… but these baby had owner now." Said Rio lifting her breasts

"Aw man!" Said the man whining

"And you look at the owner right now." Said Naruto and the girls walk toward the counter

"Hou? So you're the owner…" Said the man

"Yeah." Said Naruto

"Wait wait… could someone told me what's going on?" Asked the girl

"Oh yeah… so Rio. Since you are familiar to this place… do you know a pub nearby? We need to get some answer from her." Said Naruto point at the girl

"Eh?" Asked the girl

"Don't worry… Let just find a place to discuss first." Said Naruto

"Oh I know just a place." Said Rio grinning

They arrived at the pub 'Drunkard' as the regular there instantly recognized Rio right away. Naruto party along with the girl sit down on a table as Naruto said "Go on… order something. We can talk when we waiting the order."

After ordering, Naruto then said "So how about introducing each other first? But I assure that you are the mage of the Magic Association huh?"

Seeing the surprise look, Naruto then said "The guard told me about you already. Well… even with that, I only know that and nothing else… so how about introduction?"

The girls just look at him silently at that. Naruto sighed out and said "Hey… I said you don't have to worry am I? And don't worry, it's my treat. I won't do something as low as using debt to rob you to be my slave." Naruto chuckling at the last part

Seeing her though had been exposed, she look away. Naruto then said "So how about introduce ourselves? My name Naruto Uzumaki, the leader of this party."

"I'm Rio and she's Mayu. As you know, we are his slave slash exorcist." Said Rio as Mayu waves her hand

"Hello… my name is Chimei. I'm a Miko and also Naruto-sama slave too." Said Chimei

"Ya… I'm Kyrie. A mage like you and his slave too…" Said Kyrie

"Eh? All of you? You are strong and also his slaves?" Asked the girls

"Well… Master is not that weak. Trust me, if he's that weak… I'll melt his dick off instead." Said Kyrie

"Oi oi…" Said Naruto sweat drops

"… You are not mad?" Asked the girl

"About what?" Asked Naruto

"I though slaver don't like slaves talking bad at them." Said the girl

"Oh please! I'm not some weak-ass pussy like those useless idiot. Unlike them, I can do more than take care of myself." Said Naruto chuckling

"Hah…" Said the girl

"Trust me… he can. And much more." Said Mayu

"And if he wants you to become his slave, I assure you… you won't be able to beat him." Said Rio

That word jab her pride as she summon flame magic straight at Naruto. The bar guests and staff saw that and start to panic. Kyrie only told them to calm down and said "No need to worry everyone. This is just a disagreement that's all."

Meanwhile, the girl looks at her burning target as she could only see him sitting and drinking water like the fire not even in his worry at all.

"Thanks… the weather getting a bit chilly lately." Said Naruto grinning

"W-What?" Asked the girl

"Now you see… to him, your flame is just a spark… and a small one at that." Said Rio

Naruto looks around and starting to see the onlookers panic and said "Chimei… can you make them sleep a little?"

Chimei nodded at that as she then uses 'Storm Roar' knocking all the onlookers out with sonic wave.

Naruto then turns back to the girl and said "Now… how about redo over this? Can you tell me your name?"

"… Liz…" Said the girl

"Okay… So Liz, I take it you and your master are here for the 'Book of Luxuria' right?" Asked Naruto

"How did you…" "You forgot? I told you that we are here for a quest." Said Naruto showing her the paper

"Oh…" Said Liz

"Next question… Did you found your Master yet?" Asked Naruto

"No… the only thing I know is she climbed the tower so most likely that she's at the top already." Said Liz

"I see… And you are lacking the money to go up huh?" Asked Naruto

"Or I have to stripped." Said Liz

"Then how about joining our party? We had the same quest after all." Said Naruto

Liz looks at Naruto for a while then she said "What's the catch?"

"You catch on quick. How about become my slave?" Asked Naruto

"…. What…?" Asked Liz while the other facepalmed

"My goal is to collect beautiful girl for my harem after all… so why not?" Asked Naruto

"… You won't let me say no don't you?" Asked Liz

"Nope." Said Naruto smiling

"Well… I admit that you're strong. And beside that pervert personality, you might not be so bad after all." Said Liz looking at the girls

"So you're in? I would love to have another human mage beside demons." Said Kyrie

"Wait demons?" Asked Liz looks at Naruto

"Oh right… this guy here had demon girl slaves as well. And all of them are powerful as heck." Said Rio pointing at Naruto

"You can even enslave demons too… just who are you?" Asked Liz

"You'll find out after joining me." Said Naruto smiling

"I don't know…" Said Liz

"How about this… you can keep thinking as we go up to that tower. And then you can give me the answer, how about it?" Asked Naruto

"I guess it's okay…" Said Liz looks surprise at that

"Don't look at me like that… this is an important decision for you so I want you to think about it. Well… if it's come down to that then I could just slapped the slave collar on you." Said Naruto

"So basically, I have no choice?" Asked Liz deadpanned

"… That was a joke. I won't do something like robbing away girls free will." Said Naruto

" Cough 'Alina' Cough." Said Kyrie

"Okay, beside that…" Said Naruto

Liz just look at the conversation as she shaking her head chuckling at that. After that, Chimei then wakes them up with another 'Storm Roar' as they felt their memory quite fuzzy. And then, the food that Naruto table order arrived as they dig in.

Later, they pay for the fee to the tower. Well… Naruto had to have the man have a close meeting with his sword in order for them to let them in for 100G.

They get inside as Liz said "Be careful. This tower was filled with a lot of miasma. So you should… be… prepare?"

Liz trail off as she saw Naruto and the girls just walking casually and killing the beast on their way to the stair. Naruto feeling Liz stopped moving and said "Huh what's wrong?"

"Um…. How come you all stay okay after in here?" Asked Liz

"Oh that… All the girls with me are all have 'Ailment Resistant' Skill quite high so miasma at this level are nothing to us." Said Naruto

"Wait seriously?!" Said Liz looked surprise

"Do you see us in pain?" Asked Kyrie

Liz looked at them and true to their word, they don't seem in pain at all. In fact, they look like they are on a stroll instead.

"Um… why are you following him when you are all this strong?" Asked Liz

"Because it's thanks to him that we are at this level in the begin with." Said Rio

"Heh?" Said Liz as she looks at Naruto party who were cleaning up the whole tower dungeon and in no time, they arrived at the top.

Naruto then said "Okay. We're here. So where is your master Liz?"

Liz then use 'Passive Search' to find then she said "She's here. Inside that manor" as she points to the mansion

"Hee… You can use 'Passive Search' as well?" Asked Rio

"Of course! I am the top of the Magic Association Academy after all." Said Liz boastful

"Yeah… the previous top of the Magic Academy is… questionable at best." Said Naruto

The girls chuckle at that as they knew who he was talking about.

They then at the entrance as the butler of the house greet them. "Oh you must be miss Aisha (P) student? Your Master is here."

"Then can you show me her?" Asked Liz

"Right this way." Said the butler

They were showed to the room where is the master of this house is along with… Liz master.

(Lemon)

Liz master Aisha (P) is now on all 4, chained like a dog as she was panting heavily. The master along with his son are fucking her mouth and pussy at the same time. But Aisha (P) face show no sign of pain at all. More like… she enjoys this.

The two then grunting as they ball deep in her and release load after load inside Aisha (P) to the point that their sperms are overflowed.

(End Lemon)

"You see son?! This… is how you treated a pet!" Said the master

"Yes I understand father! But can we keep her?" Asked the son whining

"Unfortunately… she has to leave." Said the master

"Well… I do have business at this town after all. So…" Said Aisha (P) trail off as her eye land on the door.

"L-Liz?!" Said Aisha (P) shocked

"W-What do you think you are doing MASTER?!" Said Liz

"Ah… Now I know." Said Kyrie

"Huh?" Asked Naruto

"I heard some rumor that a professor of the Magic Association partake a quest to find the 'Grimore of Luxuria' before. It seems that after acquiring it, the said professor always suffer the side effect of the Grimore." Said Kyrie

"Side effect? Hmm… so that mean…" Said Naruto as he realized the word 'Luxuria'

"Yes… it seems that she always have to go through the horniness." Said Kyrie sweat drops

"Is that true Master?" Asked Liz

"Yes… and I'm surprise to see you here Kyrie." Said Aisha (P)

"Yeah… so how about we discuss this somewhere else?" Asked Kyrie

"Yes… The room I temporary stay is at the next door." Said Aisha (P)

After they go to the room, Aisha (P) then explained about what happened after she's here.

"Got to admit… that's quite a story there." Said Naruto chuckling

"Oh I almost forgot. Who is this?" Asked Aisha (P)

"He's the Adventure were send here to retrieve the Grimore that your Association posted at the quest hall… And my Master." Said Kyrie

"Your Master? I thought you were a 'freedom' type?" Asked Aisha (P)

"Stuff happened… but it doesn't feel so bad at all. I could say that I enjoy this life." Said Kyrie shrugged

"Heh? He must be quite incredible to be able to even make you… the famous 'Burning Blizzard' to follow him." Said Aisha (P) smirking

"Oh yeah… now that I think about it, I did felt that I saw her somewhere." Said Liz

"You'll be surprise if you know who else is in his harem?" Said Kyrie chuckling

"Hou? Someone famous?" Asked Aisha (P)

"Close… but not close enough." Said Kyrie

"Look… can we just get rid of the demon and get back please? I rather not staying in this town anymore…" Said Liz tiredly

"Well… you heard her. Let's go!" Said Naruto

Naruto party and Aisha (P)s arrived at the top of the tower where the criminal waiting.

"Ah you're here. I'm getting tired of waiting. Was climbing the tower hard since you are woman?" Asked the criminal

"So he's already participate that you won't have easy time to climb up here after all huh?" Asked Naruto looking at Liz

"You got nowhere to run now! Surrender and return the grimore back to the Association!" Said Liz ignoring Naruto word

"I won't be running. Although I wish I have more time to study the grimore…" Said the criminal

"That grimore is not something you should get your hand on." Said Aisha (P)

"Woman… I see… you also have one as well. No wonder that our magic fail against each other." Said the criminal

"As you know, this is the 'Gremory of Greed'. I always though myself is greedy, but after making contract with it, I barely can't control myself anymore. That's why… I'LL TAKE EVERYTHING! STARTING WITH ALL OF YOU!" Said the criminal as he summons many contracted demons.

"How in the world…?!" Said Liz

"Wow… quite impressive number huh?" Asked Naruto chuckling

"It seems that he's taking the advantage of the miasma of the tower Master." Said Kyrie

"That's right! If I can't fight your blonde head on, I'll do that the other way." Said the criminal laughing

"Master… what should we do?" Asked Liz

"To be honest… I never thought he would have this card under his sleeve." Said Aisha (P) trouble

"Eh… Why are you so depress?" Asked Chimei

Liz, Aisha (P) and the criminal turns to her as the criminal said "Are you blind girl? You are all outnumbered!"

"So? Your point?" Asked Naruto looking weirdly

"Huh? Are you an idiot? You lost! You won't be able to take down this many demons at all!" Said the criminal

"Oh… is that why you are so confident and why you two look troubled?" Asked Naruto looking at the criminal and then the two

"What are you talking about? Don't you see… Wait!" Said Aisha as she remembers Naruto party power when they climbing up the tower

"I see you start to remember Liz." Said Naruto smirking "Kyrie. How about give them a show and show that guy who is he dealing with?"

"I though you never asked!" Said Liz lift off her witch hat slightly as she smirking.

She then raising her hand up and multiple magic circle appear from the sky that even people from under the tower could see them.

The onlookers beside Naruto party at the top looking around with amazing and shocked look. Kyrie then said "Now then, allow me to show you how did I earned my title… 'Burning Blizzard'!"

Ice shard coating with Acid element raining down on the demon army as the army not only being frozen but also being burned by the acid. The demons cried out in pain as they slowly dissolve into a puddle. Quite a gruesome sight too.

Naruto then turns to his 'audiences' and said "So? Are you enjoying the show?"

"W-What are you?!" Said the criminal stepped back in shocked

"I-I don't remember you were this powerful. What happened?!" Said Aisha (P)

"Even though I somewhat knew… but I still can't bring myself get used to this." Said Liz amazed

"Haha… if you think this is shocking, trust me… you haven't seen nothing yet." Said Kyrie lower her hat chuckling

"Eh? What do you mean?" Asked Aisha (P)

"Because in Master household, I'm still only at the middle level at best. There are many girls back at my new home could easily take me on and won." Said Kyrie

"Wait seriously?!" Said Liz shocked

But before they could celebrate, groaning sound was heard making them turn to the criminal as he then start to reshape and turn into… ( **Think about Resident Evil transformation** )

"The grimore! The grimore start to take over him!" Said Aisha (P)

"Most likely because he starts to seeing the disadvantage thus his fear making him lose control over the grimore Master." Said Kyrie

"I see…" Said Naruto as he then turns to the remaining party "So who like to have a go next?"

"ME!" "ME!" Said both Rio and Mayu

The two then glare as they trading spark.

"Look how about you two Jan-Ken? I rather want to finish this and get back." Said Naruto

The demon then charge in as Naruto and the girls ignoring Aisha (P) and Liz called.

The demon is about an inch closer then suddenly he was being send back. Aisha (P) and Liz trail to the source to see Rio with her leg high up.

"Finally! I'm starting to get bored." Said Rio cracking her neck.

The criminal turned demon look at Rio with hated as he then cast 'Tornado' to Rio but Rio already moving past the tornado with fast speed and agility.

The demon angry and casting more spell but Rio just dodge them all as she throwing charms toward him and damaging him.

Rio then starts to jump up high as she throw down five charm as she making handsign and the charm reshape into a star shape. Rio then deliver multiple fast kicks to the star symbol as magic attack shaped as her kicks force repeatly striking the demon. The demon were being hit multiple place so fast that it had no time to even casting spells. And at the finish, Rio then slammed through the star symbol and down to the demon with full force.

The demon then start to return back being the criminal as he mumbled out "Cough… to think… I lost… even with the power of the Grimore. Who… Cough… or what are you people?"

"Rio of the Uzumaki household. Better remember that when go to hell!" Said Rio grinning as she does a final push and killed him.

Rio then grabs the grimore as she then throw it to Aisha (P)

"Since you're from the Association, then quest completed right?" Asked Naruto smirking

"Eh? Eh…" Said Aisha (P) As she stills trying to progress the event that just happened before her.

"Then we'll be expecting the reward. Let's go Rio." Said Naruto

Rio then jump toward Naruto as they then go down the tower to look for an inn as they missing a look from Liz giving them.

(Lemon)

At that night, Naruto and the girls having an orgy. Naruto creating one clone for Chimei who was doing her doggy style. One to Kyrie who having her back to the wall as she being carried why being penetrated. Rio and Mayu is a different story though. Both of them each have 3 clones covered each of their holes as they being toyed around. But their gagging telling him that they enjoy every moment of it.

And why is Naruto sitting there only watch? Well… the truth is he's waiting for the late guest who is about to be here right about now.

Outside of the door, Aisha (P) and Liz look at the scene as they swallow their lump. Liz whispered

"What are you doing here Master?" Asked Liz

"Well… I'm curious just what kind of person is Kyrie Master? And I got to say…" Aisha (P) trail off as she looks at the scene gulping "If I had known him for much sooner, I would have become his slave right away."

"Then why don't you Master?" Asked Liz

"Well… If I become his slave, then the Association might cause some problem for him and for once, I don't think the Association should have someone like him as enemy." Said Aisha (P)

Aisha (P) then turns to Liz and said "But you on the other hand…"

"Wait why would I want to become his slave?" Asked Liz shuttered

"Well for one, you are shuttering." Said Aisha (P) smirking making Liz covers her face "And second, if you don't want anything to do with him, then why are you here?"

Liz just look away as she kept quiet. Aisha (P) said "I'm your teacher Liz. I know all about you. And your taste in people with power too. The instant I knew he is strong, I know you would want him sooner or later."

Liz face start to get redder as Aisha (P) said "Now c'mon. Let us go in and join the fun."

"Wait why are you as well Master?" Asked Liz

"Well… If I can't become his slave, that doesn't mean that I can't get a taste." Said Aisha (P) chuckling making Liz sweat drop

After that, as Aisha (P) expect, Naruto truly is waiting for them as they quickly stripped out of their clothes. After both giving him a blowjob, Naruto then doing Aisha (P) first as Liz watching.

"Now Liz… ah… this is how you… ah pleasing a man. You have to know how to control your wall as you pleased the man. Sex is something for the both side to enjoy… ah. Well, in my case, after I had it so many times, I start to like getting raped." Said Aisha (P) as she squeak out as Naruto dump his cum inside her overflowing her.

Aisha (P) then panting hard as she said "Now… it's your turn."

"Eh? Um… okay." Said Liz as she slowly go toward Naruto as she then being tackle by Naruto as she squeal out as Naruto thing ripping her hymen apart.

Naruto then start slowly making Liz getting used to the size. Then when he heard Liz moan slowly out as Naruto then starts to speed up. Liz cried out as Naruto then speed up more and more as Liz wall start to clamp onto him. Naruto grunting then thrust deep in her as he came.

After a minute, Naruto then slowly pull out as his seed start to seep out of Liz. Naruto then said "Got to admit. That was good Liz."

"Yeah… but I'm glad it's over." Said Liz

"Hou? And who said that?" Said Naruto smiling evilly as Liz seeing him as she starts to crawl back laughing nervously.

(End Lemon)

After a wild ride, only Naruto and Aisha (P) awake as the other fast asleep. Aisha (P) then give him the grimore and said "Like I said before, I'll be leaving this and my apprentice under you Naruto-san."

"Yeah. No worries. She won't feel lonely at all." Said Naruto taking the book

"Oh and this is my crystal. If you want another round, then call me~!" Said Aisha (P) winking at him

Naruto chuckled at that as he then takes the crystal ball as they then go to sleep.

 **Done. This will be the stop for Naruto harem collecting journey for a while. Next few chapters will be the event that will raise all of the girls 'Trust' to 'Love'. And another thing, please do try to check my 'Fanfiction Ideas Trailer' as it were just updated. And like this story, please PM or review.**


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22 Great War part 1: Fatal lost

Naruto and his party are now return after get the reward from the quest. Alina looks at the entrance as she said tiredly "Another one? Really?"

"Hahaha…" Said Kyrie

"Alina. Can you tell the four to train her?" Asked Naruto

"Eh? Right now?" Asked Alina

"Yeah. I just got another quest." Said Naruto bring up the poster

Alina took a look as she said "Stop the fight between two spirits?"

"Yeah… it's quite far though, took 3 to 4 days." Said Naruto

"But why the rush?" Asked Alina

"Because both of them are cute girls of course!" Said Naruto grinning

"Should have figured…" Said Alina facepalmed

"Anyway… I'm counting on you." Said Naruto as he dashes off alone

"W-Wait…" But it was too late as he's already gone. Alina just sighed and said "Anyway, it seems that you'll be able to take a rest then" to the party members

"While you…" Said Alina pointed at Liz "… will go with me. We'll settle your place to stay first and then talk to your trainers."

"Um… okay?" Said Liz as she didn't want to raise any question to the girl with an annoying look

Naruto is now arrived at the town where the mission is. He then looks around as he asked the bystander "Excuse me… I'm the adventure accepting this quest. Can you tell me where's the Village Chief is?"

"Ah you are the one who accepted our quest right? Then please follow me." Said the man as he shows Naruto to the bar

Naruto then walks in as the man go to the old man who sitting at the table drinking wine as he said "Chief. The adventure is here."

"Oh is that so?" Asked the Chief as he looks at Naruto "Welcome young adventure. I'm the Chief of this village."

"Yeah yeah. Now can you tell me about the quest?" Asked Naruto

"Oh you want to start right away? Very well then… please sit down then I'll explain." Said the old man gesture Naruto

Naruto then sit down at the table as he brings out a map "You see… It happened a weeks ago, two spirits suddenly 'crashed' to our village."

"Wait what do you mean 'crash'?" Asked Naruto

"Well… the two of them seems like fighting at each other as they were dragged down by both of them. After crashing to a house, the two then start rampaging around causing many damaged to the village. After a while, the two then dragging their fight to the forest here." Said the Chief pointing at the forest

"We afraid that they might once again tried to bring their fight to our village again. That's why, the villagers gathering the money in order to post the quest." Said the Chief

"Wait… wasn't the reward too little? How is that the money of the village?" Asked Naruto

"Our village is a small village. We don't have anything special nor a special product. It just a farmer village. And thanks to their rampage, our village were hit quite hard so that's why…" Said the Chief crying

"Haiz… I see…" Said Naruto massaging his temple

"Please! Help us. If you don't then we are all doomed!" Said the Chief

"Okay okay… I will. But on one condition…" Said Naruto

"Eh? What is it?" Asked the Chief afraid that Naruto might ask more money

"About those two spirits, I want you to leave them to me." Said Naruto

"Eh? You want to capture them?" Asked the Chief

"Yeah… I kinda want to find a contract spirit anyway so why not?" Said Naruto

"Done! You can take them away from this village!" Said the Chief quickly

"Good to make business with you. Now if you excuse me…" Said Naruto standing up

Naruto walks to the forest as he already heard booming sound. He then have to dodge a black ball going to him and then many swords strike down.

He looks closer to see two girls fighting each other. One with black hair with dark purple dress while the other wearing a white hakama with pure white hair with an emotionless look unlike the black hair one. So it's like two side of light and dark picking a fight today.

The two was about to clash as Naruto decided enough is enough as he then blast a magic bolt between them stopping them from attacking.

"All right! That's enough there." Said Naruto walks in the field

"Eh? A human?" Asked the black hair one

"A human came here?" Asked the white hair one

"Did you two even realize your fight had destroy a village?" Asked Naruto

"A village?" Asked Black ( **I'll call them like this temporary** )

"Was there one in the first place?" Asked White

"Oi oi…" Said Naruto deadpanned

"But don't interfere human. I'm here to take down this demon weapon." Said White

"Let see who take down who?" Said Black as they charge in again as another magic bolt interrupted them

"I said that's enough didn't I?" Said Naruto tiredly

"Don't interfere-…" Said Black but then she took a closer look at Naruto

"Eh what's wrong?" Asked Naruto

"Human… make a contract with me." Said Black

"Huh?" Asked Naruto at the unexpected situation

"You have quite impressive affinity toward darkness element. If I make contract with you, I can defeat her." Said Black

" _Darkness Element? Oh could it be because of the 'spear'_?" Though Naruto

"No. Make with me human." Said White barge in

"Wait what?" Asked Black

"You also have great Light affinity as well. It's balance out the Darkness in you." Said White

"Oh yeah. Now that I look closely, you are right." Said Black

"But that's weird, it looks like those two elements… harmony with each other." Said White

"That's doesn't matter. I'll make contract with him and defeat you!" Said Black

"No you won't. He'll make with me." Said White

"Okay wait wait. Don't decide this like I'm some kind of thing to trade off!" Said Naruto stopping the fight

"Then who you will choose human?" Asked both White and Black

"Before that, let me ask you this. Why did you decided to fight among each other?" Asked Naruto

"Very well… since it's your right to know…" Said White

"Then I'll answer!" Said Black cut off White

The two glaring at each other at that as Naruto then clear his throat getting their attention. The two then putting words at each other but Naruto managed to translate them. Apparently, Black is Restia Ashbell whose the Spirit Weapon of the demon Lord that threaten the world long ago and White which is Terminus Est the spirit weapon that wielded by the hero that slaying the said Demon Lord. Even though the war end but the two one day encountered each other as they had fighting ever since.

"Now you have known. Make a contract with me so I can kill her once and for all." Said Est

"Forget it! I'll make a contract with him and kill you instead." Said Restia as the two then at it again.

Naruto smack both of their head making them hold their head with tear.

"Honestly. That's the stupidest reason I have ever heard. Your fight is already is the past so leave it like that. You are not the weapon that kill everything. You are the only one who can decide that, not by your wielders. I mean, isn't most of the sword spirits are about?" Asked Naruto

"Then… what should we do?" Asked Restia

"What should we do?" Asked Est

"Make a contract with me." Said Naruto making them look at him. "Both of you. Make a contract with me so we can go and see the world is like."

"You can't make with both of us!" Said Restia

"That's an impossible task." Said Est

"That word never in my dictionary anyway…" Said Naruto as he then grabs both of their hand

Noble spirit of these twin blade

Form a contract with me

Recognized me as your master

In return, I shall be your scabbard

I am Thou, Thou art I

Form a contract with me

A bright light shine through the forest with wind blowing stronger and stronger. After the light dimmed down, both of Naruto hands is now have two symbols

"T-That can't be!" Said Restia

"It is impossible." Said Est

"Like I said before, 'impossible' is never in my dictionary anyway." Said Naruto smirking as he shows them the contracts

"I see…" Said Restia looking down chuckled

"Then what shall we call you?" Asked Est

"Naruto Uzumaki. Depend if you want to call me Master. That is what my family member call me." Said Naruto

"Well then… we will be looking forward working with you… Master!" Said Restia bow down

"Same to me as well." Said Est

Naruto just pat her head at that. But before he could say anything, the telepath seal light up.

"Master! We have a problem!" Said Violet

"A big problem!" Said Lilac

"Wait slow down you two. What's the matter?" Asked Naruto

"Aisha-san… Aisha-san and the other are injure very bad!" Said Violet crying

"What?!" Said Naruto

"Master~! What should we do?" Asked Lilac teary

"Don't worry. I'll be there right away." Said Naruto

"What's wrong Master?" Asked Est

"We don't have time. Grab hold of me." Said Naruto

After that, the three then teleport back to the barn house at his home. They then barge in the house as Naruto grabs Alina as he said "Oi Alina. Where are the injure?"

"Follow me…" Said Alina as she then lead him to the dining room. The reason why… Because Miku, Midori, Felix, Therese and Yeon are focusing on healing all of the injuries while Apple and Orange Kid applied the injure with potions. The injure group are Aisha, Rio, Mayu, Chimei, Elaiya, Luna and Airi.

"oi Alina? What happened?" Asked Naruto looked angry

Alina look grimed at that. She then said "I don't know much from what the maid duo tell me, but…"

(Flash Back)

Violet, Lilac and Aisha are now going to the market street as they buying ingredience. Aisha then said "That idiot Master… can he think of anything besides under his pant?"

"Maa maa Aisha-san. This is Master after all. Even if he's like that, but we still love him right?" Asked Violet smiling

"Master is kind~!" Said Lilac happy

"Yeah… I guess so huh?" Said Aisha chuckling

But then a surge of power alerting Aisha make her stopped mid-step. Not only her though, back at the house, the other drop their business as they look up as well.

"What the?" Asked Kyrie looking up from her book

"Something is coming." Said Bronwyn

"And a large number as well." Said Larelle closing her book

Back to the street, Aisha then said "Violet, Lilac!"

"Eh? What's wrong Aisha-san?"

"You two… stay close to me!" Said Aisha

"Eh?" Asked the two

"Hurry up and get over here now!" Said Aisha as at above, a crack open up as 5 figure dropped down.

One figure dropped down that looks like a doll. The doll then said "Hou? So this is the human world?"

"We are not here to play Mary. Remember our mission." Said a white demon with glass in the tuxedo

"But still, this is quite a lively town huh? Too bad for them that we have to take it though." Said a red demon as he putting his spear in his shoulder.

Aisha heard that shocked as she then said "You two. Go back to the house right now!"

"B-But… what about you Aisha-san?" Asked Violet

"Go. I'll will pull their attention away." Said Aisha

"Hey… Astral. Look at that maid. They look delicious huh?" Asked the red demon looking at… Aisha group.

Aisha widen her eye as she said "You two! Run back. NOW!" As she blocked a strike from the red demon

"Hou? To think there actually is human can blocked my attack?" Said the red demon gleefully

"Her level seems quite high. Be careful Miltrat." Said the demon wearing bind

"Then that will make more interesting." Said the demon Miltrat giddy as he then start to speed up.

Aisha forced to speed up as well to block his attack. Violet then holding Lilac hand as she said "C'mon. Let us go!"

But before they could run, the doll immediately blocking their path. The doll twitching it head slowly clockwise as it said "Nee Onee-chan~, let's play."

Violet holding her sister frighten as the doll bring out the knife and charge at them. Only for it to kick aside by Rio as she and the other came.

"Oi you two okay?" Asked Mayu

"Mayu-san…" Said Violet

"Ouchie~! That's hurt…" Said the doll "Joking!" as it raises back up like nothing happened

"Heh?! Quite a good quality toy you are. I guess I have to break you down then." Said Rio in her stance

"Therese. Bring these two back to the house." Said Elaiya. She then brings out Donner as she said "We'll take it from here."

"… Got it." Said Therese. She knew that she had to stand here to support them but rescuing the one have no fighting ability is more important. Therese then put two of them on her shoulder as she carried them back.

"You better not die!" said Therese as she raced back

"That depend if we can even fulfill that." Said Elaiya looks at the front as Aisha landing down in front of them with scratch over her body.

"HAHAHA! You are good woman. Only few can match up with my speed." Said the red demon laughing

"Elaiya? How strong are they?" Asked Rio laughing dryly

"We might need to use our full power to match them." Said Elaiya after checking them with her 'Hawk Eye'.

"Damn… why is it have to be at the time when those four not here?" Asked Mayu draws out her Katana laughing

"No use crying over spoiled milk! Let's go everyone!" Said Aisha as she got rid of her maid outfit

"Haiz… and here I was preparing the speech before we got here." Said Astral as he adjusting his glass

"Heh… at least it way more fun!" Said the red demon as the fight broke out

(End Flash Back)

"… And that's all I know." Said Alina

"Then how? How did they lose?" Asked Naruto

"I can answer that Master." Said Therese as she walks to him wiping her sweat.

"Therese? How are they?" Asked Naruto

"Don't worry Master. They are fine. Me and the other make sure of that." Said Therese as the other who join in the heal sitting down sighed heavily

"Then… what happened Therese?" Asked Naruto

"The moment I came back with the other, they had already down to the count. While the demon look winded but still walking around like normal. They said this…" Said Therese as she relay the word

(Flash Back)

"Female warriors! I applauded you for lasting against us for so long. So this is your final chance, join us or be destroy!" Said Astral

"Don't joke with us… There's no way… we will." Said Aisha as she trying to stand by using Balmung.

The other trying to stand up as well but their injure prevent them.

"Now now… I'm the man of patience. I'll give you 10 days for your answer. Join us so we can rule over these pathetic flesh bag. If you don't…" Said Astral as he pushing out his power.

The girls had to shield their eye at the power. Astral then open up the crack as they then enter. Astral then said "Well then… I'll await for your answer." As he completely disappear inside the crack

"Everyone!" Said Therese as the other check on them

"They will live. But they need treatment right now." Said Kyrie

"C'mon. Let's carry them back." Said Raina

(End Flash Back)

Naruto then punch the wall making a crack in it as he snare out "Bastard! They think they can fuck with me and get away with it?!"

"What are you going to do?" asked Therese

"What else? Make those fuckers pay for messing with my family!" Said Naruto angry

"W-Wait… Master." Said Rio as she struggling to sit up

"Rio! You can't. You are still hurt." Said Miku worried

"Master… there's something you need to know. When we fight them, they are quite strong and they even more powerful than before. And they even said that they are only her to scouted." Said Rio

"Wait 'Scouter'? Then that mean…" Said Naruto

"That mean… there might be a big war about to start at the next 10 days. Isn't that right?" Asked Eva as she walks in

"Eva-san? Where have you been all this time?" Asked Alina

"I was going out of town to gather some ingrediences. Never though something like this would happen when I was away." Said Eva

"Then what you suggest we do Eva?" Asked Naruto

"It's oblivious isn't it?" Asked Ciel as the four demonesses appeared with Liz via the portal

"We'll have to make use of those ten days… and train ourselves to a new level." Said Etona

"I was wonder why was I suddenly being pulled back… I never thought something like this would happen." Said Liz

"I see…" Said Naruto in thinking pose

"Then what is your call Master?" Asked Isadora

"What else? In 10 days, we will prepare ourselves for them! All of you will train like your life depend on it!" Said Naruto

The girls smiled at that as they nodded. Well… the one still lying down raising their thumbs up.

So in the next 10 days, the girls going back to Makai with the 'four' to raise their level as high as possible while Naruto stay back to prepare while asking Shally to tell the queen to get ready for this matter. The alchemist duo gathered many material as possible to supply for the big fight while Kevin and Ino focus on maintain the fighting team weapon and making armor for them.

And 10 days deadline finally came, Naruto standing atop of the city wall as the girls stand by getting ready

It was then, a crack open at the forest outside as many demons pouring out. Naruto mumbled "They are here."

The girls received the order via telepath as they also see the demon appeared at East Fort wall, South Port coast, Westcaster Wall and Elven Forest.

"As expected. These things intent to make a large scale war on human." Said Naruto

"It seems your judgment is right Master. It's a good idea to let us go to separate location to defend the world." Said Isadora

"Yeah. Listen up girls! I'll give you one simple order… COME BACK ALIVE!" Said Naruto

'"Yes/Understood!"' Said all of them

At the main base, Naruto then raining fireball, blizzard rain, twisting Storm and meteors raining down to the cannon fodder of the demon army signaling the war had start

(East Fort) Midori, Stella, Rio and Mayu

The demon main force is now focusing at the Northmarket while dispatching other force to the other town. And right now, at East Fort, the demon are now climbing through the wall while some of them flying through it. The guard shout out "Hey! What happened to the magic barrier?"

"I-I don't know sir. It seems like they were deactivate." Said the soldier as he then being lifted by the flying demon and then drop down from high place killing him.

"Tch… it seems the demon cults had somehow tampered with them. So that's why they make their move in the city!" Said Stella

"So what should we do?" Asked Midori

"What else? We need to take them down." Said Rio smashing her fist together

"I have to agree with Rio even though it bring more work to us." Said Mayu

UWAAA! Shout out the soldiers as a stabbing sound was heard. The girl look at the source to see

"That doll…" Said Rio and true to her word, the same doll with the team that attack them at that time is here.

"Let's play~! NYAHAHAHAHA!" Said the doll gleefully as it playing with the corpse like they were puppet.

Rio then jump out as she then kick it away causing it to fly to the building.

Rio then bark to the soldiers "What are you waiting for? Get out of here right now!"

Rio then heard "First" at near her as well as KI. But Mayu already blocked the strike with 'Murasame'.

"What are spacing out for? Get it together Rio! And you… Start running right now!" Said Mayu

"To think there actually someone who can block my blade. It seems what Astral said is true after all." Said the demon covered in hood impassive

"Trust me. You haven't seen anything yet." Said Mayu as she pushed the demon away

Magic circle then start gathering around the field shining. It was about to burst but a long 'BANG' was heard as the magic was halted.

"Midori. Escort the injure and heal them. We'll take care of them." Said Stella holding a sniper.

But before that, Stella and Midori sensing a rise in magic power as they had to dodge another magic attack. The source came from a demon flying while holding a magic bolt in his hand.

"I can't let you take them away can't I? They are the sacrifice for our Lord." Said the demon smiling

An ogre then land down hard as jt stares hungrily. Midori then bring out her 'Lightning Bringer' as she said "It seems I have to him down first."

"Oh… Forgive us for being rude. I am Matrial and this glutton is Guro." Said the flying demon introducing himself as he pointing at the ogre. "That doll… as you call her is Mary and the brooding one is Sath." As he motion to the doll and the hood one

"Now then… I believe introduction is over. Please surrender and your death will be swift." Said the demon powering up

Stella brought out her rock cannon as blue flame appeared on her right eye as well as the girls powering themselves up thus the first fight begin.

(South Port) Felix, Kyrie, Elaiya and Mina

"Oi everyone. They are here." Said the mage as true to their word, the demons army start to emerge from the sea.

"They are here everyone." Said Elaiya using 'Hawk Eye'.

"Okay! Then let me welcome them 'Blizzard'!" Said Kyrie as ice spreading out from the shore and frozen the demons under the ocean.

The stronger one start to break out of the ice as they jump up. Mina already predict that as she shot them with 'Rapid Shot'. The demon slowly down from that but then they force to jump out of the hiding as a magic blast strike to them.

"As I expect, there are some rat hiding from the shadow." Said an old magician that Felix known too well

"P-Professor Kwala?" Asked Felix shocked

"If it isn't my old student?" Asked Kwala chuckling

"W-Why?" Asked Felix

"Why? Because of my research that's why! Those buffoon at the Academy refused to fund my research because it was a waste of time! NOW… I'll show them!" Said Kwala as he then injecting himself some kind of serum.

His body start to change as his skin turned purple as his body start to bubble up. His body start to change shaped as he bulk up and growing horn. His skin is purple as he wearing lab coat and his eye… they were no longer have any human trait.

"D-Demonized? Y-You researched something this inhuman?" Asked Felix in shocked

"Human always weak and fragile. That's why I conducting this research. But those bastard deemed it was too dangerous and banished me! ME!" Said Kwala enraged

"Now that I think about it… I tend to heard some rumor at the Magic Academy. A large number of Students tend to disappeared and they have never being seen since." Said Kyrie

"P-Professor? D-Don't tell me…?" Asked Felix having a bad feeling

"Sacrifice is need for evolution my old student. You should understand that." Said Kwala impassive

"Sacrifice? SACRIFICE?! You used the students, the students that looked up to you for your evolution?!" Said Felix enraged

"I don't expect for you to understand Felix. And I was hoping you could stand by my side." Said Kwala

"I look up to you! I look up to you like you are my father!" Said Felix "But now… you are no longer him… YOU ARE NOTHING MORE THAN A VILE BEING WEARING THE SKIN OF THE PERSON I LOOKED UP TOO! AND I SWEAR I'LL STOP YOU AND BRING JUSTICE TO YOUR VICTIM!"

"So you decided to stand against me Felix? Very well… then show me your resolved!" Said Kwala as Felix and Kwala charge in

"I guess we better live those two alone huh?" Asked Kyrie as she then heard a 'clang' sound. She turns to the source to see Elaiya dropping 'Donner' and 'Schlag'

"Oi what's wrong?" Asked Kyrie

"It has been long time hasn't it… Elaiya?" Asked the binding one as he slowly unbinding himself to reveal…

"E-Everett?" mumbled out Elaiya

"Wait? That's Everett-san?" Asked Mina shocked

"Who is he?" Asked Kyrie

"Everett is Elaiya-san lover. But she said he died." Said Mina

"True I died. But then… I was reborn." Said Everett "When the party track down the treasure, we didn't realize it was a tomb and the treasure inside contained demonic power. When I grabbed hold of it, I slowly start see the truth."

"This world… is rotten. Which is why I joined the demon army as to cleanse this world." Said Everett clenching his fist

"Cleansing the world?" Asked Elaiya

"But the lord order me to do a test to prove my royalty." Said Everett

"Test? Wait, don't tell me…" Said Mina as she slowly realized as she heard the story from Elaiya

"That's right! That was to rid of my attachment to the human. I gone back to our home but I was unable to find you so I killed the baby sitter and our child." Said Everett clenching his fist

Mina holding her mouth in horror as Elaiya broke down in tear. Kyrie just lower her hat at this unexpected situation. Never though that their past would caught up to the members like this

"And then… I start to realize… I WANT MORE! I WANT TO KILL YOU, SOAK YOUR BLOOD IN MY BLADE! AH THE FEELING IS IRRESISTIBLE!" Said Everett with a mad look

"Shit this is bad! Elaiya looks like she had no more will to fight." Said Kyrie but she then had to raise a barrier to block and attack

"And here I thought I had the perfect opportunity." Said an old man magician

"Don't you feel ashamed for sneak attack against youngster?" Asked Kyrie

"For the will of my lord, I will do what is necessary to win. My name is Kevre. I'm the general of this platoon." Said Kevre

"Well… at least you have manner." Said Kyrie as she manifest ice on her palm "Mina… can you look after Elaiya?"

But before Mina can answer, she had to carry Elaiya to dodge the magic bullet aiming at them.

"Elaiya-san. Get a hold of yourself!" Said Mina as she then had to raise her sword to block the strike from Everett.

"Move out of the way!" Said Everett

"I refused." Said Mina but she then suddenly had to dodge the same magic bullet from behind her. That attack making her losing her balance creating a chance for Everett. Mina then move quick to move her and Elaiya out of the way but suffer a slash at her left. She clutching her right shoulder as she felt the effect.

"Damn it. I thought my 'Ailment resistant' should be able to block off." Said Mina

"These blade were coated with the poison deep in Makai. You could say it was from the 'Swarm of Envy'." Said Everett

"Wait what? _Damn it. He coating his blade with poison from there?_ " Though Mina wincing. She then force to dodge another as she had to block another attack from Everett

" _This is bad. We starting to have our hand full._ " Though Kyrie as she blasting Ice and Acid to Kevre but he just blocked them. " _And Felix had his hand full with his old teacher as well._ "

(Westcaster) Therese, Larelle, Luna and Airi

The group here already encounter with the enemies. One of them is the upper classmen of Therese… Merriet

"Why? Why did you join in with them Merriet-senpai?!" Said Therese as their sword clashing

"Because I had seen what is the limit of following the Order. Just an empty life." Said Merriet

"But… we can find the cure together. We can cure you." Said Therese

"DID YOU THINK I DIDN'T TRY? I HAD SEARCHED MANY WAY, FINDING MANY DOCUMENT… BUT NONE OF THEM… GIVE ME THE ANSWER I NEED! I'm don't want to die. Someone like you… won't understand how I felt!" Said Merriet swatting Therese away as she crashed to the building

"It's true… that I don't understand you…" Said Therese trying to stand up "But it doesn't matter if it's justified or not… YOU CAN'T TRADE MANY LIVES FOR THEM! They are not that different from us. They have dream, ambition, family and friend." Therese then charge in clashing sword with Merriet as she said "HAVE YOU EVER CONSIDER THAT YOU ROBBED MORE THAN JUST THEIR LIVES?! BY TAKING THEIR LIVES, YOU ROBBEB AWAY THEIR DREAM, AMBITION AND EVEN THEIR OWN PRECIOUS PEOPLE!"

"I AM DONE CARING ABOUT THEM ALREADY! IS IT SO WRONG TO WORRY ABOUT MY OWN LIFE?!" Said Merriet as she parries each of the strike and skid back

"Then it is my duty to take you away from this path Senpai!" Said Therese as she buff herself up as she then charge in

Turn to Luna and Airi: Luna is now engaging the red demon wielding spear as he then said "HAHAHAHA! Good… good! It's been a while that a human managed to entertain me… the great Miltrat-sama."

Luna strike and parries as she panting heavily. Both of their skills are equally match but their stat is different thus causing a disadvantage for her. Even with the 'Seal of Evolution', she still can't match this speedy tank.

Airi is in the same situation as well. To think, the cloak demon was one of the remaining Lilith infused with Incubus cell. Not only it had the strength of the Lilith but also the sucking power of Incubus as well. All in all, they are in quite a bind.

Larelle after killing all the paladin that follow Merriet as she then met up with the immortal vampire. The vampire is quite strong as well as resist to Larelle magic.

"Heh… normally I would love to meet with a handsome vampire… but I think I'll make you an exception." Said Larelle wiping the blood on her lip

The vampire may look handsome but his sick grin making her shiver. She hit him with many Psychokinesis attack but he just healed like nothing happen. The vampire brought out a machine gun making Larelle widen her eye as she holding the barrier up as she running to hide to the side of the building. By the time she arrived, she panting hard as she holding her bleeding shoulder.

" _Damn it. How in the world this guy can even use light bullet in the first place? Does that mean he's not only resist to dark element but also light as well?_ " Though Larelle looking at her opponent. She chuckle as she mused "Heh… quite a troublesome opponent I have here."

(Elf Village) Aisha, Yeon, Bronwyn and Liz

The village was set ablaze as clashing sound was heard. Aisha increase her speed to match up with her opponent. The said opponent while matching her speed, it doesn't look like that he even making the effort at all.

After that, the two land down as Aisha panting. The male demon then said "I have to say… for a human, you are quite fast. Just like Astral-sama said."

"Astral-sama?" Asked Aisha

"You didn't know? Astral-sama was the one of the four Deva of our army. And even though he's the weakest one but he's still the personal bodyguard of our Lord. Did you truly think that his power only just that back then?" Asked the male demon mocking

" _This is not good. That guy is no normal opponent and there are three more stronger than him_?" Though Aisha

Aisha then suddenly being kick making her crashing to the burning house. The demon said "It's not a wise more to be distract while fighting me. The Swift Swivel."

Meanwhile at Yeon, she already helping the Elven evacuated as she erect a Mana shield on them. Right now, she is fighting with the Orc demon who is devouring the corpse of the unfortunate Elven. Even though she had enchanted her staff with magic, she's still can't making a progress of denting his skin at all.

She is now panting heavily as she trying to stand by her staff. But her exhaustion had already show by her mana shield surrounding the Elven start to dimmed.

The Orc saw that as he bringing his cleave up swinging down at her. Yeon immediately using 'Body Enhancement' as she using her 'enchanted' Staff to withstand the strike but the Orc is too strong as he starts to overpowered her.

Bronwyn then trying to make a distant with a very good close combat dark elf but the Dark Elf already closing the distain making her using a fire arrow to blow both of them making the two sail back creating distant but not without a price for Bronwyn

"That was a wise move young archer. To think you can make this Khajiit bleeding." Said Khajiit as she looks at her wound

Bronwyn ignoring the pain as she then uses 'shooting Magnum' to shot many arrows at Khajiit but she just move her feet fast as she dodge all of the arrows. Khajiit got close to Bronwyn as she kick her on the stomach send her flying to the burning house. Bronwyn stand up as she holding her stomach wincing.

"You are wide open." Said Khajiin

Meanwhile Liz is now fighting a magician as the magician said "Greeting. You must be the apprentice of Professor Aisha right?"

"Huh? How did you know my Master?" Asked Liz

"That because we both share a common thing." Said the magician as he brings out a grimore. Liz learning under her Master for sometimes recognized the books as she said

"That's the…"

"That's right. Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Zaine. The owner of the 'Grimore of Pride'." Said Zaine as he opens the book as dark power pour out

Liz covered her face as the air hurting her. After the air settle down, a demon appear in place of the magician. The power pouring out from him could easily outshined from the 'Grimore of Greed' that she had saw before.

"I hope you can prove to be a challenge since I heard you had defeat the owner of the 'Grimore of Greed'." Said Zaine looking at her as his power pouring out

"Haha… Master… it seems that I may not be able to keep my promise to you after all." Said Liz as she prepares for the fight of her life.

(North Market Slum) Raina, Gargan, Eva and Elise

Raina and Gargan is now going to their home to bring their mother to the shelter belong to the Guild. But for some reason, they can't find their father at all. They then enter the house to see…

"What the…?" Asked Raina surprise as the house was ransack

"Was someone here?" Asked Gargan

"Mom! Mom… where are you?" Asked Raina searching the place

"Mom! Mo-…" Gargan was cut short when he spotted a clue on the floor

"What's wrong Gargan?" Asked Raina

"This is… This is a piece of Dad scarf." Said Gargan taking the piece that was stuck on the edge of the table

"Was dad here?" Asked Raina

"I don't know… I can't help but having a bad feeling about this." Said Gargan

DDDDDOOOONNNN! The two immediately raise their head up at the sound.

"It came from the slum." Said Raina as she uses 'Passive Search'

"Let's go." Said Gargan

At the slum, they then see the closed up church look like a part of it were blown away. And the one inside was…

"Mom!" Said Raina as she saw a sword was about to swing to her. Raina then call out Aegis as she slide on it fast to the church. After getting near enough, she kicks the shield right between her mother and the assailant. When Raina getting near as she said "Who do think you are to…"

"Oi Raina. What's wrong?" Asked Gargan as he run to the church panting

"What do you think you are doing… Dad?!" Said Raina as she grabbing the sword at her father hand

"Wait Pop?" Asked Gargan looks at his father

"Why are you two here?" Asked their father Xaven

"That's my question. What are you doing here and why did you swing this to Mom?!" Said Raina gripping the sword broke it.

"… I don't want you two to know about this." Said Xaven as he then sighed out. "The truth is… I had involved with the Dark Cult for a long time. At the begin, I was in order to repay the debt, but I start to sink in more and more."

He then walks farther as he continues "You know that your boyfriend making my job harder? Because of the brat kept on interfering with the Dark Cult work like the incident at Olecta Desert, at East Fort, South Port, West Castle and many other place, the Dark Cult keep on demanding more and more sacrifice so I had to cover many of them. Heck… they even order me to disabled the barrier surrounding the city."

"Wait… You did what?!" Said Raina

"Oi! Raina where are you? We are now fighting those bastard as they suddenly appear when we helping evacuated!" Said Eva via the contract as she freezing all the grunt

"Raina-san. Those guy appeared at the mansion. Chimei and Meline are now trying to stop them but then a general level demon and angel appear making their job harder now." Said Miku as she call out the 'Ichaival' from her Symphogear as she kills off the grunts.

At where Eva and Elise are: Eva after freezing the grunts, she then raise her hand up to make a shield to block an attack.

"Evangeline A.K McDowell a.k.a the Dark Puppet Master herself. Quite a pleasure to meet you face to face." Said a demon landing down

"And who are you?" Asked Eva looking at the newcomer

"Ah forgive me. I am Either Darkmore. Like you… I'm also a vampire." Said the man bowing down

"Vampire? Did you truly think I'll just look the other way even if you are vampire?" Asked Eva as she has the 'Ensis Exsequens' up and ready

"Oh you misunderstood me. This is just a politeness. Now that introduction over…" Said Either as he then flare his power up "Die and become the foundation of my Lord."

"That is to see if you have the power to do so or not." Said Eva grinning

Elise is now facing a Saint. The same Saint that she had killed before. "I told you before, it won't be the last that you saw me."

Yes. In front of her is the supreme Saint who's supposed to be the God of the Angel world. The same God fallen from Grace that she had killed with her 'Equirium Blade' that she had in her hand now.

"Even if I hate being under someone order, I'll have to thanks him for giving me this opportunity!" Said Saint Jervis

That word make her thinking, just what kind of being wage war against them to even make someone like this follow their order? Not to mention it seems he is much stronger than before.

"This is quite a bad situation huh? But I am the Maou! I will never back down from someone who dares to raise their hand against me!" Said Elise as she charges in

(North Market) Ritsuko, Chimei, Meline and Miku

Meline is now panting hard at the being in front of her. The being claimed itself to be the angel Sachiel despise the look. She then heard "Meline you need to get back to the house now! Those thing already here!"

"I know Ritsuko-san… but I'm now in a middle of a bind right now." Said Meline as she summoned out her flame with Holy Element to burn Sachiel but the angel show it was ineffective as it then slammed hard at Meline sending her sailing

Back at Ritsuko:

"You are not the only one in the bind right now…" Said Ritsuko as she holding her shoulder with great pain at the male demon in front of her. This guy whose not only can fight off her illusion but he's also can create real illusion to fight her as well.

"Demon. Like I said before… if you agree to surrender yourself to my lord, then I… Amaranth Von Stein will spare you. Those human is a different story though." Said Amaranth impassive looking at behind Ritsuko

Ritsuko gritted her teeth as she holding her wounds as she powders what to do

Chimei is another story. She is facing a miko who can using light and bend it to her will. Chimei using sound wave magic to render her useless but it seems her resistant is too high for it to work. She then cast down lightning striking multiple spot but the Miko just transform light into a rapier as she deflect them all. She then using her light power to speed up catching Chimei off guard as she stabbed through Chimei right shoulder pinning her to the wall.

"You did good to holding against this Requiem Cloven… but this is where it's end." Said Cloven pressing the rapier deeper

Chimei give out a silent scream as she gritting her teeth in pain. The pain is too much for her to even chanting spell

Go to Miku as after she done blowing the the grunts demon with 'Ichaival', she then force to use 'Body Enhancement' to move fast to dodge a strike aiming at her. Miku looked at her attacker and to her surprise…

"Symphogear?!" Said Miku shocked

"Yes… I have to admit. I never thought I would see another brethren of my in this situation." Said a purple hair girl who is a little older to Miku as she dropped down

"Brethren… then that's mean…" Said Miku

"Yes. I am like you. Another survivor of the Vocaloid Sarah." Said Sarah

"Then… why did you follow them?" Asked Miku

"Same to you as well. Why did you follow that man when he have demons under his command?" Asked Sarah

"I…" Said Miku look down

"Maa… I'm not the one to talk either. I was saved by my Lord from the Cult that hunting for the Vocaloid and I have been with him ever since." Said Sarah

"I-I see… then I'm glad for you." Said Miku smiling

"Thank you for that… but since we are meeting here then you know what that mean right?" asked Sarah as she brings out 'Gungnir'.

"I see…" Said Miku as she brings out 'Ame no Habakiri' as she looked sadly at the thought of meeting her own kin like this.

(At the main battlefield) Kurai, Ciel, Isadora, Etona and Naruto

Crashing and blasting sound along with resonate wave spreading through the battlefield. Kurai and the Muscle of the 4 Deva Gnash who have similar physic as Heracle clashing their fists to each other and the fist fight turn to a wrestling match.

Along with that, Green Fire and Magic attack clashing each other making spark fall down to the ground getting the other demons involved. Ciel is now facing Astral. Even though he's the weakest of the 4 but he made up for it by having many magic in his disposal.

And another thing is guitar sound wave clashing with Mental wave. Another of the 4 Deva Zaros who is wearing a black outfit with spiky black hair. He maybe don't have magic but he's have psychic power to be exact. His strongest power is probably Mental power as he fighting with Isadora guitar effect for quite sometimes now.

And the last pair is the strongest at the both side: Etona who is in stance with Longinus with the final of 4 Deva Crowleys. Even though Etona is the one who is the closest being to be the overlord, but Crowleys is evenly match at her. Only a little while, she finally understood. This guy is an one eye demon who had very high regenerate power and worse of all, it seems he had a skill allow him to grow stronger every time he regenerate. Honestly, how in the world his boss managed to have someone like him royal to him?

Last but not least is Naruto who is now facing the one who is the mastermind of this operation. The Overlord himself Ainz Ooal Gown. Even though he spamming many magic attack, but they were having weak effect on Ainz. And on the other hand, Ainz magic managed to bypass him despite he had high magic resistant.

"H-How did you do that?" Asked Naruto

"My passive skill 'Awakened Power' allow me to have resistant to all magic and making all of my attack piercing through resistant." Said Ainz

"Wait… how in the world is that fair?" Retort Naruto

"This coming from a guy who had 'infinity Magic' passive." Said Ainz

"H-How did you…?" Asked Naruto

"I have a skill higher rank than the 'Hawk Eye' skill that bounty hunter girl with you. It's called 'Demon eye'. It allows me to see all of your stat included your skills as well." Said Ainz as he point at his 'hollow eye'.

" _Shit. This is bad. He had both rare skills. No wonder he knows how to counter me and the girls. He must have collecting info about us and prepare this for a long time._ Answer me this… H-How did you became the Overlord? I though Etona is the strongest?" asked Naruto panting

"Because of you fighting the four Demonesses thus leading them to leave Makai. Have you ever wonder why there are no Overlord? Because of those four guarding the throne thus there are no new Overlord." Said Ainz

"I see… so by leading them out of Makai…" Said Naruto

"You create an opportunity for us to get to that throne. I have trained myself, surpassing many opponents and numerous demons had felled under my hand, and now I have become the new Overlord!" said Ainz raising his hand up

Naruto sink down as he thinks about it? This war… was it because of him that the war like this happen? So many died and destruction is everywhere…

"Master! Look out!" Said Etona as multiple element magic slammed onto him sending him crashed down hard coughing blood. Naruto lay down limps as the girl shout out "NARUTO!"

 **Done. The longest first part of the great war and Naruto side losing bad huh? If anyone wonder about status, you can show other status in order for register quest at Guild and the like but you can't peek without the owner of the status permission except for 'Hawk Eye' or any skills related. Please PM or Review.**

 **I forgot. Please check my 'harem collector girls and stats' I updated new girl and the weapon that the girls wield as well**


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23 Great War part 2: Union Force

The battle is now raging on throughout the continent as Naruto is now laying down limping.

"NARUTO!" Shout the girls

"Wait… what happened to Master?" Asked Rio as she fighting Mary

"Oi Rio this is bad. The army from the Kellious force are pouring in!" Said Mayu as she fighting with Sath

"Wait what? Oh for the love of, it's like we don't have more than enough problem…" Said Rio

"Gotcha!" Said Mary as a knife going through Rio heart… or it would be as Rio move fast to dodge the fatal strike but not without a price for her distraction as Rio is holding her left shoulder

"Wait… this is…" Said Rio as the wound felt hurt more than a stab

"Our Lord knew about that pesky resistant skills that all of you have so he order us to coated our weapon with poison from the 'Swarm of Envy'.

" _Shit!_ " Though Rio as he looks at her shoulder

"Rio!" Said Mayu as she then earns a slash from her back. She cried out as she skid back looking at her opponent

"It's not wise to look other way…" Said Sath coldly

"Oi Etona… Army from Kellious are pouring in." Said Ciel

"Hmm… they are right on time." Said Ainz

"Wait… you mean…" Said Ciel

"I have make an agreement to them. They can have this land under their rule but I'll be ruling them instead. That human Barst the Lion is a shame though. He refused my offer so I have to kill him. The fool thinking he had the blessing of the Kellious throne that he can best me so I gave him the taste of despair." Said Ainz

He then turns to the four as he said "So… do you feel regret?"

"What do you mean?" Asked Etona

"Are you regret that you follow this human? He is the reason you are in this mess after all." Said Ainz

"You sound like he is the reason for all of this." Said Etona

"Of course. I had research about him. He's a human that doing thing without learning the consequence. Heck… he even took someone who betrayed him." Said Ainz

"What?" Asked Isadora as well as every other girls when they heard that.

"Isn't that right… Florine?" Asked Ainz

Back at the house, Ritsuko and the other girls who is staying inside the house looks at Florine. Florine just look down at that as Ainz continues "Don't you find it weird that as soon as you brought her back, you were instantly attacked by the Paladin? And not to mention she's not even at home at that day?"

"Florine-san?" Asked Serade shocked

Alina massaged her head as she mumbled 'that idiot Master'.

"Tell them the truth Florine." Said Naruto weakly

"M-Master?" Asked all the girls

"Tell them…" Said Naruto as he though at back then

(Flash Back)

After the orgy, Naruto then head outside looking at the night sky. He then saw Florine looking at the moon. Naruto then said "Can't sleep?"

"Yes Master…" Said Florine

"Can't help… after all, you were the one who sending those nun to the road of slavery after all." Said Naruto making Florine look at him shocked

"H-How did you…?" Asked Florine

"The instant you came to the house, those Paladin pour in... that's freaking oblivious." Said Etona

"And the fact that you were outside at that time is not helping at all." Said Ciel as she walks out

"But that doesn't say…" Said Florine

"I forgot to tell you though… whenever a new member in the household, I always doing a background check. It's a personal hobby of mine." Said Ciel brings out a stack of paper

"You paid those Orc so you can trick other for letting you in their circle. And then, trying to take away their assets… is that right?" Asked Ciel smirking

"So… busted huh?" Asked Florine chuckling

"So care to tell me what possessed you to do that even after seeing how Master 'took care' all of those Orc?" Asked Etona

"…I was born in the poor family… So every day, we were hoping for a scrap of bread, ragged dirty clothes and always full of dirt in our bodies. And after a few years, both of my parent passed away because of the disease. Heh… it seems that the place my father working for have a worker who had the disease that killed off all of the worker thus making it shut down. And he carried it to my mother making them both died from it. Fortunately for me that because that day I got sick of those dirty food that I gone out to steal. And when I came back, my home was already quarantine by the soldiers." Said Florine looking at them with a teary eye smile

"And then… after that, I kept on stealing and sleeping on the road. One day, I steal from my uncle who you know… my uncle caught me in the act though as he then felt sorry for me and adopt me. And that's where I met you Naruto." Said Florine

"I see…" Said Naruto scratching his head.

"Well then… since you know… what are you going to do Naruto? If you want to kill me, can I ask you to do it quick and painless?" Asked Florine as she looks at Naruto with sad smile

Naruto scratching his head as he then said "… You know about the flaw at the collar right?"

"Yes… it was if I put it on myself then I'll be my own Master. Why do you ask?" Asked Florine

"Well… besides Alina, all of the girls are putting them on by themselves." Said Naruto chuckling

"Eh?" Asked Florine

"And I never like the idea of enslavement anyway so even if I putting it on personally, the collars won't bind them, they will just protect them instead." Said Naruto

"Wait… are you an idiot?! Do you want a slave riot or something?!" Said Florine unbelievable. She then recalls "Wait what about you girls? Since you all are demons won't the slave contracts will not be working on you?"

"Oh that… it was just a tattoo to protect only. Even though that night we instruct him with slave spell, he didn't use it as he refused to sink that low." Said Ciel chuckling

"Why… why would you do that?" Asked Florine

"Because I want them to be able to make their own choice. If they want to leave then I'll just walk away and pretend this never happened. All I want is a family to laugh beside me after all…" Said Naruto chuckling scratching his head

"… You're unbelievable…" Said Florine

"So… what are you going to do? You can leave if you want. We could pretend that you escaped." Said Naruto smiling

"Y-You are… letting me go? But I betrayed you!" Said Florine

"Hardly. You did it because of survival instinct… not like the other who do it for 'Greed'." Said Naruto with a pain look

Ciel and Etona looks at Naruto sympathy at that. Florine then said "… Then can I stay…?"

Naruto just patted her head as he said "Just don't keep secret or any feeling from me. We're family after all…"

Florine then cried hard as she then leaned on Naruto. She kept on crying as Naruto patting her head.

(End Flash Back)

"Is… is that true Florine?" Asked Alina

"If you don't believe me, then try to take it out and find out." Said Florine

Alina then try as then… the collar came off.

"It's true…" Said Alina

"Well… if this isn't a great turn out?" Asked Ainz as he then broadcast his speech

"You heard him everyone… you have the right to make your own decision. Now what is it going to be? Follow his path of destruction… or serve me?" Asked Ainz raise his hand up

Hearing that they then powders. Alina then shatter that by… putting the collar back on.

"What do you think you are doing woman?" Asked Amaranth

"Choosing my side. That guy is an idiot, full of lust, always like to getting girls in his harem…" Said Alina ranting out making the other sweat drop

"… But I would rather follow him than all of you." Said Alina

"You would chose a human than salvation from our Lord?" asked Amaranth

"Salvation from you? Look around you, this is not salvation… this is destruction!" Said Alina

"Very well… Look closely… this is what happened when you defied our Lord!" Said Amaranth creating an Illusion sword charge at Alina

But then he was stopped by Ritsuko who grabbing the blade. Amaranth then said "What do you think you are doing?"

"Hahahaha…" Said Ritsuko

"What's so funny?" Asked Amaranth

"I was laughing at us. We follow an idiot like him but we didn't learn a lesson from him at all." Said Ritsuko

"And what is the lesson?" asked Amaranth

"Different in power? Different in believe? Different memory of the past? Since when those things are matter?" Asked Ritsuko looking at Amaranth

"OI BRAT! SINCE WHEN YOU EVER THINKING ABOUT CONSEQUENSES? THE BRAT THAT I ACKNOWLEGDE AS MY MASTER IS NOT A WEAK WILL SHRIMP LIKE THIS?! YOUR JOB IS A SIMPLE THING… BARGE THROUGH THE OBSTACLES LIKE YOU HAVE NOTHING TO LOSE! LEAVE SOMETHING LIKE CONSEQUENSES AND CLEANING UP FOR US! THAT'S GOES FOR ALL OF YOU AS WELL! REMEMBER WHO IS OUR MASTER!" Shout out Ritsuko through the telepath

(East Fort)

"Hahaha… we heard you loud and clear." Said Rio as she and the other standing up proudly

(South Port)

"Can't believe that I forgot about this…" Said Elaiya as she snapped out of her despair as she holding Donner and Schlag up.

The other who is fighting start to having all of their doubt disappeared

"That's right. The Boss I admired is not a weakling like that. So as his underling, I have to follow his example as well." Said Felix as he slowly pushing back Kwala

Kyrie and Mina also the same as they stand up looking proudly

(West Castle)

Therese is holding her wound at her side as she smiling. She standing up as she wipes off the blood on her lip, doubt no longer on her face as she focuses on her opponent in front of her

Luna and Airi who panting heavily just now also smirking as they standing up looking at their opponent with full confident

Larelle then standing up as well as she looks at her palms summoning her power out as she looks at the vampire smirking

(Elf Village)

"Honestly… to think I was getting lecture." Said Yeon as she slowly pushing back the Orc with much stronger power

"Hahaha… there you have it Swivel. Sorry but I won't be kicking the bucket that soon." Said Aisha

"That human… no I should call him Master… he may be a pervert, but I won't trade him for anyone else." Said Bronwyn with her Tauropolos ready

"Hahaha… What was I doing? Being negative never my forte in the begin with? If someone annoy me, I could just blow them away with my magic." Said Liz as she called out Fire, Ice, Lightning at her palm

(Slum)

"And there you have it Dad. Sorry but I'll be taking you down." Said Raina as she swinging her shield getting in her stance

"He's pretty much a jerk ass who make me like this… but I would rather chose his side than someone who willing to even killing his own family." Said Gargan

"Fool! Then you two will die by my hand." Said Xaven as he then fused with his contract demon as he turns into one

"HAHAHAHAHA! As expected of the one I love. I guess I have to do my best in order for not falling behind." Said Eva grinning

"Saint Jervis… For you to fallen to the point that you have to rely on other… I will send you back to the void no matter how many times you like!" Said Elise flaring her power

(North Market)

"hahaha… you're right after all Ritsuko-san. If I give up and worry about that nonsense, then I can't call myself an Uzumaki am I?" Said Meline as she pointing her staff at Sachiel

Chimei grabbing the rapier of light ignoring the pain as she pull it out

"That's impossible! You shouldn't be able to pull my rapier out." Said Cloven shocked

"In our household, that word is never in our vocabulary after all." Said Chimei

Miku smiling as she heard that. She then said "I'm sorry Sarah. But I won't die here nor I'll follow you back. I'll stand by my Master side for eternity."

(Main Battlefield)

"And you heard them Master. Your order is?" Asked Etona

"Hahaha… I never thought… about this at all… thank you, girls." Said Naruto as he standing up

"You can thanks us later Idiot Master. What is your order?" Asked Alina

"All right girls. Forget that weak order I gave out before. My new order is… KICK THEIR ASS!" Said Naruto flaring his power

"'ROGER/UNDERSTOOD!'" Said all of them

Naruto status then popping up as all around the field, everyone in Uzumaki household collars and seals start to glow bright.

"Eh? What is this?" Asked Naruto

" **Because of your unwilling to give up and the bonds with each other, you and the one who makes a contract with you will be granted with a Perk: Blood oath of Love. New skills had been created: Union Force.** "

"What the?" Asked Naruto as not just him, everyone in the household also have this perk as well while only the capable of fighting one received the new skills.

(East Fort)

"What is this two skills?" Asked Rio as she inspects the 'Blood oath of Love'

 **Blood oath of Love: All resistant skill will be higher.**

 **Level +1000**

 **All Stats + 100000**

"… Wow…" Said Rio

"Where do think you are looking at Onee-chan..." Said Mary as it tried to stab Rio but Rio already move faster than before and deliver many kicks sending it flying.

"Wow… amazing. I can feel myself getting stronger!" Said Rio amazed

"Owii~… how did your kick suddenly got stronger and faster?" Asked Mary whining

"HAHAHA… that just the tip of the iceberg! Now hold still so I can break you!" Said, Rio, as she dashed at Mary creating destruction on her path. Rio kick it up as she then said "Now for the final. I think I'll try this out. Union Force: Storm Strike." Said, Rio, as she then scatters her charm surrounding Mary as she moving fast back and forte sending the doll flying all over the place.

The doll started to spot cracks as the force of Rio kick and speed is too much as it said "No! I don't want to break! I want to keep playing with a human corpse!"

"I'm sorry about that. But it's time for you to go to sleep… for eternity." Said, Rio, as she then does a final strike by slamming the doll down with her kick strike to the ground causing a big explosion.

The ground where Rio landed down is like a meteor smash down as the doll was broken down to piece as it was scattered by the wind.

"Rest in peace and I hope that you can be reborn as a human girl." Said Rio walking out of the crater.

Mayu:

Mayu after checking the skills as she grinning. Sath annoys by that as he aims to sever her head but Mayu already moves faster than him as she gave him many wound marks on him.

"H-How… how did you able to move?" Asked Sath panting

"Let just say… I got an upgrade." Said Mayu chuckling

"Hmph… It's not like an upgrade can make you defeat me that easily." Said Sath standing up

"We'll see about that." Said Mayu as she brings 'Murasame' up to her face and slowly draws it out "Union Force: Phantom Blade

Mayu then appeared behind Sath as he prepares to slash backward but many invisible blade slash at him making him unable to defend himself. And then… a click sound from Mayu as a large slicing sound was heard.

Sath body starts to split in two as his body crumble to piece. Mayu walks away after she said "Rest in pieces… Sath."

Stella:

Stella who was losing just now starting to gain an advantage with her newfound power. She starts out with 'Raven Chaser' blasting Material as when he tries to evade homing ball Stella brings out her snipe shooting both of his wings down. Next, she then replaces with her 'Rock Cannon' blasting it rapidly

Material tried to use 'Mana Shield' but the damage is too much as the shield broke making him being hit point blank.

When settled down, Matrial shout out "IS THAT ALL YOU GOT?!" despite the injury he had

"Union Force: Berserker Drive" Said Stella as the blue flame in her eye shift to the purple flame as she swift to Beast Mode. The reason why she didn't go berserk because of the effect of 'Union Force' allow her to be at full potential.

She then shifts to a big Gatling Gun as she shot rapidly at Matrial making him unable to scream out because the power is much stronger than before. After that, Stella brings out her claymore as she stabbed him and pinned him to the ground.

"Goodbye Matrial. It was a good fight." Said Stella as she channels the purple flame burning him out. After burning out Matrial, she slowly walks away.

Midori:

Midori right now is grabbing the ogre Guro by the wrist. Guro tried to remove his arm from her grip but she was too strong.

"I wonder why… when I saw your Lord did that to Master, there's an uncomfortable feeling inside me. Is this rage?" Asked Midori

"How should I know?! Let go of me woman!" Said Guro

"I see… I love Master so that's why I felt angry for him." Said Midori as 'Lightning Bringer' in her hand start to spark with power and a furious like aura surrounding the hammer

"W-Wait… what are you doing?" Asked Guro panic

"Union Force: Rising Rage." Said Midori as she then pulling Guro to her making him unbalance as she then brings her hammer up and slamming it down making a large explosion

"GUAAAAA!" Shout out Guro as he's being blown away as he was vaporized by the attack

After that's over, Midori looks at her hand as she said blushing "Thank you, Master…"

(South Port)

Felix:

Felix after seeing the 'Blood Oath of Loyalty' as he then charges to his old teacher rapidly pounding him with punch after punch and then spamming magic missiles on to him. Kwala tried to attack him but thanks to Felix various Mystic Theurge that he negated all of them. And every time Kwala tried to aim at him, he creates an opening for Felix to attack. Felix then sending crash down on the port as he then grabs his collar then said "Why won't you open your eye sensei? This is madness no matter how you look at it!"

"Well guess what… I don't care! Sacrifice is made in order to advance. You are just a brat so what would you know?" Asked Kwala

"I'm giving you one last chance… get rid of all of this nonsense NOW!" Said Felix grabbing him by the neck

"Hahaha… You think I'll just throw away all my life work just because a brat like you said so?!" Said Kwala

"… I see… Union Force: Aura Burst." Said Felix as he then covers his right arm with glowing fury aura as he casting buffs on the right hand. Feeling the power, Kwala said hurry

"Wait wait Felix. Spare me. This is all I have! Please don't take it from me!"

Felix then slammed down right to the center of Kwala chest making a large hole where the chest usually is as the legs and arms were separate. Felix let go of the head that was separate that had a shocked look as he turns away said "You are not my teacher. Not anymore."

Elaiya:

DOPAN DOPAN DOPAN DOPAN. Four shot strike at Everett as he trying to find Elaiya. Elaiya had used her skill 'Stealth' thus allowing her to hide from his sight.

"Everett… please stop this. I don't want to do this." Said Elaiya

"THEN LET ME KILL YOU! I CAN'T NO LONGER CAN'T LIVE WITHOUT BLOOD! IF I HAD YOUR BLOOD IN MY HAND… HAHAHAHAHA!" Said Everett insane

Elaiya closed her eye as tear streaming out. Her memory with Everett had gone when she heard that. She then said, "Then you leave me no choice."

DOPAN. Elaiya shot start to aiming at Everett vital spot as he screams out.

"Come out! Come out now!" Said Everett screaming as he swinging his dagger like a madman

DOPAN DOPAN. Two shot blow away both of his leg making him fall down.

"ARGH my leg my leg!" Shout Everett as he grabbing both of his legs

"This is over." Said Elaiya appeared

"W-Wait Elaiya. Please spare me! I'm sorry!" Said Everett begging

"Spare you?" Asked Elaiya

"Yes? Aren't we lovers? Please… spare me and we can be together." Said Everett 'smiling'

Elaiya just looks at him as she then said: "Then prove it."

"Eh?" Asked Everett as Elaiya throwing her old gun down.

"Prove to me that what do you want to do with that gun." Said Elaiya

Everett then holds the gun then he smirks as he pointing at Elaiya and pull the trigger. Unfortunately for him, the gun is empty though.

Elaiya looks at him with a teary eye as she then holding Donner up to his face as he said: "W-Wait please spare me!"

"I'm sorry… you're not him anymore. Even if you are him, I already have another man in my heart. And this skill… is our proof. Union Force: Judgment Shot." Said Elaiya as one sound was heard

DOPAN. As the shot instant killed Everett as the 'Judgment' had been delivered as Everett body start to decay as he broke down to ask.

"Goodbye… Everett." Said Elaiya as she walks away sadly

Mina:

Mina is now racing toward the sniper that aiming at her a few minutes ago. The sniper tried to take her down but thanks to her newfound strength, she could easily see the bullet as she drawing her sword slicing them. Mina was quite surprised though as she had no idea she could do that.

Mina arrived the hiding spot but the sniper is nowhere to be found. She then heard "I have to admit… you are quite impressive to be able to deflect that bullet. But you won't be able to find me…"

The voice ranging out everywhere making Mina unable to track him. If it was the old her, she might lose but unfortunately for the sniper, she is not.

"Then I have to make sure not to miss a single spot." Said Mina as she brings out her 'Schlagen' as she then said smirking "Union Force: Meteor Basilisk" as she shot at the sky

"HAHA… where are you aiming at?!" Said the sniper laughing

"Where I want it to be." Said Mina as then a noise getting louder. The bullet that Mina launched at the sky is now dropping down with fast pace as it came with much more power and heat. All in all, it's look like a mini meteor striking down.

The bullets strike down the ground causing rapid explosion wide range. Even though the sniper hides good enough, he still being hit.

After the 'raining' over, she then spotted the sniper lying down losing almost of his left side.

"H-How did you do that? You weren't this powerful before!" Said the sniper crying out

Now that Mina has a good look, it seems the sniper is a small little imp. No wonder it can hide so good. But all in all…

"You want to know? Because of that Master of mine, since he orders me to kick ass… then who am I to refuse?" Asked Mina aiming 'Schlagen' at it head

"B-But… you are not bound at him… there's no reason for you to obey him." Said the imp frighten

"Sometimes… You don't need to be a slave to obey others." Said Mina chuckling with a red cheek "Now… it's been fun but goodbye."

"W-Wait!" Said the imp but Mina heard nothing of it as she pulled the trigger. A loud bang was heard as the imp head was blown apart. Mina then putting 'Schlagen' on her shoulder as she walks away whistling happily

Kyrie:

"Hou it seems that the other is done huh? I guess I should wrap this up as well." Said Kyrie as she looked at her downed opponent.

"T-To think… you can grow stronger this quickly…" Said Kevre as his shoulder was melted away by the acid from Kyrie magic

"Saa… maybe it was because of my oh-so demanding Master." Said Kyrie twirling her 'Norse Ice Giant Staff' happily

"You don't look like that you complain though…" Said Kevre

"You are right… that idiot had become someone important to us from when… we had no idea, but we don't have any regret at that matter." Said Kyrie as she then holding a magic circle in front of Kevre

Kevre tried to run with his Flight Magic but "That won't work. Thanks to the boost up, I now can even freeze Magic. Even though its duration is only for a minute… but that… is more than enough for me. Union Force: Frozen Flame."

A stream of cold blue flame burning him as Kevre slowly freeze up.

"My Lord! I have failed you!" Said Kevre as he was frozen solid. Kyrie then clenching her fist as the frozen Kevre shatter into ice dust

"Rest in peace… for all eternity." Said Kyrie as she walks away

(West Castle)

Therese:

Sword clashing sound was heard as Merriet is being pushed back by Therese. Even though Therese's cheek is red, her face is full of confident and doubt is no longer on her face. She charges in parry all of Merriet sword strike and then deliver a slash on her.

Merriet skid back as she held her wound. She then said "W-Why… why are you doing this? This is not fair! I want to live. Is that too much to ask?"

"It's not…" Said Therese

"What?" Asked Merriet

"It's not wrong for wanting to live. It is the instinct of human after all." Said Therese looking at Merriet as she grabbing the sword that falls from Merriet hand

"Then why… why are you stopping me?!" Said Merriet

"Because… No matter the circumstance, sacrifice innocent lives for your ambition is evil!" Said Therese gripping the sword breaking it

"Spending time and going adventure with that idiot Master of mine had taught me many things. 'Justice' is not what the other told me, 'Justice' is doing what you believed is right. Your heart is the one decided that… not because of others decided for you." Said Therese sternly. She then looks up to the sky as she continues "And that… is the path that I'll walk alongside Master."

"So please Senpai… stop all of this and surrender. You can restart your life." Said Therese pleading

"Stop? YOU WANT ME TO STOP WHEN I GOT THIS FAR?!" Said Merriet as she brings out a dagger "I WILL NEVER STOP! I HAVE KILLED MANY FOR MY AMBITION! I WON'T STOP HERE!" As she stabbed herself with it. Demonic power leaking out as Merriet then shifted into a Fallen Angel.

"AS LONG AS I CAN LIVE, I DON'T CARE HOW MANY HAD TO DIE!" Shout out Fallen Merriet

"I see… then you give me no choice. Union Force: Unshakeable Justice." Said Therese as she raising Durandal up as the sword give out massive holy elements power.

"THERESE!" Shout Merriet as she charges in.

Therese looked at Merriet as she remembers the time when the two laughing and training together. She then shouts out as she swings Durandal down cleaving a path straight to Merriet as she was blown away without leaving a trace.

She looks at the path of destruction connected as she sheathed her sword. Therese then said "I hope you find peace in the afterworld... Senpai" as she walks away

Luna:

Luna is now dancing with her 'Gae Bolg' as she rapidly strikes Miltrat. Miltrat wound starts to become a pain in the ass as for some reason, he can't keep up with this human at all.

"Hah… to think you can be this strong that quick. Just what did you do?" Asked Miltrat

"You have to find out yourself." Said Luna as she immediately reduced the distance to Miltrat as she uses 'Dark Impale' leaving many holes on Miltrat as she then delivers a finishing touch with hitting him with the other end of the spear at his face sending him to skid back.

"Hahaha… It seems like this is over for me. Go on! Give me your best shot!" Said Miltrat as he barks out charging in despise the injure

"Union Force: Alternative Soaring Spear of Death." Said Luna as she then summons another 'Gae Bolg' with a different look but similar to her original one. Luna twirling it as she then piercing it to Miltrat. The spear going to Miltrat creating a weird pattern of flying as it piercing through him binding him in the air.

"This is the end." Said Luna as she then holds 'Gae Bolg' channeling her Lilith power in it making it bloody aura leaking out. She then throws it straight to Miltrat as it hit him head on piercing him with full force making a large gaping hole on his body.

Miltrat coughs out blood as he died on the spot immediately. The power was too great thus making him unable to say anything.

'Gae Bolg' returned to Luna as she twirling it and putting it on her shoulder

Airi:

Airi speeding up as she cleaving all the tentacle from the Incubus. It seems that this does not even qualify as a species at all. Just a lump of meat of the two race put in together. She ran fast as she speeds through the tentacle as cutting them off.

At range she then said "Union Force: Blade Storm" as she disappears

The Incubus looks around to find her but then one slash in his body, two slashes, four slashes, eight slashes as it kept on multiplying to the point that all of the tentacles were sliced apart. Then Airi then stabbed the Incubus body then pull two daggers up cleaving it in half. She then lands down as she twirling two of her Daggers as she whistling happily walking away.

Larelle:

"You know… I always like to mess around with the miss Goody Two Shoe Therese." Said Larelle making Therese sneezed.

"But at the same time… I find her is quite a good person. She has a good heart but naïve somewhat…" Said Larelle walking closers to the vampire

"W… What are you… trying to say?" Asked the vampire

"I'm just saying that… Even though I find her an enjoyable companion, I hate that I am now copying her style." Said Larelle putting her knuckle at her palm.

"Union Force: Dark Sword of Bitter Lie." Said Larelle as she then draws out a dark energy sword from her palm.

The vampire brings out his gun shooting Larelle but Larelle keeps on running toward him deflecting all the bullet with her sword. She then gives the vampire one slash causing Debuff effect on him.

The vampire aiming his gun at Larelle but Larelle then chop off his arm then give a thrust straight to his throat and slash sideway cleaving his head off.

"T… That won't… kill me…." Said the vampire even though his head is on the ground.

"Then how about this?!" Said Larelle as she then stabbed a cross on his heart making him scream out in pain

"I know that this tiny cross won't be enough to pierce your skin… that's why I used this sword to weaken you." Said Larelle smirking "But still, I got this for a prank… never thought I actually have to use it."

"You… bitch!" Said the vampire

"Yeah yeah… So how about we clean this up?" Asked Larelle as the sword starts to glow with dark light.

"That's… the…" Said the vampire frighten

"Impure light is also part of 'Necronomicon'. Don't you know that?" Asked Larelle smirking as she then stabbed down his body making his body start to decay from inside out.

The vampire then starts screaming as its body starts to turn to ash as it was blowing by the wind.

Larelle then stands up as she then picks up the cross. She then throws it back to Therese who is watching the fight. Larelle then said "Thanks for the cross…"

Therese just chuckled as she then gripped it.

(Elf Village)

Aisha:

Aisha and Swivel are now trading blow after blow with fast speed. The two had been like this for an hour but Aisha starts to gain an advantage. Aisha landed down as her opponent is now full of scratch on his body.

"I admit… I got help from my Master in order to reach this level. But I don't regret it. I'll work hard so I could be able to stand by his side. He had helped me at many things, now it's my turn to help him." Said Aisha as she brings her Dagger and Balmung up crossing in front of her.

"Then I take it that you think you have a chance to defeat me just because you got a little stronger?" Asked Swivel impassive

"No… I know that I'll win. Because… Master believe in all of us." Said Aisha chuckling

"Union Force: Assassinate Dragon." Said Aisha as she draws out her Dagger ready

She then speeds to Swivel with unpredictable trajectory making him unable to dodge as Aisha speed up giving Swivel many cuts and then logged the Dagger in him. She then backflips kicking Swivel as she then draws Balmung out as the sword radiance with power.

Swivel sensed that as he tried to move but it seems the Dagger somehow preventing him. Once Balmung power is at its peak, Aisha shouts out as she swings it down cleaving Swivel and everything in the path.

Aisha then landing down as she looks at the destruction in front of her. Feeling that Swivel presents is no more, she then called her Dagger back as she walks away leaving a carving field

Bronwyn:

Bronwyn is now firing her arrow rapidly that makes it looks like she was using her gun instead of a bow. Khajiit was kept on being hit by them no matter how fast she tried to move. The reason why is because Bronwyn arrows are so fast that they even leave an afterimage of every shot thus making her unable to track.

"How many you have killed? How many brethren of my you have killed?" Asked Bronwyn coldly

"They are the sacrifice needed for the new world." Said Khajiit

"Sacrifice? SACRIFICE?! I'M TIRED OF HEARING THAT WORD ALREADY! You people think what you did is justified? Look around you!" Said Bronwyn angry

It was then an army of demonic being rushed in backing Khajiit up. Khajiit chuckled as she said "Well… look like the table had turned. Give up now! Even if you are stronger, you can't fight all of us."

"That's… remain to be seen." Said Bronwyn as she raising her bow up. "Union Force: Complain Message of Phoebus."

Her bow shot up to the sky as the sky then start to light up. And then… many lights with different elements color raining down killing all the army.

The storm starts to die down as in the place of the army, only Khajiit lying down and bleeding heavily. She then looks at Bronwyn with a shocked look

"T-That's… impossible! Only the true owner of that bow can use that magic!" Said Khajiit

"I don't know… All I know is when I start to be honest of my feeling to that idiot Master of mine…" Said Bronwyn chuckled as she continues "I suddenly know what I have to do…"

"T-That's… impossible…" Said Khajiit as she giving out her last breath as she left the world.

Yeon:

Yeon starts to beating down the Orc as the Orc tried to swung his cleaver down at her but Yeon then swung her 'enchanted' staff and shatter the cleavers

"Okay then… How about we end this here? I have a group of injured I need to heal and an idiot Master to satisfy." Said Yeon

The Orc charges at her as Yeon then said "Union Force: Heaven Gate"

A large door appeared out as it opens itself. The light from inside the gate poured out healing all the other elves and the elves were killed suddenly then carried up by the light as their body reformed back as good as new as they were revived.

"Y-You revived our people…" Said an elves shocked

"Your village chief daughter is a part of our 'family' after all." Said Yeon chuckling

The Orc was about to charge in but his body starts to get sluggish as the light sapping away all of its strength. Soon it then no longer have the strength to even stand up at all as it falls down flat.

"This is the end… Light Arrow!" Said Yeon as many light arrows then raining down upon it. The Orc scream out as it leaving the world.

"Consider that you are owning us a favor." Said Yeon smiled

Liz:

Liz is now blocking Zaine magic as she then commands lighting to strike him down. Zaine blocked that as Liz predict that as she uses 'Body Enhancement' to reduce the distant then slamming both Fire and Ice magic on him.

After Zaine was send flying, Liz then said "This is the end Zaine. Union Force: Element Barrage"

A large magic circle appeared above Zaine as it then rains down many elements color upon him. Zaine converted all of his magic to make a shield to block the attack. But unfortunately for him, the magnum of the magic is too great thus the shield collapsing as he then got Burn, Free, Shock… and every other element hit him point blank.

He doesn't have time to scream as both Zaine and the 'Grimoire of Wrait' was vaporized

Liz looks at the result with satisfaction as she said "And that's why… I am Master best wizard!"

 **Done. Naruto girls counter attack and new power. This is the explaination of the two skills:**

 **Bloodoath of Love/Loyalty: A skill that created by the bond between the contractors. Even though Naruto didn't bind the slave but it still count as a contract. Naruto seal is like a slave contract without a bind to be exact. Increasing level by 1000, all stats by 100000 and resistant skill is borderline immune. Non-combatant with strong enough bond included.**

 **Union Force: Create from the effect of the skill above. The power of Naruto and each of the girl combine create a new a powerful skills. The skill is base on the characterist, strength, ambition ect… It can be either an attack, debuff, buff, heal skills based on the users. Only on combatant members.**

 **Please leave PM or review as the next chapter will be the final of the this arc.**


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24 Great war Final: the new Overlord

(Slum)

Eva:

Eva is now standing in front of the Either who is at his knee. It seems that after receiving 'Bloodoath of Love', she had toyed with Either quite easily. His healing is impressive but Eva had more experience of fighting immortal being better than him. Thanks to a little boost, she was able to fend off him

"You think just because you are immortal that you can beat me? That's a fool way of thinking. And I wasn't talking about my Master kind of fool either." Said Eva smirking summoning Ice at her hand.

"Kuh… to think I would lose against an old generation of immortality…" Said Either

"Old generation?" Asked Eva

"You don't know? There are many who researched to become immortality like me. And this… is not over yet!" Said Either starts to gather magic for a desperate strike

"This is…" Said Eva covering her eye

"If trading my life in order to bring the foundation to my Lord, then I'll use it to take all of you with me!" Said Either as he is about to explode

Eva then said "Union Force: Curse of Zero" as Eva then cover Either with an orb of darkness as it bound him

"Wait… what is this?" Asked Either as he looks around and many ice particles surrounding him. But the ice then glowing with dark light.

Eva keeping her smirk as she then raises her palm up and clenched it. The ice particles then striking on Either as the dark light seeping in him starts to freeze him.

"That's won't work Dark Puppeteer. I'll take all of you with me even if I was frozen!" Said Either

Eva then snapped her finger as the ice shatter making all of the magic power he gathered is gone.

"Wait… why can't I feel any of my magic?" Asked Either panic

"'Union Force: Curse of Zero'. Quite a powerful spell my Master gave me huh?" Asked Eva

"What do you mean by that?" Asked Either

"This magic allows me to shatter the mana core in you. Thus take away your ability to use magic." Said Eva

"N-no way…" Said Either lost at word as his body start to decay

"Hmm… as I expected, it seems your immortality need magic to work." Said Eva

"Dark Puppeteer!" Shout out Either as he then reduced to ash.

"If you want to die, then die by yourself… don't take others with you next time. Oh right… you don't have next time anymore." Said Eva as she walks away crossing her arm

Elise:

Elise using 'Flame Burst', 'Blizzard', 'Thunder Bolt' on Saint Jervis as he skids back withstanding the attack but Elise then quickly got close to him as she uses 'Evil Sword: Eight Phase Brush' combine with 'Intense attack' thus Saint Jervis unable to block in time and received fully.

"You dare to harm me?! Sword of Light!" Said Jervis as he sent down many light swords on Elise. But Elise then uses 'Body Enhancement' as she dodging all of them as she then suddenly disappeared.

"Wait… where did she go?" Asked Jervis looking around.

"Union Force: Aether Conduit." Said Elise from behind him as the elements of Light and Darkness starts to gather at her 'Equirium Blade'.

By the time Jervis noticed her, it was too late as Elise swung down hard as two energy opposite of each other twirling against each other as they heading straight to Jervis.

Jervis doesn't have time to act as the magic attack slammed on him. The force of Light and Darkness starting to tearing him. Light piercing through his defense while Darkness focus on destroying his body from inside out.

Jervis screams as the power tearing him as his body then starts to crack as dark light leaking out from them. After that, he then fully broken and dissolved to nothingness.

"And stay down!" Said Elise thumb down

Raina:

Raina is now fighting her father as Gargan already getting their mother out of the harm way. Raina is now swinging her shield at her father as he is now struggling to block the shield strike from his daughter as well as wonder just where did she get the strength to even swing it in the first place?

"So Dad… what is it gonna be?" Asked Raina slammed 'Aegis' down with a loud 'clang' "Are you going to come nicely or do I have to smash your face in?"

"Come to me!" Said Xaven as many demons appeared

"Oh come on! Do you really have to do this?" Asked Raina whining

"I know that what I did is wrong Raina… but I can't be caught here!" Said Xaven

Raina then grabs the shield raise it up as she said "No choice. I have to send the bill to Alina after this then. Union Force: Meteor Orbital."

Raina slammed down 'Aegis' making the demon gather in as she then boosting herself up blasting through the Church roof. After reaching a certain height, she then holding 'Aegis' then slamming down with fast speed and causing a shockwave of destruction.

A loud explosion was heard as the Church was blown apart along with the demons being torn to pieces by the force.

She then climbs out of the hole she made as she then looks for her father. She then lifts Xaven by the collar out of the rubbles as he was unconscious.

"What am I suppose to do with him now?" Asked Raina talking to herself

(North Market)

Meline:

"That explosion just now… Let just hope Raina-san didn't create much damage." Said Meline as she then turns to the Angel Sachiel who is now spotting many holes in its body.

Sachiel starts to groan as it trying to stand up. It seems after Meline received 'Bloodoath of Love', all of her attacks are much stronger than before.

"Let's see… since you are already down, I guess I should test this out. Union Force: Flame of Purtagory." Said Meline as two elements light and fire appeared at Meline hands. She then combines the two together as the new flame start to fly up to the sky. Then all of sudden, white invisible flames start to rain down upon Sachiel as its body starts to degenerate with such alarm speed and in just a few seconds, there's no longer a trace of Sachiel anymore.

"Wow… as expect of Master skill. This is kinda… dangerous to use on a place with a large crowd." Said Meline sweat drop chuckling

Chimei:

Chimei after plugged out the light rapier with her bare hand as her hand bleeding. Cloven then said "I admit… that was admired of you, but you won't be able to fight in that condition."

"Who said so?" Asked Chimei

"What?" Asked Cloven

"Who said I can't fight like this? If I let this stopping myself, I can't call myself a member of Uzumaki household can I?" Asked Chimei as she looks at Cloven "Come… I'll show you the true power of mother nature."

"Very well…" Said Cloven as she speeds up with her rapier.

Chimei jumps back as she then casting 'Winter Breath' to slow her down but Cloven just charges through as she said: "Is that all you got?"

"Not even close…" Said Chimei as she using 'Destruction Wave' as sound wave rang out.

The sound wave crashing at Cloven ear as she holding her bleeding ear.

"Now! Union Force: Rairyu To Kaminari Hoko!" Said Chimei as many sonic waves crashing to her at full force. And then lightning pours down hitting Cloven multiple time.

Cloven can dodge the lightning but thanks to the previous attack: Ice making her movement slower, sound wave damaging her ear thus causing her so dizzy that she's being hit point blank by the attack.

"Gah… to think you use these kinds of trick. I was careless." Said Cloven down on the ground

"Hahaha… I still have a long way to go." Said Chimei

"Regardless… it seems that I have lost." Said Cloven as she starts to shine up

"Eh?" Asked Chimei

"I can finally join my clansmen… Thank you Miko of Thunder." Said Cloven as she dispels into a particle of light.

"… Rest in peace. I hope you can find happiness at the afterworld." Said Chimei smiling

Ritsuko:

"I don't know what power-up you received, but it won't do much good for you right now." Said Amaranth pointing at Ritsuko with his illusion sword.

Ritsuko just smirked as she then said: "Union Force: Blessing of Goddess Inari" as divine light shine upon Ritsuko. The divine light then healing Ritsuko as well as enhance her. The light not only affects her but also the girls back at the house as well as they felt the light wash away all of their worries.

In Amaranth case, he had to jump back as the light start to burn him.

"How is this possible? Divine power should have burned you, not helping you!" Said Amaranth

"I guess I have a goddess supporting me huh?" asked Ritsuko smirking as she stands up

Amaranth charges in with his sword but Ritsuko easily dispels the sword making it disappear. She then delivers multiple slashes coated with her 'Fox Fire' making him skid back holding his wound. Unlike before, his wound didn't heal but worsen instead.

"You know… thanks to 'Bloodoath of Love' and 'Blessing of Goddess Inari', not only my magic is stronger, but I also can use them more effectively." Said Ritsuko as she then summons out a 'Bijuudama' at her palm. "… Like this."

Ritsuko then creates many more as she then got them surrounding Amaranth. The black balls then striking Amaranth as he were unable to dodge because they're not only fast but also unpredictable as well.

"The only problem is… I don't know how powerful my magic is. So… how about let me test it on you elsewhere?" Asked Ritsuko as the balls stucks to Amaranth and binding him.

"Damn it! Let me go!" Said Amaranth

Ritsuko then moves her fingers upward sending him high in the air. She then snapped her finger as the balls starts to shine and multiple loud explosion was heard.

"Go to hell… along with your pride." Said Ritsuko as she walks back to the house to check on the other

Miku:

Miku and Sarah are now trading blow. Miku using her 'Ame no Harabaki' to strike as Sarah counter with her fist.

"You are good… And you no longer have the hesitation in your eye anymore." Said Sarah

"Yes. It's thanks to Ritsuko-san. She is right… all of us all part of Master household. So his wish… is our command!" Said Miku as she charges in

 **Play Zetto Ame no Habakiri** : ( **I'm serious. Miku attack require this** )

Sarah then delivers a strong punch as Miku dodge aside as she then slices Sarah side. She then rapidly dodge multiple rushes as Miku 'Ame no Habakiri' then changing shape as she then delivers a wave slash at Sarad.

 **Play Makyu Ichaival:**

Miku then changes into 'Ichaival' as many firearms appeared on her. It was then many flying demonic being starts to gather. Miku starts first with her crossbow and shooting Sarah. Sarah then runs to dodge the arrow but Miku then delivers a kick to her from behind. It was then Miku then pay attention to the demons as she then releases all of her firearms power taking down all of them.

 **Play Stand up! Girls!**

Miku then whipping out the 'Airgetlám' as she then coiling it around her.

"This is the final Sarah." Said Miku as the whip sword coiling around her with fast speed creating a tornado as Miku then race toward Sarah. Sarah then converts all of her magic in her 'Gungnir' as she's ready.

The two power then clash upon each other as Miku then start to overpowered her and slammed into her.

 **Song End**

After that, Miku landing down looking behind her. Sarah is already lying down with pool of blood. Miku walks toward her as she said "It's over…"

"I guess it is huh?" Said Sarah chuckling. "I have something to confess though…"

"Eh? What is it?" Asked Miku

"The truth is… unlike you who is a Vocaloid, I'm nothing more than a homunculus." Said Sarah

"Eh? But didn't you said…" Said Miku

"I discovered this until later on. It seems my Lord discovered me being killed by the Cult as he then takes my body back from them. After learning about my potential, he then revived me by making me a homunculus. I guess recruiting you is nothing more than filled the hole in my heart huh?" Asked Sarah chuckling as she coughed

"Sarah-san. Please hang on. I'll… I'll do something about this. Please stop talking!" Said Miku desperate

"No Miku… I think this is for the best. After all, I finally can join my brethren after all." Said Sarah as she then takes 'Gungnir' off of her. "Take 'Gungnir'. And make our race proud Miku."

"I-I can't…" Said Miku with her eye teary

"Please… take it. Consider this is my farewell gift." Said Sarah chuckling "You are special Miku. Do you know that only you have the ability to wield multiple 'relic', unlike the other Vocaloid?"

"Eh?" Asked Miku

"That alone show you have massive potential Miku. You can be much better and make us proud. And you still have others to protect after all. So please… at least let me have a hand to help you." Said Sarah

"Sarah-san…" Said Miku sniffing as she then slowly take 'Gungnir'.

Seeing that, Sarah then faces up to the sky as she said "Ah… this is relaxing. I felt like a weight just lift off of me."

Miku keeps on crying as she holding 'Gungnir' close to her. And it was then Sarah slowly closed her eye and resting… for eternity.

Miku then seeing her finally leave, she then said "Sarah-san… I promise I'll do my best to live up to my clan.

An explosion rang out as Miku then looks up. She looks at the surrounding as she hearing many pain and suffering. She then stands up as she then said "Please watch me Sarah-san. I'll show you our power and the bond of my Master and me. Union Force: Vocaloid Message"

Miku singing voice then travels through the whole continent as the soldiers who are despair and dying as they suddenly found their strength, wound healed, despair melting away like snow. The song also gives them the motivation to fight as they shout out charge to the army of demons.

(Main battlefield)

The last combatant heard Miku song as Naruto said "You hear that Ainz? This… is the power of the Uzumaki household. This is the power of humanity. How humans live their lives, it's not up to you to decide!"

Kurai:

"The other is working hard I see. Then I guess I have to work hark as well!" Said Kurai as her blows getting sharper as she landing multiple hit on 4 Deva Gnash

Gnash tried to caught both of Kurai arms as he tried to overpower her but Kurai is already stronger by the effect of 'Bloodoath of Love' thus causing Gnash to lose in strength.

Kurai then delivers a headbutt to Gnash making him stumble back letting go of her. Kurai then put on a stance as her right fist shining up.

"Take this! Union Force: Spear of Supreme King." Said Kurai as she then delivers a massive energy spear through her punch sailing straight at Gnash. Gnash tried to withstand it but the power was too strong thus blowing him away.

After that's over, the only thing left of Gnash is his upper body while most of other body part had been blown apart.

"So this is… the strength of… the… Princess of Beast." Said Gnash as his remain start to degenerate as they then fall apart

Ciel:

"What foolishness. So what if your army won? If we and our Lord defeat you then we still can win." Said Astral as many magic circles appear blasting magic at Ciel

But all of the attacks then just slipped through Ciel as she looks smirking.

"No. You and your Master won't be able to. Because… we already won." Said Ciel as she raising her palm up "Union Force: Megiddo Flame."

A blue flame materializes out as they then racing toward Astral. Astral tried to stop the blue flame with his magic but the blue flame just passes through all of his magic as it devoured his magic. When the flame close to him, the flame then suddenly split to many dots as they surround him.

"Burn to ashed… along with your soul!" Said Ciel thumbed down as the fires consuming Astral

Astral screams out as he said "The Tempter! I won't admit defeat! You cheated! CHEATED!"

"So? We are demons, not a Saint which I highly doubt they even fight fair in the first place." Said Ciel waving her hand ignoring the wailing start to get weaker and weaker and then silence.

Isadora:

Isadora is playing her Bass sending out sound wave directing to Zaros who is countering with Mental Power. Of course, she's also skillfully manipulate her sound wave to not clash to Miku song.

Zaros ripping the house from the ground up as he then throws at Isadora. Isadora just playing the Bass hard as the sound wave destroy the house.

Isadora then starts playing her Bass as fire started to appear. She then starts to play harder as the fire starts to dance around Zaros.

"Music is not the only weapon I have." Said Isadora

"That won't work on me." Said Zaros as he uses 'Hydrokinesis' to put out all the flame.

"Oh my… you took out all of my flames." Said Isadora

"You lose!" Said Zaros as he then controlling the water turn into a dragon. The dragon then charges at Isadora.

"Not even close. Union Force: Heat Distortion." Said Isadora as she playing the Bass fast. The Bass then start to producing many sound waves hitting the dragon many times as it was dispelled. But that's not over yet as the sound wave starts to surrounding Zaros making him unable to control his mental power.

"Gah! My ear! Just what is this?!" Said Zaros trying to cover his ear

"You have strong mental power but that's also your downfall. My sound wave can reach to you via mental power. You want to defeat me? Train at least a thousand years more!" Said Isadora playing faster and faster unleashing many hot sound wave on him making his brain start to getting overheated.

"Gah! Make it stop! Make it stop!" Said Zaros holding his head in pain

"This is the end…" A simple word from Isadora as she gives out a final loud tune as his head exploded.

"Haha… got to thanks Master for giving me this awesome skill~!" Said Isadora licking her lip

Etona:

Etona is twirling her spear as she said "Look at the field now. Do you still think you can win?"

"Why do you do this?" Asked Crowleys

"What?" Asked Etona

"Why did you follow that human? With your strength, you could easily become an Overlord." Said Crowleys

"Maybe… because he's interesting. I never met a human like him at all." Said Etona

"Did you think I'll believe that? You are Power in the rawest form. I can't imagine someone like you willing to be a slave to a human?" Asked Crowleys

"Oh? And why is it matter to you?" Asked Etona

"Because I trained myself so I could have you at my side. I can't stand seeing a human like him have you." Said Crowleys

"Oh dear… another one huh?" Asked Etona shaking her head. Even though the four of them are being with absolute power, they also have quite a lot of fanbase. Heck… many even tried to after Master head when he was training back then too.

"Look… I have no interest in that matter at all. The only person I'm willing to give my body and soul to is none other than my Master Naruto Uzumaki. And I'll never change it!" Said Etona holding 'Longinus' up

"I see… then I'll slowly make you see the truth when I win." Said Crowleys

The two then start trading blow as unlike before, Etona is starting to push him back. She then uses 'Million Stab' repeatedly thrusting 'Longinus' on Crowleys leaving many holes on him. He maybe healing but the effect of 'Longinus' making it slower

"I told you didn't I? No matter how many times you damaged me, I'll heal no matter what!" Said Crowleys

"Then I'll have to make sure there won't be anything left for you to heal. Union Force: Longinus Comet". Said Etona as she then flying up high and her 'Longinus' dispel into light as they forming many magic circles. Inside magic circles then appeared out many 'Longinus' spear causing him to eye widen.

" _If that hit me…_ " Though Crowley

"You know… I kinda glad that you have regeneration. That way I can test out just how powerful is this skill is?" Said Etona grinning as the spears then raining down repeatedly upon Crowleys making him scream out.

Each of the spears is as strong as the original as they erase his body. His body tried hard to heal him but the power was too great as all Crowleys could do is scream as he is erased from the world.

The spears then return to Etona hand as they forming back into one. Etona put her spear on her shoulder as she said "Remember… this is what happened when you disrespect my Master."

Naruto:

Naruto looking at Ainz as he said "It seems the table had turn huh?"

"Indeed. I should have killed you sooner." Said Ainz as he casting out Fire, Ice, Earth, Lightning magic.

Naruto then with one swing of his sword shatter them all.

"Took you long enough Master. Now spoke out our vow!" Said Restia

 **I'm thou, Thou art I**

 **I'll become thou sheathed**

 **In return**

 **Thou will lend me thou strength**

 **To push back my enemies**

 **And protect people who are dear to me!**

Naruto right now is on 'Transcendent Mode' as he then draws out both Restia and Est. Est then said "We have been waiting Master."

"Sorry about that you two. But now I have found my resolved. Can you two lend me your power?" Asked Naruto

"Do you even have to ask? Of course we will." Said Restia

"Show him who is he messing with…" Said Est

Naruto dashed to Ainz as he cleaving all of the magic away. Ainz then said "Don't get cocky!" as he called out his ultimate magic

"Take this! Mega Megidolaon!" Said Ainz as he throws a ball of destructive magic to Naruto. Naruto then just calm down as he then got in the stand

"Dual Blade Skill: Orochi." Said Naruto as Est starts to multiple up to many swords

First Naruto then using alternative version of Est to cancel out 'Mega Megidolaon' and then Naruto charges in first with Restia.

Ainz creating a wall of magic to block but Naruto then grabs one of Est swords with his other hand as he gives out a powerful thrust breaking the barrier

"What?" Said Ainz

Naruto takes that chance to bring Restia for another slash. And then he replaces another Est sword and another. The circle repeated as Naruto delivers many sword skills to Ainz with different type of sword.

Right now, Ainz is now on his knee as it seems his 'Awakened One' passive skill unable to block the sword power at all.

"There's no way… THERE'S NO WAY I'LL LOSE!" Shout out Ainz as he tried a desperate method.

"FINE THEN! SINCE I CAN'T TAKE THIS WORLD, THEN I'LL DESTROY IT!" Said Ainz as he charges up large amount of destructive power.

"Master this is bad. If he throw that down, he will be able to destroy the world." Said Restia

"Then we just have to counter him with much more powerful force." Said Naruto fusing all Est blade in one as he crosses both of his sword.

Back at the girls, they could feel their Master calling them through the contract.

"This is…" Said Rio

"The seal… it didn't giving us power…" Said Elaiya

"More like… it asking us to lend it our power." Said Kyrie

"Hmm… the final clash huh?" Asked Eva as she and the other can sense it. Their Master asking them to lend him their power to finish this war.

"Fine then… BUT YOU BETTER WIN!" Said Therese raising her arm up

"Fight! Master!" Said Midori

"Win!" Said Stella

"You better win…" "… Master!" Said Rio and Mayu

"Get him Boss!" Said Felix

"We waiting for you to come back winning Master!" Said Elaiya and Mina

"You better be grateful Master." Said Kyrie chuckling

"Show me that light!" Said Larelle

"Win for us!" Said Luna and Airi

"You better win!" Said Aisha

"You are my Master after all, you have to not lose to your slave!" Said Yeon

"You are strong. So you can win… Master!" Said Bronwyn

"Show me the power that captive me… Master!" Said Liz

"Beat him down!" Said Raina

"March forward proudly Naruto!" Said Eva

"Take down that fake Overlord!" Said Elise

"You can do it Big Bro!" Said Meline

"You better win brat!" Said Ritsuko

"Fight! Master!" Said Chimei

"We will support you to very end Master!" Said Miku

"Win and come back Master." Said Penelope

"We all are waiting for you." Said Serade

"Go Master!" Said Florine

"Win… my Master!" Said Alina

"Fight… Master! Said Ino

"Go for it Master!" Said Randi

"You better win Master!" Said Clementine

"Go go Master!" Said Jonagold

"Gear up Boss!" Said Kevin

"You hear that Master?" Asked Kurai

"All of us willing to standing beside you." Said Isadora

"As well as we do." Said Ciel

"The Four Demonesses is your to command!" Said Etona

"SO WIN!" Said all four of them

Naruto could felt the power in him. The power that his family entrust to him. He then said "Thank you… everyone."

"Union Force: Absolute Blade Art: Final Strike." Said Naruto as both of his swords brimming with light and darkness power. Naruto then brings the two swords up as he then dash to Ainz like a comet.

His power and Ainz destructive power clashing making the world shaking as the weather is acting violently.

With a shout, Naruto pierce through Ainz attack as he spears to him stabbing through him creating a large hole.

"I-Impossible…" Said Ainz shocked

"No it's not. This is our power Ainz." Said Naruto

"haha… I lost huh?" Chuckling Ainz as his body slowly crumble.

"Do you regret this?" Asked Naruto

"No… but this isn't so bad. Maybe if I could be reborn again, I'll try being a human." Said Ainz as he finally crumbled to dust

The army losing the head as they moving recklessly. Thanks to that, the soldier managed to suppress them and killing them all.

"We won… WE WON!" Said the captain cried out

All the girls then putting their ass down tired while in some case, lying down laughing.

"We won…" Said Naruto chuckling as he panting

"Master you all right?" Asked Ciel as the four go to him

"Yeah I'll live." Said Naruto

Suddenly, his body starts to glow with power.

"Wait this power…" Said Ciel

"It's the same as Ainz…" Said Etona

Naruto raises eyebrow as he then try to summon that light. And the light formed out…

"Wait what is this?" Asked Naruto looking at the weird symbol forming out of the light.

"That's the… Proof of the Overlord." Said Etona

"Proof of the Overlord?" Asked Naruto

"This is the seal that only the Overlord have. You have it… you basically the Overlord." Said Ciel

"Wait… then that mean…" Said Isadora

"Yep! Our Master is the Overlord now!" Said Kurai excited

"Wait wait… can you tell me how in the world is this happen? I mean Overlord… me?!" Said Naruto pointing at himself

"I forgot to told you this Master. But there are two way to become the Overlord. One is by attending a ritual that involved you fighting every strongest demon in Makai. That's included the four of us as well. By the way, the reason why Etona didn't became the Overlord even though she's the strongest among us is because the four of us decided to guard the throne in the first place." Explained Ciel

"That's why Ainz said because of us leaving Makai thus leaving him and the other the chance to becoming the Overlord. Originally because we do this because I prefer for us to rule at the same time and a world can't have 4 king so that's why I can't become an Overlord." Said Etona

"Okay… then the second is?" Asked Naruto

"The second is something that is very rare to happen." Said Kurai

"And that is…?" Asked Naruto having a foreboding feeling

"The second way is to defeat the current Overlord. Which is what you just did Master." Said Isadora

"Wait what? But it was thanks to you girls!" Said Naruto

"You don't understand Master. The Overlord is a being with absolute power that even the Gods can't touch. They have the power to take down the whole world 7 times over. Because of the previous Overlord perished in an all-out war…" Said Ciel

"Wait wait… I though you said…" Said Naruto

"I know what I said Master. Anyway, like I said before, the second method rarely happen as the last Overlord perished along with the one who killed him. It seems that the two sides were heavily injure thus there were no Overlord because the two died on battle." Said Ciel

"Which is why when there's no Overlord, we decided to guard the throne because you saw how vicious some of the demon is right?" Asked Etona

"If someone became one, then the Earth will be invade in the next day. And we really hate all-out war because it's a pain in the ass." Said Kurai

"I-I see…" Said Naruto

"Unlike them, I prefer to stay in Makai and have no involved with human. It was because of those stupid human sending some made up heroes to us thus we killed them like we said before Master." Said Etona

"Then… what am I supposed to do? Heck… even becoming a Hokage is nowhere near and you suddenly told me that I'm now a ruler of Demons?" Asked Naruto panic

"Master… Ritsuko told us about that dream of your. And to be honest, that was stupid." Said Kurai

"Why do you even need to prove to the people that want you to disappear in the first place? If they don't want to, then screw them!" Said Isadora

"You don't have to sound so harsh…" Said Naruto with anime tear

"Look… the point is being an Overlord is much better. I mean you basically the strongest being that not even the Gods can touch you. I'm sure not even that stupid Hokage title can beat this." Said Ciel

"B-But… I don't even know how to rule in the first place." Said Naruto

"Leave that part to us Master. And besides, you need to do this. If you don't want another episode like this event then you need to be the Overlord." Said Etona

Naruto just look down at the symbol at his hand as he think. Can he truly do this? Becoming the Overlord? It is a cool title but what if he became like Ainz?

A smack on his head interrupt that though as he looks at the source.

"You don't have to worry about that Master. We'll be here for you as well as the other back at the house. Besides, you are too much of an idiot to be like Ainz." Said Ciel

"Eh? How did you…" Said Naruto

"Your expression gave it away. Honestly, you are not good at hiding your expression at all." Said Ciel

"hahahaha…" Said Naruto laughing dryly

"You don't have to worry about that Master. Leave it to us. We will help you on that road." Said Kurai

"Now let's go Master. The girls said that they will open a party to celebrate our victory." Said Etona as the four flying back as they extend their hand to Naruto

Naruto looks at the girls as they smiling waiting for him. Naruto clenched the symbol as they returns being the light seeping into his body.

"hahaha… an Overlord as my Master huh? I can't wait how will the future turn out." Said Restia

"Naruto is a strong Overlord." Said Est

"Even though he's a little stupid though." Said Restia

"Umu…" Said Est nodding

"I can hear you da~tebayo!" Said Naruto sweat drops as he just realized he just used his antic.

"Oh great! I thought I got rid of that." Said Naruto as he then grabs the girls hand as they fly back.

 **Done. The war is over with Naruto emerge as the new Overlord.** **Please check my 'The Harem Collector girls and stats' to see the new update about the stats. Please leave PM and review and please… if you don't like my story then don't bash it. Just tell me is more than enough.**

 **Oh the next Arc will be… Hint: It's been 3 years since Naruto banishment. And should get Ritsuko have Shinto Magic like Tamamo? Of course since Chimei job is Miko she will teach her**


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25 Sunagakure and Akatsuki

(Lemon)

In Naruto house under the basement, moaning sound was heard as Ritsuko, Kurai, Ciel, Isadora and Etona body were being toyed with by the shadow clone.

Judging from how much semen leaking out of them, they were in this for a long time but all of them show no sign of tired. The girls keep on sucking harder and wringing their hip asking for more.

And then a moment later, all of the clones then release hard choking them and bathing them with semen. The semen was so much that all of them look like they were pregnant.

"Jeez… are you trying to make us producing an heir Master?" Asked Ciel as she cleans the semen out of her hair

"I thought you have no problem with that." Said Naruto

"It's not like we mind… but cleaning these off our hair is hard." Said Isadora also cleaning the semen of her hair.

"Well… I guess it's more fun doing like this." Said Kurai licking the semen

"And not to mention a good way to relieve our stress too." Said Etona

"Then we better get ready for another round." Said Ritsuko motions them to look at Naruto or more precisely… his harden members

"You girls want to use me for stress relieve? Then let's see who will use who?!" Said Naruto diving at them

The girls squeal out delight as another round start.

(End Lemon)

By the end, Naruto then leaves the cell leaving the girls on the floor with fluid all over them. Naruto going up then meet up with Alina with a twitching eye

"Honestly… can you control yourself? I need them to help me with the paperwork which you left for me." Said Alina slapping the paper

"Now now Alina-san. This is Master we are talking about. Master won't be himself if he's not perverted." Said Florine chuckling

"Oh perhaps… are you jealous?" Asked Florine as she grabbing Alina breast

"Wait what are you doing?" Asked Alina moaning

"If you are jealous then all you have to ask. I'm sure our Master won't mind accompany you." Said Florine massaging Alina breast as she looks at Naruto

"Well… if you want." Said Naruto

"I-Idiot! I have a ton of paperwork to do. And could you let go?" Said Alina get out of Florine hold

"C'mon… how about the two of us serving Master? I'm sure it much more fun doing these paperwork." Said Florine

"Florine! Don't you remember? We have tons of paperwork we need to do since our idiot Master left them for us!" Said Florine

"You know I'm standing right here right?" Asked Naruto chuckling

"Your point?" Asked Alina

"hahaha… then you don't want 'it' then?" Asked Naruto

Alina just sighed as she then said: "At least wait until evening when we finished…"

"You do want sex after all!" Said Florine

"Shut up!" Said Alina slapping Florine with a paper fan. "Let's go. We wasting time here!"

Alina then leaves but Florines tops a little and said: "Tsundere after all…"

"Florine!" "Okay okay… I'm coming." Said Florine answer Alina

Naruto chuckled at the two as he thinking back.

Right at the party, he then told the other what happened. The girls not only didn't afraid but they willing to stand by his side. Heck, even Therese as well despite being a Paladin.

And after that, we take Alina to Makai as well as the four then tell her about the paperwork need to be done. And also… install fear to any demons whose thinking of siding with Ainz in the first place. It's quite easy as he thought as they now know he's the Overlord. Goodness… he hopes that thing will be much simpler from now on. But depends on Lady Luck like him or not… doesn't give him the peace he wants.

(Elemental Nation)

In a dark cave of the Element Nation, the silhouette with Rinnegan said: "It's time."

While at Konoha, thing is processing as normal. Tsunade is now sitting behind the desk doing paperwork. Tsunade then turns to the Hokage mountain to rest as she thought: " _That's right. It has been 3 years now._ "

That's right. After Naruto banished, the Daimyo whose she though supports the idea charging in the room a few days later after they lost Naruto

(Flash Back)

The Daimyo barging in the council room startling the members in the room. He then said: "Explain to me why the guests from Wave, Snow, Moon and many other places suddenly came to my castle and tell me that the price for trading with them will be 10 times higher?"

" _Wait… isn't those country are…_ " Though Tsunade as she realized it

"Troublesome… I knew this is going to happen sooner or later." Said Shikaku

"What do you mean by that Councilman Nara?" Asked the Daimyo

"I think I'll explain Daimyo-sama." Said Tsunade standing up

"Tsunade… this is not your problem." Said Homura

"It is old coot! This is for the safety of the village after all." Said Tsunade.

"Daimyo-sama. May I ask that did you sign this?" Asked Tsunade handing out the paper

The Daimyo took a look as he said "Yes. I believe the Elders and Danzo Shimura said because the boy losing control over the Kyuubi charka attacking a loyal shinobi thus they ask me to sign the paper for his banishment. But what does this have to do with the matter I asked?"

"Hou? Loyal shinobi huh?" Asked Tsunade looking at the sweating Elders while Danzo remains passive.

"Then Daimyo-sama… would you like to meet this 'loyal' shinobi? I'm sure when you met him, you will know the reason why." Said Tsunade gleaming at the Elders and Danzo

"Yes. If it's true then where can I see him?" Asked Daimyo

"Um, Daimyo-sama…" Said Koharu

"You heard him. Show Daimyo-sama your 'loyal' shinobi." Said Tsunade grinning

"um…" Said Koharu

"What's wrong Elder Koharu? Please show me this young man." Said the Daimyo

The two Elders could only look at Danzo as he shaking his head.

(After a while)

"YOU TRICKED ME BECAUSE OF THAT STUPID REASON? DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT YOU JUST DID?! WE ARE IN LUCK THAT THEY JUST DIDN'T TEAR THE ALLIANCE RIGHT IN FRONT OF MY FACE!" Shout out the Daimyo angry

"The Leaf need a strong weapon Daimyo-sama…" Said Danzo

"KEEP THAT IDEA TO YOURSELF DANZO! YOUR IDEA MAKING THE NATION DYING IS MORE LIKE IT!" Said the Daimyo as he sits down tried to calm himself

"Um… how about we could just bring him back? Maybe if we could reason with him, he would forgive us." Said Chouza

"You are too naïve Chouza. Do you think after what he had gone through, he will just accept it and forgive?" Asked Shikaku

"Why not? I mean I heard about him from my daughter, I thought he is that kind of person." Said Inochi

"Inochi… do you truly think so?" Asked Shikaku suspicious

But before Inochi could answer, Jiraiya barge in and said: "Tsunade are you here?"

"Jiraiya?! We are in the meeting with the Daimyo here." Said Tsunade

"Then it can wait!" Said Jiraiya surprising them all.

"What do you mean by that? Please explain Jiraiya." Said the Daimyo

"I'm sorry Daimyo-sama. But this requires the two of us only. Afterward, we will try to explain." Said Jiraiya as he drags Tsunade with him

"Honestly… each one of you…" Said the Daimyo

At the hallway where no one is near, Tsunade crossing her arm as she said: "This better be important Jiraiya."

"It is. The Toad had just summoned me back to their place." Said Jiraiya

"What's wrong?" Asked Tsunade

"It's the prophecy. They changed." Said Jiraiya

"Changed?! Change how?" Asked Tsunade

"The Elder Toad said that 'a being that God and Demon fear will arise, Element Nation preserved or destroy will be decided by him'. That's what the Toad said." Said Jiraiya

"Then could it be…" Said Tsunade

"I don't know. But I think we need to find Naruto." Said Jiraiya

"What do you think I have been trying to do?! I can't trust any of the shinobi here at all so it was very hard to find him!" Said Tsunade

"So… what should we do?" Asked Jiraiya

"What should have done in the first place." Said Tsunade as she dragged Jiraiya back to the meeting.

(End Flash Back)

And thus by Daimyo order, any team had free time have to find info about Naruto. Even the one dislike him after hearing the 'Elders' decision to broadcast the info about Naruto having the Kyuubi sealed in him.

Ino and Sakura hating him for both being Kyuubi like they believe and his fault for making Sasuke leave. Kiba because he thinks Naruto cheated with his 'power'. Hinata and Neji are struggling to choose to listen to Tsunade or the Elders of the Hyuuga. In all and all, this is a mess up situation. She really doesn't want to work this job anymore and throw it to the other. But if she does that, who knows how much worse the village will be?

Meanwhile at Suna:

Garra now is the Kazekage is fighting one of the Akatsuki Deidara. At first, Garra at the advantage as he success crushing Deidara arm with his sand. But Deidara then suddenly dropped C3 clay bomb on the village forcing Garra to defend it thus leaving an opening for Deidara. Deidara then sending a clay bird closed to Garra exploding it. Garra managed to defend himself but Deidara then activates the clay inside the sand that crushed Deidara arm before and managed to wound him.

Before Garra unconscious, he then retreats the sand back so they won't crush the village and faint.

"Well then… I guess mission success huh?" Said Deidara chuckling as he took Garra away

(Back at Naruto house)

Ritsuko is now chatting happily with Kurai, Isadora, Ciel, and Etona while drinking tea that the maid duo serves as she then suddenly jolt up.

"Huh? What's wrong Ritsuko?" Asked Isadora

"Where's Master? It seems we still have trouble after all." Said Ritsuko scratching her head frustrated

"Come to think of it? Where is he?" Asked Ciel

"COME BACK HERE RIO!" Shout out Aisha as she chasing Rio with Balmung out as the two going with super speed

(Back to the few minutes)

(Lemon)

Aisha is now blindfold, chained as she sucking Naruto off while his other clone pounding her from behind.

"Now slave. Beg like a dog!" Said Naruto

"Wan wan…" Said Aisha

"Good dog! And now here is your reward!" Said Naruto grunting as he grabbed Aisha head as he deepthroats her as he came hard.

He's not the only one as the one in her grabs her as he releases deep in her. The other then spraying on her with their semen.

Aisha choking as she tried to swallow all of the fluid as she felt her stomach start to full from both her mouth and her pussy.

(End Lemon)

The clone dispersed as Naruto then said: "So why is the S&M?"

Aisha starts to clean herself up as she said: "Well… I heard that you like this kind of activity so I figure I should try…"

"Aww… You love me that much?" Asked Naruto smiling as he massages her breast

"M-Master…" Moaned out Aisha

"But who told you that? Because I don't remember I have this kind of fetish at all?" Asked Naruto

"eh?" Asked Aisha slowly look at Naruto

"I'm serious Aisha…" Said Naruto

"Wow… you actually did that?!" Said Rio leaning at the doorway upstairs. She then said: "I was only joking when I said that. But still… that was good right Master?" as she thumbs up sticking her tongue childishly

"Of course!" Said Naruto thumbs up smiling

"awawawawawawawa…" Aisha rambled out as steam coming out of her ear

"But still… to think that you actually enjoy it? Do you secretly an M or something?" Asked Rio chuckling

"Eh really?!" Said Naruto looks at Aisha

"I'LL KILL YOU FOR THAT RIO!" Shout out Aisha as she brings out Balmung race at Rio as she already on her way to run.

(Back to present)

"… and that's what happened." Said Naruto

"I-I see…" Said Ritsuko sweat drop watching the duo playing catch with lethal method.

"Most likely Rio wants to revenge for being kicked by Aisha when she was half-naked." Said Mayu

"Is there a point for that?" asked Isadora

"Wait that's not important. Master it's Garra." Said Ritsuko

"Garra? What about him?" Asked Naruto drinking the tea.

"He had been captured by the Akatsuki!" Said Ritsuko

Naruto spat out the tea as he cleans his mouth said: "Wait what?!"

"How did you know?" Asked Ciel

"Even though I'm a full blood Yokai now, I'm still technically a Bijuu so I still have the connection to the Bijuu that Master interact before. I can sense him in trouble Naruto." Said Ritsuko

"When was he captured?" Asked Naruto

"About hours ago." Said Ritsuko

"Where is he now?" Asked Naruto

"He's now at the cave and damns it, they already in the middle of processing to take Shukaku out." Said Ritsuko

"Great… so by the time we are there, he's already dead." Said Naruto

"Master. Did you forgot about someone?" Asked Yeon walking to them

"Yeon? Wait that's right!" Said Naruto realized

"So I take it you'll go to get your friend back right Master?" Asked Yeon

"Yeah, and you'll come with me." Said Naruto

"Of course Master. So who is the other?" Asked Yeon

"Ritsuko is a must. The other will be…" Said Naruto trails off.

"I'll go with you as well." Said Eva walking to him

"Eva…" Said Naruto

"I want to see this Element Nation. This is an opportunity for me after all." Said Eva

"Fine… I guess I could ask you to come with us as well." Said Naruto

"Then it's decided. Me, Naruto, Eva, and Yeon will go and rescue Garra." Said Ritsuko

Naruto putting the Overlord outfit that was customized made for him by Kevin and Ino. He then thought " _You two ready?_ "

"' _We all are Master._ '" Said Est and Restia

The girls also getting ready as they prepare themselves.

After that, Naruto with his team as he said: "We are off."

"I would say be careful. But… I think the word 'kick their ass' is more fitting." Said Alina

"Hahaha… I have no doubt about that." Said Rio as she and Aisha had calm down after Kurai dragged them out of their 'fight'.

"I'll prepare a superb meal for you Master." Said Aisha

"As well as us." Said Violet and Lilac

"Okay… I'll be waiting." Said Naruto.

"Let us go." Said Naruto turning his face forward

"Right!" Said all there as they then take flight.

(Konoha)

"Kakashi… Jiraiya spy network confirms that the Kazekage Garra had been taken by the Akatsuki. So your team and Team Gai will go and rescue him. Hopefully, this will at least get some of our good grace back." Said Tsunade

"Yes… Hokage-sama." Said Kakashi as they packing up to leave

Tsunade kept on massaging her head. Then she heard "Rough day?" from Jiraiya at the window

"Yeah… It's bad enough we didn't manage to find Naruto and this had to happen. Please tell me you at least have some info on him." Said Tsunade leaning down to the chair

"Unfortunately, I can't find anything at all. How in the world the brat is so good at hiding?" Asked Jiraiya

"I read some of the reports about his pranks before. I wouldn't surprise if he can evade you for so long." Said Tsunade

"But still… where could he be? It's like he disappears from the world or something." Said Jiraiya

"I don't know… but something tells me we might be seeing him soon." Said Tsunade looks at the lottery she had just won.

(At the dark cave)

The Akatsuki is now extracting the Shukaku out of Garra as they were about to finish then: "Hey… someone is outside of the cave."

"Why do you only report now Zetsu?" Asked Pain

"Because whoever they are managed to hide their presence. It was only they are this close I can sense them." Said Zetsu

"It doesn't matter. We are done anyway." Said Pain

"I didn't finish Leader-sama. There's still one more surprise." Said Zetsu

"What is it Zetsu?" asked Pain

"One of them …is the supposed to be dead Kyuubi Jinchuuriki." Said Zetsu

"What?!" Asked Pain looked shocked

"That shrimp?! If what Itachi said is true then how in the world did he survive at the outside of the Veil for so long?" Asked Kisame

"He's most likely here to rescue the Ichibi. What should we do Leader-sama?" Asked Itachi

DDDDDOOOOOOONNNNNN A large sound was heard as the boulder was blown apart.

"Wait how did they bypass the seal barrier?" Asked Deidara covering his face

"Deidara, Sasori. Your priority now is to capture the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki. We can't risk him being disappeared anymore." Said Pein as he calls off the Gedou

"What about the other?" Asked Deidara

"Remove them…" Said Pein as the silhouettes disappeared

"Understood then…" Said Deidara

Naruto and his team walk in as they then found Deidara sitting on Garra. Naruto then said "We're too late huh?"

"Look like it…" Said Ritsuko

"What should we do then?" Asked Yeon

"What else? Make them regret crossing me!" Said Naruto releasing his KI

"Hou? That's quite a strong KI there. It seems after you disappeared, you gained new companion and power huh?" Said Sasori

"But you still won't be a match to us. How about surrender saving us the time?" Said Deidara

"Huh… let's see. If they are this confident then their level must be high right?" Asked Naruto

"I won't bet on that…" Said Ritsuko chuckling

"What do you mean?" Asked Naruto

"Go ahead and take a look." Said Ritsuko

Naruto looks confused as he uses 'Demon Eye'. This is the skill he acquired when he became the Overlord. Guess he knows how did Ainz had this skill when he's just a skeleton. And the result is… well…

The blond hair Deidara is about 43 with all stats of over 2000. While Sasori is 44 with all stats near identical.

"Eh?" Said Naruto looks at the Akatsuki duo and turns to the girls. To the duo and the girls. To the duo and the girls…

"Um Ritsuko…" Said Naruto looking at Ritsuko

"What do you expect? This is their level." Said Ritsuko

"But still…" Said Naruto looking with the duo no longer angry but with pity look

"Oi what with that look?" Asked Deidara angry

"Wait how powerful are they?" Asked Eva

Naruto whispers to her as she said "Are you serious?! Those two over there are actually that weak?!"

Hearing that the two eyes twitching angrily.

"I know this place is a little underrated but… to think they are even weaker than cannon fodder." Said Eva laughing

"Oi who do you think you are to calling us that?!" Said Deidara angry

"So what should we do now?" asked Yeon ignoring the two

"For now…" Said Naruto as he turns to the Akatsuki duo.

"Finally! Did you think you will get away for ignoring us?" Asked Deidara

"Um… look can you hand me Garra?" Asked Naruto

"Huh?" Asked Sasori

"Can you give him to me so we all are can go our own way? How is that sound?" Asked Naruto

"How is that sound my ass! Screw capturing you alive! I'll kill you!" Said Deidara throwing C3 bomb to the group

Back to the Garra rescuing squat, they now travel through tree and tree as then a loud explosion was heard as smoke rising up.

"W-What was that?" Asked Sakura

"Neji!" Said Gai

"Byakugan!" Said Neji as he then zooms in to the sight

"The Akatsuki… they are fighting someone. I can't make it clear at all." Said Neji

"Garra!" Said Temari as she runs fast.

"Let's go everyone." Said Kakashi

(Back to the sight)

"Deidara! We need the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki alive for extraction!" Said Sasori

"That brat looking down on us Sasori!" Said Deidara

"Oi oi… look at what you did to my clothes." Said a voice from the smoke making the two turns to look. To their shocked, it was Naruto and his group still alive and kicking

"Look at this! Do you have any idea how expensive this is?" Asked Yeon checking the dust in her clothes

"T-They took my C3 bomb head on. How in the world they don't even have a single scratch?" Asked Deidara

"That was a bomb? I have seen a sparkle more powerful than this." Said Eva chuckling

"Then have a taste of my puppet." Said Sasori as he using his tail to attack Eva. But all Eva had to do is catching the tail with two fingers.

Sasori tried to take the tail back but it seems like he's stuck.

" _What with this girl strength?_ " Though Sasori

But he then shot multiple needles that stabbed Eva.

"Haha… You are over! Those needles have poison that will kill you nice and slow. And then… I'll use your corpse to turn you into a puppet." Said Sasori

"Poison? Oh, these things?" Asked Eva taking the needle out.

"W-what the?" asked Sasori as Eva gripped on his tail still not weaker.

Eva gleaming at Sasori as she then spreading ice through the tail to Sasori.

"What the?" Asked Sasori dislocated his tail to looks as the tail then shatter to ice fragment.

"Ice? Hyouton Bloodline?" Asked Deidara

"I thought those were died out." Said Sasori "But no matter, that means I'll get a rare puppet."

"Um Sasori. Something is off." Said Deidara

"What?"

"Well… why is that girl still act like nothing happen even though she got your poison?" Asked Deidara

"That thing? Oh please, I can drink a Gallon of that and not even feeling anything at all!" Said Eva smirking

"Anti-bodies? Damn it. Quite a troublesome opponent." Said Sasori

"Now then… since you all have your fun attacking me. I think it's time that I have mine." Said Eva creating an ice rapier

The two prepare themselves as they then suddenly didn't see her anymore as Deidara was thrust at multiple spots. Eva then kick him off Garra as she picks him up and delivers to Yeon

"Your turn Yeon." Said Eva

"Wait when did she?" Asked Sasori looks at Eva

"That hurt! I'll make you pay for that!" Said Deidara standing up

"I think this place is a little… crammed." Said Eva

"Huh?" Asked Sasori

"Shall we change our playground?" Asked Eva appear behind Sasori as she punches through the puppet, dragging the real one and throw him outside.

"Sasori!" Said Deidara

"Your turn next." Said Eva as she then kicks him straight out.

The Konoha with Temari and Chiyo had just arrived at the battlefield as they saw Deidara and Sasori flying outside.

"My grandson." Said Chiyo

"Are they fighting something in there?" Asked Kakashi

Eva then walks out as she then spots the Konoha as she said "Well… would you look at that? It seems we have an audience. How about we give them a show?"

Deidara and Sasori nodded at each other as Deidara then create the C2 Dragon while Sasori brings out the Third Kazekage shocking Chiyo and Temari.

"Hou? Then come at me." Said Eva mocking them

Sasori went first with the Third Kazekage puppet as he uses the Iron Sand that charge at Eva. Eva just dodges them all as she thrusting the puppet fast making it slowly broke.

" _Shit! She's too fast._ " Though Sasori

Eva then being hit by a clay missile by Deidara dragon as she said: "Oi that starting to get annoying."

"Gotcha!" Said Sasori as he covers Eva with Iron Sand. He was about to crush her then suddenly the cocoon of sand starts to light up as an explosion rang out blasting all the sand away.

"Got who I wonder." Said Eva looks impassive

Eva looks at Deidara as she then creates a large ax make of lightning from her hand.

"Wait what in the world is that?" Asked Deidara

"Axe of Lightning." Said Eva as she swung down destroying Deidara dragon.

"Deidara!" Said Sasori as Eva then grab the puppet head as ice starts to form and freeze the puppet solid. She then squeezes it and it was shattered to million pieces.

Sasori immediately jumps back as he looks at his opponent frighten. It seems like everything he and Deidara did was unable to do anything to her at all.

The Konoha side is not looking good either. They just saw a normal little girl who barely the Konoha 10 age easily toying with two of the Akatsuki members. Just who is she?

Deidara limping toward Sasori as he said: "What should we do Sasori?"

"Only one thing to do." Said Sasori as he throws out his robe shocking the Sand

"You should feel honor girl. It's been a long time since I had used myself." Said Sasori revealing himself as a puppet.

"Turning yourself into a puppet? What a sad way to achieve immortality." Said Eva shaking her head.

"What would you know girl?!" Said Sasori

"So you are going all out huh Sasori? Then I guess I'll have to do too." Said Deidara as he then eating the clay

"Wait… are you going to…" Said Sasori

Eva raises her eyebrow as Deidara then spit out a giant clay version of him. Sasori then opens his chest as he then summons out hundred of his puppets.

"Hou?" Asked Eva looks interested

"To think I have to use this on one girl like you. Oh well. Your corpse will have to fill in after this." Said Sasori

"How is it? This is my ultimate art. I was saving this for Itachi but you will have to do." Said Deidara

They thought of seeing despair on Eva's face but she's only looking at them with a bored look.

"Oh dear, whatever should I do? Oh, I know. 'Frozen Earth'." Said Eva as a large magic circle appears on the sky making all look at it. And then with a flash, the entire field was frozen solid as the clay bomb freezing up and so is the entire puppet army. Eva then snaps her fingers as they shattered to ice dust.

All of the people who are not frozing looked shocked at that. The entire army was destroyed, just like that.

"This scenario is much better. Don't you think?" Said Eva smiling

"S-She just froze the entire field." Said Temari

"What kind of Ice Jutsu is this?" Asked Chiyo

"Not just the entire field, the range of effect is much larger. I can't barely see the end of this frozen land at all." Said Neji using 'Byakugan'

"S-Sasori…" Said Deidara shaking with cold

"W-Who are you? What are you?!" Said Sasori stepping back frighten

"Me? I am Evangeline A.K. McDowell. The Gospel of Darkness. And a servant to the one you trying to take away." Said Eva

"Servant? Wait you mean…" Said Sasori

"Oi Eva! Was that necessary?" Asked Naruto as he stepping out carrying Garra along with the other two

"Garra!" Said Temari dashes to him

"N-Naruto?" asked Kakashi

"Garra… answer me!" Said Temari

"Could you pipe it down?" Asked Yeon knee down to Garra put her palm on him

"Wait what are you doing?" Asked Temari

"Doing you a favor." Said Yeon as her palm glow light.

The light then travels through Garra body as then start to die down. And then… Garra who though was dead open his eye as he sitting up looking around

"W-Where am I?" Asked Garra

"G-Garra? GARRA!" Said Temari hugging him

"T-That's impossible. He should have died! We extracted his Bijuu!" Said Deidara

The ninja looked shocked as they turn to Garra. Temari then looks at Garra to check but he's still living.

"I-If what they said is true, how did you?" Asked Temari

"I have no intention to tell you. This is because of Master request only." Said Yeon motions to Naruto

"Master?" Asked Garra looks at the one besides Yeon as he said "N-Naruto?"

"It's been a long time isn't it Garra?" Asked Naruto putting his hand on his shoulder smiling

Garra just opens and closes his mouth as no word came out. Then Naruto said "Well… I'm sure you would love to ask many things, so how about we go back to Suna first?"

Garra could only nod as he standing up with Temari help

"Wait! You think you can get away?" Asked Deidara

"Deidara! Be quiet!" Said Sasori

"Oh right. You are still here huh? Eva… finish the job." Said Naruto

"Well… you heard my Master said." Said Eva

"Don't you think I'll go down peacefully!" Said Deidara throwing his coat out to reveal a sewing part in his chest. He ripping the sewing wire out to reveal it was a mouth.

"Ugh… are you some kind of new demon by any chance?" Asked Eva looks disgusted

"You won't be laughing any longer!" Said Deidara as he fed the mouth with clay.

"Oi Deidara what do you think you are doing?" Asked Sasori realized what he's trying to do.

"Forgive me Sasori. It seems I have to resolve to this." Said Deidara as his body start to have many black lines from the mouth.

"Huh… it seems that you are concentrating all of your chakra in that mouth. Suicide attempt?" Asked Eva

"That's right. This is my ultimate art! I have turned myself into a living bomb. With this, I'll carve my own art into the world!" Said Deidara as his body turning black

"Wait what? Everyone get out of here now. He's not lying at all." Said Neji

"Too late. My bomb range is over 10km. You won't be able to escape from my art at all. HAHAHAHAHA!" Said Deidara

But Deidara dream was cut short as under him shining up a magic circle. And then Deidara slowly froze up as he said: "Wait what are you doing?"

"If you want to die, then do it yourself. Don't drag others to your mess." Said Eva as the ice starts to spreading faster freezing him.

"What's going on? Why is chakra not working?" Asked Deidara

"My 'Ice Coffin' not only frozen my opponent but also seal away their power as well. You could say this is a technique to deal with suicide idiot like you." Said Eva chuckling

"NO! NO! YOU CAN'T DENIED MY ART! I NEED TO MAKE MYSELF AN ART!" Said Deidara as he then completely frozen up.

"And I… refuse." Said Eva clenching her hand and Deidara shattered to piece.

Everyone just looks at the event had just happened. One of the Akatsuki died… just like that. Eva turns to Sasori as she pointing her rapier as she said: "You are next!"

Sasori looks at the screen as he just now know the disadvantage. Sasori tried to run but both of his legs were frozen up as they then shattered.

"Now now… I can't let you run can I? After all, My Master asks me to finish my job." Said Eva then grabbing Sasori up by the head as she lifting him up. "… And I intend to finish it."

Two short swords stabbing through Eva as Sasori said: "You were careless woman."

"Really?" Asked Eva remain impassive.

Sasori looks surprised that Eva is not even bothered by the sword.

"H-How are you still fine?" Asked Sasori

"I guess I could give you an answer as a present for you." Said Eva "Remember when I said your method is a sad way of being immortal?"

"What is your point?" Asked Sasori

"Just answer it." Said Eva

"… Yes. I even said you know nothing as well. You have no idea what immortality is like. To living forever." Said Sasori

"On the contrary, I know immortality is like." Said Eva

"What do you mean?" Asked Sasori

"Oh come on, the answer right in front of you. I know immortality is like and I have two swords sticking out of my back." Said Eva chuckling

… … "Wait… THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE! THERE'S NO WAY YOU ACHIEVED IMMORTALITY!" Shout out Sasori shocking the other

"I-Immortal?!" Said Temari looks at Naruto "Um… is this true?"

All Naruto did is giving Temari a smirk.

"You don't believe me?" Asked Eva as she draws out a sword on her body as she then separates her head by using it. And then, the head rematerialize back at Eva body as she said: "Still think I'm not?"

"H-Her head just came back." Said Tenten

"A real immortal being." Said Kakashi

"And this girl is that boy servant…" Said Chiyo looks at Naruto

"Now then… I think I need to make you disappear." Said Eva

Sasori was about to inject something out but Eva already got her hand on it as she said: "Did you think I didn't realize?"

"Wha…" Said Sasori as he was instantly shattered… or more precisely, his puppet body to be exact.

"I'm done Master." Said Eva juggling Sasori 'heart' up and down.

"What are you going to do with that?" Asked Naruto

"I don't know… Maybe I could see if I could use this thing as ingredients for something." Said Eva

"W-Wait…" Said Chiyo landing down but was slipped by the ice.

"Elder Chiyo!" Said Temari running to her helping her up

"Oh right. Forgot about that." Said Eva as she snapped her finger as the ice disappear.

"Honestly…" Said Yeon

"Wait…" Said Chiyo

"Huh? What's wrong?" Asked Eva

"Please give me my grandson's heart." Said Chiyo

"This thing?" Asked Eva stopped juggling

"Yes… he did many bad things but please, even if that's all of him, I don't want to lose him." Said Chiyo bows down

"Elder Chiyo…" Said Temari

Naruto looks at Garra with the looks said 'Is it okay?'

"Naruto… I know he's a part of the Akatsuki, but can I ask you to return it to Elder Chiyo? This is a request from me." Said Garra

Naruto scratching his head as he nodded at Eva. Eva just shrugged her shoulder as she throws to Temari as she catches it.

"But I won't be cleaning up the mess you make in the future with that." Said Eva

"Yes… thank you." Said Chiyo as she grabbing a piece of her grandson

"Now then Garra… shall we go back?" Asked Naruto

 **Done. Eva one-sided battle with Deidara and Sasori. In this universe, it seems that Sasori didn't die but instead of being just a heart. The next chapter is… should I just get Eva to beat them up or let the other two have their fun too? Please PM or Review.**

 **If anyone still wonder about the level chart then read chapter 1**


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26 Rumble

"Shall we go back Garra?" Asked Naruto smiling

Garra nodded as they then start to get going until Konoha decided to dropped down in front of them.

"Do you mind?" Asked Naruto

"On the order of the Hokage, you are to return to Konoha Naruto." Said Kakashi

"And I don't give a fuck about that order. Now get out of my way." Said Naruto remain unimpressed as he just checks their stats. And to say… besides Kakashi and Gai, the other is… more horrible than the Akatsuki… especially Haruno.

"I'm sorry but no matter how you hate Konoha, but you need to return. The Hokage willing to call off your banishment." Said Kakashi tried to negotiate

"And I said already… I don't give a fuck! Or do you prefer to bring it down here?" Asked Naruto as they saw Eva materializing Ice on her palm looks at them smirking

The shinobi saw that as they flinched. They knew how powerful that girl is and getting in a fight is not a wise move. But one person doesn't think so.

"Look you Baka! Either get back or I'll pound your face in!" Said Sakura as the other looks at her with disappointed.

"And I. DON'T. CARE! You want to pound me? Then go ahead and try. I FREAKING DARE YOU WHORUNO!" Said Naruto harshly

Sakura heard that as she starts to angry and jump to him with her fist ready. When her fist met Naruto, she smirks with satisfaction, only…

"Huh? That's all? 3 years and all you can do is swinging this?" Asked Naruto looked bored

Sakura looks shocked as she was sure that she was using all her strength all ready but Naruto looks like this is not even a punch at all.

"How about let my girl teach you how to punch? Yeon… Do the honor." Said Naruto

"With pleasure!" Said Yeon stretching her finger as she then dashes to Sakura and delivers a 'light' punch. And then… Sakura was sent crashing through trees.

"You see? This… is a punch. Not that poor excuse of a mosquito bite of your." Said Naruto smirking

" _That punch… is just as strong as Hokage-sama if not stronger…_ " Though Kakashi as Lee then help Sakura standing up as she nearly in tear

"Now then… are you going to leave or do I have to make you get out of my way?" Asked Naruto looking with intent to kill.

Kakashi saw that but his resolved stand firm "I'm sorry but we will have to take you along with the Kyuubi back whether you like it or not" as he and the other prepare themselves

Naruto holding his face as he shaking making the shinobi look puzzle. He then laughed out loud after that.

"What's so funny?" Asked Kakashi

"Taking the Kyuubi back? Since when you are her owner?" Asked Naruto chuckling

"Her? What are you talking about?" Asked Kakashi

"Oh dear. I believe I should introduce myself." Said Ritsuko as she stepping up. "Allow me to introduce myself. I am the servant of Master Naruto Ritsuko. And the being you know as…" Ritsuko then exposed her Nine tail out as she releasing the aura that the older generation known too well "The Kyuubi no Yoko!"

"Eh? EEEEEEHHHHHHHHHH?!" Shout out all the onlooker besides Naruto team

"S-She's the Kyuubi?" Asked Temari pointing at Ritsuko

"And she's your servant?" Asked Garra looks at Naruto surprise

"Yup. Surprise?!" Said Naruto chuckling

Garra just opens and close his mouth. Afterward, he facepalmed as he sighed out "I think I need to stop surprise at everything you do Naruto."

"I think you should Garra-san. Because this is just the tip of the iceberg." Said Eva chuckling making Garra fear for his heart that can't take any more of the surprises.

"What were you thinking Naruto? You let her out?! We need to seal her before she kills us!" Said Kakashi

"I refuse. To me, she's more of a family than any of you asshole. I trust her over all of you any day!" Said Naruto

"Then you really are a demon!" Said Sakura pointing at Naruto making the girls chuckled

" _Well… she is half right though._ " Though the girls

"Oh? And you do realize that you are demanding a demon right? I'm sure that you know the consequence of that action, don't you?" Asked Naruto as his hand starts to gather Mana

Seeing the situation start to turn to the worse, Kakashi immediately shut Sakura mouth as he said "Wait Naruto… please come back. We really regret what we did. You can even get anything you want if you came back."

"Huh? That's funny. 3 years ago when I asked for just a small thing like teach me like how a teacher should, and what do I get? Nothing. And now you suddenly said that I can have anything. And besides, you people DON'T have anything I want at all!" Said Naruto

"But you can be the Hokage. Isn't that your dream?" Asked Kakashi

"That dream? It died the moment I was banished. When I was young, I want that dream because I want respect from the village. Heh… quite an idiot am I huh?" Asked Naruto chuckling

"Regardless… we need you to come back. The Akatsuki is after you. Don't you know that?" Asked Kakashi

"Huh funny… because I rather take my chance with them. Now, this had gone far enough, I'll only ask you once. Get out of my sight before I decide to force myself through." Said Naruto

"Then you leave us no choice." Said Kakashi as the team ready.

"Fine… if that what you wish… Ritsuko, they are yours." Said Naruto

Ritsuko smirks as she then summoning out her foxfire at her palm smirking as she then said: "I'm gonna enjoy this."

"Be careful everyone. We are facing the Kyuubi itself!" Said Kakashi

"What's the plan Kakashi?" Asked Gai

"Stall her while I put this on her." Said Kakashi bringing out a seal. "This was to prevent Naruto to use the Kyuubi chakra. I don't know if we could seal her off but we can somewhat weaken her with this."

"Right!" Said Gai as he and Lee opening the Gate. Tenten goes first with a barrage of weapon. Ritsuko just chuckled as she uses her tail to swipe them away. She then raises both of her hand to stop Gai and Lee punch. And Kakashi uses that opportunity to apply the seal on her.

"Got it!" Said Kakashi as the shinobi gladded at that. But their joy was short as she quickly overpowered Lee and Gai making them lose balance as she uses two of her tails stabbing through their stomachs.

"Gai!" Said Kakashi as he was sending back by Ritsuko punch sailing him as Sakura barely managed to catch him.

"Did you think this piece of paper will actually work against me?" Asked Ritsuko laughing as she removed the seal easily as she burned it. She then swung her tail throwing both Gai and Lee back as Neji and Tenten caught them.

After that Neji then tried to strike her with the Juken but it was useless as his attack can't seem to penetrate her skin. Ritsuko then gives him a flick as Neji was sent sailing to the group.

"Honestly… this is what you can do after 3 years? How are you intending to protect my Master when you are even weaker than the Akatsuki?" Asked Ritsuko mocking

"Konoha is his home!" Retort Kakashi

"Since when?" Asked Ritsuko

"Huh?" Asked Kakashi

"Since when it was his home? Tell me, how is Konoha his home after all the crap you put him through?" Asked Ritsuko

"THAT DOESN'T CONCERN YOU! HE SHOULD HAVE GONE BACK LIKE HOW HE SHOULD BE TOLD!" Shout out Sakura

"And how the fuck you get to decide his life?" Asked Ritsuko

"THAT'S BECAUSE HE SHOULD UNTIL YOU AND THOSE WHORES DECIDED TO BRAINWASHED THAT BAKA!" Shout out Sakura

The instant that left her mouth, the air surrounding them start to get colder as ice starts to form at the surrounding.

"Ritsuko… move it so I can kill that bitch!" Said Eva with low voice as her hand materialized the 'Sword of Conviction'.

"Forget it! I'll be the one who rearranges that bitch body!" Said Yeon with her knuckle shining.

"Sorry girls but this is my fight." Said Ritsuko

"But I think playtime is over…" Said Ritsuko as she then materialized her 'Foxfire' as she clenched it.

"And what are you going to do?" Asked Sakura oblivious despise her teammate.

"W-What the?" Asked Gai as the surrounding start to spinning around.

"Everyone! This is an illusion!" Said Kakashi

Everyone then forming 'release' seal but…

"What? Why didn't it work?" Asked Tenten

"ARGH!" Shout out Neji as he clutching his eye in pain

"NEJI!" Said Lee

"MY EYE! IT HURT! IT HURT!" Wailing Neji as his eye seems to be starting to bleed

"N-Neji? Gai-sensei! Neji's eyes are bleeding!" Said Lee

"Sakura!" Said Kakashi

Sakura then trying to heal Neji but "Why? Why won't his eye stop bleeding?"

"Because I make it happen." Said Ritsuko upside down.

"What is this? This obliviously is an illusion. What did you do?" Asked Kakashi

"My illusion is no normal Illusion at all. It not only effects at your sight but also your other senses as well. They are not your average Genjutsu as you call it." Said Ritsuko chuckling

"Stop this right now!" Said Tenten throwing many weapons at Ritsuko but they just phase through her like an illusion as it phased out.

She then suddenly felt pain as the weapons she just throws somehow logged in her body. Tenten body starts to register the pain as she screams out.

"W-What is this? How did my weapon?" Asked Tenten

"Confusing isn't it?" Asked Ritsuko as she materialized at Tenten left leg. "I suggest you have to be careful though. Who knows where will those things fly at when you throwing them."

"SHUT UP!" Said Tenten as she pulled out one of the kunai on her body as she stabbed her leg. But not only her leg didn't hurt but Lee then screams out holding his leg.

"What?" Asked Tenten shocked

"Now now… I did say you have to be careful didn't I?" Asked Ritsuko appeared in front of the team

"W-What kind of illusion is this? This is just like… Itachi Mangekyo's?!" Said Kakashi

"Please don't compare me with that cheap trick. My illusion is on a different level than him." Said Ritsuko chuckling

"How is it different? I encounter his illusion once, I know what it's like." Said Kakashi

"For once… my illusion doesn't have the side effect that he had." Said Ritsuko chuckling

"H-How did you?" Asked Kakashi

"I had lived way before your First Hokage was born. Did you think I don't know something like that?" Asked Ritsuko chuckling

" _This is bad. Now all of us stuck in here and even Sharingan and Byakugan can't break this illusion, what…_ "

"… 'are we gonna do' is what you are thinking right?" Asked Ritsuko smirking

"Wha… How did you?" Asked Kakashi

"This is my realm Hatake. Did you think I don't know?" Asked Ritsuko as she then snapped her finger

Gai then suddenly open the Gate as Kakashi said: "Gai what are you doing?"

"I-I don't know… the Gate open on its own." Said Gai as not only him, even Lee is in the same situation as well.

"Stop it you two! At this rate, you will open the Gate of Death!" Said Kakashi

"I know… but I just can't!" Said Gai as he and Lee tried to control their body.

But they were too late as Gai and Lee had forced open the Gate of Death. Kakashi clicked his tongue as his Sharingan turns to Mangekyo.

"Hou? So a non-Uchiha like you able to reach that stage as well? But still, what are you going to do since you can't find me in this world?" Asked Ritsuko

"Then I'll have to pull all of us out." Said Kakashi as he using 'Kamui'

"Then you better hurry though because I don't think those two can hold on much longer…" Said Ritsuko as she points at Lee and Gai

True to her word, Gai and Lee skins start to show damage as their skin is slowly peeled off.

"How about making this more challenging?" Asked Ritsuko as she snapped her finger as the progress of the two were accelerated.

The two scream out at the sudden accelerated as Kakashi said: "Lee, Gai! Hang on!"

Kakashi gathering all of his chakra but then something unexpected happened.

"Hou?" Asked Ritsuko

Kakashi 'Kamui' suddenly got too strong as the force is starting to rip his and the others body.

"Huh… what do you know? It seems a non-Uchiha is still a non-Uchiha after all. You can't control the power of that eye thus causing a backlash." Said Ritsuko

"Wait what is this?!" Said Kakashi as the Konoha ninja the start to screams in pain as they bodies are being ripped apart by Kamui.

"Well then… I guess I better go now. If you want to resent, then blame Whoreruno big mouth for getting you to this mess. Tah tah~!" Said Ritsuko as she disappears and Konoha team being shredded apart by Kakashi 'Kamui'

… Or it what they believe as Ritsuko walk back to the group leaving the Konoha team brain dead.

"What did you do?" Asked Garra

"They are in my illusion now. I believe the Uchiha famous word is 'In 72 hours, they will die repeatedly'." Said Ritsuko

"They got off easy if you asked me." Said Eva

"How about let me play with their body?" Asked Yeon

"That's sound pervert there. But no. Let just be back to Suna. This is getting too long for my taste." Said Naruto

"What about them?" Asked Temari pointing at the Konoha team

"Well… might as well leave them. It's not like they gonna be attacked by some kind of wild 'plant' or something." Said Naruto looks at a certain direction

Zetsu who was watching shocked as he was being found. He then retreated to report to Leader.

"Now then Garra… shall we?" Asked Naruto

Garra nodded but he then looks at the Konoha team. Naruto sighed then said, "All right fine…"

Naruto then snapped his finger as many flying demons beast appeared grabbing them. ( **The flying demon from Disgaea d2 at the beginning episode** )

"These guys will drop them at Konoha gate. Is that enough for you?" Asked Naruto as the demons flying away

"Yes… thank you, my friend." Said Garra

"Shall we go back? And you better have something good to eat back at your village." Said Naruto

"Don't worry. We will have a feast to celebrate." Said Garra smiling as Temari looked gladded that her brother finally smiled again

(Konoha Gate)

"Argh… this is so boring." Said Kotetsu

"Stop complaining. Isn't it your fault that we stuck like this?" Asked Izumo

"I thought that was a good idea…" Said Kotetsu

"Using paper bomb warped on a kunai to fishing is not a good idea at the begin with!" Said Izumo

"But still… wait what is that?" Asked Kotetsu looked awake

"What do you mean?" Asked Izumo looks at where Kotetsu looked as he saw some kind of bird-like creature grabbing something

The demon beast after seeing the gate as they dropping the Konoha team down and fly off.

"Wait… this is Kakashi team sent to rescue the Kazekage." Said Kotetsu

"Anyway… let call the other and get them to the hospital now!" Said Izumo

(The Cave)

"That's weird. Why is Deidara and Sasori took so long?" Asked Kisame

Itachi just kept quiet as he had a bad feeling. After a while, Zetsu appeared.

"It's about time. Are Deidara and Sasori on the way back with the Kyuubi now?" Asked Kisame

"They won't." Said Zetsu

"Why is that Zetsu?" Asked Pein

"Because both of them are dead." Said Zetsu

"Eh? Dead?!" Said Kisame shocked

"Well… Deidara being shattered to piece after being frozen on ice while Sasori is most likely in the jar now." Said Zetsu

"What do you mean by that?" asked Itachi

Zetsu then retells them about the event that happened. The news about Ritsuko was shocking them most but their power is something that makes them felt uneasy.

"Considering how prideful the Kyuubi is, Naruto must be just as strong if not stronger." Said Itachi

"To think after we left him for 3 years, his strength had leaped with unbelievable speed." Said Pein

"Oi, what should we do Leader-sama? Most likely the Kyuubi will be near the brat and we might have to get past him and the other two to get to him?" Asked Kisame

"This is quite the dilemma. Right now, we need to gather the other Biju fast. And then launching a full-scale attack on the Kyuubi with all of our member." Said Pein

"I see… it seems we only have that solution. What about Sasori then?" Said Itachi

"If we want to save him then we need a new puppet body for him. So until we can found one, we should leave him like that." Said Pein

"But won't it risky that there might be some info might be lead even though he is just a heart now?" Asked Itachi

"I will think of something. For now, focusing on gathering the other Bijuu. Dismiss!" Said Pein

(Ame)

"This is quite a problem huh Pein?" Asked Tobi

"Yes. But it's a good thing that Sasori nor the other member know much." Said Pein

"Yes. Then I suggest that you and the other gathering the Bijuu fast before that Uzumaki brat decided to put his nose into our business and killed all the other members" Said, Tobi

(Suna)

Garra is now walking through the village with Naruto group. Many people glad that their Kazekage had returned and shocked that the one follows him was his brother in all but blood Naruto Uzumaki. They heard that he disappeared but never thought he appeared to rescue their leader.

And now at the office, Garra then said "Well it's good to know that you are still in good health my friend. But can you tell me what happened all those years?"

"All right… but…" Said Naruto holding his stomach

Garra sighed at that as he said "Still the same old as always. Don't worry, the meal is being prepared right now. I just want to hear your story while we wait."

"And how in the world you have four cute girls as your servants? It's so unfair!" Said Kankuro looking at Naruto who was sitting down with the girls at his side snugging to him. The sighted fill him with tears as Temari smack his head

"Please ignore him Naruto." Said Temari

Naruto chuckled as he said "All right… I suppose I could tell you…" as Naruto then retold his story. The more the story progress, the more Kankuro sink into despair as he banging the floor mumbled 'not fair' with bloody tears.

"… I see…" Said Garra as he could only say that while Temari just had her mouth open. She never thought that the shrimp she met at the Chunnin exam could become a ruler of all demons. While Kankuro…

"Please teach me! It's enough that my brother had a fan club now you of all people had a harem of beautiful girls!" Said Kankuro on dogeza ( **Begging position from Japan. Look it up if you don't know** )

"Fan club?" Asked Naruto looks at Garra with a raised eyebrow

"It's nothing. And Temari… please get Kankuro off the floor. The other starts to look at him weirdly." Said Garra as the girls look at Kankuro with a weird look

Temari sighed as she dragged him up as she said "We'll leave you alone to talk. I'll go with him and see if the food is ready." Temari motion to Kankuro as she dragged him with her

"So Garra… Kazekage huh? Should I congratulate you?" Asked Naruto

"I don't think my title can even remotely shocking as yours." Said Garra

"Did you just make a sarcasm?" Asked Naruto 'shocked'

Garra just shakes his head as he turns to the girls and said "I know he's quite a troublemaker… but please keep on looking after him."

"Don't worry. I and the girls will help him on his way being an Overlord." Said Ritsuko

"Well… if you so unsure then how about visiting my place sometimes?" Asked Naruto

"Can I?" Asked Garra

"Sure… I even give you an Overlord express for you to go." Said Naruto smiling

"Well… I love to. But first I need to attend the matter of fixing the damage created by the Akatsuki." Said Garra

"Okay then…" Said Naruto as he throws a stone on Garra table "Crush it and you can make a connection to me. Contact me when you are free Garra."

"Thank you, my friend." Said Garra crushed it. Temari then walks in as she said

"Garra, the meal is done."

"Thank you Temari." Said Garra as he looks at Naruto "Shall we?"

Naruto nodded as they go to the dining room.

(Konoha)

Tsunade finally managed to save Kakashi team and Gai team. If she was a second too late then the team might not come back from the illusion. Just who did the teams pick a fight with anyway?

That was her question until Kakashi, the one who had slight resistant after being hit by Itachi illusion wake up and told her who did this. And to say, her face looks grim as the worst possible situation that she feared the most had happened. It was then the council then calling for her via the ANBU.

At the council room, all the members had gathered as Koharu said "Tsunade… did you get what happened to the team?"

"Yes…" Said Tsunade looking grim

"What's wrong hime? You look like Madara just revived from the dead." Said Jiraiya jokingly

"I wish…" Said Tsunade.

One word from her is more than enough to tell him that something is wrong. For her to be this serious, there's only one thing…

"What is it Tsunade? Tell us!" Said Homura

"… You want to know?" Asked Tsunade

"What?" Asked Homura

"I ask again… Do you want to know?" Asked Tsunade

"Of course we want to know!" Said Homura

"All right. Have it your way. The truth is… the Kazekage had been rescued, but not by the team." Said Tsunade

"We all know that." Said Koharu

"Then do you know this? The Kazekage rescuer is actually his friend." Said Tsunade

"Wait… Tsunade-sama, are you telling us…" Said Shikaku as he realized it.

"Yes. The one rescued Garra is Naruto. He had returned." Said Tsunade

"Splendid. Then send a team to bring him back." Said Koharu

"I didn't finish. The one who put Kakashi and Gai team is actually the Kyuubi no Yoko itself." Said Tsunade

"WHAT?!" Shout out Jiraiya as well as the other with a shocked look.

"THE BEAST IS FREE?! Then what are we waiting for? Sending all the shinobi to capture it this instant!" Said Danzo as the council in commotion

SLAM A broken wood sound was heard as Tsunade split the table in two with her fist.

"BE QUIET! I HAVEN'T DONE YET!" Shout Tsunade

"Wait what else is there Hime?" Asked Jiraiya

"It's brief… but Kakashi sensed it." Said Tsunade

"Sensed what?" Asked Jiraiya

"Naruto and his other companions. Councilwoman Haruno, after your daughter downright insulted him…" Said Tsunade looks at her "… His companion power starts to leak out. One whose name is Yeon who had the power to bring back the dead."

This part shocking them all. To bring back the dead, just who is this girl?

"And the other whose name is Eva. She is the one who killed two Akatsuki members with her godly control over Ice. And another fact is… she's immortal." Said Tsunade

"I-Immortal? What do you mean by that Hime?" Asked Jiraiya

"I meant real immortality Jiraiya. Not like how Orochimaru did at all. Her immortality similar to Edo Tensei but she is not at all. Kakashi described that she is neither dead or alive." Said Tsunade

"And guess what, both of them… excess more power than the Kyuubi. You really want to send our ninja to fight someone like that?" Asked Tsunade looking at the shocking council members

"Wait… I did give Kakashi a seal of mine in case he ran into Naruto. Did he use it on the Kyuubi?" Asked Jiraiya

"He did. It didn't work as she ripped it off and burn it." Said Tsunade

"She?" Asked Jiraiya

"Oh yeah… fun fact is… all those three are Naruto servants." Said Tsunade

"WE'RE SAVE!" Shout the councilman's happy

"Huh? Why are you safe?" Asked Tsunade

"Think about it Tsunade, we promise him with Hokage title, and we could get those girls back here to protect us!" Said Homura

"Oh? Then here's the reality… HE DOESN'T GIVE A FUCK ABOUT THE HOKAGE TITLE ANYMORE! Thanks to you morons!" Said Tsunade

"Eh? Are you sure Hokage-sama? I mean… my daughter said he keeps going on and on about being Hokage before after all." Said Inochi

"3 years and betrayed turns him into a different person. If you don't believe me, Kakashi said that when Sakura insult him, he had full intent to kill her. And then after that, he orders the Kyuubi to deal with them! If I were even a second too late, their mind would have shattered and died!" Said Tsunade

"D-Die?" Asked Councilwoman Haruno as she horrors at the though

"Yes. Die! So get that thought out of your head. The Naruto you knew is gone. Replaced by cruel, merciless being by YOUR HAND!" Said Tsunade throwing the table breaking the wall as she leaves frustrated.

(Suna)

At the meal, Garra then tells Naruto about the current situation at Elemental Nation in the past years. It seems that when Garra visiting him, he then overheard the discussion between him and Tsunade. He was about to get to him and bring Naruto to Suna but ROOT decided to after him first. And before he could rescue Naruto, Naruto was fallen into a mysterious wormhole as Garra forced to give up and go back.

After that, he then relays the message to all the countries that familiar with Naruto as they along with him decided to punish Konoha for what they did.

And now after they are done with the meal, it's time for Naruto and the girls to go back. Naruto then said "So… I guess that I'll be seeing you in the future."

"Yes… do take care of yourself Naruto." Said Garra extending his hand

"Um… so bye." Said Naruto shakes it. After that, he and the girls took by the sky as they fly back.

Seeing the group gone, Garra then said "C'mon. We need to repair the damage done by the Akatsuki."

"Yeah… But still, to think Naruto is someone who has so much power." Said Temari

"Make me wonder what will happen if Konoha pisses him off?" Asked Kankuro shudder

"Then I just hope that Naruto doesn't do something like destroying the whole Elemental Nation for that." Said Garra

(Konoha)

Tsunade is now drinking sake at her office as many bottles lying around.

"Tsunade-sama. What am I going to do with you now?" Sighed out Shizune as picking up the bottles

"Leave me be Shizune." Whine out Tsunade

"Drink out of your sorrow?" Asked Jiraiya picking the bottle up

"What do you want?" Asked Tsunade

"About Naruto… shouldn't we bring him back?" Asked Jiraiya

"And how? Thanks to team 7, our chance had dropped… not like we have one in the begin with." Said Tsunade sarcasm at the last part

"What about Akatsuki? You should know that they are no normal organization. And not to mention Danzo as well. I imagine he's already planning something with your permission… or not." Said Jiraiya

"You speak like he's still a weak knucklehead you knew from before…" Said Tsunade "Guess what? HE'S NOT! NOT ANYMORE! I told you before Jiraiya, he had a knack of doing thing unpredictable. And now, we know next to nothing about him at all. I already burned the old report about him from 3 years ago just now."

They then heard a knock as Shizune then check who is outside to see team 8 and 10.

"Um… is there something wrong?" Asked Shizune

"Shizune-san. We need to talk about something." Said Shikamaru

"… Let them in Shizune." Said Tsunade

After they came in, Shikamaru said first "Tsunade-sama. Is it true that Naruto was found?"

"We even heard that he released the Kyuubi and order it to send both Kakashi-sensei and Gai-sensei team in the hospital." Said Kiba

"News travel fast…" Mumbled Tsunade as she sitting up. "Yes… it's true."

"I KNEW HE WAS A DEMON!" Said Ino but then she was silent by a staple passing through her side strike through the wall.

"Careful about what you said, Chunin Yamanaka. Because I really don't have the patience right now." Said Tsunade with her hand outstretched.

Shizune sighed as she writes for another staple to replace.

"Now what do you want to talk about? If this is about executing Naruto then I suggest get out of here before I decide to make you all be my stress relief for the next 3 hours." Said Tsunade clenching the table hard cracking it.

Ino shrinks in fright as Shikamaru mumbled 'troublesome' as he stepped forward: "Actually… we wish to ask what are you intend to do now? How do we bring him back to protect him from the Akatsuki?"

"Bring him back? We should kill him!" Said Kiba

"That's not a wise move Kiba. Because the instant we declare that, the other countries that favor him will declare war upon us. With only our village alone, we will surely die." Said Shino

"Shino is right. But we can't let him outside in the sight of Akatsuki like this. What should we do Tsunade-sama?" Asked Shikamaru

"What do you think? My head hurt when I think about the situation. And not to mention, the girls with Naruto won't let us get near him at all." Said Tsunade scratching her head frustrated

"I heard you there. If this is not the time, then I would have proud of him to score three cute girls at the same time." Said Jiraiya

"Three girls?" Asked Kurenai looks at Hinata who had a stone face

"Naruto is not only changed. He's also had 3 girls who love him. Judging from what Kakashi told me, the other two and the Kyuubi who is a girl holding quite an affection toward him." Said Tsunade

"Someone actually interests in that baka?" Asked Ino seemly not learning her lesson as Tsunade glare at her.

"Look… just get out of my office. I need time to collect myself and think how to get out of this mess." Said Tsunade tiredly

"Wait… but what about Sas-" this time was a kunai interrupted her

"Ino. Let just go. You are making thing worse." Said Shikamaru as he covers her mouth dragging her out. The other also doing the same as well as they leave the office.

 **Done. The next chapter will be about the Demon Country. A demon lord will rise up to take over the Overlord title. Too bad that Naruto will have something to do with it. For Ritsuko image, please check my 'Harem Collector girls and stat' chapter 2. Please PM or Review.**


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27 Demon Country

Naruto waking up at his own bed. Aisha already by his side as she said: "Master, Ciel calling for you. She said it was urgent."

Naruto raises his eyebrow as he then going down. Aisha then takes him to the dining room as Ciel already waiting for him there.

"Master…" Said Ciel

"Is there something wrong?" Asked Naruto sitting down drinking tea

"It's not much of a big deal… but we need to take care of it." Said Ciel

"What is it?" Asked Naruto

Ciel then gave him a report about a certain country.

"Demon Country? Isn't that part of the Elemental Nation?" Asked Naruto

"Yes. It seems some a cult worshipping a demon named Moryo intends to revive him." Said Ciel

"Moryo? Who is that?" Asked Naruto

"Just a low-rank Demon Lord. But it will become a pain in the ass if this idiot decided to gather an army and try to usurp you Master." Said Etona walking in

"I remember him. He was one of the challengers who came to fight us before. To be honest, he was so weak to the point I was embarrassed when fighting him." Said Kurai

"He's that weak?" Asked Naruto surprised

"What do you expect Master? But still… to think after running with his tail between his leg, he decided to hide at the Elemental Nation." Said Isadora

"And what? Did he decided to do try to fight you girls again?" Asked Naruto chuckling

"It appeared so. He had been sealed by the human there for so long that he most likely didn't know about the new Overlord… which is you Master." Said Ciel

"And it's my job now to clean up this mess?" Asked Naruto tired out. Seeing the girls nodded, Naruto then said "Haiz… why is even when I had become an Overlord there's still idiot doesn't satisfy with it?"

"The title itself holds power Master. You'll be surprised how many would fight for it." Said Etona chuckling

(Element Nation)

Right now, the whole Elemental Nation is on red alert as Shinobi running around to prepare themselves. Jounin orders the chunin to evacuate the civilian and Genin while they will go and gather information and stopping Moryo undead soldiers.

(Suna)

Garra is now ordering his Jounin to evacuated the civilian and the Genin. Kankuro then said "Honestly… we were only done fixing the damaged done by the Akatsuki and now this…"

"Complain later Kankuro. Right now we need to focus on our priority." Said Temari

"But come to think of it, isn't this his kind of job?" Asked Kankuro

"Who?" Asked Temari

"Naruto of course. I mean… isn't he the ruler of the demons?" Asked Kankuro

"We can't ask him for basically everything." Said Garra. "This is our fight to protect our village. If we relied on him all the time, then we won't be able to stand up by ourselves."

"I guess you're right though…" Said Kankuro

(Konoha)

At the Hokage office, Tsunade calling team 8 and 10 as she said: "Team 8 and 10… your mission will be escorting a VIP. Originally, I would have to ask team 9 and 7 to take this mission but they haven't recovered yet from their episode with Naruto so they had to be evacuated along with the other."

The two teams face grimed at that as Shikamaru then said: "So who is this VIP Hokage-sama?"

Tsunade brings out a map as she said: "The VIP is the Miko of the Demon Country. You need to escort her from the Demon Country to the Swarm Country which is where the body of Moryo is. The Miko needs to be there in order to seal off Moryo. I'm sure you all known how important this is?" Said Tsunade

"What's wrong if we failed?" Asked Ino slowly

"The world… will be destroyed by Moryo." Said Tsunade with one sentence.

"May I ask who will be the leader of the squat?" Asked Shino

"Shikamaru is. Not only he's a Jounin but his quick thinking will help you. Now dismiss." Said Tsunade

After the team leaves, Tsunade sighed as she looks at the window.

"You are worried Tsunade-sama…." Said Shizune

"Yes Shizune… just when we have to think what should we do to bring Naruto back… and this happened." Said Tsunade massaging her head

"I wonder… if we asked him, will he lending us his power?" Asked Shizune

"Hah…? The brat would rather use that power to destroy Konoha than helping it. You are way too optimistic there Shizune…" Said Tsunade

"He wouldn't do that Tsunade-sama…" Said Shizune

"If it was 3 years ago, then yeah. But unfortunately, he changed. In those years, he had work hard and survive outside of the Veil. And now, he willing to stay there more than coming back here." Said Tsunade

"Then should we bring him back?" Asked Shizune

"That… is something we will worry after dealing with our current crisis." Said Tsunade

(Back at Uzumaki household)

Everyone is sitting at the dining as Naruto said tiredly: "Well girls… the truth is I need to go back to the Elemental Nation to deal with a problem…"

"A problem?" Asked Elise

Ciel then explains to them about it. Naruto then said: "And there's you have it…"

"I see… But still doesn't explain why you are talking about this with us? I mean… you can just go there, killing Moryo and go back before dinner." Said Aisha

"Yeah… I could do that." Said Naruto chuckling. "But since this is somewhat a quest, so I'm thinking of forming a party to go with me."

The instant he said that many hands raise up shouting 'ME'. And in the end, the girls had to decide with Jan-Ken. At first, it was a fight to decide but Naruto refuses because they might accidentally destroy some stars along with some countries on the way.

After a furious battle of Jan-Ken, it was decided that Luna, Airi, and Kyrie will accompany him.

Naruto throwing his cape up as he said: "Now then… let us show how foolish is that demon!"

(Elemental Nation)

The army of shinobi is trying to push back Moryo minions. By now Moryo had completely revived as the original human servants of him had gotten stronger because of that. The undead golem is also much sturdier because of Moryo power. Moryo would have won against the Elemental Nation… if he didn't try to raise an army to take the Overlord title that is.

"Push them back!" Said Gai

"It's no use… they just keep on coming." Said a shinobi

"Tch… is this no use?" Asked Kankuro

"Corrosive Rain." A voice rang out as the acid was raining down upon the golem soldiers destroying them.

"Honestly… can you guy do a better job?" Asked Kyrie landing down

"Eh? Wait… who are you?" Asked Kankuro

"Oh come on, you met our Master before didn't you?" Asked Kyrie chuckling

"Master?... Wait then you are…" Said Kankuro realized it

Kyrie smirks as she then raining down many more acid destroying the army. Kankuro looks at the battlefield as he realized that they are saved.

(At the shrine)

Team 8 and 10 are being pushed around by the 'Gang of 4' as Moryo is now trying to absorb Shion. Shikamaru right now is thinking of some way of getting out of this situation as Gitai said "Haha… is this all you shinobi can do?"

"Shikamaru what should we do?" Asked Choji

"This truly is a troublesome situation here." Said Shikamaru

"Too bad you can't watch the world perish… BECAUSE YOU ARE ABOUT TO DIE NOW!" Said Shizuku as she prepares to send a water blade to them but then a hand then get in her water body.

"How about you first?" Asked Luna as she then set her fist ablaze.

"Wait what is this? GU-GUUUAAAAAHHHH!" Shout out Shizuku as she was vaporized

All of them surprise at the newcomer. But the shocking fact that one of them is… "N-Naruto?!" Said Shikamaru

"I'll leave them to you girls." Said Naruto uncaring as he walks to Moryo

"Wait where do you think you are going?" Asked Setsuna tried to stop him but he was kicked aside by Airi as she said

"Your opponent is us now."

"KILL THOSE TWO!" Said Kusuna as he injects chakra in the other two making them going full power.

"Wind Style: Rotating Shuriken." Said Setsuna as he spinning many shurikens with wind chakra in them as he sends them to the girls. Airi just twirling both of her daggers as she deflects them all. Then instantly, she then disappeared.

"Wait where did she go?" Asked Setsuna

"Oi, where are you looking at? She's at behind you!" Said Kusuna

"Eh?" Setsuna turning behind him

"Too late…" One word from Airi as Setsuna body starts to have cutting lines as his body part slowly sliding down spurting blood

Meanwhile, Gitai is fighting Luna as she using 'Gae Bolg' deflect all of the strikes

"Huh… it seems Airi already done. I guess I need to wrap this up too." Said Luna

"You dare to look at the other way?!" Said Gitai as he swinging his rock fist at Luna as she then dodges it and holding 'Gae Bolg' in her stance

"Spear of Piercing Death: Gae Bolg." Said Luna as she moves fast.

In instinct, Gitai raising his arms to defend himself but it was too late as his armor where the heart has already had a hole as blood start leaking out.

"H-How?" Asked Gitai shocked

"GITAI!" Said Kusuna as he tried to heal the wound but no matter what he did, the wound didn't close at all.

"It's useless. My spear Gae Bolg is a spear of certain death. Once I target your heart, your fate had been decided. The wound won't stop bleeding unless I make it so." Said Luna twirling her spear smirking

"And so… will you." Said Airi from behind Kusuna as Kusuna head being separate.

Luna grabbing the head juggling it as she said: "This is boring. I thought his army would be stronger than this."

"Let just hope Kyrie had better luck than us…" Said Airi sighed out

"Nope. Guess again." Said Kyrie arrived.

"Oh… you're here already?" Asked Luna

"Yeah… the army is just a bunch of statues, I don't see why these people had so much problem with them." Said Kyrie looks at team 10 and 8

"Y-You already dealt with them?" Asked Kiba shocked

"Is that surprising?" Asked Kyrie chuckling "By the way, what with the head?"

"Oh, this… one of the leaders of Moryo goon." Said Luna

"Are they strong?" Asked Kyrie

"They are weak as heck. How in the world Moryo think he can take the Overlord title with these small fries?" Said Airi

" _Overlord? Is it some sort of title?_ " Though Shikamaru

"By the way, where's our fearless Master?" Asked Kyrie

"Well… he is…"

DDDDOOOOONNNN. An explosion sound was heard.

"Over there I guess…" Said Airi as they follow the source. Team 10 and 8 following them as well.

They arrived to see the cave was blasted open and the mountain was being demolished. Moryo panting hard as he looks at Naruto with fear while Shion is on Naruto arm.

"H-How are you so powerful?" Asked Shion shocked

(Flash Back)

Naruto walks up to Moryo as he said: "So I take it you are Moryo?"

"A human? Who are you and what are you doing here?" Asked Moryo

Naruto just ignores him as he using 'Demon Eye' to check him. His stats are high for a demon… but it was Elemental Nation level. But something caught his eye as he saw another status inside him

"Shion? A Miko? What is she doing in there?" Mumbled Naruto

"DON'T IGNORE ME HUMAN!" Said Moryo sending many dragons head to him. But Naruto just raises his hand swatting them all away ignore him.

Naruto then does a jump to Moryo as he plunged his hand in and dragged Shion out with him.

"Wait? How did you do that?" Asked Moryo surprise

"Oi sleeping beauty… wake up!" Said Naruto patting her forehead

Shion starts to stir as she opens her eye. She looks up as she then said: "W-Who are you?"

"Naruto Uzumaki. The number 1 badass of course!" Said Naruto proudly

She looks at Naruto with a questioning look. She then looks at the surrounding as she said: "WAIT! I need to go back there!"

"Huh? Why would you need to do that?" Asked Naruto

"GIVE ME BACK THE MIKO!" Said Moryo

"Be quiet!" Said Naruto as he draws out 'Restia' sending current of black lightning on him

"Like I said before? Why would you do that?" Asked Naruto

"We don't have time… you have to bring me back there!" Said Shion hurried

"Neither of you will do anything without my permission. I assure you." Said Naruto

"WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?!" Said Moryo as he then being electrocuted again

"I said 'be quiet' didn't I?" Said Naruto

"Y-you subdued him... just like that?" Asked Shion shocked

"Yeah yeah… now can you tell me?" Asked Naruto

"Very well…" Said Shion as she then retells her story. Naruto looks surprises at that as he angry at the fact her own villagers blaming her for something she had no control over. But Naruto then looks at her with 'Demon Eye' to see that she had quite large magical power.

" _Hmm… with the right training, she might be a force to reckon with… combine with her 'future foresight' skill, she is perfect!_ " Though Naruto

"… so that's why I need to go back there! I need to seal him so I won't fail to repay the one sacrifice their lives for me." Said Shion

"And who's gave you that crappy excuse?" Asked Naruto

"Eh?" Asked Shion

"Who gave you that kind of excuse? So what if they did that, your country is filled with a bunch of idiots. They betting everything on you no matter how much sacrifice required. If it were up to me, I will kill those Buffon with my own hand." Said Naruto

"Then what am I supposed to do?" Asked Shion with the teary eye "What should I do? Many had died for me! Every people close to me had given their lives to me! What am I supposed to do?"

"So what? Your life is your own. What you want to do with it, it's your own to decide. No one had the power to decide that for you!" Said Naruto

Shion just looks at Naruto determined look. Naruto then said: "Fate is absolute? What nonsense. Trust me, I know because I had overturned it many times."

"W-Why?" Asked Shion

"Eh?" Asked Naruto

"Why are you determined to help me so much?" Asked Shion

"Well… maybe because I like pretty girl so I can't stand seeing one looks painful." Said Naruto chuckling

"Eh?" Asked Shion blushed red. The nerve of this guy

"So let me asked you this? Do you want to live?" Asked Naruto

"Eh?" Asked Shion as Naruto put her down

"I ask 'do you want to live?'?" Asked Naruto putting 'Restia' on his shoulder

"…" "Huh? Say it louder!" Said Naruto

"I WANT TO LIVE! I DON'T WANT TO DIE!" Said Shion

"Then what do you want me to do?" Asked Naruto

"Please help me defeat Moryo!" Said Shion

"… And there's you have it. So how about doing us a favor and go die Moryo?" Asked Naruto pointing at him

"YOU DARE DEMAND ME TO DIE?! I'LL KILL YOU FOR YOUR INSOLENT!" Said Moryo as five dragons head start to channel each of the five elements

"Very well, since you won't do it when I was asking nicely…" Said Naruto raising his hand up to form 4 massives mana bomb. "Then I have to assist you with my own hand."

5 dragons releasing the attack as Naruto also do it. Naruto attack easily overpowered him and travel to him creating a hole at the cave and then to the mountain demolished it.

(End Flash Back)

"You asked why I am this powerful Shion?" Asked Naruto.

Shion nodded as Naruto then said "Let just say… I'm someone at the top of his kind food chain."

"At the top of the food chain? Don't be ridiculous human! There is only one who has that honor!" Said Moryo

"Oh? And who is that?" Asked Naruto

"That will be me human! After I regain my power, I'll become the Overlord!" Said Moryo

" _Again with that Overlord title? Just what is that?_ " Though Shikamaru

"You want to be an Overlord? Then here's your chance." Said Naruto put Shion down as he flying up

"If you can defeat me, then it's yours. But if you don't…" Said Naruto as his eye turns blood red smirking

"… **Then no matter how much you beg, you won't get out of your punishment Moryo!** " Said Naruto unleashing his power

Moryo looked shocked as he sensed it. The all too familiar power. How did he know? Of course, because that was his goal, his ambition… and it's in the hand of whatever being in front of him.

Not just him, throughout the whole Elemental Nation, even with no sensing ability, all of them can sense it. A dark power with such malice yet noble. The wave spoke the quality itself. It easily outshined Moryo and dare to say, all of the Bijuu combined.

(Hokage office)

Tsunade shaking in fear as she sensed it. This power is nothing like she had ever felt before. Not even her Grandfather and Madara could even remotely close to this

"T-Tsunade-sama?" Asked Shizune holding Tonton shaking in fear

"I know…" Said Tsunade biting her lip to put away her fear. It works somewhat but she can't help but fearful about this power and hoped that whatever that was, it won't target Konoha

(Suna)

"This is…" Said Temari

"Yes… this most likely is Naruto's…" Said Garra

"How in the world he's so powerful?! I can even sense it from here." Said Kankuro shaking like a leaf

"This is the quality of power itself… And to think you are able to wield it, my friend." Mumbling Garra

(Sound)

"Kukuku… just who or what possesses this power?" Asked Orochimaru chuckling. But on the inside, he was afraid of this being

"What shall we do Orochimaru-sama?" Asked Kabuto

"For now, we need to track this source of power and find out what is it…" Said Orochimaru

Sasuke meanwhile punching the wall angry that someone had this kind of power.

(Back to the cave)

Team 8 and 10 had at the worst since they were the closest. Shikamaru knee down panting hard while Choji empties the content in his stomach. Ino is crying as she can't feel her leg and faint as Hinata also at the same condition. Shino is also downed as his bug screaming at him to run away from here. Kiba instinct screaming at him to run but his leg completely frozen on the spot as Akamaru peed while trying hard not to faint.

Shion surprisingly okay because of her power and the protection bell from her mother that shield her from Naruto KI.

" **So… shall we begin? This festival of blood!** " Said Naruto as 'Restia' is channeling with blood red lightning

Moryo looks at Naruto afraid but seeing his opportunity is just in front of him, he musters all his strength to gather chakra again as all of the dragons head start to gather chakra at their mouth.

Naruto stills keeping his smirks up as he raises 'Restia' up as lightning gather around and start the change to blood red color.

"DIE! SECRET JUTSU: ELEMENTAL BREATH!" Said Moryo as all the heads breath out different elements

Naruto then cocks his arm back as he then swings his sword sending an arc of the lightning strike through the jutsu destroying it as the wave crashed at Moryo. Moryo screamed out as lightning torrent goes through his body destroying him from inside out.

Naruto grinning as he slowly flies down to where Moryo core body is as the dragons head had been destroying. Moryo shriek in fright as he said: "W-Wait… please spare me!"

" **Oh? I believe I did say if you failed, then no matter how much you beg, you won't get out of your punishment at all, didn't I?** " Asked Naruto " **But since you surviving against my attack, how about I'll reward you by letting you see a glimpse… of my power?** "

Naruto then raises his hand up and a crack opens up to reveal… a dark spear filled with death, malice, and an unbelievable amount of hatred. The chain in the spear slowly snaps as a wave of death wash through the place from each of the chain broke.

"W-Wait… if you killed me, then that girl mother will die as well…" Said Moryo

Naruto head tilt aside as Moryo said "Her mother Miroku… in order to seal me away, she also had to fuse herself with me. That's why, if you kill me, you'll kill her as well."

"Shion… don't you want to see your mother again? Then tell him to spare me…" Said Moryo

"Master… allow me." Said Restia as she materializes herself

"Restia?" Asked Naruto

"I can help you with this matter…" Said Restia with her hand shining with dark light

"Okay… then do your thing." Said Naruto

Restia smiled as she walks closers to Moryo as he said: "Wait… what are you doing?"

"Taking away your advantage." Said Restia as she plugs her hand inside Moryo. She then retracts it back as an orb of light going with her

"Wait… did you just…" Said Naruto

"Yep! He's all your Master!" Said Restia smiling

"Wha…" Was all Moryo could say as Naruto dark spear piercing through him and Moryo died.

"Here you go…" Said Restia handing a blue dot of fire to Shion. Shion just hold it in her palm was too shocked to register what happened

"Okay then… now that Moryo had been handled. Shall we go back?" Asked Naruto

Restia nodded as they then go back to meet up with the girls.

Seeing the girls are waiting for him as the Konoha team still trying to stand up because of the backlash of Naruto power.

"Why are they here?" Asked Naruto

"Well… they were here as my escort." Said Shion

"And why they are on the floor?" Asked Naruto

"Master… I don't think they can stand up after you releasing your power." Said Kyrie shocking the Konoha as they heard that the surge just now was from Naruto's

"I mean… we could because we had stayed by your side for long. But these guys…" Said Airi looks at Konoha team snickering

"Airi… that was a bit… rude there." Said Luna laughing dryly

"Oh well… since we go back? I'll drop you off." Said Naruto to Shion

"This is a shock. I thought you would have added her to your harem as well…" Said Kyrie 'shocked'

"I may like cute girl but I am not down to the point kidnapping a princess." Said Naruto

"… If you say so." Said Kyrie as the three looks at Shion red face

Naruto then carries Shion up by the arm as he flew up said: "C'mon. Let's go. The sooner we get her back, the sooner we could go back."

Kyrie chuckling as she also flies up as well.

Airi flew up as Luna: "Hey… wait for me." And fly with them

"… So… what should we do now Shikamaru?" Asked Chouji.

"Troublesome. For now, let just get up and report to Hokage-sama." Said Shikamaru trying to stand up but failed

"Everyone?" Asked Shikamaru looking around

"No good… I can't feel my leg at all." Said Kiba as both he and Akamaru tried to stand up but fail

"Us as well Shikamaru." Said Chouji as he sits back down

"Then I guess we have to wait for the reinforcement to came here then." Said Shikamaru

Back at the Demon Country Castle:

"I thank you all for saving us." Said the Elder

"No need. We have a score to settle with him after all." Said Kyrie

"And where is this Master of your go?" Asked Elder

"Your Princess Shion was requesting him in her room." Said Luna

"Eh? Why is that?" Asked the Elder

"If I have to guest…" Said Airi chuckled.

(Shion Room) Lemon:

Shion right now is sucking Naruto off as she massaging his sack with her delicate finger

"Aw~wow… who would have thought the princess is such a slut?!" Said Naruto moaning

"Well… I have ideas from a certain book." Said Shion as she resumes her work.

"But this is not enough. I feel like it needs… something more." Said Naruto

"I know just a thing." Said Shion smiling as she takings her kimono down and pressing her breasts against Naruto thing and sucking it at the same times

"Oh yeah! Now that's the stuff. I can't wait to enjoy my time with these funbags." Said Naruto massaging both of her breasts and pinching the nipple

Shion crying out as she kept on sucking. The simulation happens for a while as Naruto then came hard inside her mouth.

Shion couldn't take all of it as she removes herself from Naruto's as Naruto cum shooting out painting her hair, face, and breasts.

Shion cleaning all of the semen off with her tongue erotically as Naruto can't stand it any longer as he tackles her down.

Shion yelp out surprising as Naruto immediately starts to take off all of her Kimono out quickly and then inserting his thing in her.

Shion cried out at the sudden intrude in her womb as Naruto merciless pounding her. Her breasts swaying back and forth from the thrusting force as Naruto have one hand on one of her breasts massaging it while using his mouth to suck on the other. Naruto pinching the nipple and sucking, licking the other breast as he lights bite it.

Shion keeps on crying out as pleasure flowing through her body as she came. She came so loud that if it wasn't for Naruto making a sound barrier beforehand, the guard would have barged in interrupting them.

When Shion came, Naruto felt her wall tighten around him as he grunts out: "You are holding me quite tight there. Hungry for my cock that much?"

"YES YES YES YES! I WANT IT SO MUCH. I WON'T LET GO UNTIL YOU FILLED MY WOMB NARUTO!" Shout out Shion as she legs locking him.

Naruto starts to move faster as he felt he starting to feel close on cumming. Moving with pistoning speed as Shion moaning, Naruto then balls deep in her as he then releases all he got in her womb.

Shion cried out as she felt Naruto sperms squirreling all around her belly feeling full. Naruto retracts his thing as sperms leaking out of Shion like a waterfall.

Shion breaths in and out of the intense sex she had gone through. She thought it was over but:

"Now now… you think one time is more than enough for me?" Asked Naruto as his thing still standing tall shocking her

'It stills hard?!' Though Shion shocked as she drools as well

"I'm going to toy your body around to the point you are dirty with my sperms all over you. So be prepare!" Said Naruto laughing as he advances toward her

(Few hours later)

Shion is now muffing her face in her pillow as she panting hard as Naruto is now pounding her ass hard. She is now barely conscious as she letting Naruto toying with her body however he's like. They tried many position and many plays as her body is now full of semen. She grunting as she felt Naruto ball deep in her and came inside her for who knows how much. Shion then lies on her back as she breathed out heavily as each time the semen keep on pumping out when she breathed.

"Well… here is stone. Crush it and you can get a telepathy link with me." Said Naruto

"Thanks…" Wheeze out Shion tiredly as she looks at the side where the stone is.

"I'll drop by sometime if I ever need another round…" Said Naruto exiting the room as Shion just lied down sleeping.

(End Lemon)

"Took you long enough." Said Kyrie

"Jealous?" Asked Naruto grabbing her ass gives it a little squeeze

"Could you quit that?! Honestly… that few hour is still not enough for you?" Asked Kyrie

"If it just playing like this, then I have a lot of energy left…" Said Naruto now squeezing Luna ass

"M-Master…" Said Luna moaning

The other looking at the scene couldn't help but felt their pant tighten.

"Then how about we going back and have another round Master?" Asked Airi grabbing Naruto a little low.

"I like the way you think Airi." Said Naruto smirking making the other two deadpanned at him

In the end, all Kyrie can only do is holding two fingers on her forehead as she shaking her head smiling as Luna could only laugh dryly.

"Shall we go back, Master? I want to go and take a long shower now." Said Kyrie

"As for me as well…" Said Luna

"Can I join?" Asked Naruto eagerly making the guard look at his surprised at the bluntness

"You going to barge in any way so why are you even asking Master?" Said Luna

'Barge in?' Though all the guard

"But you don't like it right?" Asked Naruto puts his arm over her as he sneaks his hand on her breast

"Could you at least… wait until we get back?" Asked Luna blushed

'And she's okay with it?!' Though the guard as some of them already on their knee as tear flowing out

"Alright then… then let us go back and have a foursome in the bath." Said Naruto holding the girls together.

They could only sigh out but keep their smile on as they then flying back to their home

 **Done. Another chapter. I'm a little stuck at what to do next? Should I get Naruto with an event meeting with Orochimaru and of course… 'escorting' Sasuke back in one piece… or not? Or should I just let Naruto get another harem member? If it's another harem member then 'Date a Live' heroines or 'Shinmai Maou no Testamento' heroines? Please PM or Review**


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28 Oto Fall and Konoha suffer

A few days later, Naruto right now is relaxing at home as he then watching Airi and Luna dancing in their belly dancer outfit. Airi had no problem but Luna movement is quite awkward due to her embarrassment.

"Okay okay… I think that's enough. You are too nervous there Luna." Said Naruto waving his hand chuckling

"… I can't help it. I was a knight before, I don't know how to do this at all." Said Luna crouching down hugging herself embarrass

"Then why do you even have a belly dancer outfit?" Asked Naruto chuckling

"Back then… I need to gather info…" Mumbled Luna

"Ah… I see…" Said Naruto

"Now now Master, I think you have torment poor Luna long enough." Said Airi smiling comforting Luna

"Yeah yeah… go change already." Said Naruto waving his hand as Airi and Luna who is fast to her room.

"Now then… what's the schedule for today?" Asked Naruto wonders

'Naruto.' Call out Gaara

'Oh… Gaara. What's the matter?' Asked Naruto

'Well… the truth is, after I tell everyone about you, all of them want to meet you, especially princess Koyuki' Said Gaara

'Koyuki?' Asked Naruto

'Yeah. Apparently, she will have a talk show later and she wants you in it.' Said Gaara

'… You do realize where am I now, right?' Asked Naruto

'Naruto… Do you expect me to think that you, an Overlord who has the power to destroy the world many times would have a problem of distant?' Asked Gaara deadpanned

'Well… oh, why not? It's like I have anything to do at all.

'Excellent. I'll tell her you will drop by soon…' Said Gaara as he cut the connection

After everyone gathers at the dining room, Naruto then explained to his girls about what he just discussed with Gaara.

"There's you have it. So I decided to take Miku with me since I'm not good with this showbiz crap. But for a plot, I decided to assign her and me with 2 bodyguards." Said Naruto with a straight face

Only for Aisha knocked him down with a paper fan as she said: "What are you even saying, Master? Talk normally at least…"

"What'd you mean?" Asked Naruto

"… Nevermind. So, who will… 'guarding' Master and Miku?" Asked Aisha with sarcasm

Before anyone could say anything, two hands slam on the table as Elaiya and Mina stand up said: "WE'LL GO!"

"… Okay?" Said Naruto confuse as well as the others

"Master did say at before that this 'Snow Country' had advanced techs. So I want to go!" Said Elaiya

"Me as well Master!" Said Mina

"Okay… then is everyone fine with that?" Asked Naruto looking around

Seeing no one speak out, he then said: "Alright then… you two will be assigned bodyguards duty."

The two shouts in joy as Naruto continues: "Just don't let your hobby make you forget your mission…"

(Snow Country)

The two shook a bit as they resume looking at the print. Naruto chuckled at that as he said: "So Koyuki… quite a big star now huh?"

"Like you are the one to talk… Overlord." Said Koyuki

"… Gaara told you huh?" Asked Naruto

"I have my way…" Said Koyuki grinning

"So… what is this show about?" Asked Naruto

"Oh, it just a talk show… With you as a guest of honor of course." Said Koyuki

"… Huh?" Asked Naruto

"C'mon. It will be fun! This way we can tell your friends that you are still alive and healthy." Said Koyuki

"Well…" "Master, let's do it!" Miku already asking him with her eye lighted up.

"… I guess…" Said Naruto shrugging

"YAY!" Said Miku as she asking where the dressing room is and run to it.

"So… I take it that girl and the other two are your… slaves?" Asked Koyuki

"No need to speak so heavy about that Koyuki. The girl's lives are perfectly fine. They are happy just like a normal person." Said Naruto

"I see…" Said Koyuki looking at the two gunners who were asking about the blueprints chuckling. She then turns to Miku and said: "So this is the superstar?"

"Hatsune Miku. Everyone Idol~!" Said Miku making a pose. She then put a finger on her lip and said: "And of course, Master's private one too~!"

"… A private Idol?" Asked Koyuki looks at Naruto

"What? It's not like there's a law against that." Said Naruto

"It's still wrong…" Said Koyuki

"So?" Asked Naruto

"… Nevermind…" Said Koyuki dropped the question massaging her temple

"Yukie-chan! You are up!" Said the director

"Well… that's my cue. Just stay at the backstage until I call you and Miku." Said Koyuki leaving but she then said: "And… please tell the others don't mess the equipment too much."

Naruto nodded as he then turns to the gun duo and said: "You heard her right?"

"We are not amateur Master…" Said Mina pouting

(Konoha)

"Are you absolutely sure Jiraiya?" Asked Tsunade

"I am. Naruto and his girls are now at Snow Country. I just confirm that with my spy in Snow." Said Jiraiya

"I see…" Said Tsunade leaning down

"… Aren't you going to do something, Tsunade?" Asked Jiraiya

"And what exactly… do you want me to do?" Asked Tsunade

"What else? Get Naruto back!" Said Jiraiya

"With what army?! You saw, felt how powerful Naruto is. Team 8 and 10 are still trauma from sensing Naruto's power up close. Do you honestly think there is someone in Konoha can somehow bring him back let alone convincing him?!" Said Tsunade

Jiraiya silent at that. Not just him on that day, he pretty sure that all of the Elemental Nation sensed that power as well. It easily outpowered Moryou and even all the Bijuu combined. While he knows that forcing Naruto back is no go but Naruto needs to be back for the prophecy.

"Hime… he needs to come back. What about the Akatsuki?" Asked Jiraiya

"And what? Did you think that someone who could defeat Moryo all by himself can't handle a couple of S-rank ninjas?" Asked Tsunade

Jiraiya was about to say something then two elders came in and said: "Tsunade. The Kyuubi had been spotted at Snow. Why haven't you sending someone to get him yet?"

"And why… would I do that? Not only our chance is zero at the begin with, we already are in thin ice with Snow and what do you think will happen if the Snow Country found out that we send our ninjas to their border?" Asked Tsunade standing up

"Then you leave us no choice." Said Koharu making Tsunade turns to the two

"… What did you do?" Asked Tsunade

"What is best for Konoha." Said Homura

"I said… WHAT DID YOU DO?!" Said Tsunade angry lifting the two up by their collar.

Outside Hokage Tower, Tsunade loud voice rang out travel through the village: "YOU DID WHAT!"

(Oto)

"Kukuku… it seems the Kyuubi brat is now at Snow with those… allies of his." Said Orochimaru

"What is your order, my Lord?" Asked Kabuto

"Send some Oto ninja to retrieve those girls. Even though they might be weak but they will make a good bargain chip." Said Orochimaru

Kabuto nodded as he disappeared as both Orochimaru and Konoha didn't know that they had just signed a death warrant to them and their villages.

(Snow)

"TO ALL THE FAN THAT GATHERED HERE. I THANK YOU ALL FOR COMING TO THIS SHOW, AND NOW, MAY I PRESENT, THE MC OF THIS SHOW… MISS YUKIE HANAZAKI!" Said the producer as Koyuki came out waving at the guests as she took the mic.

"Thank you! I thank you all for coming to my 'gossip with Yukie' show. You know, I truly thank you for coming to this show. Because today we have a special guest. This person is not only the one who helped liberate this country but also saved us from the demon Moryo as well. And now, without further ado, may I introduce you to… NARUTO UZUMAKI!" Said Koyuki

Naruto stepped out as he standing beside Koyuki waving at the audience as they roared out loudly. After that, Koyuki then escorts Naruto to the seat as she said: "Thanks for accepting the invitation Naruto. You have no idea what this meant for me."

"It's nothing to worry about Koyuki. I want to find a chance to visit you anyway…" Said Naruto

"Oh~! Careful there. I heard you had a lot of girls under you!" Said Koyuki playful

"So? How is that a problem?" Asked Naruto crossing his leg as he smirking

Miku laughs lightly while Mina and Elaiya facepalmed at that. You could hear the cry about 'not fair' at the stand.

"Alright alright. I think you have crushed many audience hearts already. Now, how about tell us what have you been up to ever since your…" Koyuki is now having a hard time to describe his banishment but Naruto save her from that

"It's okay. After my… banishment, I was chased by Konoha ANBU as they want me to be… how to say, oh yeah, a weapon to their precious old coot of the Konoha. After that, at the dead end, I was spirited away and then gone outside of the Veil." Said Naruto

"Then… what did you do there?" Asked Koyuki

"What else? Survive and crawling to the top as I am now. Something that many assholes are too lazy to do…" Said Naruto chuckling

"I see…" Said Koyuki sweatdrops. Not just her, even the one at the back couldn't help but facepalm at Naruto comments.

"Honestly Master…" Said Mina

"Mina… I'll be right back…" Said Elaiya

"Huh? Oh… okay." Said Mina

Meanwhile, a group of ninjas who wore a black mask are now sneaking to the back. The leader then said: "Remember our mission. We grab our objective and we leave immediately."

"And what is this mission of yours?" Asked Elaiya leaning on the wall with Donner and Scalag on her hands

"W-When did she?" Asked one ANBU shocked

"So… care to tell me what are you sneaking around here for?" Asked Elaiya

The leader then starts to do hand-sign but Elaiya then shot his hand making them explode. The leader screams out as he clutching his bleeding hand.

"I ask again… what is this mission of yours? You better talk before I decide to do this the hard way…" Said Elaiya releasing her KI showing the ANBU that she's serious

DDDOOOONNN. Elaiya perks up at the sound as she turns to the source to see a giant 3 head snake.

"Is this your doing?" Asked Elaiya

Seeing no one speak she decide to blow one of the ANBU's brain off. She then said: "Don't make me ask twice. Talk… NOW!"

(Back to the stage)

After talk about Naruto's life outside of the Veil, Koyuki then introduces Miku as she ran out waving happily at the audience. After that, she sang one song then suddenly a voice rang out: "Summoning Jutsu."

And then, a large three head snake appeared in the middle of the crowd making everyone starts to panic and run around. That until Mina decide enough is enough as she takes out her gun and shot the snake at the center of the three head.

The snake wasn't able to hiss out as its head then fall down and dispelled.

"Now… How about getting out of the crowd and coming up here instead?" Asked Mina

Seeing their plan busted, the Sound Ninja was about to leave then a bullet pass through one Sound Ninja head making him fall down with a shocked face.

"I said… Come up here!" Said Mina holding a smoking rifle

'How did she know where we are now?' Was the thought of all the Sound Nin

"Are you gonna come up or do I have to put another bullet?" Asked Mina

Seeing no use of hiding, they just jump to the stage as Koyuki dispelled the crowd.

"So… care to tell me why did you suddenly decide to summon a giant three head snake in the middle of the crowd?" Asked Mina

Seeing the silent, Naruto then said: "Hmm… if I know the snake, then he probably sent you here because of me, am I right?"

The Sound Nin flinched a little then one of them ready for a kunai then charge at Naruto only for his head being blown apart by Mina.

"Haiz… is all ninja this idiotic?" Asked Naruto sighed out

"You said it, Master." Said Elaiya as she throwing a bunch of bodies down to the stage as she walks toward them

"And these are…" Said Naruto

"I don't know. All of them were wearing this." Said Elaiya brings out a blank mask

"ROOT huh…" Said Naruto tiredly

"Is that what they called? They mumbled about a mission or some sort as they were going to Miku dressing room." Said Elaiya

"Eh? Me?" Asked Miku pointing at herself

"Most likely want to kidnap you in order to bargain with me." Said Naruto

"Huh? Kidnap us?" Asked Mina looking at Naruto like he grew a second head

"Hey… it's not like they knew…" Said Naruto shrugging

"So what are you going to do now Master?" Asked Elaiya

"Hmm… we are going to play a game." Said Naruto

"A game?" Asked Miku confuse as well as the others

After releasing and waking up the ninjas, Naruto then said: "Okay. Since your mission is pretty much failed, so how about a game?"

"Why do we have to enter your stupid game, brat?!" Said an Oto ninja

SQUELCH. His head rolls off. Naruto holding his hand up smiling as he said: "Any others question?"

The others quickly shaking their head. Naruto then said: "The rule is simple. I will stand here and not moving, all you have to do is putting a scratch on me. You managed to, then you are scot free, but if you don't… I think you know the consequence."

"Y-You will let us go if we scratched you, just like that?" Asked a Sound Nin

"Of course. But I'm a busy man, so all of you will have three tries and I suggest all of you come at me within those three tries. Because if you don't, you won't even able to blow off the dust on my clothes at all." Said Naruto looking at the ninja menacing

Sound and ROOT looking at each other as they strike the deal. After that, they then ready themselves

"So… are you guy done preparing? Then you are welcome to come at me anytime…" Said Naruto looking confident

"Fire Style: Great Flame" Said a ROOT ANBU as he breathed out a large stream of Fire at Naruto as another using Wind Style to power up the Jutsu. The jutsu hit Naruto dead on as they thought they won until they heard…

"One down. You have two more tries." Said Naruto blowing away the flame as he was unscratched

"H-He's not even burned…" Said Koyuki shocked

"Oh please… like that kind of Fire even work on Master." Said Mina

"Earth Style: Rock Fall" Said a Sound Nin as many rocks rose up as they landing down on Naruto. But Naruto then swung his hand broke them all.

"That's two. I suggest you use something stronger." Said Naruto

The ninjas then start to feel desperate as both sides took out Secret Jutsu to fight. The reason why because the Jutsu at both sides require a large amount of Chakra so they will be exhausted after using them.

SECRET JUTSU: ANNIHILATION

SECRET JUTSU: GREAT GUARDIAN OF KONOHA

The Sound side jutsu converse a large amount of Chakra to use an energy blast via Orochimaru study of Bijuu attack while ROOT was based on Shodaime's Wood Statue. ROOT Golem grab hold of Naruto by slamming its palm down while the Sound jutsu hitting both the Golem and Naruto as it detonates destroying everything.

After the explosion died down, the ninjas then start to cheer out as they had killed Naruto. Even though the mission is to capture him, but this is much less of a risk.

"… Are you done cheering?" Asked Naruto appeared as he dusting his clothes look bored

"H-How? HOW ARE YOU STILL ALIVE?!" Shout out a Sound Nin terrified

"Simple. Because you have no idea who are you messing with." Said Naruto as he then turns to Koyuki and said: "You may want to turn off the camera. This might be a little bit… gruesome."

( **Warning, a little gore.** )

"Now then, since three tries are over, it's my turn." Said Naruto as he grabs one Sound ninja as black smoke start to sip out of the ninja as the ninja were reduced to bone

The others then tried to run but many dark like chain appeared out tying them as the chain slowly burn them

Naruto then grabs one ninja's head as he slowly squeezes it brake the skull as the head splattered

Naruto then turns another one as he then snapped his finger and a small bug appear. The bug then flies inside one of the ROOT's mouth as the bug then rampaging inside as it eating the organ and then burst out of the ANBU stomach scaring the others even the ROOT.

"OH for the love of, could you do anything less nasty than that?" Asked Mina covers her mouth disgust

"… I guess…" Said Naruto as he then raising his hand up. The remaining ninjas suddenly felt their body start to bubble as blood burst out of their body and gather to Naruto's hand.

Naruto then spread them and then detonates the blood destroying the ninja's bodies. Naruto then turns to the girls and said: "This is good enough, right?"

( **End Gory)**

"Your method is kinda…" Said Koyuki looks at Naruto

"Before I was naïve, but now, I won't forgive anyone crossing me and bring my family involved." Said Naruto

"I guess that part of yours hasn't changed at all." Said Koyuki shaking her head smiling

Naruto smirking at that as he then turns to the girls and said: "You girls get back to the mansion. I need to pay a visit to Oto and Konoha a little."

"Eh? Then won't it better for us to go with you?" Asked Miku

"Not exactly. I need others from the household to go with me on this one." Said Naruto

"Who?" Asked Mina

"Ritsuko, Kurai, Ciel, Isadora and Etona." Said Naruto

The three from Naruto choked on their own spit at that. Elaiya recovered as she said: "Oi Master, are you intending to wage war or annihilate the whole world?!"

"Whatever do you mean?" Asked Naruto childishly

"Master… Ritsuko is one thing, but aren't those four is… way too overkilled?" Asked Mina

"Eh? Who are you talking about?" Asked Koyuki

"Master wants us back so he could call those 5." Said Miku

"What's wrong with that? They are stronger than you right?" Asked Koyuki

"Strong doesn't even cover it. Ritsuko is the Kyuubi herself and she's not even the strongest demon. Meanwhile, those four are at the top. They are so strong to the point that even the Gods can't do anything to them." Said Miku

"Wait what?! Why do you even want to bring them here for?!" Said Koyuki shocked

"What else? To teach fools what happened when they messed with me!" Said Naruto clenching his fist

(Oto)

It was peace and quiet at Orochimaru base. After training Sasuke, he and Sasuke went back to their respective quarter as they don't know that a great catastrophe is now marching to their village.

It was so sudden that Orochimaru unable to react fast as a large explosion erupted as it's shaking the base.

"What in the? Who dare?!" Said Orochimaru enraged

It was then, Kabuto landed down as he said: "Lord Orochimaru. Naruto-kun and his companions are now attacking the base."

"So he is bold enough to attack me up front now? He never learns…" Said Orochimaru amusingly only for the smile to drop

"That's not all my Lord. The truth is, there are also report that similar things are happening at all of our bases." Said Kabuto

"What?! Who else is there?" Asked Orochimaru

"According to our report, the Northside is being attacked just by… one silver hair girl?" Said Kabuto surprise

"The North Lab is the lair of the test subject of the 'Curse Seal'. How in the world they have trouble over just one girl?!" Said Orochimaru angry

"That's not all sir. The East lair also being attacked by a redhead twin. Apparently, these two can summon out undying fire like the Uchiha Clan secret technique." Said Kabuto

"Interesting…" Said Orochimaru

"What should we do sir?" Asked Kabuto

Before Orochimaru could answer, his base suddenly being forcefully pried open as Naruto and Etona landing down.

"Orochimaru. You sure love to cause trouble huh?" Asked Naruto smirking

"You…" "So this is the snake? I don't get it though, why do you even need us to handle a toothless worm like him, Master?" Asked Etona

"Who do you think you are?!" Shout out Orochimaru only to be silenced by Etona demonic power oozing out.

"Can you be quiet for a sec? I'm talking here." Said Etona look annoyed

'Who is this girl?' Was the thought of Orochimaru and Kabuto

"Well… I left him alone and then he starts to have a big head and then…" Said Naruto

"Attacking you and the others at the Land of Snow, I see." Said Etona

"Besides, I did promise that I'll bring back the duck butt." Said Naruto making eyebrow raised

"Kukuku… still that ridiculous promise huh, Naruto-kun?" Chuckling Orochimaru

"You still want to keep that stupid promise?" Asked Etona

"Well… I did promise her, after all." Said Naruto as Orochimaru starts to think of a way to negotiate but one word from Naruto shattered that though

"But the funny thing is, I never promise that I will return him in one piece either." Said Naruto

"Oh… I see…" Said Etona starts to understand Naruto's meaning

"So what do you think? Should I put the Uchiha in the body bag and then wrap it as a present?" Asked Naruto smiling

"Hmm… too much work. Why don't we just put him to pieces and then wrap it up? If he's in pieces, then would it much easier to carry?" Asked Etona

"Wait… Do we even have to carry all of his body parts back? I mean we could just ditch the legs, arms and just carry the upper body back. Since the Teme is the missing-nin, the upper body is more than enough to bring the bounty in." Said Naruto brings horror to Orochimaru

"Ok. Let's go with that." Said Etona turns to Orochimaru and Kabuto as she said: "So… we can do this 2 ways. First is tell us where's the Uchiha is and your death will painless. If you don't…"

Etona then releasing her power out making the whole base shaking as she said: "Hell… will be like paradise compared to what I have in store for you."

(Konoha)

Tsunade calling the ANBU to bring (drag) Danzo to her office after she heard what these idiots of the councils had done. After Danzo arrived, Tsunade immediately lift his collar up and said: "HAVE YOU LOST YOUR MIND? DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT DID YOU JUST BROUGHT UPON US?!"

"It was for the good of Konoha!" Said Danzo

"Good my ass! You are sinking Konoha in much deeper trouble is more like it!" Said Tsunade angry

"You are out of line Tsunade. Release him right now!" Said Koharu

"AND THIS BASTARD IS NOT? DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT WILL HAPPENED IF YOU MAKE NARUTO ANGRY?!" Said Tsunade throwing Danzo crashing on the wall

Danzo getting up and was about to say something then a loud explosion rang out as a mushroom shape smoke formed up from the distance of Konoha. Not just Konoha but the other countries and villages also saw them instantly went on alert.

"T-Tsunade-sama…" Said Shizune shaken

"Great… just what we need." Said Tsunade with sarcasm

It was then an ANBU dropped in and said: "Hokage-sama. Naruto Uzumaki and his companions are now at the gate and they said they have something you want to see. He also said if you take too long to meet him then his... 'gulp'… gift will rot."

Tsunade could feel her trouble had just increased as she as well as the Elders going to the Gate

(Backtrack a few moments)

(Flashback)

The result is obvious. Orochimaru refuses and then morphed into a large white snake. He lung at Naruto and Etona as Etona just walk past Orochimaru while twirling her spear. The result was Orochimaru was instantly severed to many pieces.

Etona then looks at Kabuto smirking as she putting Gungnir on her shoulder as she said: "So? Care to tell me?"

Kabuto just answered by holding both of his chakra scalpels up. Etona saw that could only sigh and in instant, her Gungnir already go through Kabuto's head making fall down not even able to register what just happened.

Etona walks to Naruto as she recalls Gungnir back to her hand as she said: "So what should we do now Master?"

"What else? Go and look for the Uchiha, of course." Said Naruto smirking as he glancing at Orochimaru's snake body.

Meanwhile, Orochimaru is now racing toward Sasuke's room. He opens the door and then calling Sasuke up and said: "Sasuke-kun. We are leaving."

"What's the matter Orochimaru?" Asked Sasuke looks annoyed

But before Orochimaru could answer Naruto's voice rang out: "See? I told you he would lead us to him after all…"

"Right right… I lost the bet Master. Now could you remove your hand away from my butt? We can do this later…" Said Etona guiding Naruto's hand away

"Aw~! You know you want it~!" Said Naruto snugging at Etona

"Master. As I said, we'll do it later. Don't you have a snake and a monkey eye human to hunt down?" Asked Etona sighed out but smiled.

"I guess…" Said Naruto pouting as he looks at the two in front of him. Naruto turns to Sasuke and said: "So Teme? How are you? Hope you still got your ass virgin, I pretty sure your 'fangirl' won't want that happen after all."

"Shut up Dobe! Do you truly think you'll be able to walk away after you barged in here?!" Said Sasuke scowling

"Actually… yeah. After bringing your pretty little ass back to Konoha of course." Said Naruto

"Master… you sounded like a sexual homo when you said that." Said Etona facepalmed

"Okay… ew~! Of course not! I have a healthy interest!" Said Naruto massaging Etona's chest to prove it

"Okay okay… can we get back to those two?" Said Etona moaning

"Hmm… so Sakura is not enough, now you turned to this flat chest brat?" Said Sasuke arrogantly not knowing he had just signed his death warrant.

A thick silent going through the base. Naruto wisely step back as he saw Etona's face darken as he contacted the other via telepathy

'Girls… we have a problem.' Said Naruto

'Huh? What's wrong Master?' Asked Ciel

'Yeah? What kind of problem do you even have with these idiots?' Asked Isadora crushing a sound nin's head

'The duck-butt calling Etona… the 'F' word.' Said Naruto shuddered

'…..' 'Seriously?' Asked Kurai breaking the silence

'Yeah…' Said Naruto

'May his soul rest in 'piece'.' Said Ritsuko as the other start praying as Naruto sweat drop at the 'wrong' pray

Etona's demonic power start to skyrocket as the surrounding start to shake. The spear Gungnir in her hand also radiating dark red demonic power as well.

Naruto looks at Orochimaru and Sasuke as he said: "Well… I did promise to bring you back."

Etona looks at Naruto as Sasuke and Orochimaru think that they are safe but Naruto's next word shattered their hope.

"Etona… while I won't care about Orochimaru but I still need the duck butt breathing. But as long as he is still breathing, you can boil him, cook him or do whatever you want to him." Said Naruto

" **Hou? So I can do whatever I want as long as he's still breathing?** " Asked Etona grinning

"Uh… yeah, that's right." Said Naruto as he felt like it's not a good idea to talk back to Etona right now. Besides, he never cares much about the Uchiha anyway…

Etona slowly turns her head toward her 'prey' as her head producing creaking sound.

" **Now then… I hope you two can provide me some entertainment. Otherwise, this won't be fun at all.** " Said Etona grinning happily as she holds her hand up creating a large energy ball. She then swipes her hand down as the whole base erupted.

(End 1st Flash Back)

Naruto couldn't help but shiver at the evil look Etona had back then. Her laugh and the way she holds Orochimaru's soul after she ripped it out along with his head as she holding Sasuke up after destroying his most powerful jutsu Kirin with her bare hand. He still remembers it well, after Sasuke summoning black clouds with lightning, then controls and shape the lightning into a giraffe. It was cute to be exact but it was destroyed by Etona's hand as soon as it strikes down to Etona.

After that, she grabbing Orochimaru's face who was charging at her when he saw duck butt is in danger but the effort was futile as Etona just grabs Orochimaru's head as she ripped his soul out along with his head.

And now, she has the duck butt at her palm as she then said: " **So Uchiha, we can do this two ways. First is you will follow Master back to Konoha like a good little boy or second, you could resist and we drag you back… by the hair.** "

"Go to hell…" Said Sasuke

" **Oh good. So that means you chose the second option. More fun for me…** " Said Etona as she ripping Sasuke from limp to limp. Sasuke at the first scream and then later his voice start to die out as he limping down.

"Oi Etona. I need him to be breathing. It's no fun when he's dead." Said Naruto

Etona checked Sasuke as she said: " **Nope. He's still breathing, weak but breathing.** "

"Haha…" Naruto laughs dryly at that

"Geez… you surely leave your mark here." Said Ritsuko walks to them as she looks at the surrounding

"What do you expect? I'm surprised the whole Rice Country is still in one piece. Usually, Etona's rage took down a few planets to be exact." Said Ciel

"Oi oi. I may hate Konoha but not to the point of destroying the whole world." Said Naruto

"By the way, who's with you there Kurai?" Asked Isadora looks at Jugo standing beside Kurai

"I don't know. When I went to the North Base, I killed all those Cursed Seal users and then after met this guy, he suddenly just bow down and surrender." Said Kurai

"Speaking of which, oi come out." Said Ciel as Karin came out of the hiding spot

"Hmm… her hair is… red?" Asked Naruto

"She's from the same clan as you Master. Though I brought her here. Besides, she would be a great match for the Alchemist duo back home." Said Ciel

"Hmm… I'm sure Jonagold and Clementine would love to have assistance. God knows Clementine need one." Said Naruto

The demonesses chuckled at that as they remembered Jonagold antic.

"So what are we going to do with this Master?" Asked Etona bring up a pile of flesh that was Sasuke

"It's time to visit Konoha, and let them know what happened when they messed with an Overlord." Said Naruto clenching his fist

(Konoha) (End Flash Back and back to the present)

"Despite having a lot of evil humans, this place looks… clean." Said Ciel

"Well… it's not like the world got dirty, it's the humans making the world dirty." Said Etona

"Tell me about it…" Said Ritsuko tiredly

After a while, Tsunade along with many ninjas and the Elders appeared at the Konoha Gate. Tsunade after scanning the group with Naruto, she then said: "Um hey Naruto, it's been a long time hasn't it?"

Naruto then brings out what's left of Sasuke out and then throw him at Tsunade's feet as he said: "There's your precious Uchiha back. To be fair though, you never specific about what condition should I bring him back anyway so be grateful that I kept his worthless life."

"SASUKE-KUN!" Shout out Sakura as she and Ino go and check. Sasuke's alive but in this situation, death would be much better for him.

"Still kissing the Uchiha's ass like always huh?" Asked Ritsuko

"What did you expected?" Said Naruto sighed out

"YOU! YOU DID THIS!" Shout out Sakura pointing at Naruto

"Huh?"

"BECAUSE OF YOU, SASUKE-KUN IS LIKE THIS!" Said Sakura as she charges at Naruto

Kurai already standing in front of her as she grabs Sakura's fist. Sakura surprises at that as she poured more chakra to her fist but Kurai didn't even flinch. Kurai then picks Sakura up as she throws her through the village wall.

'That girl was able to block Sakura enhance strength?' Were the thought of Tsunade and everyone know about Sakura's strength learn from Tsunade

"That was rude there. My Master wishes to talk and you did what? Respond with violent?" Asked Kurai

'Master? But these girls don't look like the one in the report?' Though Tsunade

"You are thinking that we don't look like the one in your report, correct?" Asked Ciel smirking at Tsunade shocked face

"Don't be so shocked. You humans are too easy to read like always." Said Ciel flipping the grimoire's page chuckling

"Human? Why do you speaking like you are not?" Asked Tsunade

Ciel just laughed as she and the other three sprang out their wings as Ritsuko's nine tails appeared out shocking Konoha's.

"Does this answer your question?" Asked Isadora smirking

"You're…" Said Tsunade pointing at Ritsuko shaking

"It's been a long time hasn't it, Senju brat?" Asked Ritsuko chuckling

"K-Kyuubi!" Said Tsunade shocked the ninjas that the girl in front of them was actually the menace that destroyed their village years ago, the Kyuubi no Yoko itself.

"W-What were you thinking Naruto? You let her out?!" Said Jiraiya looks at Naruto

"So? What does it have to do with you?" Asked Naruto

"Your father risked his life to seal it away and you disgraced his work?!" Said Jiraiya unknowingly just dug his own grave

"Oh? So you know him huh?" Asked Naruto looking at Jiraiya dangerous

Jiraiya had just realized what he just said as he clasps his mouth. Naruto won't have it that way as he pulls him over by telekinesis as he then grabs Jiraiya's collar as he said: "Here's the news. I met that asshole and guess what, he had the nerve to ask me to forgive you after the SHIT YOU PUT ME THROUGH! Guess what I did back then?"

Jiraiya kept quiet as the sinking feeling was upon him.

"Easy. I destroyed his precious work and then shoved him back to the Death God itself, like THIS!" Said Naruto slammed Jiraiya deep on the ground as he stomped on Jiraiya's stomach… hard.

"JIRAIYA!" Shout out Tsunade

"Hokage! I'm here for two reasons. First, bring that good for nothing Uchiha back to you. Second, bring me Danzo and his two little bitches to me." Said Naruto

… "What do you want to do with them?" Asked Tsunade

Naruto snickers and said: "Perhaps you haven't know your place yet. Bring them out to me…"

Naruto then sending a magic blast to a mountain demolished it shocking the Konoha's.

"… before I decided to stop playing nice." Finished Naruto

 **Done. Sorry for not updating for a long time. The next update is:**

 **Preview: (Feeding time)**

" **Here's the deal. My friends over here are quite hungry and it's quite a long time ever since they had their last human flesh meal." Said Naruto pointing at the demon beast Kurai summoned**

" **So… give me the elders and those civilians council and after that, we'll go our separate way. If you don't… I'll turn Konoha into a feeding house for these guys." Said Naruto**

 **Idea: Megaman Legacy**

 **Inspired by 'Megaman Neos'. Instead of a helmet, Naruto will receive a watch that allows him to use the power of all Megaman's (Kinda like Kamen Rider Decade). The pairing will be Naruto/Aile/Ciel (maybe descendant)**

 **So what should I continue next? Iron Uzumaki or I'm not your heroes or other stories. Please PM or Review**


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29 Feeding time

Tsunade looks at Naruto frighten. She knew that he's angry now and he won't hesitate to do the same thing to Konoha like what he did to the mountain. But something tells her that the moment she brought those fossils out, the situation will get bloody.

"N-Naruto. How about let us talk about this? I know what Danzo and the Elders did were wrong but…"

DOOOONNN. A magic blast shot by Tsunade as the Fourth stone face explodes and the debris are falling down to the village.

"Next shot won't miss. Bring them out here… NOW!" Said Naruto with eye glowing blood red

"And what do you think you are doing?" Asked Danzo step out

"Well well… if it isn't the old crippled cyclops. I thought I have to tear this place apart in order for you to show up." Said Naruto chuckling

"You won't be so arrogant for long!" Said Danzo taking out his bandaged hand to reveal…

"Danzo! You dare!" Said Tsunade look enraged

Danzo right arm is full of Sharing which were blinking and looking around.

"Ugh… and here I thought Orochimaru would sink that low." Said Naruto disgust

"What with the weird arm?" Asked Isadora

"Those eyes are the Sharingan and that arm seems to made of the First Hokage tissue since I could sense the aura lingering." Said Ritsuko

"Ah, I see… so a weapon against you huh?" Asked Ciel looks at Ritsuko

"Idiotic attempt if you ask me…" Said Ritsuko

"Now… all of you, I command you to obey me!" Said Danzo raising his arm up glaring at Naruto and the girls

… A few minute silents:

… "So… did he using those eyes yet?" Asked Kurai

"Beat me…" Said, Isadora

"OBEY ME!" Roaring Danzo glaring harder

"This is pathetic…" Said Ciel sighed out at human stupidity

"I told you… idiotic attempt." Said Ritsuko bored

Etona just yawn out bored as she said: "So… when are we going to start the show, Master?"

"Right… now." Said Naruto as Danzo then summon out many trees from his arm. The tree collides around Naruto's group binding them. Danzo thought he had won until:

"Oi girls. It's your turn now." Said Naruto

The girls then grinned as Kurai and Etona ripped the tree apart with her bare hand, Ciel and Isadora producing heat making the tree rotted and died down, Ritsuko using her tail smacking and breaking all of the trees surrounding her to piece.

The tree around Naruto then suddenly darken as they then reduced to dust.

Isadora then taking out her bass as she then playing it making fire sound wave crashing on Danzo.

Danzo is clutching his head scream at the melody as the eyes on his right arm busting like a bubble because of the sound wave as his arm wasn't able to heal them fast enough.

Kurai then grabs Danzo up with one arm and then whistle out.

Many demons beast appeared out beside Kurai as Tsunade said: "Wait… she's not gonna…"

"Here boy! An appetizer." Said Kurai as she throws Danzo high

( **GORY** )

Danzo then tried to use his Wind Jutsu to get away but one beast already jumps high tearing the arm with the Sharingan off by it bite.

ROOT jump in to save their master but they suddenly glow purple as they can't move.

"Now now… you will get your turn next." Said Ciel waving her finger

Clutching his bleeding arm, Danzo tried to run but the beast already surround him as they walk closer growling

"No… stay back. STAY BACK YOU BEAST!" Said Danzo taking out his kunai waving around

The beast swing it claws destroy both the kunai and the hand as they then jump in tearing Danzo apart.

Danzo scream of agony along with flesh-tearing sound making a disturbance noise as many who had weak hearts had to excuse themselves to find a near bush or toilet as the other especially ROOT had to watch Danzo is now being… 'feast on' by the pack of demon beast

"So this is what happened to your prisoner from before?" Asked Naruto a little disturbed

"Yep!" Said Kurai

"And I might share this fate if I lost to you before?" Asked Naruto

"Not exactly. It depends on our mood. Besides, it's a dog eat dog world in Makai. You are either eat or be eaten." Said Etona

"In this case… literary." Said Ciel

"What about them?" Asked Isadora

"Oh them…" Said Ciel as she picks the female ROOT up with Telekinesis as she said: "I have special punishment for them. The rest, your pet can have them Kurai."

"Oh good!" Said Kurai as she then walks to the male ROOT and said: "Let's play a game shall we?"

"Game?" Asked the leader

"You guy will have a 10-second head start. Escape then your' free. IF you can't… you will share your Master's fate. Simple, right?" Asked Kurai 'smiling'

ROOT ANBU could only look terrified at that as they felt the hold on them is getting weaker as the glow disappear.

"Okay… since you can move now, let us begin, shall we?" Asked Kurai taking a clock out

"You might want to start running now." Said Kurai as ANBU going for a mad dash

The demon beasts detect movement immediately sprang in action as they chasing down their prey to the wood.

Not even 5 minutes later many screams rang out as they were silent suddenly. The beast then came back as some of them have a head, leg, arm… still dripping blood.

"Guess this mean they lost huh?" Said Kurai put the clock away

"As for you…" Said Ciel as a portal opens up. From inside, many pink tentacles sliding out as they look like they are looking for something

"Wait… seriously?! That's just evil!" Said Naruto sweatdrop. Why wouldn't he? He heard the stories about these things from Rio and Mayu before.

"Either this or demon's slave…" Said Ciel shrugging

"Both choices are as bad…" Said Naruto

"Who cares…" Said Ciel as she then throws the kunoichi into the portal as the tentacles immediately tearing their clothes off as they penetrate the ninja.

They weren't able to scream out as their mouth are being stuffed and the portal close leave them to their fate.

( **End GORY** )

"W-what did you do to them?" Asked Tsunade after finding her voice

"What else? Those girls are becoming a breeding factory for the demon now. And trust me, they will breed to the point their mind will break before their bodies do" Said Ciel smirking

"Not to mention those things love woman body. They won't release you nor let you rest even when your body breaks either." Said, Isadora

Many females had to cover their mouth in horror after hearing that as they felt scared at the thought. Being a breeding machine for those things without rest, it's hell.

"Ahem… now let put that aside. Hokage, my condition is the same but due to Danzo and his little goons, I'm upping the stake a little bit." Said Naruto

"U-Upping the stake?" Asked Tsunade with a lump in her throat

"Oh, it's nothing big. You see these guy right?" Asked Naruto pointing at the demon beasts who are now busy chewing the arm or any different bodies part

"The amount of prey is still not enough for them so I want you to give me those two elders and the civilian council. After that, we will go a separate way. But if you refuse… I'll turn Konoha into a feeding ground for these guys and trust me, I can and I have no problem at all." Said Naruto bringing horror to Konoha's face.

"THERE'S NO WAY YOU CAN DO THAT! STOP BLUFFING YOU DEMON!" Shout out Haruno

A barrier then being put around the whole village as Ciel said: "Oh trust me, I can. If you don't believe me, go ahead and try to break out."

Sakura then channel chakra on her fist and smack the barrier only for it to reflect and send her flying

Many ninjas also tried but no avail. Naruto then said: "Well… since you are so eager, I'll give you 24h to think things through. You have three choices: 1)Give me the… what is it again? Oh right, sacrifice. 2) Try and break the barrier down until Feeding Time. 3) I think it is the same as two. Chose wisely."

Naruto and the girls then disappear but the barrier still remains to prison the whole Konoha.

(In the forest)

"Found them yet?" Asked Naruto

"Don't worry Master. I have pinpointed their location. When the time is right, we can pull them out any time." Said Ciel

"Good. And now, let us enjoy the show." Said Naruto looks at the shouting match in the council

(Konoha Council Room)

"you happy now? ARE YOU MORON FREAKING HAPPY NOW?!" Shout Tsunade breaking the table. She then said: "I specifically told you to leave him alone and what did you do? YOU BROUGHT DESTRUCTION TO KONOHA IN THE NEXT 24H!"

"We just have to take down the demon! Isn't that you shinobi job?" Asked a civilian councilman

"That… 'demon'… as you call him, can easily demolish Konoha with ease! Did you think we can take him on?" Asked Tsunade glaring at the said councilman

"That's not the only thing he can." Said Jiraiya stepping in

"What do you mean Jiraiya?" Asked Homura

"I got some info out of team 8 and 10, and I bear some bad news." Said Jiraiya

"Oh great… then just spit it out Jiraiya. It's not like this situation isn't bad enough already?" Asked Tsunade tired

"Tsunade… team 8 and 10 give you a brief report about what Moryo call Naruto right?" Asked Jiraiya

"Yeah… they said Moryo called him an… 'Overlord'. But what does it have to do anything?" Asked Tsunade

"You are not going to like this one bit…" Said Jiraiya bring out an old book

"What is that?" Asked Tsunade

"This is a book about the history of the world. Back then, I got curious about this so I borrow from the Toad." Said Jiraiya

"And… what does that have to do with Naruto?" Asked Tsunade

"A lot. This book said about the three worlds: Heaven where angel live, Human world which is ours and Makai where the demon lives." Said Jiraiya

"We don't need history Jiraiya. Just tell us already!" Said Koharu

"I'm getting there. These three worlds exist as to when a human dies, they are to be judged either go to heaven or Makai as the Shinigami govern over them. But here's the kick. There is one individual that no one, not even the gods can govern over and guess who is it?" Asked Jiraiya 'laughing'

"… Wait Jiraiya-sama… are you saying…" Said Shikaku fearing his theory

"You guess it Shikaku. The title of the individual is… Overlord." Said Jiraiya breaking the news

"… W-What have we done? WHAT HAVE WE DONE?!" Said Tsunade clutching her head panic

"THAT CAN NOT BE! ARE YOU SAYING THAT DEMON IS THE OVERLORD?!" Shout out a councilwoman along with many others

"Deny all you want, but the evidence is all fit. I don't know what he did in those 2 and a half year, but Naruto truly is an Overlord. That would explain the prophecy meaning." Mumbled Jiraiya at the last part

Shikaku starts to calm down and asked: "Jiraiya-sama… is there anything else in there? Like how to defeat one?"

"I doubt it… the book describes that an Overlord is someone who rules over all demons, can't even be governed by the Gods and have the power to destroy the world 7 times over. So yeah… unless we are just as strong because the only way to defeat an Overlord is through the old fashion way." Said Jiraiya as he doesn't know if he wants to laugh or cry at their situation

"T-Then… what should we do now?" Asked Inochi

"Our only option is to accept the deal. We give him Homura, Koharu and the rest of the civilian council and hope that he will spare us." Said Jiraiya

"YOU CAN'T DO THAT! WHAT ABOUT OUR RIGHT?!" Said a councilwoman stand up

"YOU LOST THAT RIGHT THE MOMENT YOU ANGER THE BRAT?! I mean, seriously?! You people angering an Overlord and you think you can get away with it?!" Said Tsunade as she also stands up

"B-But… is there anything else we could offer him?" Asked Chouza

"With what Chouza? Money? He probably had plenty since he is a ruler. Hokage? Why would he need to let alone care when we can't even bail out of this situation? Woman? He had plenty as the report said and no one in our village could hold a caliber to those girls at all. Our only option is to follow his demand and pray he would spare us." Said Shikaku

"WE WON'T ACCEPT THIS DEMAND!" Said Homura

"Too bad! You fossil always say about sacrificed must be made for the village after all? I think it's time you do the sacrifice! ANBU! Restraining them!" Said Tsunade as many ANBUs appeared

"Don't you dare? You will follow our order!" Said Koharu

"Oh? Then choose. Follow me you will live, follow them we all gonna die. So whose side are you going to choose now?!" Said Tsunade challenging them

The ANBUs looking back and forth between Tsunade and the elders. After a while, they then reach a conclusion

(Konoha street)

"This is bad. I can't believe Naruto would do something like this. I mean… feed us to those things?!" Said Ino

"Troublesome… this is our fault at the begin with. We anger him, we receive his anger." Said Shikamaru

"But what he said is true? Is Naruto going to put those things in the village with us if we don't comply?" Asked Chouji afraid

"After seeing he feed Danzo with most of the ROOT to those things, I'm not surprised he actually did that." Said Shikamaru

"Then what? Are you suggesting we just sit here and die?!" Said Tenten

"I didn't say that. He gave us a leeway after all." Said Shikamaru

"Wait… you are not thinking of complying his request, are you?" Asked Kiba

"But that's inhuman." Said Lee

"It's not my call to decide. The council who will decide it." Said Shikamaru

"Do you think they will agree?" Asked Shino

"LET ME GO! I DON'T WANT TO DIE!" Said a woman who is now being dragged by the hair by the Jounin

"…There's your answer…" Said Shikamaru

"Wait… that's my mom!" Said Sakura run out

"Sakura… haiz, this is troublesome, we should go after her." Said Shikamaru

At the street:

"What do you think you are doing? Let my mother go!" Said Sakura

Before Sakura could intercept the ANBU, Kakashi had already grabbed her and said: "Sakura… don't."

"But Kakashi-sensei. Why are they taking my mom away?" Asked Sakura

"Hokage order Sakura. Your mother along with all of the civilian council and the elders will be given to Naruto." Said Kakashi shocking her along with the Konoha 10 who just arrived

"YOU GIVING HER TO THAT DEMON?! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT HE WILL DO TO HER?!" Said Sakura struggling

"Yes, Sakura… I know. But this is Hokage order. You will be treated treason if you interfere." Said Kakashi

Ino prepare to come up but Asuma then stop her as well as the Konoha 10 are being stopped by their sensei

"Asuma-sensei… you have to stop this." Said Ino

"I'm sorry Ino but this is Hokage order. We are doing this to ensure Konoha safety." Said Asuma

"What gave her the right for such a barbaric order?!" Said Kiba

"Kiba. As much as it pains me, but Tsunade-sama orders us to do this with the agreement of all the clan head." Said Kurenai

"Why is my father agree to this as well? Does it have to do with the title Naruto had?" Asked Shikamaru

"I expect no less from you to figure that out Shikamaru." Said Asuma

"That 'Overlord' title? I remember Jiraiya-sama asked us about that too." Said Neji

"But why? What so special about that title? No matter who this Naruto is, he shouldn't have the right to demand this from us!" Said Tenten

"Trust me Tenten. He had all the right and if we don't follow that demand, we will be annihilated instead." Said Gai

"But why? What so special about it Gai-sensei?" Asked Lee

The jounin looks at each other as they nodded. Kakashi then said: "Alright. But let us go somewhere first. Tsunade-sama intent to break this news later so we will tell you, guy, first."

The Konoha 10 could only nod at that as they follow his sensei, except for Sakura who Kakashi had to knock down to carry her.

(Forest Outside)

"So they complied huh?" Asked Naruto

"What do you expect after they heard your title, Master?" asked Isadora

"I told you that title carry a lot of weight." Said Ciel

"Right right…" Said Naruto

"Ouch… that gonna leave a mark." Said Etona seeing a civilian councilman trying to run away but was bashed by a scabbard making a bruise on his face

(Back at Konoha)

Tsunade is now sitting on her office dealing with many complain mostly from the civilian. It seems her decision had made many objections crying out. She knows this is wrong but this is the only way to earn Naruto forgiveness. Even though she hated this place for what it did to Naruto but this is still her grandfather village so she needs to do everything to ensure its safety, even if she has to give the whole civilian council and the elders to Naruto to feed those… things.

"Tsunade-sama…" Said Shizune

"Haiz… leave me be Shizune. I know this is a bad call but that's all I can do." Said Tsunade

"But… this is cruel. To take the council away from their family member." Said Shizune

"You mean the same idiots that brought this upon themselves? I told them to leave Naruto alone and they did what?" Said Tsunade upset

"Can we negotiate with him? This is his home after all…" Said Shizune

"Do you think I don't know that? I tried and he destroyed the Fourth face monument. He's in no mood for negotiation. If I didn't agree, then he will kill us or worse, sending those things to us." Said Tsunade tiredly

"Tsunade-sama…" Said Shizune

"Look… this is the bed that we made. It's time for us to sleep on it, no matter how painful it is." Said Tsunade ending the discussion

(Konoha street)

Kakashi then explained to the Konoha 10 about what happened in the meeting and let just say, some of the Konoha 10 wasn't so happy about it.

"I KNEW HE WAS A DEMON!" Shout out Sakura

"Yes, Sakura. But don't forget that this… 'demon' as you call Naruto is now ruling over all other demons. He could easily call an army to kill us all." Said Kakashi

"But he can't do this!" Said Ino

"On the contrary Ino, he can and he will. Naruto isn't playing around. One wrong move, and we will become his pet's next meal." Said Asuma shivers at the though

"But isn't this place his home?" Asked Tenten

"In our eye, yes. But in his eye, no. Remember what happened before he was gone? We condemn him because of Sasuke. And now, we're paying the price for our action." Said Shikamaru

"So what? Are you saying we should just be his bitch and give him whatever he wants?!" Said Kiba

"If it can help our village escape his wrath, then yes…" This time it was Shino

"B-But… can we negotiate for something else?" Asked Hinata horror at the thought of her crush would feed the villagers to demons

"Unfortunately Hinata, it's no longer our call. It's Naruto's now." Said Kurenai

"Gai-sensei…" Said Lee looks at his teacher

But Gai could only shake his head and said: "I'm sorry Lee…"

"HEY! STOP RIGHT THERE!" The group were interrupted by a shout

"FUCK YOU! THERE'S NO WAY I'LL STAY AND BECOME THE DEMON'S MEAL!" Shout out a civilian council who managed to get out of ANBUs view as he is running toward the village gate

Unfortunately for him, the road was blocked by the barrier as he tried to break his way through

"Give it up! You are surrounded." Said an ANBU

"NO! How dare you do this to me?! I'm part of the council! I refuse to become that demon pet's food!" Said the man

"This is for the survival of the village. Surrender and come with us!" Said the ANBU

"No! I won't go with you!" Said the man trying to claw through the barrier and then, the barrier then suddenly break a hole as the man slip through.

The man looks around then said: "YES! I'M FREE! I'M FREE!"

Too bad his freedom didn't last long as a demon beast then jumps to him with its mouth open large and take him away.

The other start to sense 'fresh meat' as they then jump to the source as they then fighting each other as they tearing the man apart

The ANBUs could only look away at the bloody sight as they had to go back report to the Commander that one of the sacrificed had been offered first before they could stop it.

(Naruto)

"Was that really necessary?" Asked Naruto sweatdrop

"What~? Consider this is an appetizer for the pet." Said Ciel laughing

"Also this will show them what will happen if they try anything funny like escaping." Said Etona

(Back at the village)

"What happened?" Asked the Captain

"Forgive us, sir. But before we could capture him, he had already passed through the barrier." Said the ANBU

"You mean we can get out?" Asked the Captain

"I don't think so, sir. I think that was intentional. As soon as the man got out, he was torn apart by the beasts who were waiting outside." Said the ANBU

"I see… so this is a warning huh?" Said the Captain 'laughing'

"Sir?" Asked the ANBU

"This is most likely a warning from them. They are basically telling us what will happen if we try to escape." Said the Captain

"… Do we have to do this?" Asked the ANBU

"I know… I know…" Said the Captain weakly

(Konoha 10)

"What happened sensei?" Asked Sakura as Kakashi has just return

"… one of the civilian council managed to escape outside..." Said Kakashi

"YES! I KNEW IT!" Shout out Sakura

"We can run away." Said Ino joyful

"… Only for him to be ripped apart by the beast waiting outside." Finish Kakashi making Sakura and Ino shut up

"But… does that mean we can try it again right?" Asked Kiba

"I don't think so Kiba. I think this was intentional. That red-haired girl probably did this to tell us what will happen if we try to escape." Said Kakashi

"You think so Kakashi?" Asked Gai

"The ANBU said the barrier opens by itself so yes, Gai. I'm sure." Said Kakashi

"How could she do this?" Asked Kurenai

"Demon… remember?" Said Kakashi

24h later:

"Master… they are out." Said Ciel

"Who?" Asked Naruto

"Sacrifice, Master. Remember?" Asked Kurai

"Oh, right." Said Naruto

True to Ciel word, Tsunade is out along with all of the clan head. ANBUs with the 'sacrifice' tied up and ready.

"… So I take it that you are agreeing to the agreement?" Asked Naruto

"Naruto… please, can we do this in a peaceful way?" Asked Tsunade pleading

"Huh…" Said Naruto

"They still try?!" Said Etona

"Alright. Humor me? What do you have that I want?" Asked Naruto

Tsunade brightens up as well as the others. Maybe they have a chance…

"You can be Hokage…" FLASH… DOOOONNN.

Tsunade was interrupted by a bolt of lightning travel through her side and hit near the hospital ground.

"Please don't test my patience, Hokage~! Because right now, I really don't have any restraint at all." Said Naruto 'smiling' as his hand still sparking

Tsunade swallows a lump at that. Maybe bringing Hokage up is not such a good idea after all.

"Um… then can we pay you?" Asked Tsunade

"Pay me?" Asked Naruto looks weirdly

"Yes. We accept any price Naruto." Said Tsunade

Naruto though a little bit then said: "Ciel… how much can we sell for those worthless life?"

"Hmm…" Said Ciel calculate then said: "Okay. Here's the price."

Ciel throws the paper to Tsunade as Tsunade catches it. One look at the paper she then said:

"YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS. You could buy 10 of the Hokage Monument size mountain with this kind of money."

"Hey… food for demon pet is quite expensive, especially human meat." Said Ciel chuckling

Tsunade looks at them as seeing they have no intent to accept money. She then said: "Then… can we trade for something else?"

"Oh? Like what?" Said Naruto

"How about jutsu? Konoha has a lot of powerful jutsu." Said Tsunade

"… BWAHAHAHA. Are you take me as a fool? If they are so strong then why don't you use it right now?" Asked Naruto laughing

"Well… because our village don't have a bloodline for them…" Said Tsunade weakly

"Then it's worthless then… care to explain why I would need something like that?" Asked Naruto

"Um… but it's a powerful jutsu." Said Tsunade try to negotiate with Naruto

"And what kind of jutsu is that?" Asked Naruto

"Well… it's in this scroll. Can you take a look?" Asked Tsunade bringing a scroll out

Naruto then walks to her as he then takes it. He unwraps it as then a black tiger jump out of the picture as it then grabs Naruto and then drags him inside.

"Yes, we did it. We seal the demon." Said an ANBU

"Now Tsunade, let's try to negotiate with them. If they want to see their Master, they have to…" Homura was unable to finish as the scroll then shine up and explode violently damaging Tsunade's arm

When the smoke clears, they saw Naruto in one piece without any injure.

"I have to admit, that was a good attempt. But unfortunately for you, your opponent is me." Said Naruto laughing

"H-How…?!" Said Koharu shocked

"Found our little rat, Master." Said Ritsuko as she drags out a pale skin boy and then throws him down on the ground

"How did you…" "Know? Oh please. Train a thousand years more if you want to have a slightest chance to outsmart the prankster king." Said Naruto still laughing

"But unfortunately for you…" Said Naruto stops laughing as he then steps on the pale boy head and said: "You don't have that kind of time at all."

"So… anything else to… bargain with me?" Asked Naruto with no mood for jokes

"Naruto… I'm so sorry but I have to do that. Even though I hate them, I don't want to just send the people of my villages to their death like this." Said Tsunade

"Huh… that's weird. You seem don't have any problem with me at all." Said Naruto kicks the boy to the beast as they devour him

"SAI!" Cried out Ino as she sinks down in tear

"Naruto. This is enough. What would your parent say when they see you like this?" Asked Jiraiya

"Hoh… you want to know? Then let's find out shall we?" Asked Naruto then claps his hand together then appeared out was the Shinigami.

" **Wait… what am I doing here?** " Asked the Shinigami

"Yo! Long-time no see." Said Naruto

" **What the? YOU! Why did you call me now? Wasn't destroying my seal and taking away the Yang half of the Kyuubi away from me is enough?!** " Said the Shinigami making Jiraiya shocked at that

"Yeah yeah… cry about that at that idiot Yondaime. Anyway, I need a favor." Said Naruto

" **What?! There's no way I would…** " "Oh I'm sorry. What did you say? Did you say that you want me to use that knife of your to rip your belly open?" Said Naruto interrupted and threaten the Shinigami

"… **Fine. What do you want?** " Asked Naruto making Konoha side shocked that the Shinigami actually follow Naruto word

"Ah… so glad that we could be in agreement. Listen, I need the soul of that buffoon Yondaime and Kushina Uzumaki. Can you bring them over?" Asked Naruto

" **why would you need them for? Last time I checked, you have no interest in them anymore.** " Said the Shinigami

"Just something stuff came up. Now hurry and bring them over, we are burning daylight here." Said Naruto clapping his hand urge the Shinigami to hurry

"… **human nowaday…** " Mumbled the Shinigami as he then takes out his phone and said: " **Bring the soul of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki here.** "

"Oh cool. A new way of communicating?" Asked Naruto

"It was out about months ago in Makai, Master. I'll get us one when we get back." Said Ciel

"Thanks." Said Naruto

A portal then opens up and a voice with two people came out said: "What is this that you need us fo-… why am I in Konoha?"

"Konoha?! I need to tell them that Naruto is coming for revenge…" Said Minato trail off as he's seeing Naruto with the Kyuubi and those four Demonesses from before

"So… how did it feel about returning here Yondaime?" Asked Naruto amusingly

"Um… did I miss something?" Asked Minato looks around

"Not much… we are just about to feed the demon beasts some human from your village, no biggie." Said Etona shrugging

"What?! Naruto, you can't!" Said Minato

"Um... Why?" Asked Naruto

"This is your home…" "Yeah yeah… blah blah blah… honestly do you ever get tired of that one-liner? I mean… even Crowleys have better lines than you and all he wants to proclaim his M side to Etona." Said Naruto cut Minato off

"Really, Master?" Asked Etona deadpanned

"So… you are feeding civilian to demon beasts?" Asked Kushina

"Yep." Said Naruto

Kushina then looks at the one being tied up and said: "So they are in the menu?"

"Ah… yep." Said Naruto

"… Okay. Do it." Said Kushina

"Eh?" Asked Minato, as well as everyone else, know Kushina

"Why not? Those guys are a waste of space. I can't think of anything useful for them except for feeding animal." Said Kushina

"But Kushina… they are innocent people." Said Minato

"Innocent my ass! They make the enemy out of my son, then they deserve it." Said Kushina

"Kushina. You can't be serious." Said Jiraiya

"Oh I am you damn pervert. I know all you did to my son and trust me if those beasts didn't get to you first, then I will!" Said Kushina cracking her knuckle

"Well… would you look at that? It seems you people and she doesn't seem to see eye to eye at all." Said Naruto laughing

"I'm sorry Naruto but I have to stop you." Said Minato as he then turns to the Shinigami and said: "Shinigami-sama. I want you to seal me along with my son in your belly."

"Minato!" Said Kushina angry at her husband would suggest something like this.

" **No.** " Said the Shinigami

"Eh?" Said Minato shocked

" **I said no. I may agree if it's the Bijuu but Overlord is not an option. I'm pretty sure your son will kill me if I even show a bit hostile intent toward him.** " Said the Shinigami

"Oho… it seems you do have a brain in there after all." Said Naruto mockingly

The Shinigami just looks at Naruto annoyed as he said: " **Anyway, the answer is no. Like your wife said, your village brought this mess, it's their job to fix it. I won't be involved in your mess at all.** "

"But many people would die." Said Minato

" **Doesn't that happen all the time here? 10 to 20 more is not much of a big deal and I mean it. If your son gave you a leeway, I highly recommend that you take it.** " Said the Shinigami

"But…" " **Yondaime. Your word won't matter in his ear anymore. Your son is now the Overlord and he can do whatever he wants, even if that is feeding civilian to demon beasts.** " Said the Shinigami cut off

Minato then turns to Naruto and said: "Naruto! Please, don't do this!"

Before Naruto could answer, Kushina already did that for him with a punch in Minato's face knocking him down on the ground. Kushina then said happily: "Don't worry, son. Carry on~!"

"Okay?" Said Naruto as he then turns to Tsunade and said: "So there you have it. So Hokage… I'll give you 10 second to decide. Which do you want to save: them or your precious village?"

10

Tsunade looks at the elder and the civilian council and then look at the village.

9

"Tsunade. Be reasonable. Don't do this!" Said Homura

8

"Let me go! I don't want to die!" shout out the fat civilian council

7

The beasts start to drooling

6

Kushina is pushing Minato head down despite his try to get up

5

Parents start to cover their children eye

4

"No Mom! NO!" Shout out Sakura as Kakashi is stopping her

3

"… Throw them." Said Tsunade

2

"What?! But Hokage-sama!" Said the ANBU

1

"Do it now! Or do you want to die?!" Said Tsunade

0

The beasts, like their leash was broken, charge in madly as the ANBUs then throw the 'sacrifice' to them. The beasts then fighting each other for a piece of meat as they tearing the people apart with their teeth and strength. Sound of tearing flesh and cry of pain rang out as the 'sacrifice' is being killed. Some of them had they binding loosen due to the fight as they tried to run but the beasts had already sensed them as some of the faster ones already caught their prey and tearing them apart.

The massacre happened for a while and after it was over, the whole field was dyed in red as scatter bones, piece of flesh, blood dyed red as some of the beasts still chewing the body part. They then found out all of the food had gone as they then turn to the rest of the villagers.

Tsunade and the remaining force prepare themselves then: "Oi. That's all for your meal. Get back here now."

Kurai calls the beast back but some of them still looking as Kurai then pound one of them and said: "Bad boy! Back, now!"

"Sorry about that. It's been a long time that these guys had human meat so they are a little bit starving for more." Said Kurai

Tsunade still feel a little bit uneasy then Naruto said: "What? Did you expect that I'll violate the deal like you? Demons are more honorable than you think."

After that, Kurai then sends the beast back as she said: "Well then… I guess that's over. Shall we go back, Master?"

Before Naruto could say anything, Kushina then calls out: "Wait Naruto…"

"… What is it?" Asked Naruto

"Are you going back? Beyond the Veil?" Asked Kushina

"Yes…?" Said Naruto

"Then… can you take me with you?" Asked Kushina

"Huh?" Said Naruto surprise

" **OI woman…** " "Be quiet you." Said Etona with her spear near Shinigami's face

"… Why? And not to mention you are dead." Said Naruto

"Well… there is a way." Said Ciel

"Huh? What do you mean?" Asked Naruto

"You can turn her into a demon. But she will be your slave." Said Ciel

"HUH?!" "EHH?!" Said Naruto along with others present

"Okay then… maybe no" "I accept." Said Kushina

"Come again?" Asked Naruto

"I said I accept. If I can be with Naruto again then yes." Said Kushina

"You do realize that you are going to be his slave, right?" Asked Isadora

"Yes." Said Kushina

"And you have to follow his every order." Said Kurai

"Yes." Said Kushina

"And I **DO** mean everything." Said Ritsuko pressing at the 'do' part

"Yes… I know." Said Kushina

"Wait Kushina." BAM. Minato was sent to the ground again by Etona

"Well… she is that determined, Master. What are you going to do now?" Asked Etona

"Even if you ask me…" Said Naruto scratching his head confuse

 **Done a long chapter. Sorry for the wait. Now then, should Kushina become a demon and join Naruto harem slave? Please PM or Comment. Show some love for the story please.**


End file.
